B4 BAAY
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: Ties into SSGN, so recommend reading that more, before reading this. Also to those who are reading more into the SSGN storyline, and tie ins, I recommend starting at chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it is I your Humble Narrator, and I came to tell that I've already started writing the tale of team BAAY, so I feel a disclaimer is in order**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and RWBY**

 **Sure this series has little to no major tie ins to everyone from SSGN, but they are part of the SSGN plot line to an extent, so let's start off with the title of it, and begin the story shall we**

 **B4 BAAY**

22 Years ago (3 years before Art)

 _I had never expected thy life would lead me to an adventure such as this before. My brother hath told me we had a mission that was very questionable I tell you, but it doth not matter considering the deed hath been finally done, but a discussion of the matter is always needed._

"Alright everyone this is far enough" I said causing our party to oblige, and having them rest at long last.

"Tell me brother, as to how can you travel many miles without tiring yourself out" asked John, "Well unlike you guys, I have even manage to pace, and last long enough when walking the distance" I said honestly as I removed my helmet.

If I could still describe my look, I had kept my hair long in a pony tail, it was red like my brothers. My physique was buff than the group following me, and what made me stand out was my sword, along with my choice of clothing.

"Hey sprout, you alright there" I asked to the new guy who was completely winded.

From what I have learned, this Qrow fellow was a long time friend of Ozpin during their academy days, but I can tell he has no experience or endurance.

I would say he was young, considering how a weak drinker he is, he keeps his hair from any to all facial hair signs, sure the boy is fast, but has no stamina, and endurance.

"I'm fine, I just haven't got over last night's drinking. God my head is still bouncing a little" whined Qrow, "If it's worth any consolation, you were actually close to scoring on Glynda" laughed Ozpin, which resulted in Glynda slapping him with her crop.

"I don't know why I bother spending night of debauchery with you guys after a mission" Glynda said with a tint of red on her face.

"So James, got a call back from those boys of yours" I asked, "My fellow comrades are doing the best they can as we speak, and please show a little respect for the military at least for me sir" James said in a stern, but respectable voice.

"I don't ever mean it by any offense kid, now let's say we start marching, she could be heading off any minute, or even may be under our noses" I said before we made our leave.

13 years later

We follow a young Art who he, and every current generation of little boys, and girls are gathered to start their training as future careers as serving their purpose, and cause to their village.

"Alright, I think that might be everyone. Now as you kids may know, you were all chosen to come here, because you have a parent who was once a huntsmen, or huntress, and we took it upon ourselves to gather you all here, so that we can train you all to be fit for combat" said their instructor.

To describe their small village, that is Sunny Ville, I can say it ain't that big, or well protected. A majority of their homes aren't made up of metal, and concrete, they were just made up of wood, and copper.

On the plus side, there was a lot of nature around them, ranging from tree's, and bushes consisting of fruit, and vegetables as far as the eye can see, and it's an amazing sight when it gets dark where children see shooting stars.

Today, Art, and his brother are going to be making their new friends, but also an extension of their family, as they are gathered to be tested if they are fit to begin with.

"As you all know, we are going to put you in groups of 5, and we'll be dropping you off in the middle of the woods, where you will all be each getting a personal bag containing enough food, and water to last you the first 5 days of your journey" continued on the instructor.

"Be advised that it'll take you all a week to get back here, and more so that some of you guys won't be earning the same weapons, or weapons at all for that matter, and is why we had you teamed up. Should you bump into other groups, feel free to team up from that point on, or move on, on your own" was the instructor said before leaving.

Time Skip

Every child had been force to have a bag over their heads, as they were being taken away to their destination.

Upon being dropped off, they were given their supply bags, and a compass to head central West, for that's where home is, and that's where their destine location is at.

Art had looked around, and wasn't surprise that his brother wasn't by his side, since he knew he'd worry about his well being constantly, but this only motivates them to move forward, and wanting to see him even more, but before he left, they were told one last thing.

"This is the one thing we never tell you guys ahead of time, and that would be this. We will be monitoring you, and your actions, but we won't bother trying to interfere. Should you be in true danger, run away, and survive, for we won't come for you even when you're all about to die" said a different instructor.

Hearing this had truly infuriated not just Art, but everyone around him, so it was no surprise when they tried attacking the instructor, just to go back home, would result in him start shooting at the children as the ship began making it's leave.

Fortunately he didn't shoot to kill, but man was everyone pissed as to how their destination ended.

But even so they all had to keep a level head if they plan to survive, and go home, so the group of 5 children search through their bags, and were curious as to what they had in stock for their arsenal.

Art was clearly disappointed as his weapon turned out to be a grandpas guitar, which would break upon smashing on small Nevermore, and it would still be alive after that blow.

He looked at everyone around, and saw that the lot didn't fair to much better, well except for one person.

Art had knew of the other children around him, but he wouldn't exactly call them as friends, so it surprise him that the only fire arm in the group just happen to be in the hands of his fellow red head name Breck.

From what Art had learned, her father was a great fighter, and fun to party around with, but behind the doors he was a brute of a man who had drinking, drugging, and trusting problems all around, and if that wasn't bad he has a bounty on him.

Why they let this man alive, Art would never know, but if he wants to increase his chance of survival, he would need to gain her trust.

Unfortunately someone else saw the opportunity before hand, and had approach Breck, and asked if she wanted to trade her gun for his knife.

The boys name was Johnny Revenge, and was very pleased that Breck had complied, and gave the boy her weapon, for his knife.

Upon seeing the bigger picture, there was no way Art, or possibly anyone around him had a higher chance of being able to trade Breck for her gun, and even more so, it just means that Johnny would be in charge of the group.

"Alright guys, I think we should review what we got, and introduce ourselves. My name is Johnny, and I now carry the gun" he said, before turning his head back at Breck, "It's Breck…Breck Williams" she said timidly before looking at the guy next to her.

"Hi, the name is Edward, and I'm currently fending us off with a fork" he said as if trying to lighten our mood, before he looked at Art, "My names Art, and I think I might be holding the most useless weapon out of all of us" Art said as he lifted his said weapon.

"My name is Daniel Elom, and my weapon happens to be rope" the boy said as he began holstering it on his shoulder.

"I think we should start heading off now, make some distance, before we can even think about setting up camp" Johnny said as he began leading the group to an unknown adventure before them.

4 years later

The day had finally arrive and out of the children throughout the years, out of the 30 children who trained to become the first generation to represent themselves as the villages first huntsmen, only 10 had survived, and even more so, only 8 of those children get to move on, and start their real training as future huntsmen.

"You children for the past 4 years had survived our villages basic training, but head my warning that the world has a lot more, than we had shown" said the voice of Art's and Meri's father.

"Now I'll be naming the students who will be able to move on, and represent our village. First up is Breck Williams" John said as the young red head had began stepping forward.

"Next is Adalwolfa Yeager" he continued as seriously the whole town clapped for her, "My son, Art Legend" he said as those close to the Legend family began cheering for the oldest son.

"And finally Yana Adamska" John said as the lucky lady stood by her group, "From here on you guys will be appointed as team BAAY, with your leader…Breck Williams".

Everyone had began cheering and clapping, before the air got thin, and the tension in everyone's blood ran cold as to the last team, and who it will be.

"First up, we have Padraigan Victoria" John said as she began making her way up, and had stood out with having died over half of her red hair, blonde to one side of her head, and wore metal pads, and a purple trench coat.

"Next we have Ladon Gamos" John said as a bow wearing nothing but cargo shots, and wearing a belt of grenades across his chest, as it was considered his way of wearing a shirt.

"Next we have Todd Wayside" continued john, before a boy wearing a white, and orange long sleeve shirt stepped forward as he was walking the dog with his yo-yo.

"And finally" began John as he stopped, and enjoy everyone having a panic attack over the suspense, "My son Meri Legend".

Meri Legend was quite opposite from Art as for him being born with black hair, with a little bit of blonde on the tips of his hair, not to mention the boy had worn shorts, instead of pants. In fact he was quite opposite of brother all together.

"As of today you guys will be known as team PLTM, and will be lead by… Padraigan Victoria" John said as they group of friends began grouping up, and began pointing out that they were awesome.

"Starting tomorrow, you will be assign out of the village to do some further training" John said with a smile as he began making his leave with a smile that his sons had succeeded.

 **Well guys done with the first chapter. Should have advised that this moves on between time, and can be a little fast pace, but the chapters are short, anyways I'm going to work on the next chapter for SSGN see you all later.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**B4 BAAY 2**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, and RWBY**

22 years ago

 _Upon our arrival to the small town, I hath notice that something was amiss with the towns folk, like as if there could be no soul to them if you hath seen their eyes._

"I have a feeling that something isn't right here" Glynda said, "May be it has to do with the towns people being attack by Grimm. From what I learned, towns like these are usually targeted by Grimm, and the occasional thief" Qrow suggested.

"Normally I would agree with you Qrow, but no, I don't think that might be the case here" Ozpin said as he had scan everyone around them, _You'd only see this look right after news of someone precious to yourself was taken away, and from my guess someone highly important must have been taken by the good people here,_ Ozpin thought.

Before long everyone snapped back to reality, and notice that Francis was walking off somewhere, "Hey bro, where are you going" asked John, "I'm going to that inn not that far from us, and see what I can learn from here" explained Francis.

 _Upon entering the same routine would always happen, I would head down to the bar with my brother for a drink or 2, and try to talk to the bar keep, and see what we could learn. Glynda had been hit on at least by 10 different men, and would reject them, with the same thing happening to James, since his military gear just screamed babe magnet. Ozpin himself would try to talk to a few girls himself, but it was also his way to gain any intelligence. Qrow himself was a boy, even if he did claim to graduate on great terms, he's still inexperience in the real world, since the inn keeper was totally flirting with him. Not long I had gain what I wanted to hear, and I began to pay for drinks, and had began waving my hands around as thy way to come forth._

"So what did you guys learned" I asked, "From what I had gathered, it seems that the towns folk are being victim to an old adversary of mine" explained Ozpin.

"So you know this Salem person" I asked him, "Unfortunately" sighed Ozpin, "It doesn't matter, all we know she's been attacking this town, and has been abducting little girls between the age of 8 to 17" Glynda said knowing that they must stop her, and save the children.

"Alright let's go. Hey Qrow, you coming or what" I said as I saw Qrow being thankful I pulled him out that pinch, before the inn keeper had pecked him on the cheek, and handed him, her number, leaving the kid red.

13 years later

After trekking the whole day, neither of the children had ran in to the other groups in hopes of forming an alliance, so they had agreed to set camp, and continue moving on tomorrow.

By nightfall, everyone did began getting acquainted with one another, but there was more to it.

It seemed that Johnny had taken the opportunity to go out hunting for dinner, whether it was a small bird, or rabbit, considering how their food was mainly carbs, and water.

The rest had set up camp, and fire until Johnny would return, and while that was happening Art had decided to sit next to Breck.

"Hey, Breck was it, do you think I can barrow your knife for a second" Art asked, to which his fellow red head had oblige, but was curious as to what was Art planning to do now.

Art had picked up the acoustic instrument, and was just about ready to carve it or something, but before he could he heard Breck made a tiny gasp, and saw her hands over her mouth.

"What's wrong" Art asked as he stared at Breck skeptically, "Look, we need to defend ourselves, so maybe I might as well turn this to a bow, and then start carving an arrow or 2".

Just as Art was about to continue, Breck had caught his arm, and she began trembling realizing as to what she had done, because she feared Art would yell at her.

"You must really like this thing huh" asked the male red head, as he looked at his female companion, "Here you go then".

This completely caught Breck by surprise as Art was handing over the one thing that was getting on Art's nerves "Just don't get the wrong idea ok" Art said as Breck took the instrument, and repaid him in a hug.

"Thank you" Breck whispered as she began tuning the fine instrument, as Art now smiled to his current upgrade of a new weapon.

Before long Johnny had returned, and brought back berries, and mushrooms, instead of the hopes of a rat at the bare minimum.

"Alright guys, I think we should take shifts in groups of 2" Johnny said as he decided to crash on the floor, and not caring he bumped his head on a log.

"I nominate Art, and the girl" Daniel said as he began getting ready to call it a night, "Hold on a minute, why does it gotta be us" Art yelled which frighten Breck from her concentration from the instrument in her hand.

"Let's be honest, out of everyone here, you 2 are by far the weakest amongst us all" Daniel said as he didn't bother batting an eye at Art, "Hey I'm the one holding the knife here, while all you had was rope" Art said as he pointed at him with the said blade.

"Having that means nothing, besides I'm the only guy here who has already tapped at his semblance" Daniel replied just to continue spiting Art, "Jerk" was the last thing Art yelled before he began running towards Daniel, to which he activated his semblance.

Daniel had took control of the rope, and began wrapping Art, and hand him upside down, before getting up, and punched him in the face, "What I told you, pretty weak" Daniel said before Johnny stepped in, and shot the ropes to release Art.

"That's enough. Sure You and I both have unlocked our semblance, but remember I still have the gun" Johnny said as glared at Daniel for the actions he did.

"Whatever" Daniel said before passing out, "Jerk" mumbled Art as he felt the spot where he got hit, before accepting defeat, and sat next to Breck, who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Knowing the cause, Art had sighed, and began apologizing to Breck, to which she looked at him before giving a sad look as she began playing the guitar again.

Knowing that he may have screwed up his chance of possibly calling someone a friend, Art Just took his distance from Breck, and began watching the fire, as everyone catched some Z's as he, and Breck watch over for tonight.

4 years later.

"Alright then, as of today you guys are now being sent to go outside of our village to help us with a simple task" John said as he lead the new teams just at the gate of the village which wasn't that big, or even strong from a stampede.

"Whatever you say pops- I mean sir" Art said as he remembered that it's time to be serious as a huntsmen, "Son it's fine, it's not like we're killing anyone at the moment" John said as he smiled as to what'll he had in store for the group.

Upon arriving far out, the group had realized that they had already reach to one of the many villages radio towers, even if it is just only 3 towers so far in existence.

"Alright kids, we're finally here" John said before staring back at the group, "One group will stay here guarding this radio tower, while another group will be guarding a different one".

Hearing that really surprised everyone, but instead of questioning their dad, Art, and Meri knew what had to be done.

"You kids should know that not everything that a huntsmen does is simply action. No we train to fight should it be a last resort, or if you can't out run them" John said honestly as he looked back at his personal past from his previous missions.

"Anyways, who would like to stay here, and guard this tower. No one, ok then team BAAY you'll be stationed here, team PLTM, follow me" John said as he began escorting the kids through a man hole under the radio tower.

As soon as the team had left, everyone began acquainting themselves around the tower, before sitting down, and relaxing.

Art had already relaxed before getting a text from Meri saying that their dad forgot to tell them that they're to stay here for the next 3 days.

"Damn it" Art said under his breath, without realizing that Breck was sitting next to him as she already took out her bass, "Oh, sorry Breck. Just got a message saying we gotta stay here for 3 days".

Breck wasn't very faze about the turn of events, so she did her normal thing and began playing the group a tune to enjoy for the time being.

Out of everyone in their whole group, Art could say he knows Breck on a personal level, but he can't say much for his other 2 teammates.

He has chatted with Yana before whenever they're at the market, or during any village meet, but he mainly met her because whenever there was a festival, she was one of the few who would go up, and sing to the crowd.

As for Adalwolfa, she was a complete mystery to the young red head.

Adalwolfa was known for a lot of things, since she was highly regarded by everyone, all the way back to her father, and not just in fighting skills, but also the rumor she could sense just about anything, therefore making her the ultimate huntress.

Art began believing it, considering how Adalwolfa began giving him a glare that said 'I know you're thinking about me', but even so Art wasn't a hundred percent convinced.

 _Yippee for me, and my new happy family,_ Art had thought sarcastically as he had stared into the sky, as he sat next to Breck for the next 3 boring days of their lives.

 **Ok then chapter 2 is done, and chapter 3 is coming. Personally I'm seeing Art a lot less like me, and a lot more as himself with his own personality, like everyone at SSGN, and to be honest, I'm very happy with how this is going.**

 **It shows me that I can be original, and base someone as myself, but without filling up my ego as I write this, and to be honest no one wants to read something that'll only satisfy the authors ego, like no one likes to listen to an artist who wrote a song that's message was specifically meant for themselves, and that's a true fact we can agree, until then later days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**B4 BAAY 3**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, even though these disclaimers don't mean jack, but at least there will be a relevance to these characters one way or another, so gotta add them.**

22 years ago

 _We were now moving at full speed to the direction someone told us this Salem person shall be at, and were truly prepared for battle. As we began running more out of the town, we notice a huge change of scenery in the land, as if we hath died, and are walking towards the land of the damn._

"Before we should continue on, we need to think of a plan" I said as we all hid behind a rock, "Right, me, and Glynda will circle around, and save the kids" John said as he looked at Glynda who nodded to this agreement.

"While you guys do that, me and James will approach Salem" Ozpin said, "Ozpin, are you sure you want to do that" asked James as he knew very well about those 2 history together.

"We have to, this is a matter of doing the right thing at the moment" Ozpin assured his friend, "Very well" James said as he closed his eyes, and nodded off to Ozpins insistence.

"Guess that leaves you, and me kid to find the right kid" I said as I patted Qrow on the back, "Right" Qrow said as he smiled as to knowing that they'll be ready to get the jump on Salem should anything go wrong.

 _Just as me, and Qrow began sneaking our way around the wicked witch, we had saw the soulless look in the pile of corpses of young maidens of different ages from where we were sneaking behind from. The sight itself was sick, and the kid next to me was turning green, though I can't say I blame him. Before anything else Oz, and James had got the witches attention, and I could already see Glynda, and my brother escorting the children away back to safety, meaning it was time to do our job as huntsmen right now._

"Hey Francis, how are we suppose to know which is the right kid we're looking for" asked Qrow, "I…uh…you see" I began but I soon realize that we had no lead as to what the child is suppose to look like either.

"Forget it, we gotta save those 2 on the alter immediately" I ordered as we began approaching the 2.

The oldest girl couldn't be no more than 12, while the youngest looked like 9 years old, "Hey, please keep it down, we're here to recue you 2" Qrow said as we both began unbinding the 2.

"You" we heard a sickening evil voice from behind, that came from no one other than Salem, "I'm not gonna let you take that one right behind" she said as she pointed at the little girl with brown hair, and eyes.

"I take it that she's the one you want who has this unique gift" I said as I struck the bulls eye, "You're not getting away here alive" Salem said as she had brought forth a big ball of fire being sent towards at us.

"Qrow you, and the girls hide behind me" I ordered, as the fire ball came closer to us by the minute, "Wait what about you" Qrow asked, "Just watch".

I had lifted my hands up, and an invisible force had began shrinking the fire ball, as it approach us, and soon enough it was the size of baseball, which meant nothing as I stopped it inches from me, and completely rid of it mid air.

"But how" asked Salem, "I was given a great gift to use something I called the force when I had tapped into my semblance a long time ago" I said as I reached behind my back to take out my weapon.

It's name was called Excalamune, the hilt was that of the head of a guitar, and the center of the blade was hollow, but it came with a unique effect to it all together.

"Do you think that petty knife of yours can stop an attack like this" Salem said as she began shooting lightning from her hands, as I put my weapon down, and surprised her as I lifted my hand, and absorbed her oncoming attack.

"Like I said, my semblance is my great gift, and I'm thankful how I use it for the greater good for mankind" I said as I lifted Excalamune, and showed her the uniqueness to my sword as well.

"Here, let me show you what my 'knife' could do" I said as I had began adding on her attacks to my sword, now conducting both the elements of fire, and lightning.

"You see this isn't an ordinary sword. Far from it, I had to combine 2 other weapons to make it, just so I can make the first man made nuclear sword, best part is, only I have what it takes to control such a weapon" I said with a smile.

I could already see the look in her face that said 'I'm doomed', and she's right considering she's about to pay for her sins today.

13 years later

Everyone was truly deep asleep, and as much as Art wanted to punch that Daniel jerk right in the nose, but he didn't, cause he knew no one is going to back him up on his actions.

No matter how he looked at it, it seemed that it'll mainly be Art, and Breck on Guard duty, and they knew they can't do anything about it.

To his eventual surprise, Breck had began playing a song he knew on the guitar, and to his surprise he felt the recent bump on his face healing away, and could assume that Breck was the source.

"Hey, is this your cause" Art asked as he pointed at the spot he was once bruised, to which Breck had nodded, and smiled, "Thanks".

"I don't like seeing people hurt, so I have a problem looking at people in pain" Breck said to Art's surprise, cause that's by far a lot of words to come out the girls mouth since they had met.

Art had broke from his shock, and remembered what Breck had told him, before giving an understanding nod.

Before long Breck had began changing the strings once more, to play a more campy tune, because they both had a long night ahead of them, even though it had resulted in Art telling Breck to get some sleep, as he promises to watch over throughout the whole night.

4 years later

At some point or another while Art, and Breck are chilling side by side, eventually the other 2 teammates approach them much to the current duos surprise.

"Tell us as to when you plan to tell us that something was missing by the mission" Adalwolfa said as she closed her eyes, but still glared at Art, and Breck, "It really isn't nice to keep secrets like that from your team" Yana said as she gave off a friendly smile that spoke more of murder.

"Uh, my brother messaged me that our dad had forgot to tell us we're to be camping here for the next 3 days" Art said as he began pouring sweat like a mad man, as Breck stopped playing on a foul note.

"Even if it's nothing so insignificant, it's better to inform your teammates regardless" Adalwolfa said as if the news didn't bother her either, "Can't say I feel the same thing like Adalwolfa, but I do agree that you should inform us about anything" Yana said as she gave a bit of a surprise look.

"So, what do you like to do" Yana said as she began sitting between Art, and Breck, "I personally like to enjoy the little things in life" Art said honestly, before he saw Breck trembling a little.

"Sorry, but she's a bit nervous around new people, Breck enjoys music by the way, Art said as he saved his leader, and best friend's hide, "Oh sorry about getting that close to you" Yana said as she began getting up from her spot.

"You should know that I also enjoy music as well" Yana said as she began making her way to guard alongside with Adalwolfa.

"That was weird, wouldn't you say" Art said as he whispered that to Breck, to which she nodded before she continued playing a tune, and Art deciding to take a short nap.

Even when they were above them, Adalwolfa could hear everything, and began regretting to not stick around, and bond with her teammates, even if it was for a little.

She sighed to herself, as Yana began standing guard on the other side of the tower, knowing that they had to live with the fact that they need to become a family should they plan to survive.

OVA

"They'll be in a surprise now. Sending in a bunch of kids to guard over something so important will be easy pickings, wouldn't you agree sir" asked a man wearing Atlas military clothing, as they are well informed of the radio towers, and are prepared to take it by force, and find this hidden village.

 **Wow haven't done one of those in a while, anyways guys hope you like these chapters, it'll be rushing at it's current pace, so don't worry to those who enjoy how this minnie series is going on, and more importantly thank you guys who had been following me since SSGN, which by the way is going pretty damn well, considering how I had reached the 50,000+ view mark, as I said in that one sneak peek, but until then thank you for everything guys, this has been your Humble Narrator, wishing you guys an afternoon or dawning delight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**B4 BAAY 4**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or RWBY**

 _It was not easy, but the job was done, especially with the help of what I hope could one day save, and rid the world._

"It's alright child. You may open your eyes" I said as the little girl we were assign to find had oblige, before running up, and hugged me.

"I was so afraid" she said, "Hey it's alright, we all can be afraid at times, but you, and your friend over there had stood by here, and were brave to aid me, and my friends" I said as I tenderly rubbed her head.

"Can you please tell me your name? Mine is Francis Legend, or Frank if you like" I said as I looked in her brown eyes, "Mine is Amber" she said happily, "Well then Amber I think we can all leave now".

 _Qrow had already gathered around with the other little girl next to him, as everyone hath came closer to thy brother, as we had prepare our leave. In an instant that we had returned, it seemed that parents to these children were overjoyed, that I felt a tear crept on my face. Unfortunately a sum had no home to go back to for one reason or another, and we decided to stay, and find them a place._

 _Time would pass, and at long last we had finally created a place these children could call home, while Amber, and her little friend Cinder had already grown attached to us, that it had ache my heart to say goodbye when this mission was over. Or so I thought._

"I can't believe that today is the last day" I sighed as I was carrying food, and toys with my brother next to me for the orphanage we built, "Tell me brother, is it possible that your heart has grown quite attached to young Amber, and Cinder" John asked me.

"Maybe, but I got a sole duty, and I can't allow emotion follow us when we're on a mission" I chuckled, "The mission has been over since we saved them from Salem. If I may say, you could just adopt the 2 right now, I mean they do live in an orphanage" John pointed out.

"True, but I don't want the other children to feel like we chose them out of favoritism" I said, "I swear, one of these days your gonna have to choose the right thing, even at the cost of the mission" John said.

Upon our arrival at the orphanage, me, and my brother were surprise to see the military, along with Glynda, Ozpin, and James to be standing with Amber by their side.

"Brother, what do you think is going on" asked John, "I don't know. But I'm about to find out" I said as my brother began open a portal for him, and our supplies to go inside the orphanage as I approach this injustice seen.

"Hey James, what's going on" I yelled, "Well you see, the mission is officially a success" James said as he refused to look me in the eye, "Why are your… comrades taking Amber along with them on the ship".

"Well you see Francis, we weren't that completely truthful about the whole mission" as Ozpin looked at me shamefully, "I can tell, now explain cause you are all pissing me off at the moment" I growled.

"So be it. We were gathered to search for Amber here, because she was born with the unique semblance that you had saw firsthand, who was similar to the 4 sisters from a certain fairy tale" James explained.

"So she has a powerful, and unique semblance. Big deal, if anything I could be the one considering how powerful I am" I said as began glaring James right through his soul.

"There's a lot more to it. The main point was, is that we were to search, and bring her in so we can train her properly" James said, "So you guys are robbing the one thing children need, and that is having a happy life. I don't believe this, but what I don't get is why Ozpin, and Glynda would allow such a thing" I said as I shook my head to disbelief, and lack of trust.

"Trust me, I was against it first, but we saw Salem, and who knows what other evil there could be out in the real world" Ozpin said regrettably, "So in order to save a lot of lives, and the happiness of others, you are all willing to sacrifice that right to a little girl" I sneered.

"Unfortunately yes" Glynda said as she couldn't look at me anymore, "Like hell I'm gonna allow that to happen" I yelled as I whipped out Excalamune, and separated in to its 2 more weaker forms.

"Francis, you don't want to do this friend" Ozpin said as he lifted his weapon, "Please, if you stop now, me, and my men will pretend this never happened. I don't want to label you as a wanted man" pleaded James.

"Should've thought that before asking me to join, and trying to take her while I'm still alive" I said as I put Keaper in my back pocket, and began lunging forward to attack with Crozz.

The Atlas soldiers began firing away at me with their assault rifles, to which I had began using Crozz as its chain whip form, and grab a hold of the 2 by their necks, before dragging them close enough, and knocking them out.

James thought his mere revolver would stand for a better chance, but he would learn right after I whipped him hard enough at the side of his head, with a tickle of blood began leaking.

"Never bring a gun, to a gang fight" I said knowing he won't die, but has a scar by yours truly as a reminder to know who you shouldn't mess with.

Glynda, and Ozpin were more of a challenge that I considered using Excalamune, but I vowed to not hurt those who don't need to die.

Glynda had thought her little telekinesis trick would work as she began lifting, and tossing anything looking heavy enough, and was in a surprise when I had used the force, and began squeezing her wrist tight that she dropped her act, and dropped to her knee's.

Ozpin didn't mind fighting me face to face, but when it came to fighting, and having the muscles, I had already won, when I got to ground level, and used Crozz to wrap his legs, and causing the fellow to trip.

My fight was yet over when I had moved in time from Qrow's upcoming attack, as I saw the boy with fire in his eyes.

"You to Qrow" I asked surprisingly, "No, I heard everything just now, and I'm against it as much as you" the boy said as I had began hoping that dropping my stance he would drop his.

"But I can't stand by, and let you hurt my friends. Even when they clearly had it coming to them" He said as his weapon began transforming into a scythe, and began attacking me.

I wouldn't dare want to lay a finger on the boy, but I had no choice as I took out Keaper, instead, and used it in it's simple baton form.

"What's the matter, aren't you gonna use Excalamune" taunted Qrow, "I don't need to use it to fight any of you guys. Plus didn't you hear that to make Excalamune, I had to combine 2 other weapons" I taunted.

"So you decided to use your weapon in its weaker forms" asked Qrow, "You can say I'm using the weapon in its most weakest form" I said before running towards Qrow, and knocking him square in the face.

 _I didn't like fighting any of them. I especially didn't like fighting Qrow one bit, but I had to do the right thing for little Amber. Before long my brother had began running outside with informing me that the children inside are alright, and that we had to go. Before we had to leave, I told him that we're bringing young Amber along for the journey and that I'll explain more later on. As my brother finished creating the portal, we had began stepping in, and slowly submerge which was only to serve to taunt me. At the Corner of my eyes, I had saw Cinder running toward us, as tears began running down her face, as I reached my hand out to her. To this day, it still haunts me that it was all for naught, as she screamed out for 'papa', as we had all finally disappeared, and the last thing I will ever see in her eyes was sadness._

13 years later

It wasn't easy for the young child to stay up late, but he did. Well Art stayed up long enough to see that the sun had finally peeked over, before taking a chance that they'll be alright before trying to catch some sleep for himself.

Art was eventually woken up by Breck, who had a sad look on her face, as Art had saw that everyone had just finished eating breakfast, "Ah, you're awake now" Daniel said as he began finish devouring his meal.

"Whatever, just give me breakfast" Art said as he rubbed his eyes, before realizing that everyone but Daniel had one plate, because in front of him was 2.

"Wait a minute, did you eat my breakfast" Art asked angrily, "Should have not passed out" Daniel said as he decided to continue snubbing Art, "You Jerk".

Before Art could start fighting with Daniel again, he was stopped when a bullet was shot around his foot, "Look I don't like what he did either, but I'm not gonna let you guys fight again" Johnny said as he put his gun away.

For the moment Art grumbled to himself, before he felt a tug that Breck had saved him a little bit of berries for him as she presented him the plate.

"Thank you" Art said happily as all of his manners disappeared as he began devouring his food like an animal, and not caring one bit.

After breakfast, they began traveling once again, with the hopes of running into more people, or at least a way to get back home a little more faster, because Art wasn't too sure if he can deal with the majority of his teammates any longer.

4 years later

It was starting to get a little dark, and the group had yet to discuss if one should take watch, or if they should risk it, and all sleep, but the idea of sleep had been out of the question, when Adal had sprung into her fighting stance, and took out her weapons Chris, and Claire.

"Yo, what's up" asked Yana, "People are coming this way" Adalwolfa explained, before Yana began banging the side of the tower, causing Art, and Breck to rush their way down.

"Hey what's going on" asked Art, "Adalwolfa here said that people are coming" Yana explained as she took out her weapon being a mic, "Did she see anyone, or is it because she had a feeling" "The second one".

Out of all the things Art had heard, and seen so far this was truly the, most ridiculous thing he has heard so far, "Are you serious?! You got us on high alert for nothing" yelled Art, before he heard some rustling in the bushes.

Soon enough a group of 8 soldiers, or better yet 5 soldiers, and 3 atlas bots came into sight, and a truck with a mounted mini gun had came into view.

"Good evening kids, how are we doing today" asked the only soldier with yellow lining. Before Art or Yana could answer, Adalwolfa had spoke up.

"You are clearly military soldiers, and had came here to destroy the radio tower. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave now" ordered Adalwolfa, "Well at least you kids are smart, so let's strike a deal" he began.

"Sorry, but that's out of the question" Yana said as fog began covering the whole area, causing all of the living things to murmur around as to what happened, "It's show time" Art said.

OVA

It didn't affect much that Amber had this untapped power, and had aided Francis in the fight, but what was bothering to young Cinder was that Everyone was after her.

So decided to be recognized a bit, she hanged with Amber, as they both began hanging with Francis, where he would treat them to eat, play outside, and tell them short tales before bed.

So when she saw the other huntsmen taking Amber away, a part of her felt jealous as to the attention she had received, but thought she can use this to get recognized, and be possibly adopted by the man she viewed as a father.

But that thought was abandoned when she had saw John coming through the closet, before looking out at the window that Francis was fighting for Amber once more.

Before long John had ran down stairs, and was creating a portal to leave, and by her guess, they were never coming back.

Cinder had been rushing down the stairs as she began reaching out for Francis, and shouted the words 'papa' as he too began reaching his hand for her, only for it to be to late.

Right now Cinder had her hands clenched as she began crying an ocean, and began asking herself questions like, why didn't they wait for her, why only Amber, why wasn't she special, why did all of this happened.

In the end, every thought about Francis, and his actions would undoubtedly lead back to Amber, and he wouldn't do it for anyone other but her.

As Cinder began picking herself up, and wiped her tears, only one thing came to mind, and that would be to find the man who she wants to be her father, and get revenge on Amber for everything she has done to her.

 **Wow, that was pretty sad wouldn't you guys say, anyways, by the time you guys have read this, I'm probably be already done with Naruto, and Gaara's story, and/or starting on the next one, so keep your eyes peeled for the next future chapter to SSGN, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	5. Chapter 5

**B4 BAAY**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

19 years ago

 _Once upon a time, me and my brother had fled, and became wanted men by doing the right thing. When I hath learned that Amber wasn't the only one, I had began attacking the military, and government by myself to save the other children held in captivation. Throughout my time I had worn a helmet, and a sash to pose an image, and through time I would hath been labeled as the feared Garnet Knight. Once I had completed my mission, I came back home, or better yet a new home. It was discovered after fleeing with my brother and Amber that we found a spot that was perfect to start home, and through a short period of time people began joining us, Amber had learn to use her powers for good, and I myself had settle down, and was gifted with a son, with another one around the corner._

"Father, Art is crying again" Amber called as she was carrying her young sibling at hand, "It's alright, I got him" I said as I lifted the small joy that would be my first son.

To be honest, if it wasn't for Amber being adopted in my life, I would have never thought about wanting a child of my own. It was because of her that I got married, and had a son, and now another one around the corner, and it was all because of my daughter.

"He always seems to cry for your attention" huffed Amber, "My word, is this jealousy I hear from your tone" I said sarcastically, "I…maybe".

"I keep telling you, I don't love Art anymore than I had loved you already" I said, "No, it's just that I'm jealous how Art doesn't want to be close to me" Amber said, "Give it time, and I'm certain he'd look up to you throughout his life".

Seeing how my words touched her, she had hugged me, before giving a small kiss to her brother as she began heading outside.

Upon her exiting, entered my brother, no doubt with something important on his mind again, "Ah, John. Tell me brother, how much longer do we gotta wait until we could watch TV again" I said jokingly.

"Probably when you and I retire, grow old, and are 6 feet under" he joked as well before sitting down on the couch, "But to be honest, we got some minor trouble".

"What kind of trouble" I asked, "Well to begin with, it seemed that a bunch of soldiers had found our location" began me brother, "Already!? Damn" "That ain't the worst part".

"It seems they have plans to send in the entire military, and plan to blow us to kingdom come" John further explained, "Any plans" I asked even I know what needs to be done, "I think it's time for the Garnet Knight to leave retirement".

Knowing the risks, I had humbly oblige, and began calling forth my family before reassuring them it's gonna be alright, as I began putting on my armor and picking up my weapon, as me and John got one more job to do.

10 years later

It wasn't turning out good for Art anymore. At some point or another they had been force to split up, and run when a group of Ursa came in, which lead to Art, and Breck running to one direction, while the rest had fled to a different path.

"They're still following us" Art yelled as he turned his head to see the charging Ursa before taking Breck's hand and began running faster with her behind him as he lead them to safety.

Not caring for any cuts or bruises along the way, Art had still ran in head first before realizing a head that there was a gap ahead which required them to jump.

"Breck get ready to jump" yelled Art as they ran off towards the edge and jump forward only to realize it was just too far away.

 _No! I don't want to die here_ , thought Art as he kept staring at the ledge and kept envisioning himself that they had made it, and even wish they had, _I know we could have, I can just feel it._

Soon enough that feeling Art had within him began glowing, and wouldn't you have guessed it they had indeed made it to the other side in a blink, just as they were descending to the ground.

Did they made it unharmed? Well Beck was feeling a bit nauseous, and the guitar got a little bit damaged, but her attention was shortly turned back at Art, who was one the ground sweating up a storm, and looked like he was dying.

If it was anything, she would guess that it was nothing more that aura exhaustion, and after putting 2, and 2 together that the reason they are alive, and escaped was because of Art, but the question was what he did.

Before she could continue thinking, she began dragging Art back into safety where it's now her turn to guard over, and watch her friend from any to all harm now.

4 years later

Once the fog had cleared up we see that every soldier around had been defeated, but not killed, since there was questions that needed to be answered.

"So what are your girls opinions" asked Art as he was looking at both Yana, and Adalwolfa, "Why you asking us" asked back Yana, "He assumed since I sensed their presence, he assumes that I know what has to be done now" Adalwolfa explained.

"Ok, if you can read minds, than we're gonna need to set some ground rules" Art said with a mixture of seriousness, and fear, "It's not my semblance, but I can say that we should probably call your dad" Adalwolfa suggested.

As Art began calling in his dad, Yana had pulled Adalwolfa aside so that they may talk a little more privately.

"Look I can tell you're a little hurt, but Art does have a point about you reading the atmosphere a little too much" Yana explain, "I don't know what you're talking about" Adalwolfa said with a straight face.

"Yes I do. I may not be able to read the world like you, but people is something I'm definitely good at" Yana said sternly, "What would you suggest" asked Adalwolfa.

"Maybe you should try leveling with our team, and how they feel for starters, and maybe to loosen up a bit" Yana suggested, which got her a glare from Adalwolfa, "Hey it was just a suggestion".

"I will consider the last part, but for now I'll try feeling for our team" Adalwolfa said as her face began relaxing, and right at a perfect timing.

Soon enough, John appeared with Michael, and Norman by his side, as they went wide eye at the sudden turn of events.

"Damn, and I thought we shook these guys' off for sure, since the old village" grumbled Norman, "Good job kids, now why don't you all kick back while we take it from here" chuckled Michael.

As the group of adults began walking towards the individual soldiers, they began examining them to see if anyone was alive, but to their shock they had been simply knocked out.

"No first blood for either of'em. Pity" Norman said, "Yup" mumbled Michael, while John simply remained silent.

It wasn't until recently that Michael decided to become 80% sober as of today since Breck became a huntress, so he's just happy about his daughters decision regardless as to what she does.

John on the other hand was thankful since he didn't want his kids to taint their hands with the blood from the military, while Norman who doesn't get it much was curious as to why not kill them.

"Art, I want you to take your team, and hurry up to your brother asap" ordered John, "Alright. Girls grab on to me somewhere" Art said.

To his surprise Yana had decided to grab his hand, which has never happen before, even though the only person he had teleported in the past was his brother, and Breck.

Breck had decided to hug him from behind, and just burry her face in his back, while Adalwolfa took Art's other hand.

Art would be speculating what's going on, but remember he has a mission that needs to be done, before teleporting them to meet up with his brother, and everyone on team PLTM.

 **Don't be speculating anything yet guys, because this isn't implying anything here, and truth be told I don't know what direction I'll be taking this to, so until then, thanks for reading, and what not, keep your eyes peeled for SSGN, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	6. Chapter 6

**B4 BAAY 6**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto, or RWBY, also sorry for taking so long to update this, and/or SSGN, like I got sick really bad, and then I lost my motivational train of work, and thought, and because of that it interfered with me getting my school done, and I had to catch up, so please try to level with me, it may take me longer to update SSGN again, so I guess you can say the hiatus to SSGN is finally over.**

19 years ago

 _Well I be damned to the farthest reaches of hell, and be spit back into heaven. I could hath not imagine the gall these men had plan to do._

"You weren't kidding" I said, "Told you these guys weren't right before, now these guys are officially going over the edge and are crashing fast" John said as we began thinking what to do next.

"Think you can get us inside to the main interior" I asked my brother, before turning to see that he was drawing a perfect circle on the ground, and was dumping paint on the floor.

"How else did you think I was able to get all of this information to begin with" John said causing me to chuckle at my brothers antics.

 _I never had doubt about us being able to get in, and sneak through undetectably what so ever, and eliminating any guards present that would stand in our way, but what hath surprise me the most would be the fact they had sent in a regiment ready to invade, and then with the plans to nuking us from the face of the planet._

"Brother how much time do we have left" I asked "My guess would always be not enough" John replied, "Then tell me how much farther away are we from the nuke" "I say a few corridors more".

I would like to say it would have been easy for us to have entered in no problems, but I was wrong when someone had been waiting for us inside.

"Well if it ain't the infamous Garnet Knight, and his brother" said the man as he stood there looking just as strong as me, and was holding with him a giant robotic arm, and with his human hand a machete.

"I'm sorry should I know you" I joke not caring who he was, "The name is General Maul Alta, and I'm here to wipe you out and any other scum of the earth you have allied with you" said the General.

"So innocent civilians. Civilians who you propagandanize to help and serve as if you were huntsmen, but seem to not care about small towns, or the lives of the faunus, and because of that you make it so it's our job as huntsmen to save the day" I sneered as I was pretty much done with the mans BS.

"All of that is irrelevant" said the General, "I really feel bad for James to be working under someone as corrupt as you" John said, "Truly the kid would be a better general than you" I added.

"Noted" said the General as he lifted the robotic arm, as he started blasting us with something, but I took out Excalamune just in time to absorb the attack.

"So I guess it was true that you happen to be the wielder of the first man made nuclear powered sword. The question is, how much radioactivity it can take before it gives" the General said as he blasted another wave of radiation.

At some point or another me, and John jumped aside, and I had to split Excalamune to its more weaker forms as it couldn't take anymore radiation.

"So your weapon does have limits, and I guess that means the Garnet Knight is defeat able" smiled the General as I felt a bad feeling in my bones for whats about to happen next.

10 years later

After a day of rest Art had began waking up, and was feeling sore and nauseas, but when he saw Breck with her back at him, and staring at a cave, Art began trying to get close to her.

He failed, and wounded up collapsing and wanting to spew chunks, but Breck had heard him, and began making her way at him.

"Are you ok" she asked tiredly. Upon further expection Art could seriously see a visible circle of black lines on her eye, and they were red like after swimming in a pool, or after watching a telethon.

"I'll be fine, but what happen to you" asked Art, "I was watching over for you after you suffered from aura exhaustion" Breck said tiredly as she was getting a little woozy.

"Sorry for making you do that" Art said weakly, "It's fine, but if you could, do you think I can rest for a bit" asked Breck to which Art nodded to his fellow red head.

Soon enough Breck was sleeping at the spot was originally sleeping, and it gave the boy to explore the area around, and notice that the guitar was damage, but salvageable for Art to do something.

Art had stepped out for a second as he went to find the best branch or small tree, and any rocks he could find, before going back inside with his knife at hand, and the guitar by his side.

 _No worries, I promise not to completely harm this instrument, but this time I will protect us,_ thought Art as he had began carving.

4 years later

It was good thing they had made it in time because from what they saw, team PLTM had just finish defending the tower, and surprisingly enough there was a big hole on the side of the building, and the group could only guess who.

"Hey bro what are you doing here" Meri asked as he began plucking an arrow out of the door frame where a door use to be at, "Dad sent us here to check on you guys" Art replied.

"I'll say that this was a way to start our way as huntsmen in training" Ladon said as he was tinkering with his grenades which resulted in Todd using his yo-yo, which was also his weapon, and snatched it out of his hands.

Normally Ladon would argue, but the glare Todd gave him, before looking at the side of the building reminded Ladon as to what he did earlier, "Ok maybe I'll do that later" Ladon said sheepishly.

"So what do we do now" asked Meri, "My instincts would be to wait here with you guys until further notice, and prepare for the worst" Art shrugged as he began picking up the only lawn chair he saw present.

"Hey man I called dibs on it earlier" Ladon said, "That was then this is now, and if I recall the dibs thing tends to expire like right after something happens" Art said as he finally sat down.

"Something happens. Really? Not gonna make up a better excuse" Ladon asked, "There's no need to make up excuses when there's no reason especially when I stated facts" Art said, "Yeah but you stated it very terribly, so the dibs rule still applies" "Look I just sat down, so nut up, or shut up man".

To Art's surprise Adalwolfa had lifted from the strap of his speaker, and began throwing him over his shoulder, "Hey what gives" yelled Art, "He made a better argument point, plus your excuse was pretty bad" Adalwolfa said not batting an eye on her teammate.

Once she was far enough Adalwolfa simply dropped Art on the floor with both a thud, and a grunt form the boy, "You do know we're on the same team" mumbled Art as he began dusting himself off.

"Regardless we all know how the dib rules work" Adalwolfa said, "Whatever, jerk" Art said as he began walking away from the girl, and began teleporting himself to the top of the tower.

"Remember the little talk we had earlier. This is an example of what the other 2 might do if you try not leveling with them" Yana said as she whispered to Adalwolfa.

Before long Meri had sighed and began flying his way to the top with his brother, while his team just did their normal thing, and as did Art's but what surprise was that Breck didn't bother coming up along.

The thing that the siblings don't understand was that girls have a natural instinct of sticking together, and even though Breck known Art for a few years now, she decided to stick with her teammates after Art's calling Adalwolfa a jerk comment.

If I could describe Art's future, his luck with women is gonna suck big time unless he learns to how to treat them right, because even if they were huntsmen, they were still human, and humans naturally have feelings.

 **I've got nothing to share or comment over, and that's pretty sad, but whatever, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	7. Chapter 7

**B4 BAAY 7**

 _The situation wasn't forgiving. Then again whenever the given situation as a huntsmen, it should be implied the moment you take the job, unforgiving situations comes with the package, and it comes more often then it gives off. For the man me, and my brother are fighting is standing with blasting us with radiation blast at me as to not use my weapon full on, as he fends us off with the over used gardening blade, and favored weapon by psychopaths coming back from the dead out of vengeance._

"Is that all you got" taunted Maul as he began blasting more radiation at me, to which I had to absorb, and put the weapon away as me, and my brother had to fight him against his basic weapon.

At some point or another our fight had lead to us moving from location to location, and using our surroundings to aid us in any way we can to get the upper hand, which eventually lead us into a room that the bomb was at.

I would normally strategize as to who would fight him, and who would deal with the bomb, but the man had dropped a protection barrier shield which doesn't allow bullets, and man to enter, but also the same way once inside, as my brother had remain there trapped.

It didn't matter I began using Crozz, and Keaper to attack against maul as he began fencing with me against his machete, and not literally lifting an arm on using his other weapon.

It didn't matter for me, I had to at least buy enough time until John could get himself free, and the battle was not going to be easily won, and done.

"Why do you insist on fighting me, when you know the outcome of the battle" I said as I head Keaper in blade mode, and had Crozz wrapped around me in chain mode, "Hey it's the job of us heroes to rid scum like you off the face of the earth" Maul said.

Having enough off this, I had transformed my weapons back into Excalamune, and saw the man ready to blast me, but this time I had anticipated ahead of time, as I lifted my arm, and gestured a crushing motion as the blast was completely sealed, causing the man to remove his upper hand advantage.

He had tossed it outside of the hole where we'll be dropping the bomb , and saw a light explosion, hoping it would cause a strong jarred, and detonate the nuke.

Thankfully it didn't, and it was just me holding Excalamune, and Maul with a machete with one hand, and the other being a sealed up clasp which I assume so he wouldn't catch an infection.

Maul had lifted his blade as a means he's still ready to attack, but I had swung my blade, and complete chopped it in half, as I began spinning to gain momentum as a means to perform a clean cut, and behead the man, and return to my family at long last.

10 years later

It was already sunset when Breck had began waking up, and just like how Art was earlier that morning, he was staring out the cave with her back towards her, with the difference being that when she made her way towards him, she didn't tumble over.

Soon Breck had finally made her way next to Art, and was wide eye to see that Art had made a bow, and arrow, and she could only tear up, and guess as to the material he had to use.

"Oh hey your awake" Art said with a smile, before seeing the tears weld up, and already know what she was gonna cry about, "Waitwaitwait, I just used only 2 strings, even more so I repaired the guitar while you were asleep".

To her joy Art had presented her a 4 string guitar, and it was indeed repaired to an extent, before she grabbed the instrument, and began retuning it once more.

Soon Breck had switch her hands as to how to play the instrument, and the notes were more low, and she only switch between playing 2 notes at a time with only 2 fingers, yet Art could say it was an enjoyable tune no less.

"Well now that we're alright, and both happy, I think we should start heading out, and search for the others" smiled Art, as Breck nodded along before they both began making their leave to search for their missing team, and friends.

4 years later

It's been a few hours, and the group was still waiting for their orders to not leave the tower, and waited for John to return, and give them further order.

Sure it would be easy for Art to teleport him, and the prisoners to him, and save them more time, but even so, they learned better than to await orders, that and Art, and Meri were on the top of the tower together for hours.

Knowing that it's gonna be minutes to nightfall, and feeling bad, Breck decided to began making her way to the top, and talk to Art, though not for the reason he's probably gonna be happy about.

Upon getting to the top of the tower, she was surprise at the sight to say, like she would expect the brothers to be doing, well something more on the heart to heart side.

Like they weren't really talking, they weren't calmly enjoying each other's company, and definitely they weren't mad at each other.

No, what Breck saw was both surprising, and a little bit hilarious as both brothers had the radio set to listen to some actual music, as they were rocking out with air guitars.

"It's like a paranoid. It's like a whirl wind inside of my head. Can't stop what I'm hearing within, it's like the face's that is right" Meri sang the first half, before Art had dramatically drop to deliver the main chorus line "Beneath my skin" he sang.

Their feat would have continued if it wasn't for Breck thinking it would be alright to step out, and proceeded to clap, as she stifled back a giggle.

"Oh my god, how long have you been standing there for" Art ask as he, and his brother turned completely red in the face, "Sorry, I just came to wonder how you guys were doing, and asked if either you, or your dad contacted each other since we've been here" ask Breck.

"You mean the old man, yeah he contacted us when we were…you know" Art said still embarrassed as to what had happened earlier, "And long was that" ask Breck as she knew very well the answer.

"About 10-15 songs ago" Meri responded as he now felt deep sympathy for his brother to his upcoming future, and was right when Breck had jaw dropped.

Luckily Art could relax knowing that it was Breck since she wouldn't do anything, that is if the others didn't influence her to punish him whenever he screws up, specifically a certain blonde in a brown tank top, who has no problem lifting him and dropping him his ass on the floor.

"Can I at least know the content of the phone call was about" Breck said as she sighed in defeat knowing that there's nothing she could do about it now, "He said to bring in the prisoners, and he himself will be waiting for us down there" Art explained.

As they began descending down, Meri just wanted to confirm something, "Hey Breck, please don't tell the others, or at least my team about what you saw earlier" he pleaded.

"What the hell, why are you so easy to sell me out so easy all of a sudden" Art yelled, "Don't worry your secrets are always safe with me" giggled Breck leaving them both content.

Upon getting down, the atmosphere had change dramatically for the trio since they had seriously forgot about the tension prior to earlier.

Meri had sat next to his teammates once more, while Art, and Breck joined back with the other half of their team, "We need to gather up the prisoners, and be ready to head back to our radio tower" Art explained.

Much to his satisfaction, they didn't bother to ask, but oblige as they began gathering the soldiers, and each of the girls had placed a hand at least somewhere on Art above the waist before teleporting off.

OVA

Upon their arrival they were all in for a surprise when they had saw the adults doing the same thing that Art, and Meri were doing, and Art was thankful that only Breck was in the loop, but even so he was embarrassed no less.

"I'm on the high way~ to hell! I'm on the highway~ to hell" sang John, and Michael with John giving devil horns, and bobbing his head while Michael was holding the air mic.

Norman had been playing the air guitar, and notice he didn't sang along, but why was the question, "Duh nuh nah I' nah" he said, as they understood the full picture.

"We should do something about it" suggested Adalwolfa, "I agree, so Art break it up" Yana ordered, "Wait, why me" asked Art, "Well for starters it's your dad, and we don't want to walk in on them doing something this embarrassing".

Not wanting to deal with the same after noon experience today, with the fear of the other girls walking in on him, Art had oblige, and joined the professional huntsmen.

As the girls still kept their distance, they saw Art was talking to them for a few minutes, before he got in a line with them, and they continued to do where they had left off.

Breck would never openly admit that she had saw Art, and her brother doing this, but hey, at least it's better him with his dad, than her, with her dad.

That is until her scroll went off with a message from her dad to get her keester over here, and join her best friend, and old man.

Breck had sighed to herself as she went on ahead surprising her teammates, as they saw her jamming with the rest of the adults, plus teammate, leaving the other half of their team dumfounded, but also inspiration to play music in the near future.

 **Well there you guys have it, major cliffhanger as to what'll happen to Francis, Art, and Breck's chemistry as to how they became friends was revealed more in both their past, and post future had been revealed even further, and that's all I got to share, and this has been your Humble Narrator.**

 **Also I know you guys from SSGN are waiting for an update on it, but hey you may if you like take this as a sign as to the next part to SSGN**


	8. Chapter 8

**B4 BAAY 8**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Naruto, or RWBY, and I just found a way how the world of Naruto can actually get involve when it's only been the world of RWBY so far, but that won't happen for a long time now.**

 _Never in my life would I have imagine that he would fall in the way he did. My brother the man who had enough power to not simply take out the military, and government just by himself, but possibly having enough strength should he ever but heads with the 4 season maidens, for he could be the 5_ _th_ _character to the story that I had shared, and told to Amber, whenever Francis wasn't around. And all I could do was watch, as I was still trapped in this dome, still remembering what had happened._

Francis had manage to found a way to literally disarm the man, and the tides of the fight was changing into his favor, as General Maul was no longer lugging around an arm blasting radiation, and machete.

But in a split second when he was just about to behead him, Maul had surprised the both of us.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed, as I had saw that my brother had been pierced behind his back by a bayonet blade from Maul's stub arm, which happen to pop right out the middle.

"And here falls the once feared Garnet Knight, who was brought down by the hands of justice, with his brother besides him" Maul said with a smile, as he removed the blade from his stub, before my brother had fell to the floor.

In a fit of rage I took my weapon, and began stabbing at this force field to let me free, and avenge my brother while the General had gone behind the bomb for a reason I didn't care to know.

Once I realized how futile it was I decided to take out the paint bucket I had to exit from here, and out from my brothers very pool of blood, which today makes me sick that I had considered doing such a terrible thing.

But it wasn't necessary as the general had stepped out with a standard issue prosthetic arm, and was now holding twin blades connected to each other from the bottom, and began twirling them around as a means of mocking me.

"It would be easy for me to kill you where you are, but if I can kill the Garnet Knight, I can definitely kill his brother" Maul said with a smile as he slid the machete to John, and invited him over.

Not giving up a second to star gaze, John had picked up the discarded blade, and proceeded to butthead against Maul, as they were fighting to the death.

With us battling each other neck, and neck at skill, I had made it on fair grounds when I had split his weapon in half, and tossed it overboard, before the man picked his game up once more.

The man slashed down on my holster of point, before taking the opportunity while I looked away to kick me off the ledge where the bomb was gonna drop.

I grabbed on to the railings with both hands as I toss the machete over, and watched the general as he took my holster with paint, and threw them over, knowing it would be pointless to grab them at this point.

 _In a first time in a long time I had felt sadness, and fear as the General had glared down at me, because from where I was standing he was the man who was in control, as I worried with hope that my brother has a chance to make it, because if I die here, hundreds more will also, and that is something I cannot allow._

10 years later

Their luck finally began changing when they notice that a fire was taking place, and began following the smoke.

On their way, they notice that there was fresh berries, and mushrooms for them to eat, and found a wild wolf on the way, to which Breck played a tune to make it obedient as a means of having an extra set of eyes, and strength.

Soon they had finally made it to the camp where along with their team, there was also 5 more individuals.

Of these individuals Art had spotted a boy younger than him, and had promised to protect, so all pride left, when both siblings had ran for a hug.

"I thought you died" teared Meri, "I thought I did to, but you know what I managed to tap into my semblance" smiled Art to his brother, as everyone had been taken back at the moment.

Well almost everyone, "Great now that you're here, think you can watch over tonight, cause I did it, and it wasn't fun" Daniel said which really pissed Art off, after what he, and Breck had went through.

Before Art would have talked back, and caused a scene, someone beat him to it, specifically a bassist with red hair, who just happen to throw a rock at Daniel while giving a frown.

"Hey what was that for" yelled Daniel, as he used his rope to attack Breck, but Art had whistled at their new wolf, and pointed at Daniel, who was pinning the boy down.

While that was going on, Johnny had took out his hand gun, and began prepared to kill the wild animal, but Art had teleported, and tackled him down on time.

Soon anarchy rise between the group as Edward, Breck, and Meri, and someone else from his group were butting heads while the 3 were brawling.

To cease this, Breck had whistled their wolf off of Daniel who had claw marks on his chest, and cheeks, and a bite wound on his arm, but it wasn't anything near fatal, even though he was bleeding a bit.

As that was going on, Art had got off of Johnny, and also took his hand gun in the process, "Are you out of your mind" yelled Art, "You're the one who had that wolf attack Daniel in the first place" yelled back Johnny as he began getting back on his feet.

"You were the one trying to kill him to begin with, besides Daniel has been a jerk, and you know it" Art pointed out, "Fair enough, but what you and Breck did wasn't right or responsible" Johnny retorted before he stuck his hand out.

"What" asked Art, "I would like my gun back" Johnny replied, "Here's a knife" "I want my gun back" "Over my dead body".

As tempting as it was, Edward had stepped in, and took the gun for Art as he fired a round in the air as a means to maintain balance, and order.

"Guys, we have no idea what Art, and Breck had to go through, and my only response would be that I'm glad they are alive. Johnny I'm agreeing with Art, so just because I give you this back, doesn't mean I'll be following you any further" Edward said as he handed back the fire arm.

Soon enough everyone including Meri, and his group began circling around the duo, and showed the 2 that you're either with us, or against us.

To no surprise Johnny had decided to walk along with the group, since he had no original means to lead, or have anything against Art, or Breck, while Daniel was glaring at them, and decided to choose his stance.

"Alright, guys do what you were doing originally, while Daniel will be guarding us tonight" stated Art as a means to return the snubness from a few days earlier.

4 years later

The team was already settled down back at their station as they still had their first trial mission to accomplish, and quite honestly there was nothing they could do.

In all honesty before Amber had ever left she had sticked around to set up these jammer towers s that people may use some electricity, and at least some form of technology, even if its dated equipment.

A good list would be desk lamps, 48 inch non-holographic tv, scrolls that could only let you play music, but not cell calls, and computers meant for writing only, along with printers.

So as of now nightfall began arriving, and the only thing to do is to seriously listen to the radio, and chill while hoping for the best.

"So we're just gonna pretend what happen between you 2, and the professional huntsmen never happened" asked Yana, leading to Art, and Breck turning into a shade of red opposite of their hair colors.

"Let's…let's just listen to the radio" suggested Art as he teleported his way up to the top, "I'll think I'll join him" Breck said as she began climbing up the latter like her life depended on it.

"So, how you feeling around Art now" asked Yana as she perched a spot on the ground next to Adalwolfa, "I still think he has a lot to learn" she replied none caringly.

"He does need to improve his chemistry with talking to people, or at least around with girls I'll admit" Yana said, "What, no I mean he needs to improve his skills as a huntsmen. You did see his fighting style didn't you" asked Adalwolfa.

"I'll admit, his fighting style is if anything random to unorthodox, but I know you're trying to change the subject so I'll just drop it" Yana said happily, before Breck began making her way down.

"So where's Art" asked Yana, "He said he was going to grab dinner" replied Breck,, "Hm, at least he's responsible when it comes to aiding the team" responded Adalwolfa as she gave a light grin.

In a flash Art had reappeared with a basket in one hand, and digging into an apple with the other, "Sup girls, got us dinner" Art said as he laid the contents in between his group.

"Where'd you get these apples from" Adalwolfa while the group began digging in, "Got 'em at my place, so come on their freshly picked" Art replied with a smile.

Instead of a peaceful afternoon of truce, Adalwolfa took out her sword Claire, and completely annihilated the remaining contents of the food, "What the hell was that for" yelled Art.

"We have a mission to be here, and survive into the wilderness, and you think you can go home whenever you want, because your semblance allows you, and your father is our leader. Truly a disgraceful huntsmen to a proud man" Adalwolfa said as she resheath Claire.

"Ok you know what, I've had it with you, and I can speak for everyone here that you're a psycho bitch with problems" yelled Art.

If there's anything you don't call a girl, it would be insulting her with words that aren't true like calling her a bitch, or a slut, and especially ugly, so it was no surprise that Art wounded up in a mess he can't escape from.

"Then prove me wrong, and show me what you truly are" Adalwolfa said as she stepped away from the tower, and brandish her weapons, "Don't think I'm gonna hold back because you're a girl" Art said as he took out his respective weapons.

Once a safe distance away Art had teleported behind Adalwolfa, and brought down Keaper, but she lifted Chris in time to block, before doing a 180, and slammed Claire on the flat side of the blade at him.

The attack sure surprised Art, but it wasn't enough to bring him down, as he teleported again under Adalwolfa, where he used Bass Canon and blast her into the air.

Now in the sky where he had somewhat of an advantage, Art began spinning an axe kick to the huntress' skull, but once more she block it without looking.

Before a counter Art teleported to ground level first, and readied Bass Canon again, but saw that her shield was flying at him, and knocked the said projectile out of his hands.

As Adalwolfa came flying down with her sword ready, Art used Keaper, and changed it to mark 2, and waited for them to collide, and see from there on.

Unfortunately, Adalwolfa had the momentum as she slammed Claire against Keaper, and completely slammed Art into the ground leaving the young huntsmen in training completely beat, and whipped.

"Why am I not surprised that you had only a name, and no skill to carry it on with" Adalwolfa said as she set her weapons away before walking to the top of the tower.

Breck was about to do a heal note, but Yana had stopped her before the tune could be played, "He deserves this as punishment for he did" Yana replied causing Breck to nod in agreement and go inside the tower.

"Why… are you… doing this" grumbled Art, "Look I get that Adalwolfa isn't the most down to earth, or easiest person to be with, but you instigating her didn't help, so unless you wanna be labeled whipped by your team, I suggest changing yourself, before having your teammates do it" replied Yana.

Art was thinking a lot of things at the moment, but he wouldn't accept being whipped, especially someone he didn't care to be with anymore.

OVA

While things were happening between team BAAY, so was team PLTM, mainly an honest conversation between team mates from what happened earlier.

"Hey sorry for kicking your brothers ass" Ladon said still resting on the lawn chair, "It's fine, we're no longer children, so I can't always back him up" Meri replied with an honest smile.

"Also, no offense but your brother is completely whipped on that team, especially with that one chick who just lifted him off my chair" Ladon replied, which got the rest of the team agree as well.

Normally Meri would definitely try to defend his brother on the note, especially do to their history, so he just sighed than answered, "Yeah he is pretty whipped, and in one day".

 **Sasuke's adventure is done, and more so my procrastination is dead, but I still gotta focus more on SSGN, since it takes more time to work on, compared to B4 BAAY which takes me the length of a class or 2 to complete at school, but I gotta keep fulfilling what I started.**


	9. Chapter 9

**B4 BAAY 9**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY, but it's still RWBY at the moment, so just hang on, and chill dudes, and wait for me to make it all work out.**

 **This is recent as today, sorry as it seems like I abandoned my work, had to write 2 finale out line essays for school, and that just killed me from wanting to continue on, and write for a brief time period guys but don't fret I'm back to work, that is until I get murdered by writing down applications to junior college, and work, but that won't be for a while so until then enjoy guys.**

 _This was it, my possible final moments of my life, and I'm here hanging on some bar, as a mad man was beckoning me towards my death, and me being completely powerless at the moment._

"Make it easy, and die already" yelled Maul as he began swinging his blade in front of me, "Never" I yelled.

As I kept hanging there, I began thinking as to what could I do before I eyed my brother, who even when severly injured had put in the effort to save my life as I saw him using his semblance on his weapons.

Knowing my brother's plan I glared at Maul as he gave me a perplexed look, before Francis had used Crozz to constrict the General, so I can flip over him, and use Keaper in scythe mode, and performed his execution.

"You just been executed with style" I said before slicing his throat, and kicking the body off the ledge, before I ran to my brother.

"Brother , please stay with me, we're gonna go home" I said, "John…please listen" Francis said, "I… want you to… watch over my kids…please brother".

"Brother please don't. Brother. Brother!" I cried as my brother had finally let his soul walk free into the next world.

 _Before leaving to give Francis a proper send off, I made sure to finish the job as I dropped the bomb at the base, before sending us back home for a distraught evening. Before the week had ended we had held his funeral, and shortly after my brother's wife had lost the will to live, and had to do an emergency delivery for my nephew. As time would pass, we would agree to the lie that my nephew's were my sons, and me, and Amber were the only one in on the loop, until the time comes where I need to tell them the truth._

End of the Garnets Knight tale

10 years later

It was the dead of the night, and everyone had been a sleep, well almost everyone, and with nothing to worry about everyone could finally rest in peace, or so we hoped.

Since the acquirements of their wolf, it would serve as everyone's high alert alarm, but it didn't bother to bark, much less growl over the night, and that got everyone's attention.

Well that and the fact that they heard Breck scream at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night, "What's going on" shouted Johnny as everyone began rushing to Breck who was trembling.

"someone…someone…some…oh god" she sobbed, "What's wrong" asked Edward before he, and everyone saw that in front of them was the remains of their guard wolf.

"Breck I'm sorry" Johnny said, "Hey guys where's my brother" asked Meri, before everyone began mumbling between themselves, "Wasn't Daniel suppose to be keeping guard".

Realizing what's in front of them, and how they couldn't find the remaining people it only made sense as to what's the motive, "Oh no" Meri said out loud, as he saw Breck running in to grab Art's bow, and arrow, before he followed with her to find his brother.

Earlier

Daniel was not pleased one bit after the major burn, and marks he received from Art, Breck, and their wolf, in fact he was just mad towards everyone at the moment.

Now what could, or better yet should he do. The logical and reasonable thing to do would be to take this punishment like a man, and move on and learn about the position he is in.

But instead he decided to take the path of a criminal instead of a hero, as one thing kept running through his mind, and that was the death of Art.

Remembered that in the confusion Art had dropped the knife, so he proceeded to lift the blade, and had his rope ready as he crept his way to Art's tent.

Not forgetting that the wolf was 'puppy guarding' the group, he had constricted the beast starting from the mouth down, before jumping in, and brutally stab the dog per say to death.

Once the groups best friend past, Daniel used the same rope as he gagged, and constricted Art away from the camp to exact a pointless vengeance.

Right now Art is hanging by a ledge with his only support being the rope around, "You know it was going pretty well, until you, and that red haired mute came back" Daniel said as he was playing with his knife.

"Hey leave Breck out of this" yelled Art, "Oh, so now you got a girlfriend throughout this whole mess. Well la di da my friend" taunted Daniel, "Shut up, she's not my girlfriend you jerk" Art yelled as he was turning red as his hair, either that or the blood is rushing towards his head.

"Whatever today you get to go to Kingdom Come a lot early than all of us here" Daniel said as he loosen the rope a bit.

"Why are you doing this, what did I ever do to you" yelled Art, "Why you ask, well I tell you why, it's your dads fault that my dad died a long time ago" sneered Daniel as he gestured his frustration at the same time.

"What are you talking about" grunted Art as he felt his eyes rolling back, "3 years ago, your dad had went on a mission to attack the military from further advancing, and in the process my dad was shot by a tank. Do you understand that" began Daniel.

"My own dad had died by a tank, because your dad failed to keep everyone alive as he always promised before leaving out on a mission, and all he brought back that was the one thing still in tacked was his arm, followed by him giving a miserable excuse of a funeral as an added insult" stated Daniel.

"People die in our village every time we set foot outside, even more so your dad died a hero, and was remembered first during the day of the dead festival" Art said weakly, "Shut up, you know nothing, you're not even a huntsmen yet, hell you can't even activate your semblance yet" Daniel yelled.

Now hearing that gave Art a sense of hope as to Daniel's ignorance when he was attack by their wolf, "You know what, I bet that your dad would be disappointed right now if he saw you like this" he said.

"I dare you to say that again" growled Daniel, "You know if you kill me now, I'm pretty sure when I meet him standing next to the devil, he'll confirm it by telling me personally as I take the stair way to heaven (Kudos to anyone who got that reference right there)" Art said.

In an instant, Daniel had brought Art back to ground level, and glared at him with murder in his eyes, "Shut up, and die" he yelled as he was ready to plunge the knife into Art, but stopped mid way along with losing his grip of the blade.

Turning their heads around they saw it was Breck who had shot an Arrow at Daniel, and had another one ready, "Stay away from my friend you jerk" she growled as she shot the second arrow.

With a thud, Daniel had fell, and his grip on Art was gone, so Art was over joyed to see both his friend, and brother to rescue him, and was relieved no one they really cared died.

But it was short lived as Daniel had got up, and tried to back stab Art, but Meri yelled his name in time to turn around, and tackle the boy over the cliff with him.

"Art!" yelled Breck, and Meri as they race to the ledge only for Art to appear right behind them, "Seriously man don't ever scare us like that again" yelled Meri, "I'm…sorry" Art said weakly before collapsing to the ground.

Now even more worried both kids had rushed to Art's side, and saw that he got stabbed in his chest, and was losing a lot of blood fast.

"Oh my god" cried Meri, "Hurry we gotta pull the knife out, while I start playing a tune that'll heal him" Breck said as she took out her bass.

"Bro, please stay with me. Hey. Hey!" yelled Meri, to which he got a response from Art as him slitting his eyes at them, "Ok he's still alive, now we just need to pull the blade, and I'll take it from here" Breck said.

Hesitant at first for causing his brother any more pain than he's already suffering from, Meri had oblige as he yanked the blade, and they both in a surprise as Art sat up, and screamed in pain before collapsing back.

"Hey bro you alright" Meri said as he lifted Art's head, "Art? Art?! Art!"yelled Breck as her scream had echoed throughout the forest.

1 month later

We come back in Sunny Ville where we see Art lying in bed inside of the villages clinic, and had just woken up from a long slumber, and notice that he felt heavy around the legs.

Upon looking down, he saw both Breck, and his brother on each side of his legs, and were both out cold.

"You know, you gave us all quite a scare son" came the voice of John as he stepped in the room with a tray of food at hand, "Hey dad, what happened" asked Art as he tried to move, but stopped when he felt a weird sensation in his chest.

"Easy there child, you may have woken up, but you are still in no shape to move around" John said as he set the tray aside, and sat across the room from Art.

"Anyways, to begin with, after you got stabbed in the chest, and defeated Daniel, that little girl there began playing furiously to stop you from bleeding out, coincidently she was playing to the point that her fingers began to bleed" John said as he chuckled the last part to lighten the mood.

"And Meri" asked Art, "He had activated his semblance which happened to be flight, and got you here within 2 hours, where we began performing a basic chest repair surgery, and for the last month you'd been out cold to the point that your hair is as long as your uncle" John further added.

"You mean the Garnet Knight" asked Art, "Do I have any brothers besides him" John said sarcastically, "So when could I leave" "When you're ready to leave".

Seeing how his brother, and friend are sleeping by his side, he decided to wait until they woke up from their slumber, and can return home with a scar as a reminder on his chest from this experience.

4 years later

Soon the adults came in to take over the tower, and everyone's training mission was over, but even then they managed to earn a passing grade in the end.

Right now Art had teleported back to the village ahead from his team, and had dragged himself into his room to spend the rest of the day in to rest, and forget about this experience all together as he plopped on his bed.

As hours passed, Art woke up at the last few minutes before sunset, and felt a throbbing pain across his arms, chest, and one of legs, and decided to go to the bathroom, and check his injuries.

He already knew it was nothing but bruises as he began removing his clothing, and got another look at his scar on his chest, as a reminder to what he really is, and began thinking about what Yana said last night.

"Looks like you could use some help" came the voice of John, as he and Meri stood behind Art, "That'd be really great actually" replied Art before his current family began grabbing the medical equipment, and began patching up the eldest son.

"So how'd you got these sport" asked John as he open a lid of pain killers for Art, "Got 'em from Adalwolfa, though looking back at it now, I probably deserved it" he said as he swallowed 2 pills.

"So what you plan to do then" asked Meri as he began wrapping Art in bandages, which resulted in Art hissing a pain a bit.

"I'm going to apologize to her, and my team" Art said with a defeated smile on his face, "Smart move you had in a long time" replied John, which got Art to counter, while he and Meri laughed.

Once patched up, Art had left to face his teammate, and was thankful that he knew where they all lived because walking around completely sore isn't an experience any sane person enjoys.

Upon knocking on the door, Art was brought face to face with Erin, and still couldn't believe that someone as kind as her is the mother to the most hard core iron snow queen in possibly the whole world.

"Oh hi Art, what are you doing here at this hour" asked Erin with a smile, "Yeah hi, is Adalwolfa still there" he asked, "She is, Adal, your friend is here to pay you visit".

"So what's going on, wait don't tell me. You're planning to ask out Adal, that's so sweet" Erin said with a squee, "Oh God No! I mean…No it's something else all together that happen between us" Art said while his face began flushing red.

Before long Adalwolfa had stepped out with a blank look, but the thing was, it was forced, because of that one comment she had over heard.

"Evening Art" Adalwolfa said, "Listen uh…god this is embarrassing" began Art as he seriously came here unprepared, but something had to be said.

"I would like to begin that I'm an ass for calling you a bitch, and you kicking my ass I had coming, so I want to say that I'm sorry, so please except my apology" Art said as he began blushing for a different reason.

"Um no" replied Adalwolfa, "What why" asked a confused Art, "Your gonna have to try better".

"Fine I'm an idiot, and you're a maverick, better" asked Art, "Nope" replied Adalwolfa, "Your pretty, and I'm ugly" "Not working".

"Can you tell what's it gonna take for me to get you to forgive me" Art said as he was fed up with this tedious game, "How about you stop putting yourself down as you apologize, and just look me in the eyes, and say you're sorry" Adalwolfa replied as she hasn't changed her composure throughout.

With a completely deadpanned response Art, try to do as he instructed, but to make matters complicated he had a hard time doing as instructed for some reason.

Art was completely red, and began breathing heavy, before he did what to do "I…I…I-I'm…I'm sorry" exclaimed Art, as he felt something weird within him as he said through this process.

"Apology accepted" smiled Adalwolfa as she stared at Art, "Besides I never thought you were any of those things you said, and thinking from what Yana told me, I should also apologize".

Seeing the situation was turning, Art was positive he saw Adalwolfa blush a little, but he couldn't tell because Erin gave off an 'aw' on the side lines.

"I think that's very sweet of you 2 being a little more like adults, lets celebrate this moment with some pie, Art your welcome to join us" Erin said with a smile that a mother gives when she sees something only in her romance soaps.

"I wouldn't want to impose" began Art, but was cut off by Adalwolfa, "Please join us, I insist", "Sure thing Adalwolfa".

Just as they were walking in, Adalwolfa had pulled Art from the side lines for a minute, "Adal" she said, "What" asked Art, "You, and the team may call me Adal if you like".

Art could tell that deep down that Adal was blushing, but he can tell like the big step he did today, this was probably equally as hard for her to allow a nick name.

"Sure thing, Adal" smiled Art as Adal had walked on ahead only so Art doesn't peak at the smile she had on her face.

OVA

Out of Sunny Ville

Far out within the woods lies a cave covered with vines, under these vines is a cave where a women in a torn cloak in ash color wearing the mask of a skull that once belonged to a Beowulf, but it would be impossible since Grimm disappear upon death.

Right now she stands with seven knives around her, and a scythe on the wall as she was in a trance with pit of fire producing smoke, and was using the smoke to dance, and tell a tale of some kind.

"I see him, neither a vice, or a virtue as the ancestors call, for he was destined to not carry any of them in his heart. Can he show these only makes him human, but none will grasp around his heart" began the women as she was telling this message to those who stumble on this story.

"Yes, I was shown, like those before me to tell me who to look for, as I was shown to fail to do what I was meant to do in this life, but hopefully he can fix what we had failed to do this time around, and hopefully do the wishes that our dear friend had asked me 14 life times ago" she said.

"His semblance, and background makes it all perfect, but should there be any interference, there's a chance nothingness will become its counter that is neither virtue or vice for he could be loneliness, should that happen we have no clue what the future may have in store for him then" the women said before the flames had finally died out leaving no trace of her where abouts.

 **Let me be clear that I'm not religious, I'm a spiritualist at most, I use this element because Monty had used pieces of famous heroic tales and strong fictional figures to create RWBY, me I'm simply just adding on with my own idea's, like SSGN I use my share of pop culture, to fictional, and historical people as well, and this shares a bit of the story line of SSGN as well, so keep your eyes peeled for me releasing more of SSGN, and me saying that the first part of B4 BAAY has ended, see you guys soon, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	10. Chapter 10

**B4 BAAY 10**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Naruto, or RWBY, and the beginning to the next part to this series start now.**

14 years ago

 _Over the years since my father's passing, I had been living under the care of my uncle, who we had both agreed to vow that for the rest of their lives as promised by my dad, to lie to my brothers and refer to him as our father. Right now I'm enjoying these final weeks here at Sunny Ville before I must leave behind my home, and family as I learned, and was told that I was born with a special gift. A gift that can't be held in selfishly hidden from the world any longer, otherwise the actions of my father would make him look like a hypocrite._

Today I had woken up like how I always do, with Art crawling in my bed, and body slam on top of me, as he gave a glare hard to believe existed on such an innocent face.

"Amber, I'm hungry! Give me breakfast" shouted this little monster on top of me, "Fine, fine, you win already. Geez" I said, as I crawled out of bed with my brother leading me to the kitchen.

"You know, you could always grab an apple, if you wait a little longer to let me wake up" I smiled, "I want pancakes" shouted Art, "Regardless you still need to eat something healthy with your meal".

I handed my brother an apple, and regardless with the pout on his face, he had oblige to eat it, as I began setting him up pancakes, "So where's Meri" I asked, "He's still sleeping" replied Art.

"You know, I envy how you treat him with such care, whenever you don't scare off the other village children from him, makes me wish I was the little sister" I said with a smile resulting in Art throwing the apple core at my head.

"It's not my fault everyone hates me" Art replied with a frown, "They don't hate you, they hate your actions" I replied whilst setting the batter into the skillet.

"Besides, one day I'll be bigger than you, and you'll be the little sister then" Art stated, while chuckled to how logically that still wouldn't make him the older brother, "Then I can't wait for the day for you to bigger than me" I said with a smile.

Soon breakfast had been set for Art to eat, during which I took the time to wake up Meri.

A complete opposite from his brother in every aspect, I got close to him, and began to gently nudge him, to which he blinked and greeted me with a morning smile.

"Morning Amber" he said with a smile, "Morning. I made breakfast so hurry up, and get some" I replied with a smile.

By the time we got there, Art had already finished his breakfast, and was ready to leave out the door, "Oh no you don't" I said as I dashed, and pulled him back inside, "Today you got to study the alphabet, and I'll be teaching you how to count to 30 today".

"Why does Meri get to go out, and play" whined Art, "Because he's too little to be learning this stuff. Besides you're getting a proper education" I replied sternly, "But you don't need to be smart when you're a huntsmen" "Not true".

Truth be said this is the only time for Meri to make some friends, and all though I meant about them both needing an education, Meri doesn't need to suffer being alone like how his brother forces himself into.

Soon I took my brother out into a smaller one room building, which was considered as the class room I teached him, "Like I said you'll be learning the alphabet a little more today, and hopefully before I leave, you get to learn how to speak in this language fluently" I said, before realizing what he I just said right now.

Even though he doesn't show it that much, Art does love me, and is probably having a hard time accepting that I'll be gone soon.

"Fine, teach me how to speak" Art said with a frown, before I sighed to myself, and began today's lesson.

16 years ago

Since there first mission, team BAAY had began going off along with team PLTM to do real missions, even the ones in small towns under the grid to take on missions, along with learning to do out sourcing business.

Missions to the team had ranged from body guard, to recon, and infiltration, or even take part between riots, and protest regarding to the activities between human, and faunus alike which always leaves the group with sour feelings in their stomachs.

"Hey Adal, mind giving me a hand with this crate here" called Art as there were 3 crates of apples stacked high, "You know, I don't understand why you bring what you, yourself can't carry" replied Adal as she decided to carry 2 crates by herself.

"Not my fault people love the apples I grow" smirked Art before Yana, and Breck came to give him a hand with the last crate, "Come on Adal, you gotta give him that much credit" Yana said with a cheerful voice.

Once the crates were finally dropped off, they began to a line, and group up various fruits, and vegetables before opening up their stand in the middle of a bussling market, with their front name called 'Amber's Apples'.

Like always, the group was stormed by crowds of people demanding for bags of apples, or jars of cherries, and would be done within 3 hours.

Whatever didn't sell or was left over was considered as the groups lunch, as Art got a call from his brother, "Hey bro what's up" asked Art at the end of his line, "Hey bro, can we talk privately" insisted Meri.

"Sure, what's going on" asked Art, "Look we got a mission, a big one about the military attacking us again" explained Meri, "Right, alright when do we leave for battle".

"If you get us their right away, I'd like to say in the next hour" came the voice of Adal, as she, and the rest of BAAY had began getting ready for their mission.

"Right on. Sunny Ville first, then the military" stated Art as everyone began grabbing a hold of him, before teleporting the group back to their home village.

Present Time

Far out in the kingdoms, and a long way from home, we're brought to Art who was gasping, and coughing up both spit, and mucus.

"Understand Nothingness, this was written as it was destine to be" said the voice of a women who had foretold the future a long time ago as she began moving the smoke with her scythe.

"I get it already damn it" spat Art as he got back on his feet, "But what I like to know is why does my friends have to die now" "Understand that in order for you to full fill your destiny, you must learn to accept Nothingness, as I learned how to be Slothful" stated the lady.

"Lady Sloth, just get to the big picture already damn it" insisted Art as he got back on his feet once more, "Very well, just know that this next part will be just as painful" replied Sloth.

Sloth had began setting up a fire, and began to dance around the smoke, before using her scythe , to use the same smoke, and have it engulf around Art once more.

3 months before SSGN

Finally cracking from his shell of isolation, and depression, team BAAY had officially been sent off to the real world, and put their huntsmen skill to the test, and what better way than to take part in this year's Vytal Festival tournament.

Saying their goodbyes to their families to explore life out into the big city, was something we would all do, and expect, followed by some allowance money right?

Well these group of 4 individuals would have never been expected to get a credit card containing over 1 million lien for them to use for the next few months.

Upon arriving to Vale, they were introduced by things they don't really see, but heard of, such as local police stations, people of faunus traits, and all types of junk food that their parents oddly enough encouraged to try.

All of these things that the team got familiar with very quickly with within 3 hours, starting with the moment that the team had arriving to Excalibur's Pizza, followed by exploring the streets, where Art met a girl with sheep horns, and began making friendly conversation with.

Her boyfriend thought otherwise, before he approached Art, and both began fighting in the streets, which lead to the police arriving, and arresting the 2, before the girls had to go and respectively bail them out.

"You seriously had to go flirt with a girl who was taken" sighed Yana, as she stood next to Art, "First off I wasn't flirting, secondly how I was suppose to know she had a boyfriend" replied Art.

"So you admit it. I feel kind of hurt, considering how you're surrounded by 3 cute girls at all time" smirked Yana as she gave off her death aura, which in turn got Adal putting a frown on her face, and Breck turning her head the other direction.

"Wait?! Where did that come from suddenly" exclaimed Art, "Oh shut up already, we're already at the place we're living at" Yana said to change the subject as the group had indeed arrived at the place where they'll be staying.

Upon looking at the place, Art had began to cringe, "Couldn't you get a more fancier hotel room" Art said, "Hotels would lead us to be in debt, and broke before we take part in the tournament" Yana explained as the group opened up the doors.

"This whole building is our apartment that we'll be renting for our stay here" Yana said getting an 'oh' from Art, "So everyone call a room" Adal said, which got Art to scramble to the first room in sight.

"Taken by the way" said Adal, which in turn had got Art dashing to the next room, "Taken" yelled Yana.

Seeing how there was a pattern Art had went to the next room in sight, and found out it was only for the first floor restroom, before doing a desperate move, and teleported to the 2nd floor.

"First door to the stairs are taken by Breck" shouted Yana, before she, and the rest of the girls were greeted by Art appearing in front of them with a glare on his face.

"For the record the only vacant room is the farthest down the hall, and will be the only one with a full bath with it" Adal said as she was done toying with her teammate.

Upon hearing this, Art had instantly got to his room, and was relieved to find his guitar, and stuff in the room, before going back to his teammates.

"Like it good, grab your guitar, we got a gig tonight" Yana said as she brandished her drumsticks, "But I just got out of jail" whined Art, "We finally found a way to show off our skills, and preliminaries start tonight, now shut up, and lets go".

Yana said as she gave off her death aura, causing said person to sigh as he went back and grabbed his equipment.

"So where's this place we performing at" asked Art, "Between 3rd street, and clam blvd. By the way we need to you to teleport us there within the next 10 minutes" answered Yana.

"But we just got to this city, I don't even know where those streets are" pointed out Art, "It's right here" Adal said as she showed her teammate a map of said location.

"Yeah I work better with a photographic memory" replied Art as it got resulted in him getting smacked in the back of his head, "Then you better start teleporting till we say when" Yana replied.

Before long Adal had their equipment on her back, literally, along with her, and the rest of the group grabbing on to Art before he began blinking all across the city like a rave light.

"Stop!" shouted the girls before they began feeling the after effects of vertigo, which only meant Art had to lead them.

"Please tell me it's not in that abandon school gym" asked Art, "It is" mumbled Breck before she grabbed on to Art, and puked right next to him.

 _This is going to be a long 3 months,_ sighed Art, before he had to drag the girls into the said gym.

Present time

Tired and exaughsted, Art had officially collapsed on the ground, and he collapsed hard I may add.

"It seems you had enough for today. I'll give you tomorrow off, but before I can explain more, you must hold your end, and try to harness the power of death Lord Nothingness" replied Sloth as she extinguished the flames in the room, and left Art alone.

 _Oh god, why did I decide to abandon my friends. Amber I wish you were here to save me,_ thought Art as a tear escaped from his face, before dwelling back to a memory with his time with Amber.

14 years ago

"Ok Art, remember. To say 'big sister' you say 'deirfiúr mhór'" Amber said as she wrote the words, and how to pronounce them, followed by Art repeating said words.

"Now to say 'give me a kiss' you say 'Tabhair póg dom'" continued Amber as the same routine had followed up shortly after.

"Now let's combine the words together. So to say 'give me a kiss big sister' you say 'a thabhairt dom deirfiúr póg mhór'" smirked Amber as Art had began repeating what she ordered him to do.

Realizing as to what was he saying, Art stopped right before the final 2 words as Amber had puckered up her lips, before being treated by a raspberry from her brother before leaving the room.

 _That brat,_ thought Amber, "Ok 20 minute recess" she called out as she stepped out the same room as well.

 **It's been a long time since I did a B4 BAAY chapter, and I'm now tying this all in to SSGN real soon, so stay tuned to those who have been following up to SSGN or those who follow B4 BAAY before reading onto SSGN.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	11. Chapter 11

**B4 BAAY 11**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Naruto nor RWBY, and by now B4 BAAY has probably started tying up to SSGN by now, so enjoy guys, also should make a not to get readers to skip to chapter 10 if they're more interested to how it ties into SSGN.**

14 years ago

 _I can't believe that my brat of a brother decided to go to my best friend today and ask her for a kiss in our language. More jealous than upset as to my brother asking my friend for a kiss, and not me first resulted in me to shout out how he was a brat. On a positive note, when my friend tried to give my brother a kiss, he turned as red as his hair, and I began to laugh at the payback. Once my friend left, it was the middle of the day, and it was usually the time Meri would nap, and I'd force Art to be my teddy bear as I nap._

"Oh wow, so much sweets to enjoy" I said peacefully as I held Art even tighter, as he proceeded to force himself off me, "Let go of me already" he said though I still couldn't hear him.

"Oh I shouldn't really" I continued as my mouth began to drool over Art's head, "Stop it already" he insisted, but still I wouldn't have woken up.

"Ok maybe just one bite" I declared before I started gnawing on my brothers hair, "I said to let go you idiot" shouted the boy before he butted his head on my mouth.

"OW! Art, explain yourself" I demanded as I grabbed the child and lifted him to my eye level, "You were eating my hair in your sleep again" he shouted as he waved his arms up, and down.

"Oh I did" I asked as I notice how my brother had an uneven gloss in his hair, "I'll give you an apple if you forgive me for the day".

"Only because I'm hungry that I'll forgive you" replied Art as he began making his leave from the room, "I'll be there in a minute" I said as I knew that tonight was my last stay

 _Dinner came, and Meri wouldn't stop crying about my departure, and insisted to come with me, while Uncle had knew that it was my destiny to leave, and explore the world by myself. Art was just silent, and had once more made me wonder if that little boy even cares for his big sister at all._

1 year into the future

Art had been training under Lady Sloth for the longest he decided to train with her both to access his responsibility, and perks as Death, and mentally, and understand why he was chosen to be Nothingness.

"Alright get ready because we're going to dig in a little further about your memories ok" said Sloth, "But we've doing this for a week now" Art said before getting swatted on the top of his head.

"You'll listen, as you had made up these regulations of training" said Sloth, "Since whe-" began Art as he cut himself midsentence, and remembered as to who he was talking to.

"Alright Damn it, but you better teach me to that thing Naruto, and Gaara can do without human contact" demanded Art, "Fair enough, we shall train more on mind linking without contact again.

Truth be said, Sloth may go back on her word, only because she felt the control, and influence on Art, and their previous lives had began to falter, since she no longer felt the presence of neither Pride, or Humility, and therefore intense the process to training.

4 years ago

After bringing the group back to the village, they had packed up, and ready to venture forth against the military.

"So as you all know, the Military are planning a full frontal attack on our village once more, and I had you 8 tasked to get behind enemy lines, and deal with aril assault, while the rest of us deal the ground troops, and defend the village" John said as he finished debriefing the group.

"Understood sir" Adal said as she began the series of everyone placing a hand on Art, "We won't let you down dad" replied Art, "Good luck" added Meri, before they were gone in a flash

Elsewhere

The teams had successfully managed to sneak through behind, and were laying out a strategy, "So here's the plan, Ladon, Yana, Adal, Breck, and Todd will remain here on the battle front" ordered Padraigan.

"Meanwhile Art, Meri, and I will go up, and start attacking the departed ships, and try to buy us some time, and weaken the defenses to win this fight" continued Padraigan.

Before they left, they put their hands together, and said 'Platinum Bay, Break!' with the final words being the cause of them to throw their hands in the air.

Upon getting on board, executing soldiers became no longer a problem for a group since they knew that as a huntsmen, and in their current situation, mercy can't always be an option to give.

It wouldn't take long before they made it to the heart of the ship, ad began setting up detonation charges, and Art proceeded to teleport them to the next one, and the group would continue the cycle for the next 12 or so ships.

Outside

While the trio was facing off against all those on board, everyone was getting the attention of soldiers by any means necessary.

"Breck how are you doing" asked Yana as she came to the aid of her leader, "I'll be good as long as Adal has my back" commented Breck as said person jumped in the way of a stray bullet, and blocked it with her shield.

"What about you Yana, need some healing" asked Breck, "I'm good so far, just waiting for Todd, and Ladon to get back here so I can use my semblance" replied Yana.

Before anything the group heard a loud explosion, and saw how it was opposite from where the ships were docked out, before they heard a faint cheer.

Soon the cheer became louder as they heard the voice of Ladon crashing to the ground after being sky rocketed from his last destination.

When approaching him, his skin was black, but shortly reverted back to his normal skin tone, as he had an eye wide smile plastered on his face, before bouncing to his feet, and having both fist up in the air.

"Woo hoo, let's do that again" yelled the kamikaze maniac, but was stopped when Adal pulled him back, "For a guy who happens to be our main source of delivering heavy damage next to me, you seem to be in a hurry to die" sneered Adal.

"Hey it's not my fault my semblance can make strong in the I'm indestructible type of way. Besides how many people can say they can stare right into the face of a bomb, and live to tell the tale" shot back Ladon as his skin hardened, and turned black again as it absorbed a stray bullet.

"And yet I'm still strong enough to beat you in the game of strength" replied Adal, before she tossed Chris at an enemy, and with a thunk towards the soldiers head, it came back in her palms.

"Guys focus where we're at" but in Yana as she gave off her aura at the 2 which got them to retract from doing a duel in the middle of a battle.

"Now that we have all calmed down, can someone tell me where Todd is at" asked Yana, to which her response was answered when a soldier came flying, and crashed right next to them.

Once more the group turned, and saw that Todd was casually walking at his leisure pace as he approach the group with his weapon of choice in hand called Goonthar.

"So what I missed" Todd said as he leaned his weapon over his shoulder, only to pull the trigger, and kill 3 soldiers that were right behind him without bothering to look back at his art work.

"Nothing, you actually made it in time, because I need you right now" Yana said, with Ladon ready to say something smart, but Adal grabbed him by the face, and threw him in the direction were soldiers were approaching, where he hardened his skin once more, and body slammed the soldiers with brute force.

"I'm gonna go on a limb, and say we're about to perform our famous High Storm" Todd asked, "Yep" replied Yana, "Then let's get started already".

Present time

Art couldn't take the strain any more as he slammed his head away from Lady Sloth, and into the wall.

"Lord Nothingness, if you want me to uphold my end of the bargain, than you must up hold yours as well" replied Sloth, "You try going through my memories this time around" spat Art as he felt a tickle of blood going down his head.

"There's no point in me looking at these memories since I will know them when my time comes" Sloth said as she grabbed Art by his collar, and brought him face to face.

"Let's continue shall we" Sloth said as she continued on Art's training, giving him no say in the matter.

3 months before SSGN

After the gig out in the abandoned gym, the members of team BAAY were happy they made it to the preliminaries to the battle of the bands, and decided to go out to a rave to celebrate.

Even though she had lacked music talent, the one thing Adal would bring to the industry is being able to dance, and had no problem teaching both BAAY, and former PLTM a move or 2 when it came to dancing.

Not feeling much to dance, Art had went up to order a drink, as he notice girl with teal green hair kept in a bun had the same drink as him, before her eyes met his.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't staring for a long time- I mean I didn't mean to stare-that is to say… Hi I'm Art" was all he could reply with the hope in him being able to save a conversation.

"My pleasure to meet you" said the unknown girl before she took a sip of her drink, "So wanna dance with me or what".

Hearing those words left Art surprised as he gave out a surprised 'huh' as he stared at the girl, "Come on, a guy staring at a girl, and trying to play cool, only to show he's very inexperience with girls because he finds her cute is quite flattering" she said happily.

"Ok to be fairly honest I'm good at talking to girls, just not ones that I kinda met, and secondly it was your hair that caught my attention" blushed Art as he chugged down his drink.

"Well at least you made the first step into my requirements to giving a guy the time of day" she smiled before taking Art's hand, "Dance with me, and you'll be on a roles kid".

Seeing how this girl Art just met was being persistent, and seeing how he probably won't ever meet a girl like this in the village ever again, he oblige as they both made their way to the dance floor, and you guessed it dance for a few songs.

Now tired, and sweaty, the duo made it back to the bar where 3 particular girls were waiting for Art, and they were mad for some odd reason.

Normally a girl would not like being played, or would assume this was an assault from various girlfriends he'd been cheating with, but that wasn't the case, when the girl Art met remembered as to what he stated earlier in his conversation.

"Are these the girls you mentioned earlier in your conversation" she asked innocently, "Yes they are. Girls I'd like you to meet" began Art but realized that during their time he never got her name.

"Eh, sorry what was your" Art began to ask but the girl had already made her leave, but stopped in her tracks as she turned her head back at Art.

"We'll meet again for sure" she said as she gave Art a wink, before leaving the place.

After she said those words, Breck had quickly attached herself to Art as she glared at the girl, before both orange-red heads felt a chill when they saw Yana smiling, and gave of her dark aura.

"Tell me Art as to why you would dance with a girl you just met, when we had kindly asked you to dance with us" Yana said not dropping her smile for one second.

Only on rare occasions would Adal find the strength within her to stand up against Yana, and these were one of those.

"Yana, whatever may be the reason, I can tell you that it was her who asked Art to dance to which he oblige to" Adal said as she put a hand on Yana's shoulder, and began to drop her smile.

"We need a girls meeting when we get back" Yana said as the group began also walk out the place with Art falling behind to thank Adal, to which she brushed off, and walked faster to hide her blush.

While they were walking on, the same teal green haired girl was on top of a roof monitoring team BAAY with binoculars, and ear piece all in place, "Soon like I promised, soon" she said.

Present time

On the brink of passing out Sloth let her grip on Art loose as the huntsmen landed on the ground hard.

"We'll continue this tomorrow" replied Sloth, "Hold on, you said that you would teach me otherwise" wheezed Art, "You failed today's training, and if you plan to get better, we need to move a few things over others. Now rest".

Unbeknown to Sloth when she left, Art had received an over sight of his friends, and was glad to know they were alright, but the odd part was that they all looked a lot older than they should have been.

Not wanting to think any more of that subject, he thought those thoughts for another time, as he began to ball up, and rest, and began thinking back to his time with Amber.

14 years ago

It was the night that Art could never forget, and that was Amber's last night, and the little boy wanted nothing more than to be with his big sister in her final hours as he open the door open wearing his robot bottom pajamas.

"Hey Art" Amber said happily as she set her diary to the side, "Oh my god, do you actually want to spend my final night together".

Being to cheerful than Art needed right now. The little boy hopped on her bed, and plopped on top of her pillow, and gave of a pout the whole time.

"You brat, don't come in here if you plan to steal my bed at this hour" Amber said with tears running down her eyes when she heard Art mumbled something, "Say that again".

"…. Go" Art said, "Repeat that" asked Amber "…. Don't go" "One more time please".

"I said don't go, I don't want you to leave" Art said as tears began coming down his eyes, which had moved Amber than anything the boy has done.

"Aw, I'm sorry but dad said it's my destiny" Amber said as she hugged her younger sibling, "But I promise that when you're ready to leave the village I'll be there out in the world waiting for you".

Deciding the tough guy act was over used, Art turned to Amber, and dugged his head into her chest, as he began crying, as she hugged back the younger sibling, and began to cry at the promise they both made that night.

 **Well that was a little moving, along with interesting, so tell me what did you like better, the meeting of this mysterious girl, Amber's final night, or the insight towards team PLTM a bit, plus many more next chapter.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	12. Chapter 12

**B4 BAAY 12**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY, and this'll be the longest chapter to this date for B4 BAAY, also to those who are reading this due to SSGN, massive spoiler alert to the following chapters until both are caught up.**

14 years ago

 _Morning had finally arrived, and for once I was not awoken by my brother by any means of brute force, but instead found him sleeping next to me with one foot out of the covers. This was also the first in a long time I have woken up my brother for breakfast this time around, and would be last for a while. Once everyone had woken up, and I finished making breakfast, I knew by the time I finished it would be time for me to go._

To my surprise Art seemed to eat his food at a slow pace, and the reason I figure was to buy time for my departure, but even then I still had to leave.

Speaking of which, I had finished my plate, and had put it in the sink, as I prepared to make my leave, by grabbing only what was necessary for the long road ahead of me.

Within minutes I had emerged with only a messenger backpack with only the stuff I needed, and I was greeted by the family staring, and waiting for me.

"Well I guess this is it" I said before I heard the soft crying from Meri, as he hugged uncle's leg, "Please don't go Amber" cried Meri as tears began coming down his face, and crying to the heavens.

The sight made me want to stay, but I've seen enough tears from small children to accept that I got to live knowing that he'll be the few where tears won't move me.

We eventually ended up going outside, where my humble stead Frosted Flake, a name requested by Art, was ready to go on, and face the world with me.

Once everything had been packed I looked at my family for one more time until I return, as I wanted to keep a mental image of them as long as I can.

"Amber before you go I have something to give you" John said as he pulled out a case behind his back, before opening it.

Inside laid was a staff with one end being a red crystal on one end, while the other was a white crystal on the other, "As you said you wanted neither piece to the Garnet Knight's weapon, but that didn't mean I couldn't draw inspiration from it" smiled John.

I took the weapon from its case, and began twirling around with it, before blasting a gust of wind in the sky, as I smirked at the amazement of the weapon at hand.

"Thank you father, I appreciate it a lot" as I went up, to hug, and kiss my uncle, before adverting my eyes down to my brothers.

Meri practically jumped on me as he began to cry away from me to leave, but no matter what I had to go, even if it meant uncle prying the tyke from me, before I was staring back at Art who gave a blank look.

"As of tomorrow, my friend will be teaching you to speak the language I found, and further more the kids will be learning next year as well" I said with a smile, with Art not responding.

I went back, and hopped on top of Frosted Flake, and looked back at the family one more time, only for Art to step forward with something on his chest that he wanted to say.

"I swear" began Art, as we all stood still, and look at him, "I swear that when my time comes around, I will be the big brother than to do your work so you never have to leave home ever again".

Hearing that had surprised everyone as he kept a straight face with tears coming down his face, "I know you will be an excellent huntsmen one day, and I can't wait to see you shine" I said as I, and Frosty began to trot away.

Not having finished what he said, Art began to catch up, and deliver his final message with him dropping his face to that of happiness "Is breá liom tú deirfiúr mhór" he yelled with tears streaming down his face.

"Is breá liom tú dheartháir ró-beag" I said as I bothered to not look back, and let my own tears run down my face.

 _To this day I will never forget what Art was like, or Meri was, and the care I received from uncle, and can only wait until it's their turns to face the real world, with me standing by their sides._

1 year into the future

It wasn't long before Art could complete his training, he was now able to teleport as long, and far across the world wherever he is needed, he can do Naruto's technique with anyone he pleases, though it was best kept on those asleep, or on their actual death beds.

He had learned more that in order for his training is complete he had to do 2 things, and the first is easy, and that would be owning 7 type of weapons of its same category.

So far he had the executioner sword on his back, knowing that his team had the other 4 with them, while the other was with a weird blue skinned guy, and the last one was actually in a different dimension, but he found a way to get it eventually.

The second thing was that he had to give up his soul, and like the previous Death's before him, had to become part Grimm himself.

Since chosen by becoming Death, you don't so much as actually die, but your soul moves on to the Grimm you chose to be a part of, with it being able to talk in the language Art had learned when Amber accidently Sunny Ville, and its own beliefs around it.

The process itself was interesting, since in order for it to work, you need to become a dead man, before the current Death takes your soul, and insert it to a Grimm, since they have no soul to begin with.

The body will then morph that into the previous host body exactly how it was with a few differences, while the hosts original body becomes a hollow shell, and therefore needs to be buried.

Once the process has been complete, the previous death would go venture forth where Dragon had been lay rest at, and become a keeper to one of several exits should anyone would enter, and try to escape.

"Lord Nothingness, are you ready to complete your training" asked Sloth as she had brought forth a small Nevermore to be Art's next host, "In a minute Lady Sloth, I just want to run by some memories before we go on with the ritual" Art said.

It was half true since recently with his training, he notice how Sloth became weaker, and just recently felt the lost soul of someone that actually did a number on Art himself.

It didn't take long as Art go into a comfortable position before his eyes flash to look through his memories.

6 years ago

They had finished placing detonations on the airships, and not wanting to stick around for long, Art had grabbed his brother, and his leader off the aircrafts.

Upon entering outside they were hit by a sudden fog, before the trio began to hallucinate.

"Damn it, it seems that both Yana, and Todd had combined their semblance" Meri said out loud before his brother, and leader had vanished like a poof of smoke.

Not sure what to do next, he began seeing things as he saw a flying saucer coming down from the sky, and beings exiting the space craft.

"Oh no it's my worst nightmare, clowns from outer space have come here to probe us with balloon animals, and feed us cotton candy made from their previous victims" yelled Meri as he tripped over an assault rifle, before picking it up.

Not wanting to wait forever, Meri began laying waste to the intergalactic clowns left, and right before taking the sky for higher ground.

Because he flew out of the fog, Meri was brought back into reality, and saw how he was laying waste to soldiers, before seeing that they've yet to detonate the ships.

 _Ok calm down, there are lives depending on us, and the trigger is only 20 feet below you,_ Meri thought before deciding to dive back into the clouds with the hope of getting the trigger.

Unfortunately he was brought into an illusion where he can't fly and began to plummet 20,000 feet from the sky as he began to yell.

Just as he was brought into ground level the detonator appeared right in front of him, and he proceeded to reach for it, but the device once more rippled away, and was once more brought against a new threat.

"What's with this sudden adrenaline rush?! I feel like I can take on a lot of things with a shotgun, and hatchet" Meri said out loud before both types of weapons appeared in his hand, and this time around aliens were on the attack.

Like last time, Meri had began to lay waste on everything, and anything in his path that was labeled as a threat, but this time around he was face to face with a cybernetic human.

"Hey buddy, you friendly" Meri said as he waved his arms to get the persons attention, "Get down" the cyborg said as he quick shot an enemy from behind.

"Reach for the skies" replied the cyborg as he gave Meri a hand, to which he offered, but when he did, both men flexed in an epic way that can be only shared between the closest of best friends or siblings, before they set out to kick ass, and chew bubblegum ( **And to this day I hate bubblegum** ).

For some odd reason, the cyborg would give off one liners for every kill, like 'It's go time', 'Someone ought to call in the dentist', or even 'I grew up in Murphy Street, and therefore follow under Murphy's Law'.

But even then it didn't bother them, that is until the Queen of the Damn had appeared, and was holding onto a boom stick at hand.

"Today is a good day to die hard times seven, by dying harder than you ever die hard before, by dying hard on your opponent with your hands wrapped around their neck" replied the cyborg as he twirled his weapon.

"Yippy kai ay mother doer" was all Meri said before he notice the sudden change in the atmosphere, and in a flash was brought back into reality.

"Hey guys snap out of it, before you kill each other" yelled Yana as the group of teens were brought forth towards each other, before suffering the after effects, and began puking.

"Warn us next time when you're going to do a high storm" choked Art midsentence, before continuing throwing up his lunch.

Still remembering their mission, Padraigan had grabbed the detonator, and pushed the button where in a fiery finish their missions had been a success, or at least so they had thought.

"I can't believe that this is the second time in military history, that we managed to get our asses handed by you barbaric bastards, and wenches, but unlike that time, this time you will all fall under by my thumb" yelled the over phone speakers.

Before anything else could happen there was a loud mechanical noises, and tremors, and upon instinct, everyone had grabbed on to Art, and teleported them back with everyone else.

Once regrouped, the team of teens had joined up with the villagers, and parents.

"Dad, what's going on" asked Art before everyone began to grab on anything to keep a hold on the battle field, "No idea" replied John honestly, before their problem made face.

It turned out the military had created what looked like a giant robot with a long tail that had a giant disk on it for some reason, it had 4 legs, and were flat shaped at the end, along with having 2 visible particle shields defending itself.

"Bastards, and whores, criminals, and juveniles, you are all about to experience, and witness the wrath of the one, and only model of its kind, where you my friends are fortunate enough to be the first to see it for the first time out of the labs, and what this machine can do" yelled the over phone from the speaker inside the machine.

"I give the crème of the crop, the grand magnificent Mecha Golem Rat" announced the pilot ( **props if you get the reference here** ).

Without warning, the tail to the machine had began charging, and expecting for the worst, the group had saw in horror as to their village being obliterated from existence.

Not knowing what to do, our heroes stand their waiting for their next orders, "Dad, what should we do" asked Art, but only got silence from John, "Dad? Dad?! Daaaaaaad?!".

Present time

Once more towards the end of his memories, Art was given brief visions of his friends, and how they were all dying right before his eyes, but the thing was they were dying way to soon, and in an unmerciful manner.

More importantly the death of Ruby seemed to really wear a huge toll on Art as to why, and more so, the vision appears to be happening a lot more sooner than he wanted to see, while the death of Hinata remain as a mystery to him.

"Lord Nothingness, it is time for us to commence the ritual" insisted Sloth, "We'll commence the ritual as soon as I'm ready. Remember once the ritual is over, you cease to exist, so enjoy these last hours of yours" sneered Art.

"One more jog, and I promise you can finally rest at long last" Art said as he got into position, and readied for another run for the past.

3 months before SSGN

It was 2 days before the big night, and already the group pushed their training for battle of the bands up at its high point by practicing special effects, new songs, and covers of their own personal favorites.

While everyone had put in their share of dedication, Art still couldn't help but think of the teal green haired girl he remembered a week back, and decided to use those thoughts, and feelings to give their music the extra push it needed.

"Alright one more song, and we take a break from here is that cool with you guys" asked Breck as she took a sip from her water bottle, "I agree" Adal said, "I'm thinking we should have something with soup" Yana said to the idea of lunch.

"Hey Breck let's do that new song you wrote, ok" suggested Art as he tuned up his ax, "Ok guys, Adal we'll work on the intro noise later, for now let's start to the part where we actually play" ordered Breck, as everyone got adjusted to play.

Art: A lesson learned is easier said than done  
when you're living in a world without the sun  
My mind keeps struggling to remember

I wish I could find a way to make up for all that I've done  
I know the choice was mine but can you blame me?

Yana: Yeah, the choice was all mine,  
But I never thought that I'd be the last girl standing alone.  
I miss you here by my side  
But, sweetie, I can't help but feel like love has died

Operator is there anybody at all  
that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for him?  
I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout him I can't resist  
Art: but he doesn't even know I exist

So, yeah, I pulled the plug but I swore the spark would still be there  
Buried beneath the promises and lies

We suffocated in all our own filth  
I swear I only wanted what was best but you just left

Yana: I was just lonely  
you were in love  
But now it seems  
that the table's have turned  
Art: and I feel so alone.

Yana: yeah, the choice was all mine,  
But I never thought that I'd be the last girl standing alone.  
I miss you here by my side  
But, sweetie, I can't help but feel like, love has died.

Operator is there anybody at all  
that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for him?  
I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout him I can't resist  
Art: but he doesn't even know I exist

Sweetie, won't you forgive me?  
I'm just looking for a little bit of love in this heartbreak city  
Darling, won't you forgive me?  
I'm looking for a little bit of love Art: but he doesn't even know I exist

Yana: All I wanted was to be your love  
But now you've left and I cannot fill the void

All I wanted was to be your love  
But now I'm finally moving on

Art: Ha ha ha ha, I don't give a fuck.

I waited all this time to watch you jump out of my life  
If I knew you'd only wanted me for just a single night  
I would've left and never returned  
but you had to beg me to fall in again  
and now I'm just your slave

Yana: Operator is there anybody at all  
that can explain why I gave everything and more up for him?  
I know I sound so gullible but something 'bout him just drew me in...  
Everyone: But that bastard don't even notice me.

Yana: Operator is there anybody at all  
that can explain why I'd give everything and more up for her?  
I know it's unbelievable but something 'bout her I can't resist  
but he doesn't even know I exist

Sweetie, won't you forgive me?  
I'm just looking for a little bit of love in this heartbreak city  
Sweetie, won't you forgive me?  
I'm looking for a little bit of love Art: but he doesn't even know I exist!

Finally done with their last song of the day, the group of young rockers began to kick back, and rest from their hard work.

"So, who's craving taco's besides me" asked Art, "I want soup at Lucio's" replied Yana, "I know I shouldn't, but a hot dog at the corner of 24th, and Valencia street" Adal said as she passed out water around.

"Breck, what about you" asked Art as he took a swig of water, "I'm fine with taco's" she smiled, before Art had got up, and teleported off to do their pick up.

Present time

Once more Art was given these visions of his friends, and notice an important date when it came to Ruby's untimely death, and that would be today, when towards the end of the vision.

"I believe you readied yourself already, now let's go, and proceed with the ritual. I would like to die today already" Sloth said as she tapped her feet on the ground.

"Before we proceed, answer me these questions" began Art, "For the love of god, it's not that scary, or painful, even I know it from experience" whined Sloth, "Why am I seeing the deaths of my friends so soon, specifically my friend Ruby".

Now on the spot, Sloth had only turn her head, before relaxing her shoulders, "You weren't the first candidate to be chosen as Death" she said, "Wait, what now?" asked Art.

"When deciding who will take the role of the new, and last Death, we had to choose between the 2 of you when you both had reached your semblance ability" began Sloth as she began playing with her collection of 7 knives.

"I had been watching you both since both were fated to choose your weapons in signature Scythe forms, difference being that first one to have unlock their semblance first would ultimately become the new Death" continued Sloth.

"I don't get it, I mean I can understand me more, because I can teleport, and do a better job at reaping souls" Began Art, before Sloth tapped his forehead.

"Both of you had, or would have been born with speed, but as it has been for a while we had interfered with one's talents for the sake of keeping balance in the world, because the term of greater good would also cause destruction" answered Sloth, before surging Art with potential outcomes, and memories should things be different.

"But why me in the, I was at the same level of me controlling my semblance like Ruby by then, and I was 4 years older than her" spat Art as he glared at Sloth, "Well the fact you were learning our ancient language, and that your adoptive sister was one of the original 4 maidens kinda gave you the advantage as our candidate" replied Sloth.

Confused as to what Sloth said about Amber being his adoptive sister, and her being a maiden was even more confusing, and may have answered as to the reason why she died back in Vale.

"I answered enough questions, let us begin" Sloth said, as she went to fetch the Nevermore, "Now hold up a damn second" began Art, before he was stuck in his tracks, before seeing that he had knives piercing his feet in place.

"We wasted enough time, so be kind, and allow me to start the ritual so that I can rest in peace" Sloth said as her hand became transparent, and went through Art's chest.

To shock to move, Art was in a greater state of shock when he literally saw his soul being pulled from his body, "Don't worry, this doesn't hurt at all" Sloth said before continuing.

Seeing how he won't be escaping, Art had began to role his eye's back, before his soul glowed a little, "The hell are you doing you insolent fool" yelled Sloth as she stopped the process mid way, and began mimicking Art.

Elsewhere

In Ruby's head

Normally it would be the works of Naruto, and now Gaara to do such a trick to people, but then again with Naruto, and company arriving things tend to change a lot.

Just as Ruby was about to ask, red smoke filled the area, and it began making a body of smoke, to which it kinda resembled "Art?! Art what's going on how are you doing this" asked Ruby.

"There's no time to explain. Ruby listen to me, you need to live, as long as everyone else, but you more, my future is depended on it" replied Art even though the voice was kinda cracked.

"What can I do, we're stuck in a force field" replied Ruby, "Time for a crash lesson on your final step of training, try by any means to teleport yourself, and everyone else out, because I know you didn't try teleporting through buildings yet. Which isn't as easy as it looks, but that's a story for another time" Art said.

"Wait before you go, where are you" asked Ruby, "I can't really explain it" began Art, before gray smoke took the area, and formed another body, "Fool, this world can't hold 2 Deaths, she has to die" said the figure as it began attacking Art.

"Ruby promise to not die" Art yelled before the smoke began engulfing her whole.

Back in the cave

Seeing how he made it to his body back in time first, Art had kicked Sloth off, but that still left his soul still hanging in between life, and death.

"Why you damn fool, do you have any idea what you just did" asked Sloth, "No I don't but I do know that Ruby has huge role in all of this, now speak about their being 2 deaths in the world" yelled Art

"Fine, the truth is that a lot of the people from this world were suppose to die, and you were suppose to murder your brother in cold blood, but that little orange wearing brat had to come to our world, and interfere the balance" explained Sloth.

"You mean Naruto right" asked Art, "I don't know what he carries in him, but that power of his has allowed him to talk, and summon forth the dead, has given your friends abilities, which had ultimately disrupt the balance here in the world" yelled Sloth.

"Get to the point already, you scratched record" Art said as he got board of the conversation at hand, "The point is that since the invasion in Vale, and Beacon, that child has given candidate number 2 the gift of teleportation, and has high potential of becoming the death to Death, so unless we kill her before she meets you again, we got a chance of bringing balance back into place" Sloth said.

"If that's what you're so worried about, than what's the big deal, it only means I got a chance to rest in hell with the rest of you guys" Art said before he eyed the Nevermore, before looking back at Sloth.

"I dare you to try" Sloth said as she glared at Art menacingly, but that wasn't enough to stop him as he teleported his way, and grabbed hold of the Nevermore, before staring back at Sloth.

"I wonder what would happen if I fused a Grimm in my soul, and body, instead of tradition" Art said as he proceeded to stuff the bird, and his soul back into his body, "NO~" yelled Sloth as there was bright light as it echoed with her voice of despair.

Once the light had died, Art had stood as if nothing had happen, or at least from what he could see, "So I guess that means you can die now huh" Art said as how he saw Sloth trembling in her spot as she became more, and more visible weaker by the minute.

"You have doomed us all, but I still have hope that you may keep balance in the world, for you're about to know the truth of this world, and this world alone, and what is your destiny had foretold" Sloth cough before a sudden wave thrown Art back flying.

Laying on the ground, and looks like he's having a seizure, Art had saw how, and why the importance the of Grimm, the 4 maidens, the history of Death, and more importantly the future of everyone around, and why things need to be done.

"You see now why I had to do what I did, why we did things, it was so that the world may be in balance for time, and generations to come" laughed Sloth as she began transforming into a Beowulf that walked on its hind legs with spikes coming out it's elbows, and knee caps.

"Is fuath liom, agus gearán a gach mian leat, ach tá sé le bheith ar bhealach an nothingness tiarna **(1)** " laughed Sloth as she was prepared to leave, but was stopped when Art teleported right in front of her.

"Rugadh mé mar fhear, agus rugadh an cine daonna ag roghanna a thugtar ar cad atá le déanamh, agus ar thabhairt faoi deara nach ndéanann sé Gortaítear go bhfuil dúshlán i saol anois tá **(2)** " Art said before taking Keaper in Scythe mode, and plunged it into Sloth.

"Tugann uaigneas Bealtaine trócaire ar do anam **(3)**. Because I am the new Garnet Knight" stated Art before pulling out Keaper, and beheaded Sloth.

Once she had been beheaded, like many other Grimm in the past she turned to smoke, and ash, with Art now feeling the sensation of losing once more another Death.

 _She was to foolish that she took her title as Sloth to personal that she forgot who, or what she was before, and her duties as Death,_ thought Art before feeling a stinging pain in his neck, before collapsing on his knees.

Before long he gave out an agonizing scream for 5 minutes until the pain had left, and began feeling the area that was hurting.

Deciding to pick his belongings, and leaving the cave forever, Art had teleported to the nearest lake, and saw in its reflection that he had the eye color as the creatures of Grimm, and that his neck was cover in feathers.

Thankfully when he pulled the feathers off his neck they didn't grow or shown markings as if he ever had any feathers, but the eyes didn't change, and decided to stick to wearing sunglasses.

 _Oh well, at least it gives me an excuse to get a change of duds,_ Art said as he whistled away off into the real world, and help his friends by any means, and make sure that justice was brought back into the world.

OVA

Once Art had left for lunch, the rest of the girls had gathered up, and began to talk as to the purprose of the song they had played.

"Breck, you should tell him how you really feel" Yana said as she nudged her leaders shoulder, "What about you, and Adal, aren't you both harboring feelings for him" pointed out Breck, "I like to flirt with him, and that's all, while Adal has been crushing on him lately".

Adal simply blushed, before going back to work, and mumbled something about having a scrap book, and getting to close to be considered flirting under her breath.

"Let's just hope we have better luck at the Battle of the Bands" Yana said as she left with her death aura filled smile as she began to follow Adal, leaving Breck with unintentional mixed emotions, that is until Art came back with their food.

 **Wow that was really long, but whatever I did say it'll be a long chapter, now for translations in order with the exception what was translated between Art, and Amber as they practically said I love you big sister/little brother.**

 **Also Makeshift Chemistry Belongs to Crown the Empire, awesome band by the way**

 **1\. Hate and complain all you want, but it has to be this way lord nothingness**

 **2\. I was born as a man, and mankind were born given choices what to do with their lives, besides it doesn't hurt when you have a challenge in life now is there**

 **3\. May loneliness give mercy to your soul**

 **Now that, that's out of the way I'm going back to working on SSGN again, but until then, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	13. Chapter 13

**B4 BAAY 13**

 **Disclaimer don't own either Naruto or RWBY, and hopefully the next part of SSGN get's published before this chapter.**

4 years ago

 _I had attempted in the same footsteps as both my father, and uncle did since the moment I was rescued by them a long time ago, and I must say that the world had been just as worst since I left it behind, and had therefore prompted me to fulfill my role as a huntress. Through my travels since my departure back from home my memories of my little brothers, and the only signs of love Art had shared with me had always given me a reason to fight on, and make the world a better place. I had been successful so far to say the least, from rebuilding city, and towns out of kingdoms, apprehending those who are corrupt, and want nothing but selfish gain, along with giving aid to children who need a hero to defend themselves when no one is there to do so._

Today my journey had lead me to the one place I haven't been since I was nearly taken away by the military, and how my dad became known as the Garnet Knight.

The same little town with the same orphanage my dad and uncle had built, only so that I can know that everything turned out well, and to found out whatever had happened to Cinder.

To my surprise the town had indeed change but not in a way I had hoped, so I decided that the best way to gather info was by going to the nearest pub, or inn.

Upon entering it seemed that everyone around had been fool of themselves in the sense of selfish gain or need, and didn't care as to the outcome of the towns condition.

"One pint, let it be foamy" I told the bare keep as I didn't pay attention who I sat next to.

"Lavarse los manos para la Buena salud" laughed some greasy old man who was sitting right next to me, as he took in another shot of whatever he was drinking.

"Here you go miss" said the bar keep as he passed me my drink, as it was a pint of foamless, and possibly the most flattest beer, "bastaird" I said under my breath as I took a chug from it.

"I'll be honest with you senorita, this place is a cochinera, no es un cocinera. Donde esta la biblioteca" said the man next to me as he got up in my face, "Back off bastaird meisce" I said just as I finished my one beer, and started heading outside.

"Chill senorita, lets drink some more, and you can besame todo la noche" he laughed as he puckered his lips, which lead to his first big mistake, as I didn't hesitate to slap him silly, and began leaving the bar.

Once outside, the very same bastaird meisce began to follow me outside, "Seriously, I'm not some dainty damsel you should be harassing, so back off now, or else" I threatened.

"Perdon senora, I figured a girl as cute as you would like the company of a man to be by your side around this town filled with conyo bastardo hijo de putas" laughed the drunk who's finally pushed my buttons for the last time.

"Please no matter how manly you think you are, no one is man enough than my dad, and uncle. It's been a few years now, and I'm positive my younger brothers can whip you" I stated with pride.

"So we got a nena de papa over here, just my luck" slurred the drunk, "I think your luck has run out especially since the Garnet Knight was my father" I barked.

At long last this drunk finally had shut up, and just stood there in a daze, before moving his hands behind that ratty old cape, "If you are the Garnet Knight's kid prove it darling" the drunk said as he pulled out a sword that was big enough to compensate his title as a man in both ways.

"You're in a world of hurt now that you challenged me" I said as I tossed over my cowl, and began spinning my staff, before pointing it at his direction.

Without warning the man ran up to me, and clashed his sword against my staff, but I used the air to give me a push to not only counter, but slam this drunk on the floor.

"Ain't so tough now, are ya tough guy" I smirked before realizing that the drunk was laying on the ground, "Right behind ya beautiful" said the drunk as I literally smelled the breathe of cheap whiskey from the back of my head.

The next thing I knew was that I was kicked from behind, but I rolled back on my feet as I turned my head ready to confront this drunk only to see him charging at me, and deliver a knee to my chin.

"Play time is over" I growled as I used the momentum in to hurl myself back at the man as I brought my staff down, but the man lifted his sword, and blocked my attack, or so he thought.

"Guess you were all talk then" he chuckled before I began to chuckle along when my staff had began to slowly heat up his weapon that he dropped it, and started shaking his hands.

Now that he was weaponless, I used my staff, and whacked him head first across the field before dashing towards him where I pressed my staff against his throat.

"If there's any single part of you that's been left sober, I suggest you lie down, and think what you did, and why you shouldn't do that again" I said only for the drunk to kick the weapon out of my hands, and used top speed, most likely his semblance, to grab me in an arm lock.

"Senora, I fight better when I'm drunk, and only fight serious when I'm sober" he began as he strengthen the grip on his arm on me, "But after your performance, I can tell that you're the same kid Francis saved a long time ago".

Only a handful of people knew my father's name, so when he finally released me, I jerked my head, and looked at the man, "Who exactly are you" I asked, "I guess I can't blame you for not remembering me, it has been what over 15 years since you last saw me" he said as he picked up his weapon.

"It's me Qrow, I was the guy right next to Francis when we saved you, and that friend of yours" he said with a smile, "Yes I remember you, speaking of Cinder, where is she, what happen to the orphanage" I asked.

"Sorry to break it to ya kid but Cinder's where about's are unknown, as for the orphanage, well you were at it just now, or at least the spot the rebuilt it" said Qrow.

"What do you mean rebuilt it" I asked "About 5 years ago, the place got caught on fire with no traces of survivors, and roughly 2 months ago they opened up this place" replied Qrow.

Sadden to the informed news, I began to gather up my belongings, and head off with Frosted Flake, "Hey where you going kid" asked Qrow, "I need to find Cinder, at least that's what would my dad want" I replied.

"Look kid I know we kinda had a bumpy past, and start, but trust me when I say I want to merely talk to you" insisted Qrow, as I took his offer, and ponder about it.

"Hop on the horse, and tell me which way is the next town with a decent bar" I smiled, "Sure thing kid" Qrow said as he hopped on, as we road off into the night.

4 years later

Deciding that returning to his village now would be a bad time, he instead decided to go out, and explore other towns, along with finding his team, and brother, and try to gain their trust again.

So the first thing Art needed to do was get a fresh change of clothing, considering he was only wearing his green shirt that was covered in holes, one sleeve to his pants was completely gone, and he was running bare feet, plus he needed to get sunglasses to hide his eyes.

In a way it was a good thing it was the dead of the night so he had no problems dealing getting any looks from people when he did his shopping.

Upon getting what he wanted he waited until day light broke to look at he was wearing, starting from his waist down.

His shoes were replaced with black boots, and wore ripped up black-red jeans from the bottoms with holes on the knee's.

He wore a long sleeved black shirt with garnet red short sleeved over it, and had a trench coat with red lines going down vertical at random across the coat, as he put on dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"Not the most incognito, but it's better than what I had originally worn" Art said out loud as he lugged the executioner blade on his back, before making his way into the bussling streets where he either stole food from venders, or news papers and articles.

Deciding to rest next to a meat stand where the owner had his radio on, Art had enjoyed eating his food, and read up what's been going on in the real world, before his mind drifted off to his past once more.

6 years ago

"Dad, what do we do" asked Art, "You kids sit down, and let the adults handle this. Art take your team back to where Sunny Ville use to be at, and if you encounter survivors take them with you back to the nearest town, make sure to get to our compound first" ordered John as he took out a paintball gun, and a bag of C3.

"But dad" pleaded Art, "No buts, this is war, an ugly thing were even uglier things happen, and I order you to do as I say" John said before dropping paint in the floor where he pushed everyone through.

To everyone's surprise it was in the underground bunker built under the Legend families compound that was the exit from John's portal.

"Art we know you have a habit of going off to do whatever you do, but this is against one of the greatest military based weapons we had to fight" Yana said as everyone glared at Art.

"Let's hurry up, and see what was salvageable, or if there are survivors, but once I do get you guys to the nearest safest town, I make no promise as to not going back to aid in the fight" stated Art as he was the first to leave the bunker.

To the reality, nothing, and no one survived, and any hopes of rebuilding broken equipment was either to kill time or waste time, so once Art had brought everyone back into the nearest town, he stood away from everyone.

"If any of you guys care to join, take my hand" Art said as he reached out hoping to open everyone's eyes as to how messed up it is to be abandoning everyone else to be out, and fight impossible odds.

"I'm not leaving you behind" Meri said as he took his brother's hand, as both took a moment to look back waiting if anyone else wanted to join, but sadly it didn't.

"I don't blame you guys for not joining us" replied Meri, "I sure as hell do" Art said before both siblings had teleported back to fight in the war that was for the survival of Sunnyvale.

Present

It was already sun set when Art finished eating, and people had finished packing their food stands, and decided that finding a place he could sleep at was a good way to end the first day back into civilization.

Seeing how there was a lot of steam coming from the roof of a building Art decided that he could teleport his way up, and make a place to sleep at for the night.

That didn't happen, since the normal worm feeling that would get him to teleport to places began to burn as he let out muffled screams for a minute.

Once it went away he felt some feathers on his neck, as he ran his hand across the region before plucking them off, and began to think to himself.

 _First the feathers and eyes, now I no longer can teleport. What's next,_ thought Art as he picked himself up into an ally way, and sleep there instead.

Once he found a spot, Art began to eat again, before he felt something crawl up his knees, and moved his hand in a swift motion to grab what was crawling at him.

To his surprise it was your common rat that was in his grip, and it didn't seem that feral, more than calm as Art could only think of one reason why a rat would go near him.

"Want some avocado" offered Art as he put the rat back on top of his knee, and split the fruit in half before giving a half of it to the rat, as they both enjoyed dinner, and Art drifting more to his past.

2 months before SSGN

The main round to the battle of the bands was already beginning, and team BAAY were set on winning the tournament as they began analyzing the competition, and were all shock to see who'd be participating with them.

"Hey it's you- uh…. Sorry I forgot your name, what was it again" Art asked innocently to the same green haired girl he met a while back, "You haven't forgotten anything, I just didn't tell you my name yet" she said as she walked around Art, before she stop to look at his team.

"Hello" she said as the rest let out various greetings, "Anyways wish you luck, and no matter what happens in the end, after this we can get desert".

Speechless Art just nodded as she walked off, and began to wonder why is he such a nervous wreck around her, but it was cut short when he overheard the talk behind him.

"fraochÚn cainteach **(1)** " replied Breck, "Wow, what was that for" Art asked as he cocked his eyebrow, "Art's right, she was definitely a soith láimhsithe **(2)** " Yana said, "I think she's simply fraochÚn, or soith would do" added Adal.

"Seriously what's up with you girls" Art asked in disbelief, "Just shut up, and get dressed up" Adal said as she handed Art his costume.

Once everyone was dressed, and Adal was busy setting up the stage, Art took a the time to go see the mystery girl performance.

( **Insert the World is Mine by Hatsune Miku** )

The stage was dark at first with there being light sounds of music, and shuffled voices before it illuminated showing that the stage had been turned into a Grand Hallway.

Before long the band members got light on them which got the crowd cheering a bit, and before the first few lyrics were being sung as the green haired girl appeared in what looked like school uniform clothing with her tie matching her teal green hair.

Soon everyone was cheering, and dancing to whatever she was singing, and even though Art couldn't dance or understand any of the lyrics, he felt like he's heard her say these a few times in their conversation.

Art would then take part of the crowd, and cheer for her before she let out a long wail of the final note to the song as the band played the last notes, and the stage went dark again.

"Give it up for PJKT D*VA" yelled the announcer, which was Art's signal to get back with his band mates, who were not happy upon his arrival.

Adal was giving Art daggers, Yana was letting out her death aura, and tapping her foot, and Breck was in the corner giving Art the distant silent treatment.

"You were with that soith weren't you" Yana said, "First off, don't call her a soith, secondly I was in the crowd enjoying the music" Art said in his defense, "Just put these on so we can go.

( **Insert Frozen Blue Stahli, and Celldweller** )

Like last time the stage was dark, but everyone heard the sounds of a beating of a drum before lights illuminated the stage, slowly but revealing Yana on the drums as she was lined with neon blue clothing, along with her drums as the light up her and the stage.

Soon Breck appeared in bright orange, and green lining clothing along with her holding for the time Art's guitar as it was matching her clothing, and decided to add headphones, and sunglasses on.

To anyone who were not leaving for sudden bright colors began cheering for the band, and how fast the music was going, and the presentation of the band before people so a quick flash of someone.

As the song began to slow a bit, the flashes of the person became more frequent, that it was revealed to be Art wearing just a black t-shirt, and glasses with black light, light bulbs.

For every time Art would normally move, he would teleport instead giving an optical illusion that there might have been natural lighting of lights flashing or that it was animation effect.

While this was going on stage, Adal had been working n the background, and notice a figure from behind.

Upon turning at the threat, she saw it was a women dressed up in white armor, with red lines across, and had the insignia of a bear's print on both shoulders and her left breast.

"I don't know who you are to sabotage us, but trust me it ain't happening" Adal said as she picked up some spare flares meant for the pyrotechnics effect, as she aimed, and fired at the assailant.

Not being known to be out done, the women kicked up a bucket of paint, and popped the lid open as a means to douse the flames, before running up to Adal, and deliver a series of punches.

After taking a light beating, Adal locked on her opponent, before lifting her, and smashing her on the ground, before she proceeded to pile dive on top of the assailant.

Not quite satisfied yet, Adal had leaned down, and grabbed her by the neck before dragging her across the floor, before slamming her into a various equipment used for the stage, or simply just junk.

Thinking she can unmask the person, Adal was surprise when the women hopped out of the pile, and slammed a bucket of paint over her head before fleeing the area.

This was also about the same time that everyone back on stage had just finished, and with the attacker gone, Adal sighed to herself as she went to close the stage.

"Man that was awesome" chuckled Art before he, and everyone saw the state Adal was in, "Adal what happened to you" asked Yana, "Someone came in behind stage, and attacked me, I think they were trying to sabotage us" grunted Adal as he head was covered in paint.

Before the team could agree on anything, Art let out a surprise yelp as he felt someone wrapped their arms around him, "That was an awesome performance out there" said the lady with Green hair.

"Oh thanks" Art said with a blush, "Oh my what happen to your friend" she asked, "It's nothing to worry about, Adal simply tripped, but don't worry. Aren't you guys suppose to be going out somewhere" Yana said.

Before Art could lay down his personal opinion, the Green Haired girl had already take Art through the back door, "Don't worry, he'll be home tonight" she said with a wink.

Throughout this whole time, Adal was keeping her eyes on the girl, some would say jealousy, but it wasn't that since something about her was familiar, "soith" was all that escaped her lips before she, and everyone else began to pack up, as she went to wash out her hair.

Present time

Realizing how it was nightfall, and that all of the avocados were eaten by the rat on Art's knee, the newly transformed huntsmen decided to sleep in the position he was, before the rat crawled on top of his head.

"I like you. I'm gonna call you Avocado" smiled Art to his newly named pet, to which he could tell the critter didn't mind, "Just don't poop on my head when I'm sleeping ok".

OVA

An hour or so had passed before everything was all packed up, and Adal had most of the paint out of her hair, before the girls sighed the fact the way back home was a lot longer without Art getting them there faster.

"Hey girls what I missed" waved Art with a smile on his face, "So how was it with that Girl you met" asked Yana, "Her name is Cal, and was a lot more easy to talk to now that we got desert together".

"So what, you guys just got ice cream, and talked before dropping her off home" teased Yana, "More like I got her cake with fresh strawberries, as I ate caramel apples, but we did talk before she said I could go back to you guys since she said she lived a lot farther than what the journey was worth" replied Art.

"Regardless I'm glad you're here to help us pack" Adal said as she looked at the perfectly stack equipment right next to them, "I was actually thinking that if you girls want to join me out with the crowd as we dance to the final song" Art asked.

Never has Art asked any of his teammates to do something this fun, since fun for them usually growing crops, and selling them, but once they got to the city, that all changed.

A majority of the time was spent on either with them exploring places to get food, or practicing, if not they'd be locked listening to music on Art's speaker, but rarely they'd go out to any place.

So unless there was a small performance for some extra money, which they didn't need, there was nothing for them to do since Art couldn't dance at night clubs, Breck would get hit on just by every guy on the street, Adal got them band from viewing fights since she didn't like the fake act they put up, and Yana very scary when someone on her team or in public pisses her off.

"So what do you girls say" smiled Art, "You found out that this band plays metal don't they" smirked Breck, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't ask around" before the girls grabbed on to Art, as he brought them with the crowd.

 **Now for translations**

 **(1) talkative whore**

 **(2) Manipulative bitch**

 **That's all guys this has been your Humbl Narrator.**


	14. Chapter 14

**B4 BAAY 14**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY**

4 years ago

 _I was having a bad feeling the moment I entered the bar, for starters I notice there was Atlas soldiers drinking, and when I was ready to put my hand on my Weapon, Qrow placed an arm on my shoulder, and looked me straight in the eye to clarify that the military being here was a mere coincidence, but even then I still held my guard up._

"Damn I didn't know Francis died like that" Qrow said as he didn't bother to finish his beer, "It was a sad time for everyone, more so my uncle was devastated, but he did honor his wish by raising my brothers, even if it meant was telling them a lie for their whole life so far" I said as I took another chug.

"Hope if you don't mind me asking but, mind telling me more of my brothers" asked Qrow as I knew I couldn't avoid the conversation.

"The eldest brother looks just like dad from the orange red hair, to his glare" I laughed, "Though I'll admit he, and I had a bumpy relationship, but deep down he loved me, and I know he'll be a great huntsmen like dad".

Now that I had thought about it deeply, it has been a long time since I last heard of Art, or Meri for that matter, speaking of.

"The youngest was absolutely adorable, he looks like his mother, he was sweet, friendly, and made a lot of friends, I just hope having Art around didn't discourage him from becoming a huntsmen" I laughed.

"It seems you have a nice family. So when was the last time you saw them" Qrow asked as he finally continued drinking, and continued speaking in a language that I didn't understand.

"It's been a long time now, I want to say 10 years now" I said with a smile, "By any chance you wouldn't have a picture of them now would you" Qrow asked.

Coincidently, when he asked that question, was when a group of Atlas soldiers coming, so I was hesitant, but I oblige, and showed him a photo of my brothers, "Let me guess the kid giving a scowl is, Art I'm guessing" Qrow pointed out.

"Yeah, the one who was hugging back is Meri" I said with a smile, before the soldiers left without drinking, which got my suspicion up even higher.

The next thing to happen was Qrow going through his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet, "I may not want to own up to it, but I'm more than positive that I got kids after all the women I slept with, so until then here's a photo of my 2 nieces" he said as he showed me a picture in his wallet.

It had a girl with short red hair holding a puppy in arms, and a girl with long blonde hair who had a tooth missing as she was smiling at the camera while wrapping an arm around her sister.

"They're cute huh. Even though they are well aware being only half sisters, they're inseparable like true siblings, just how I'm more than positive that when the day arrives when the truth is told, I'm sure your brothers will love you regardless" Qrow said as he gave a smile from his heart.

"Thanks Qrow, though I think the day they'll find out won't be for a long time now" I smiled back as I still examined the picture.

"The blondey one with the missing tooth, that's Yang, and her little sister with red hair, and holding that puppy is Ruby" Qrow said before putting the photo away, before he decided to tell the bare keep to give him an order of cheese fries with extra cheese.

"Normally when people order greasy food at a bar, it's because they want to sober up, and if I recall the man claimed he's serious when he's sober.

"So want to tell me the real reason why you asked me to go this town, which you already knew about the military pit stopping here on a regular basis" I asked as the tray of cheese fries was set down.

"No need for you to start anything, I already completed my mission by doing it my way, as I promised a long time ago" Qrow said as he was munching on a few fries.

"What are you talking about bastaird meisce" I asked not sure if I can truly trust him, "Now stand down Amber, he really means no harm" came a voice as I turned my head to see a duo who looked familiar.

"Who are you" I asked with my hand on my weapon, "It has been quite some time since we last met, so allow me to introduce myself again" the white haired man holding a cane said with a smile.

"My name is Ozpin, or Professor Ozpin now that I'm headmaster at Beacon Academy in Vale, and you may have recalled my associate Glynda Goodwitch who is now teaching there as well" he said.

"Yeah I remember that you 2, and some other bastaird tried to take me away, and forced me to become part of another weapon for the military" I said as I was ready to fight the 3 of them, and run away.

"I assure you that after that day, we began to question our actions again, and with the change of choosing the appropriate general to lead the army now, you can trust us" Ozpin said as he, and Glynda tossed away their weapons, along with Qrow.

"And I should trust you guys because" I asked not sure whether to make a break for it, or fight them while they are unarmed, "Let's just say that your dad, and the villagers he's leading aren't the type to be taken lightly without hearing them out once, and a while" said a different voice coming from the door.

"Greetings Amber. Qrow good job on your part, Ozpin your idea was a success" the man said as he began to approach the circle.

"And you are" I asked as I really didn't know to beat him now, or let him talk, "Allowing me to introduce myself once more, my name and title is General James Ironwood" he said with a smirk.

"I remember you, you're the reason my dad got the title as the infamous Garnet Knight" I said as I pointed at him with my staff, "Understand at the time I was lower ranked officer taking orders, but now that I'm in charge things have indeed changed" the man said.

"So what did you officially retracted your men from attacking Sunny Vile" I asked as I still held my posture, "Not completely, with the death of the recent General I was promoted, and in the process, I was able to retract a lot of soldiers for any future invasions, but there are those who decided to stay, and wait to avenge their comrades, and with recruits demanding to be based there to avenge loved ones" the General said.

"Then flush them out, and execute them" I growled, "I'm not a factious dictator, I follow rules like everyone of those generals before me" he said before I kneed him in the gut.

"Bullshit, those former leaders have killed my family, and destroyed many others in the process" I yelled, "Yes the actions of General Maul, and General Protocon were indeed questionable, but understand they had a goal, which could have been better executed" he said as he grabbed myself.

 _Whether I believed anything that happened today so far was true, or just a means to get what they wanted, I knew that I had a lot of time on my hands, and I'm willing to sit down, and chat to get the truth out of them._

Present time

Realizing that he was pat the age to be able to buy beer, and drink, Art decided to use a well known tactic used by only the best huntsmen around, and that is to go to the nearest bar, and get info along with enjoying his first beer.

"Man that was freaky, man" someone said as Art eaves drop over another groups conversation, "Yeah what was up with that one chick especially" another spoke.

"It's like she was the grim reaper herself" the first man spoke, _Hopefully they're talking about Yana,_ Art thought as he took a sip of his first beer, and began to spit it out slowly.

"I'm just glad she, and her gang left town already" the second one said, "Yeah, it's a shame but that red head one with that guitar axe was definitely a cutie though" the first one said.

"Bass axe" Art said under his breath, before he approach the duo, "By any chance you wouldn't happen to know how long ago they left now would ya".

6 years ago

After being told such bitter words by Art, the remaining team members began questioning themselves should they had followed orders, and live another day, or fight for what was rightfully theirs.

"I'm not the only one who thinks that Art was being an asshole right there, yet can't blame him in a way" Ladon said as he was tossing a grenade up, and down in the air.

"I don't blame him, but the fact that he dragged along his brother within his insubordination really has me wondering what would Meri had wanted" Padraigan said as she began eyeing at yet another weapon Todd had found as he was filling it up with vinyl discs.

"You know the old say, family bonds, and blood are the strongest" Todd said as he holstered his new weapon over his shoulder, "Than why are we standing around here for" asked Adal.

"We may not be related to those 2 in blood, but by god are we all a family none the less" Breck said as she and Adal prepared to go back, and join the siblings.

"You girls aren't serious about going to fight of the impossible now do you" asked Yana as she raised a brow, "As your leader I'll give you choice whether to join me, and Adal, or stay with the others, but I wouldn't blame you" Breck said.

"I wouldn't dream of the day of leaving you 2 behind, besides I can't let you, and Adal hog Art to yourselves" Yana said as she got both girls blushing.

"I…I don't know what you mean by that statement, secondly didn't you said your crush over him was done" Adal said with an obvious blush on her face, "It's on, and off really, but I guess we can play around later" Yana said as all of team BAAY went back to fight.

"We're not seriously gonna do what we were told to do are we" Ladon asked as he and Todd looked at their leader, "Todd if you plan to change weapons during the battle, make sure it's one where you can find a lot of ammo, Ladon do you think you can create something big enough with what you got" Padraigan said as she picked herself up.

"All my equipment, and good stuff got blown sky high at the village, but I'll see what I can do in the heat of battle" Ladon said as he handed a grenade to his leader, before they began making their way to catch up with team BAAY.

Present time

It was the only lead he had, sure they pointed that they were heading towards that direction, but it was Art's only lead if he wanted to make amends with his team and family.

 _Should have asked something to eat before leaving,_ Art thought as he had to split his last apple with Avocado who was sitting in his coat pocket.

At one point Art had began to hear something familiar at the far distance, it was music more importantly his music, along with the sounds of explosions, and gunshots.

"I'm coming home at long last" smiled Art as he began running towards the sound of where the fight was being held at.

2 months before SSGN

Morning had crept from Art's open window as he was force to get up when he clearly didn't want to, and since he could feel where his pillow was at, and the blanket was to small that it'll leave him with cold feet, he decided to screw it, and get out of bed.

Upon getting out of bed he was brought with sudden pain to his back, legs, and knee's and his arm was sore as all hell.

Art couldn't remember much after what had happen after his quick desert date with Cal, as he walking to his bathroom wearing only his black briefs.

Upon turning the lights on he felt even more shit when he saw he bruised his knee, and that he had a few scabs on his hands, along with some strands of dry blood on his face, and under his nose.

"God, what the hell did I do last night" he asked himself as he took a pain pill, and started to clean his wounds up before searching for his cloths.

After searching for a good 15 minutes, they couldn't be found, and could guess that they are either being washed or they were thrown around somewhere down stairs.

Not caring one bit he's walking in his briefs when the majority of the residents living with him happen to be mostly all girls, Art had a hunch they were just as likely to be in as bad condition like him.

And he was right as he saw that Breck was passed out next to his door with a basket of clean laundry, and before waking up his fellow red head he decided to dress himself up, before nudging her on the shoulder.

To Art's surprise Breck let out a gasp of pain before huffing heavily, before staring back at him.

"Breck you alright" asked Art as he wanted to reach out to her, but didn't know where to give her a hand at, "Yeah, just sore, and covered in bruises" she said as she began catching her breathe.

"What happened" asked Art as he sat down next to her as he to let out hiss or 2 out of pain, "Well after your little date, you asked me, and the girls to dance metal from the band that was performing" Breck explained as memories of last night came to both their heads.

Last night

After convincing the girls nothing happened, and for letting them do all the packing, Art had asked the girls to join him on the dance floor where the last band of the day was performing.

"Fellow ladies and gentlemen, we are the 'I C Germs', and hope you guys like our performance today" said the lead vocalist as the lights went off, and light techno music began playing ( **Insert New Demons, by i see stars** ).

In an instant the music bounced to heavier, and fast beat, where everyone began bouncing, and banging their heads to the music, while team BAAY turned it up a notch.

The gang had got people to give them space as they began fighting against the air delivering kicks, and began doing flips left and right as they showed everyone how to slam dance.

Before long Adal, and Yana charged at each other ready to deliver lariat at each other, only for them to lock arms as Adal slipped behind Yana, and flipped her over from behind as the platinum blonde landed on her feet.

Soon people saw the Breck layed her palms down, and open as Art charged to her that when he finally landed a foot on Breck's hands, she used all of her strength to flip Art over when he decided to land Hard on one knee, but hands ready for Breck to be flipped over.

Present time

"Oh yeah now I remember" Art said out loud, "Also uh, who took off my clothes, and why" "At one point or another when getting in the mood of the band, people began joining us, and someone started a mosh pit and you had to take us home after we all got a beating, but you bleed on your clothes so me, and the girls took off most of your clothing after you went to rest, as I decided to wash it, but then I eventually passed out from fatigue" Breck said with a smile.

"Oh, um….thanks" Art said, "Don't worry we were gentle" Breck said defensively, "That I did not to hear. Anyways when do we perform again" "In 3 days".

Before anymore words could be exchanged Art lifted up Breck bridal style, and brought her to his room, "Sit tight, I got some painkillers, and bandages" Art said as he walked into his bathroom.

Upon merging out, Art saw that Breck had disrobe into her black under shirt, and black panties as she sat on his bed.

On normal occasions, a guy should be like 'ooh la la' when a girl is that far undressed on his bed, but just how the girls were used to seeing Art naked most of the time, he was in turn used to seeing them naked to, but that doesn't mean they are not without their awkward moments.

"Alright here are some pills, and water, got any other injuries I should know" asked Art, "I'm good, just let me rest he for a bit" smiled Breck as she got under Art's covers, before he began heading out his room to see what other condition his team was in.

Art didn't need to go far as he saw that Yana was out cold down the stairs, before Art began rushing to see if she was alive.

"Yana! Yana are you alright" yelled Art as he lifted her head to face him, "Art what is it, can't you see that I'm trying to sleep" grumbled Yana, "Oh thank god, you're alive".

"Of course I am, but thanks to you I'm awake" Yana said as she began trying to get up, but ended up collapsing, "Hey, be a man and help a girl to the couch will ya".

Art decided to Carry Yana bridal style as well as he brought her to lay on the couch, and help her remove her foot wear.

"So tell me again why were you passed out down the stairs again" asked Art with concerned after his voice, "Come on you should remember what happened last night" Yana said with a coy smile.

Last night

Once people understood what was slam dancing, people began joining in with team BAAY, where people where jumping stomping, and flipping around.

Like Breck some someone decided to start a mosh pit with it leading people punching, and slamming into each other which lead to someone deciding to slam Art's head to the floor, before it lead to Yana, and Adal kicking everyone's ass.

In the meanwhile Breck dragged Art to back where he needed to gain consciousness soon, which he did, because the sound of the police arriving got them running as he teleported them, and their equipment home.

Present time

"So that explains the blood" Art said, "Also I don't know if you figured it out, or if Breck told you, but we had to undress you, and I'll be the honest one to say that we weren't gentle" Yana said with a devilish smile.

"And this conversation is over, but none the less I'm glad you're alive" Art said before Yana grabbed Art's hand, "Yes" "I would like some breakfast now, and some painkillers when I finished" Yana said.

"What's the magic word" smiled Art, "Please with whip cream, and a cherry on top" smirked back Yana, "As you wished".

Upon leaving the living room, Art was about check up on Adal before making breakfast, but was instead greeted by her face to face to her when she walked through the front door.

Adal walked in with a brown bag in her hands, along with sporting a black eye on the left side of her eye, "Hey Adal you alright" asked Art, "Yes, also I brought us something to eat" Adal said.

"What is it" asked Art as they both walked into the kitchen, "Eggs, bacon, apples, milk, and some muffins" Adal said as she placed the contents on the counter.

"I'll start cooking then" Art said as he began prepping food, "Just get me a glass, and poor me some milk" Adal said as she pulled out a muffin, and started eating.

"By the way need any ice, or painkillers" asked Art as he stared at his toughest teammates shiner, as he handed her a glass of milk, "After cooking breakfast, just go to the store, and grab a steak, I heard putting steak on the eye works a lot better" Adal said with a straight face.

"You only want an excuse so we can have steak for dinner" smiled Art as he began cooking breakfast, "That's not true, besides whatever Yana told you wasn't completely true" Adal said.

"This is officially the weirdest morning I had to date" Art said out loud, before going back, and serving Yana her breakfast.

 **There you go guys, and for those who are reading SSGN, I'll have the next chapter published in the next few days so keep calm and read SSGN, and B4 BAAY, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	15. Chapter 15

**B4 BAAY 15**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY**

 _After getting the group of old huntsmen to sit down, and talk with me under the condition they didn't bring their weapons, I began to hear them out, and why. Apparently the reason why my semblance had left me so gifted in the beginning was because I am an actual living, and breathing legend, and the plan was to originally have me, and the other 3 maidens to be taken, and be trained under military so that we would be ready to defend the world from danger. That of course never happened since my dad was the reason we ran away from the world, and why he did full on assaults to rescue the other 3, and put them in hiding. But right now I am down to listen to them as to their proposition they had in store for me._

"So what is it you all had in mind" I asked as I took a chug of a beer that was foamy, and good, "Simple really we would like to have a professional huntsmen keeping an eye on you at all cost" Ironwood said.

"Forget it, if you think I'm going to allow your soldiers to follow me around where ever I go, you got another thing coming pal" I yelled, "Actually we put it into consideration, and came up with a compromise" Ozpin said with an all to calm smile.

"I still say there were others, but Qrow insisted on watching over you" Glynda said with her strong glare demeanor at me, "Really, you want the guy who couldn't handle his liquor, much less in a spar against me" I said to the pure facts.

"Need I remind you that I was drunk when fighting" he bragged as if it was something as a reasonable excuse to be proud of, "Need I remind I held back" I shot back.

"Then it's settled, Qrow you are hereby the official guardian to miss Amber here" Ironwood said before I coughed, "It would have sound better if you called me by my last name, but I'll allow this bum to follow me if you tell me something" I said with my arms crossed.

"I know the military, and kingdoms like to spy on their people, so tell me if you guys know the real where about's of Cinder" I asked as I knew from the start they were holding this much from me.

"Qrow, Glynda, Ozpin can you all step out for a second" Ironwood said as 2 of the 3 huntsmen oblige while the other one scoffed as he dragged himself out.

"What I'm about to show you is against standard protocol, and regulation, but with you finally cooperating with us, I guess you deserved it" Ironwood said as he took out his scroll, and pushed in some code words before showing me a recent photo of Cinder.

"About a year after you, and the Garnet Knight left, Cinder was adopted to a mister, and miss Fall family to live just outside the kingdom of Menagerie. They were a wealthy family, and was able to train from the best to become a huntress" Ironwood said as he read the files out loud as I stood from my seat, and leaned over to read for myself.

"Once a huntress she began doing various jobs, some of which that were left as complete blank spots in her history. There was an alleged rumor she burnt down the orphanage she lived in, but investigation proved her innocence, before she murdered her adoptive parents on her 18th birthday, and has since been off the grid with a few claimed eye witnesses here, and there, but no official lead" Ironwood said.

"Wait so Cinder is a wanted criminal, but why" I asked in true disbelief, "Whatever the reason is, I can't say for certain, unless you by any chance know what could have drive her to do such a horrible act" Ironwood said as he put his scroll away.

"In my opinion, I would try avoiding her at all cost" the general said, as I know there was nothing for me to fear, "Sorry, but I owe her a lot after what you guys try taking me away all those years" I said as I was just ready to leave.

"Please understand, we care about your well being, the world needs the 4 maidens protection" the general said as I heard this speech for the thousandth time already, "For the record, if I found out you lied to me about trying to retreat your troops from Sunny Ville, I will personally finish where my dad left off" I said as I walked out the room.

Upon walking out, all I saw was the old guy, and the chick who was probably into hard core role play especially with that crop, "So where's the drunken bastard" I asked the duo.

"Funny how you should say that" said the mature blonde as she stepped aside where I saw the drunk drinking again, "No surprise there" I sighed as I was ready to walk out, and ditch these old coots.

"Amber, I mean it when I say that I am sincerely sorry about our actions, and the death of Francis. He was a really good friend, and a huntsmen who comes around only once every century" Ozzie said.

"I forgive you both, just promise me to be in the loop if the military had done something they'll regret" I said with a stern glare, "We will" replied Glynda.

 _A lot was on my plate now, not only did I allow myself to get caught off guard by these professional huntsmen, now I got one who's going to be on my tail for god knows how long. That and the fact that Cinder had became a criminal only got my concerns, along with what the General said about keeping my distance from her, yet I deserve to let her know, and be a part of something we deserved._

4 Years later

It wasn't good, once more members of team BAAY, and PLTM hit another dead end when the next town they had hit left them with no sources as to the where about of Art.

For some unknown reason the group had been suffering more, and more heavier Grimm attacks, and it was actually wearing them down.

"Ladon how are things going on your end" Meri asked as his hair grown down to his shoulder, and showed signs of a five o'clock shadow, as he wore a grey hoodie, and white shorts while wearing black slip ons.

"I'm getting tossed more by these Grimm than my bombs" huffed the demolition man as he wore ratty jeans with paint marks as he was topless now carrying a messenger back pack over his shoulder.

"Don't let the idea of defeat get in your head, otherwise we'll surely will be defeated" Adal said now wearing a white dress as her hair grew out to be kept in a bun as she finished ripping the intestines of Grimm out of its guts.

"Agreed, but even then, we got to accept the fact that we need to retreat, or call for help" Yana said as she finished strangling a Grimm with her now wearing torn all around black jean, and a neon green splattered black tank top, along with matching black, and green removable sleeves, and bracelets.

"Breck think you can give us a little boost before we make a break return to the village" Padraigan said as she was reloading her vintage musket while wearing a purple coat decorated with black lining, and buttons, along with jeans that seemed to be attached to her purple steel toed boats, and her died from red and natural blonde to blue, and natural blonde.

"Sorry guys, but I'm kinda low on semblance here" Breck said as she wore an orange stained, white t-shirt with a blue denim sweater over, with matching pants to go with it, as she sliced a Grimm in half.

 _We won't die, not until we see Art, especially since he was devastated last time,_ thought Breck as memories of Art when he was completely down not only filled hers, but everyone else's head.

6 years ago

Upon catching up to where they remembered the fight, everyone was shock to hear a loud explosion, before rushing into the area.

They may not had seen the whole thing, but they did it, the Golem that destroyed their village was blown with no signs of the military surviving that on slaught, as everyone around were cheering to their victory, while a few were silent.

"Hey guys do you see Art" asked Breck before everyone turned to see that John was next to Art leaning over, and holding him.

"Let's go see what happened" Adal said as they ran to the Legend family, and as they did, they heard light sobs coming from them.

Upon getting there, they saw John had tears coming down his face, as Art was very close to breaking down, and bawl where he sat, "Art what happened, where's Meri" asked Yana, causing him to slam his head to the floor.

"If only…" mumbled Art as everyone was dead silent to hear what had happened, "If only there was…another way. If only I was stronger…maybe he wouldn't have…".

By now Art was choking on his words as he was to devastated to accept the fact that in their effort to save the survivors of Sunny Ville, Meri Legend the Youngest of the Legend family sacrificed his life to save not only the village, but for his older brother, as Art let out a scream of emotional pain with tears coming down his eyes.

"Oh my god, Art we're sorry" Breck said as she was on the brink of tears as she, and everyone had also been sad over the heroic sacrifice of Meri Legend, as they wish they had joined earlier to at least change the outcome of the battle.

Earlier

Both siblings had arrived back in the battle field, and it was a sight as everyone was circling around the Golem as John was attempting to single handedly end this battle.

"Hey dad, wait up" yelled Art as he and Meri took out their melee weapons ready to join him, "Art, Meri I told you guys to run, where is the rest of your group" yelled John.

"Where the hell do you think seanfhear" Art said before John smack the back of his head, "Ná húsáid go ton ar dom" yelled John, before Art grabbed him, and Meri and teleported them away from a barrage of bullets.

"You need us, and we're not going, so you might as well tell us what's it's weakness, and how do we stop it" Art said, "From what I can guess your gonna need to aim your sights on the pilots cockpit" John said as Art let out a perverted grin.

"Seems easy enough, for us to get to" Meri said as he brought out a hand grenade that he 'borrowed' from Ladon.

"Just promise me both one thing, and one thing alone, and that's neither of you wounding up in the same boat as me" John said, "That won't be an option" smirked Art as he teleported right on the Golem's right shoulder.

Seeing how his elder bought them time to allow the personal defense system focus more on him, Meri took the sky as he was ready to drop open the grenade.

Upon getting there, he was greeted by Art who was slicing away at the shield as the General taunted him, "I think this'll help us" Meri said as he pulled the pin, and squeezed the trigger twice before throwing it at the screen with all of his might.

Once the thing that separated them, and the General was destroyed both brothers aimed to end this all.

"I may never get why you bastards always tried to attack us, but I don't know that today your attack on Sunnyvale comes to an end" Art said as he took Keaper, and sliced the man down the middle.

"Now that he's dead, how do you suppose we stop this eyesore" asked Art before Meri pointed at the self destruct button, "Ok that is crazily to convenient".

Once the button had been pressed it left the siblings down to only 15 seconds before they fled, as they were ready to jump out, but something grabbed them both on each leg.

Seeing the General still had some life in him, the siblings opted to use their extended weapons to stab at the man to release him, but it was like he would dodge each attack perfectly.

With 8 seconds on the clock, Meri did the ultimate sacrifice by stabbing in the direction where the General would try to evade Art's attack, forcing him to release the elder sibling as he fell out of the cockpit in a direction where he witnessed the explosion.

Back in the present time the group now understood the reason why tears were falling, and why hearts were breaking for once more tragedy struck the Legend family yet again with the loss of another loved one.

Present time

Everyone was down to their last breath when facing off against these creatures of Grimm, but they'd at least dying together so it'd be easier for Art to get the message and know the truth when he does find out.

"Hey Meri, you still got Art's speaker" asked Yana, "There hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by where I'm not carrying his equipment with me" Meri said, "Play something, anything we don't care, just as long as I die to music in the background".

Couldn't found a reason against that type of logic, along with the chance of their spirit being boosted with the assistance of music.

"Anything in particular" asked Meri as he took out Harmonic Death and began firing away at an upcoming Beowulf, "Play a 'A LIGHT THAT NEVER COME' by Washinton Park" Breck said as everyone agreed to the choice of song.

 **Insert song by the same name, but the artist is LINKIN PARK, to anyone who hasn't caught up by now from the references already.**

Once the music was playing, Breck felt a sudden boost from the song that seemed to have given her enough energy to keep waiting, as she and everyone hoped that the light they'd be waiting for arrive as she thought more of her past as well from what happened some years ago.

2 months before SSGN

The final day of the battle of the bands has arrived with everyone on team BAAY just about ready to start their performance, you know after PJKT D*VA that is.

"Alright where's Art this time around" Yana asked with a huff as she, and Breck were dressed up, and ready to perform, with Art not being present or his guitar for that matter.

"I think I might know where" Adal said as she was having a feeling in her gut as she leaned on an extra amp, before she lead the girls out on the edge of where their more bitter enemies, lying to Art friennemies status were performing.

( **Insert Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku** )

Music was being heard on the stage before lasers flashed all over the crowd, as the tempo was going more faster, before it was revealed that Cal was dancing in a black dress, with pink out linings as the upper portion was brought down enough to see her bra straps, and the upper portion of her bra.

Before long it was revealed that Art was wearing pleather pants, and a long sleeved black shirt as he was strumming away to the beat.

"Oh my god" Yana said in shock by the fact Art having the Gaul to not only go on a one on one date with Cal, but also to go out, and perform live with her as she was dancing near him, along with making advances on him in the process.

"He can go sleep with that tramp for all I care" Adal said as she went to move their equipment so no one would see her tears, after the sight of teasing them of bringing Art down for a kiss, only to push him away during every chorus to her song.

Breck was honestly quite, and heartbroken during the end of the song when Cal finally went up, and kissed Art as he strummed the last note to Cal's song before the stage went black.

Upon going back stage, Art was surprise that almost all of their equipment was being packed up, "Girls whats going on" he asked before Breck went up to him, and smacked him across the face with tears coming down, and flying.

"Breck" Art said in total surprise as he was never once been strucked down by the one girl on his team who was always there for him when Yana, and Adal would beat on him.

The next thing to happen was Yana coming from the side, and delivering a swift knee to his gut, and knocking the wind out of Art.

"We hope you're happy now" Yana said angrily as she took Breck with her, and left the back stage door with Adal carrying only their equipment as Art was left lying on the ground holding his gut.

"Are you alright" asked Cal as she went to sit Art up straight, "I'll be fine, but I don't I can perform now that the girls left me hear alone" Art said as he couldn't look at his guitar.

"Listen, I think I owe you after you helped cover me on stage" Cal said as Art began thinking that the fact they have the musical equipment, made it sure easy for Art to perform, "You know how to play the piano" he asked.

A few minutes went by before the announcer stepped on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, there'll be a slight change as to the last performance today, so give it up for Art of GRMM FRST, and Cal from PJKT D*VA" he said.

( **Insert Breaking the Habit by LINKIN PARK; piano cover** )

"I didn't came here to perform by myself, so yo whats up" Art said as he got various shouts from the crowd, "Alright guys, I'm gonna give you guys something different all together to enjoy".

Soon the crowd heard the sounds of the piano being played as it was revealed to be Cal playing it, as Art took a step forward as the crowd was clapping their hands for Art to sing.

In the meanwhile, Cal had sent her band mates to get Art's team to come back to see how far he would go for them, or so what Cal told him.

With the girls

On their way home, the girls were jumped by 4 individuals, all dressed in various military armor with 2 wearing bright yellow, one wearing blue, and one wearing magenta.

With the exception to Adal, and even then it's no big deal, it was bad idea for the group to attack the girls since Yana, and Breck always had their weapons on them.

Without warning Yana twirled her mic, and lobbed it at the person in blue armor, before using the momentum to wrap him up before grabbing her mic, and removing the top where a concealed blade appeared before plunging it in the man's shoulder.

Breck on the other hand began swinging away her bass at the person in magenta armor, before cornering them into way where she used the flat side of her axe, and slammed it on the persons head.

Adal simply grab one of the guys in yellow armor in a headlock before twirling them to hit the other, and knocking them both out.

"Tell us who you are, and why are you guys following us" ordered Yana as the man she had pinned let out a laughter of insanity, before using enough of his strength to break his own neck.

"At least we got 3 more hostages to ask" Yana said, "Hate to break it to you, but the person Breck clubbed bit their tongue off in the process, and essentially choked on their own blood" Adal said.

"What about the other 2" asked Yana as one of them let out a groan before Adal lifted the person, "Tell us who you are, or I swear I'll torture you to the point you wish you were dead" she said.

"We're only to distract you girls so our boss could complete her mission" the man said as he laughed, "What's so funny" asked Yana as her death aura got everyone on edge.

"I just swallowed a cyanide pill" he said before essentially dying in Adal's grasp before dropping his body, all the while Breck began taking a look at the person she killed under the helmet.

"These are the backup band members of Cal" Breck said as she looked at the rest of her teammates, "We need to hurry back to Art".

With Art

After finishing his performance, Art and Cal went back stage to rest up before the last band would play before announcing the winners.

"Hey no matter what, I think that we should date when this is over" Cal said as she hugged Art, "Yeah listen, about that whole kissing me on stage, I'm happy as all hell, but I'm not looking for someone right now" Art said.

"Don't get me wrong, you're an awesome girl, but well… my life, and life at home is complicated" Art said before Cal pushed him near a wall, before kissing him again.

"Are you sure about that, I could give you a few days to think it over if you like, after we have some fun of our own" Cal said seductively as Art turned red at the sudden offer.

"Listen I'm really flattered, but I got to go back, and talk to my team" Art said as he really didn't want to go any further, "Come on, I'm sure the girls don't mind if you came home late, or tomorrow morning" Cal said, before moving her head in time from getting hit by Yana's mic.

"We mind a lot we have you know" Yana said angrily as she and the girls were armed, "Girls, listen I have a lot to explain" Art pleaded, "Art get away from that women this instant" Breck said as she approached her fellow orange red head.

Upon getting close, the girls were surprised when Cal pulled a knife, and pressed it against Art's throat, "Guess the jig is up" Cal said as they were all left standing waiting for someone to make the first move.

OVA

The moment Amber had left, Glynda took ironwood from the sides away from Qrow, "So did you tell her what happen to her family" she asked, "I couldn't" replied Ironwood with a blank expression.

"Honestly James" Glynda said angrily, "We got her to agree to these terms, the last thing we need is to be mad at us, and continue on the war" Ironwood replied.

"He's not wrong Glynda" Ozpin said, "Ozpin I am surprise" Glynda said in a huff, "Though General, I think we should tell her, at least before she finds out herself, and the last thing we want to do is kill her".

"I'm gonna need a drink" Glynda said as she sat right next to Qrow, before Ozpin, and Ironwood joined them to be part of the crowd, and think about what happened today.

6 years later

Meri Legend, Younger brother of Art Legend, and son of John Legend was ready to give his life so that his brother, friends, and everyone back home would live to see another day.

 _I guess this is the end,_ he thought when he saw his brother falling out the Golem with seconds to live, as he was ready to embrace death.

Instead he witnessed the death of the General with a red katana blade through the back of the mans skull, before a women wearing a Grimm mask grabbed him through the portal behind her before being blown sky high.

Not knowing if he died or lived, but the current scenary gave him a feeling he didn't like, before the women began removing her mask, and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey thanks for saving me back there" Meri said before the women began to remove her weapons, armor, and other gear, "Listen if it's not to much to ask, do you think you can take me back to Sunny Ville with my family".

All he was given was silent, and thought that his best bet was to stay silent, and play along, and talk when this women was ready to talk.

"I can't send you back yet, at least not until I give you some training" she said, "Hold on a minute, I almost died back there, and for all I know my family is suffering from a loss that never happened" Meri said.

"If you want to go home, then I suggest you start getting ready to train" the women said leaving Meri to think through his options before sighing, and giving into his situation.

"Alright, only because I want to see my family ASAP" he said sternly before deciding to introduce himself, "My name is Meri, and you are" "The name is Raven" said the now revealed Raven with a smile as wide as Yang's.

 **Wow I think I delivered something worth being an eye opening for the BAAY part of the SSGN universe, other than that leave me your thoughts in the review section, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	16. Chapter 16

**B4 BAAY 16**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Naruto nor RWBY, and keep your eyes peeled for some more surprises with people from the World of Shinobi.**

 _After my departure, I was relieved to know that Qrow would always give me some personal space when doing my business as a huntress, as I continue helping to make the world a better place. The only time he did appear was when I was surrounded by 2 Death Stalkers, where he gave me a hand. It's been a while now, and from what Qrow told me, his nieces are going to take part in the Vytal Festival tournament out in Vale, even though I had a false alarm about the City of Vale being invaded by criminals. With still no leads as to what happened to Cinder, I continue traveling, and helping those in need._

As I road on Frosted Flake I notice a little girl on the side of the road crying, and knowing as to what it was like to be helpless, and alone, I decided to approached her

Kneeling down, she winced away as I smiled, and reached into my cloak to hand her one of my home groan apples, until I got a sudden uneasy vibe in the air.

When she began stepping up, and reached out, she disappeared, causing me to bounce back from an oncoming bullet barrage by a green haired girl as I took out my staff, and used my bullets to block it.

I was unaware it was a 2 man job, when a boy with what I'd call gray blue hair came in to attack, but he was a fool when he tried to come and kick at me.

Or so I thought, when he planted his foot against me, and knocking my staff out of my hand, before that green haired girl decided to plant her foot on top of me.

 _Now I'm mad,_ I thought to myself as I decided to go all out, and release my true power on them, so they may never try to ever attack one of the 4 maidens as my eyes glowed, and began floating in mid air as I used the natural world elements at my disposal to finish these 2.

If there was anything I'll give them credit to, it's that they're both fast on their feet, and powerful together, I just really wished that they'd used their skills for good as I gathered enough leaves to turn them into solid ice as I launched a hailstorm at them.

"If any of you two are breathing, than stay down to live for another day, but I will warn you to who ever thought was cool to attack me better back off before they're next" I said as I heard someone running and approaching me.

To my shock it was Cinder, who I've been trying to find since day one of my journey, but to my reality she began to attack me, as I was caught off guard from knowing the truth now as she sent shards to bring me down.

"Cinder, why" I said out loud between my teeth, as they all began charging in to attack me, but I manage to give myself space to send them back, before noticing Cinder firing bolts of arrows at me.

I was surprise as to how bad her accuracy was, before I fell into her trap as the arrows incinerated under me, causing me to take a heavy blow.

Before I could allow them to get the best of me, I used all my strength to give myself, and Cinder distance as I had to deal with incapacitating her minions one at a time.

The boy was easy when I sent a bolt of lightning straight at him, while the green haired girls illusions didn't last long against my power, before she was on the ground once more.

"I'll make this as painless, and quick as I can" I said only to feel a sharp pain in my back as I let go of my staff, and notice an arrow through my back.

Completely beat, and down to my last breath, Cinder only walked as if she was beckoning me to my death, "Little Amber, you sure have grown a lot over the years" she said with a cheerful voice as if mocking me.

"I didn't believe that you would go, and become a criminal like this, I honestly thought it was just a rumor" I said as blood dribbled down my mouth, "Well what can I say, stuff happens to you when you're abandoned by a man who you viewed as a father over a little girl who had so much power that everyone wanted her" Cinder said as her tone began to darken.

"And when I mean everyone I mean from witches, to the military, to the well renowned Garnet Knight wanted her, only because of the power she had inside" Cinder finally said, as I looked at her with eyes of pity.

"Cinder, please I'm pretty sure it wasn't for dads intention to" was all I said before I got slapped across the face, "Don't you dare call him dad, or father, or papa in front of me, when I clearly loved him more than any child would" Cinder said angrily.

"I've been spending the last decade, and a half to find, you so that you would know the truth, and come back home to the village with me" I said with tears coming down my face as I realize that me not taking the generals advice had brought me to my downfall.

"And what truth would that be" Cinder said as she placed a hand on the cheek she slapped, as I was beginning to have a hard time trying to tell him what happened to dad.

"He's dead. Da- the Garnet Knight has been dead for almost 19 years now" I said as I saw through Cinders eyes, and through her very soul as to knowing the truth.

"I don't believe" she mumbled, "It's the truth" I said as Cinder backed away, "No I won't believe it. I won't believe that he died, he was to powerful to ever died".

"Cinder, I was said too when my uncle returned telling me that he died protecting not just me, but his family, and his only 2 sons" I said as I witnessed tears coming down her face, as she was shaking, and was getting angry by the moment.

"I won't believe that you selfish bitch, I won't believe it. You're only trying to keep him to yourself" Cinder yelled at the top of her lungs, "It's the truth" I yelled before her underlings decided to restrain me in place.

"If you won't tell me nothing but lies to save yourself, than I guess I have no other choice but to take the one thing you had that I didn't had if it means finding him" Cinder said as she slipped on a long white sleeved glove.

 _All I could have done was witness as the glove released a Scarab, as it was one of the few creatures of Grimm who's purpose was to feed off anyone's aura and use it to transform themselves into something more powerful to defeat any unfortunate huntsmen battling those things, but never have I seen someone actually using, and harnessing the creature to their advantage. I pleaded for Cinder to not do it as black goo covered my face as I was feeling what made me special being sapped away, along with me dying slowly in the process wishing that I could have at least seen my brothers one more time and that this was nothing but a bad dream that dad could wake me up. Unfortunately this is reality, and reality is the most terrifying thing any person could face._

4 years later

It was coming to the end for the huntsmen, with all of them now circled together waiting for the inevitable, it was a good final push, but in the end everyone was already tired.

"Everyone, today is a good day to die" Meri said as all that stood before them was a few Ursa, and a Death Stalker approaching them, "Any regrets" asked Padraigan.

"Aside from not finding my brother, I guess disappointing Dad, and my sister" Meri replied as the tail of the Death Stalker was coming down on him.

And by coming down I meant that his tail was chopped and began falling in pieces, before everyone realized that the remaining Ursa had been split in 2 in various ways.

"No way" Meri spoke as there savior at long last arrived with both hands holding the Executioner blade as the Grimm began turning into ash around him as he smirked at the group.

"Finscéal labhair an fear **(1)** " Yana said out loud, "No, fear a bhí ina finscéal dúradh **(2)** " Adal said as everyone was to stunned to approach Art after his feat of display.

"A maith gach dár amhrán deas agus is maith a chanadh in éineacht **(3)** " Breck said as she began leading everyone to move closer to Art, "Ach nach bhfuil a fhios aige cad a chiallaíonn sé **(4)** " Meri said as he finally hugged his brother.

After what was a hug of eternity Art pulled away and had visible tears coming down his face, "Ní féidir liom cuimhneamh ar an uair dheireanach a dúirt mé beannacht nó go rinne mé fiú **(5)** " Art said before hugging back his brother and continued to cry.

At long last Art had understood as to the importance of friends and family, as he cared nothing more than to protect them until he says there time has come.

6 years ago

The day had finally arrived when everyone who survived the most recent attack to held the funeral to those who never survived both on, and off the battle field.

Out of everyone, Art was truly devastated due to the loss of his brother that during his funeral he stood over his grave crying for at least the next 12 hours, and then some as he wasn't ready to depart.

Following the weeks, Art had abandon his duties as not only a huntsmen, but to his fellow villagers as he spent a lot of his time depressed on top of the radio towers they had, until his new bed and house was built where he'd spend his time staying in bed all day.

"He's not here again" sighed Breck as she notice that the sun dial read past 2, "He hasn't been arriving here in almost a month" Yana said as she used her dagger from her mic to carve herself a wooden doll.

Adal remained silent, as she had no idea as to how to approach the situation, since she wasn't that heartless to go to her teammates house, and say 'Get your ass out of bed, your brother is dead and there's nothing to do about it'.

"We can't just let him just mope around the house, and do nothing" Yana said as she put her weapon away, and pocketed her newly built doll, "What can we do, he's in a state of depression who wants nothing to do with anything" Adal said.

"Maybe we should check on him today" Breck said as her team stared at her, "We've all been depressed, but we can't let Art hurt himself anymore than he's already suffering from".

It was true, since the attack from the military everyone was in a state of depression, and more so to anyone close to the Legend family, since every once in a while, the girls would spot John entering the newly built shack where they had kept their booze supplies.

"Well let's not leave him alone anymore than we already allowed him to be" Yana said as they all began heading to the newly built Legend compound.

It wasn't like anything it was from the original compound as it used to flourished with apple trees, and lively green grass, and house that was lively.

Now it looked like a beat up tool shed with, what was attempted to be newly planted apple trees now dead, and grass that looked so dried up it was a surprise there home hasn't caught on fire.

The girls had did the polite thing, and knocked, and waited for a response, a process they did for 30 minutes, before realizing they could have simply pushed the door open, and see that John wasn't even home.

All they saw was empty alcohol, and beer bottles laying on the floor, and various leftover food scraps that was attracting flies, before they had made their way into Art's room.

Sure enough, Art was lying in bed only in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt as he stared at the wall with a blank look on his face not caring if anyone went to leave him food or check if he was still alive.

"Art is that you" asked Breck to which Art didn't bother to look or reply, "We came to see how are you doing".

Still getting nothing from him, Yana pushed it to another step as she sat next to Art, "Listen me and the girls have been worried about you, and were wondering if you needed something" Yana said sweetly.

"You can start by leaving me alone" Art said with no emotion, as the girls finally understood what they were up against, "Look you can't stay in your room forever, besides we need you as our team" Adal said.

"Says who? Besides you don't need a second 'a' when spelling bay" Art replied as he pulled his blanket over his head, "It has nothing to do with how you spell it, what matters is that team BAAY needs Art" Breck said.

Still getting nothing from him, Yana looked at Adal, before both girls grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked it with all their might to get Art to notice them.

"Look we get that your sad that Meri is gone, but the last thing is for this team to end up like team PLTM" Yana said which finally got Art's attention.

"I'm not in the fucking mood, so do me the favor and fuck off" yelled Art, "Damn it Art, your acting like a spoiled prince once again. We get it that you missed your brother, but this is something he would have never done" Adal yelled as he lifted him out of bed.

"Fuck you, you have no idea what it's like to lose a loved one" yelled Art as he tried to push Adal off him, but her hold on him was to strong.

"If he was here, he'd be disappointed, and I bet you that if your sister was here, she'd be disappointed in you, and your drunken bum of a father" Adal said.

That was the final straw for Art, as without a warning in an instant he teleported himself, and Adal inside where he did the one thing he would rarely do, and that was punching another girl in the boobs.

To anyone who doesn't know punching a girl in the boobs is the equivalent to getting kicked in the groin, so the fact that Art would do a low blow (if you know where, and what I mean) on Adal left the girl surprised.

Sure recently Art could last for a decent amount of time against Adal, and was starting to get Yana to sweat, and still barely getting to go toe to toe against Breck, but never did he got one over any of them.

Before I continue, let's talk about Art's fighting style, and how and why he fights like this.

It all started shortly after he survived his first mission, and was let out the hospital from his experience with Daniel that John had decided to offer to train Art, and Meri.

All though against each other they were equally matched, it was against other people when they had the other kids who survived their training was it shown that Meri was an excellent fighter, while Art could have barely land any hits.

Deciding that a different fighting style would be better suited for Art, John trained him to attack peoples weak points like the joints in neck, but the issue was that Art had a habit of holding back.

Deciding to give up, John said fight however you feel like fighting as long as you win, and Art actually took those words he said to heart.

Deciding to train along with the local kids, Art learned that everyone had a unique fighting style, and opted to try out his method of fighting when he teleported behind a kid, and delivered a toe-nut ( **To anyone who doesn't know what a toe-nut is, it's basically kicking someone in the nuts from behind, except that there's a 95% guarantee of making contact with your toe to that persons nuts** ).

Although it was technically fighting dirty, there was only one rule when fighting for survival and that would be no rules as long as you live for another day to the villagers.

And since then Art had developed a fighting style kicking balls, and punching boobs, but had vowed to never used it on his teammates.

Back to the fight, Adal was grabbing her chest before Art charged in, and kneed her in the face, just as the rest of the girls appeared.

Seeing what was going on, Yana and Breck stepped out to see the state that Adal was in as Art had delivered a round house that happened to bring Adal to the ground.

Angered by Art's current actions, Yana had took out Grave Digger, and swing her weapon at Art, who saw this ahead of time, and leaned away from the attack.

Do to the length, and momentum, Yana decided to tie up Art, before in a jerking movement he slammed to the floor with a thud.

"Art what the fuck is wrong with you" Yana said as her death aura had reached its high point, causing everyone who was around the area left petrified.

Not even fazed by the aura, Art had had stood up, and charged in and mule kick Yana in the face, who just froze since no one moved when her death aura was at its highest point.

As she grabbed her face, Art had flipped over and axe kicked her to the ground, before being slammed to the ground, when Breck brought the flat side of her blade against his back.

For the first time, Breck was actually mad at Art for the current abuse against their team mates before slamming the sharp end of her axe to psych out Art to leap forward, and round house kick him.

In no mood to take anyone's bull Art had got back to his feet, before teleporting behind Breck, where he kicked behind her knee's before wrapping his hands around face.

Nobody would have guessed that Art would go as far as to kill his teammate, and best friend, Breck was utterly shock as to what Art was about to do.

If I told you that Art had snapped her neck from here, it would lead to a paradox to not only the world of BAAY but also SSGN, so the girls were thankful when John came from behind and slammed a whiskey bottle over her sons head, before throwing Art over.

"Dad" Art said in utter surprise as John, who looked like complete shit, actually did something, and stopped his son for doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life.

"I can't believe that you would go this for, but I guess the only one to blame here was me" John said angrily before lifting up Art, and delivering a straight punch to Art's face as blood dribbled down his nose, and lip.

John was definitely holding back, but it was something that had to be done, even though the girls were quite fearful of the man's actions, but they knew it was only best for the family.

Once Art had taken his beating, he stood up, and stared back at John, as the man who was still shit faced looked back on his nephew.

"Art, I want you to leave and think about what you've done today" John said, "So now you started acting as father of the fucking year" Art said before John threw a beer bottle at him, before planting a kick to Art's chest.

"Listen here bastaird beag, I get you miss you brother, and it's a pain I know too damn well so I'm gonna tell you this so you don't end up like me. Always protect, and love your friends and family" John said before Art had crawled back to his feet.

Not wanting to deal with anyone, Art began to cry before teleporting out into the village, before running so far out into the woods he was willing to accept death, in a way that we already know.

Elsewhere

For some reason during his training session with Raven, Meri stopped what he was doing as he felt something was off.

During his month training with Raven, he got to know more about her, such as the 2 daughters she had, how her brother would watch over them and keep tabs as to their where about's along with why the Grimm mask.

From what Meri had learned, her brother was part of an organization as to keeping tabs and protecting living legends to not fall into the hands of evil, and that Amber was indeed a legend to both name and tale.

As for Raven, she followed the more darker tales to the light hearted ones that they grew up with, but he didn't believe the fact that his own brother was suppose to be the next in line to play the personification of death.

Right now Meri was rubbing his cheek after an attack from Raven landed him on his ass, "Meri are you alright" asked Raven as she gave him a hand up, "I just had a feeling about my brother just now" he replied as he took her hand and got up.

"Really what kind of feeling" Raven asked with a little too much excitement in her voice, "Like he's lost right now" Meri replied bluntly which Raven to calm down.

"If that's all then I say let's keep training for the next hour, and then we can call it an early day" Raven replied with a smile, "Really" Meri asked happily to which Raven nodded as they continued to train.

Present time

Once everyone had gathered around after being rescued by Art, everyone took a moment to kick back and relax, and catch up as to what they had been up too.

For starters, Breck had been sitting down right next to Art as she was petting Avocado in her hands as he was explaining to them where he was all this time.

"So it is true, Raven was right about you being the personification of death" Meri said as everyone was awed by Art's 3 year training and adventure, "Yeah I got to know more about or world, and learned the truth of life, along with the importance of it" Art said happily.

"Not that I'm against your suffering and wisdom, but if I recalled correctly, if that was the case no mortal should be able to see you, especially your brother unless we all died today" pointed out Padraigan as she remembered the legend and tales told by Raven.

Art didn't know how to explain to them the next part was that he didn't fully become death, but had personally killed the last personification of death, and had changed time within his favor.

"I'm not really death" Art said with honesty, which got everyone more surprised, "What do you mean bro" Meri asked with curiosity, "I never completed the ritual, I did something to allow me lose all the power I gain from training and teleporting".

"Wait are you saying you can't teleport any more" Breck asked with great concern to which Art nodded in to the response.

"Anyways I learned that you had all became cultist to an extent, so tell me what have you guys been up to this past year" Art asked since he was only caught up from the lives of his friends up until last year.

2 months before SSGN

Seeing how Art was in a situation the girls felt he deserved to be in, they none the less were worried about his well being to say the least since he was being held hostage with a blade around his neck.

"Art we told you she was a soith from the beginning" Yana said as she was twirling her mic, "Don't forget that she was also a fraochÚn" added Breck as her fingers were itching to play a note.

"You 3 little bitches best step back if you care for this bastards life" threaten Cal as she pressed the blade harder against Art's neck that a tickle of blood dripped.

"Girls no worries, I'll be alright" smiled Art as he and Adal knew what he had in stored, "Tough guy act around girls, if only you weren't the bastard of the Garnet Knight, then maybe you had an actual chance scoring with me" Cal said.

In brief movement Art had jerked himself lose enough so that when Cal tried to restrain him again, he leaned in and bit into the blade, before swinging his head back and delivered a head but to Cal's nose to release him.

Once Art was free he teleported behind the girls where Adal charged in with Claire at hand ready to split her in 2, but Cal saw this ahead of time and took the moment to twirl around and toss a throwing knife into her shoulder.

Taking the moment to escape up to the roof, Breck began healing up Adal before Art had brought the girls up to the roof to catch up with Cal.

"You really are a man full of surprises" Cal said before her body began to glow for a brief second before her clothing changed into teal green battle armor with her helmet having a pink visors at the top of her helmet.

"Interesting huh? My semblance allows me to stock up on weapons, and armor in a dimensional inventory, so anytime I need a quick change in battle or need either a new weapon or ammo, I'm fully stocked" Cal said as she took out a tactical hand gun, and began to pop shot the group.

Deciding to take cover, Art had began to search around as to he could use for a weapon before Adal passed him Bass Canon, "A good roadie always packs for everything for anything" she smiled.

"Girls if we don't make it out of here I want you all to know that I'm sorry for being an ass, and more importantly I love all of you" Art said as all the girls looked at him, before turning red a little.

Even though they all wanted Art for themselves, the girls were willing to share him, as long as no other girls joins them, "And I mean that in a brotherly way" added Art with got the girls to blush a little more, out of embarrassment for having high hopes on Art.

"We…love you too…in a sisterly way" Yana said as she and the girls got more depressed as Yana continued the sentence, and question themselves as to what do they see in him.

Before long Art had teleported his way behind Cal and used Bass Canon to blast her off the roof, but surprise her combat boots had tracks to keep her grounded in place.

Seeing how close Art was she changed her weapon into mace, and began swing it back and forth, up and down at Art, before Breck came in and brought down her Axe on her, but Cal blocked it.

With her free hand she took out an improvised hand canon and was ready to shoot Breck, but Yana wrapped her arm, and jerked it a way, where Adal took the sky ready to plunge her shield down onto her neck.

Once more Cal's armor flashed into heavy armor where it took the huntress' blow, before whipping out a new weapon consisting of an automatic shotgun, and began firing at the Adal, and Yana.

Even though he had Bass Canon, it wasn't the most ideal close range weapon, so Art jumped on Cal's back before teleporting them away from the girls where she threw him off, but also got a weapon from her own inventory stolen.

Grabbing a pair of duel tactical knives, Art had began brought down his left arm to lock her weapon in place, and was ready to stab her with his free arm.

Seeing what he had planned to do, Cal had used her strength to jerk the fire arm, and hit Art in the face with the butt of the shotgun, before herself, and weapons glowed again.

Wearing only a pair of ratty boots and jeans, and an undershirt with a bullet proof vest over her, she put Art into a world of hurt when her weapon looked like it was like a recreated jack hammer, meant for punching, punched Art, and send him near the edge of the roof.

Dropping the knives and with only one hand on the ledge of the building, with his face going numb, and completely beat, Art was in more concerned when he heard pains of grunts over the roof as he was left hanging.

OVA

Art had no idea where he was, except the forest seemed a lot more grim and darker than any other part of the forest he's traveled so far.

Even though he was in a frightening situation, Art still carried on as he felt as if something or someone was calling for him within the forest, before coming to a cave.

Not sure if he had lost it, or the effects of the forest, Art heard some chanting within a cave he passed by, and decided to see for himself what was inside.

Even though it was dark, Art was able to find his way around the cave before at long last was greeted by a women who was sitting near a dim fire wearing a grey cloak with a scythe next to her.

"Um ma'am are you alright" Art asked as he reached out an arm, before quickly pulling it back when the women stopped chanting and picked up her scythe and approached Art.

"It's you, at long last you have finally arrived" the women said happily, before taking Art hand, and had him sit near the fire, " I knew you would arrive in the next few days, but if I knew it was today I would have been ready to set up you training".

"Hold on lady, I think you might be confusing me with someone else" Art said, "Yes, I said the same thing when I met myself all those centuries ago, but now's not the time to talk about our past just yet" she said happily.

"Seriously I think you're confusing me with someone else, and I think I should go" Art said as he stood up, and was ready to walk out, "I know who you are Art Legend, the question is do you know who you really are yourself" the women said as Art stopped in his tracks.

"Ok who are you, and how do you know my name" demanded Art as he approached the women, "I am you in a way, though for now you may address me as Lady Sloth, Death number 14" Sloth said happily since the time for Art to become Death has finally arrived.

 **Finally done, and yet I still got a lot more work ahead of me since I want to finish the second part of B4 BAAY before the season 4 premiere of RWBY, so please leave me your thoughts in the review section or PM me about your thoughts.**

 **And here are the translations**

 **1\. Legend spoke of a man**

 **2\. No, a man who was a legend was told**

 **3\. Somone who liked our pretty songs, and liked to sing along**

 **4\. But he does not know what it means**

 **5\. I can't remember the last time that I said good bye or that I even tried**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	17. Chapter 17

**B4 BAAY 17**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY for the time being, but for now time for B4 BAAY.**

4 years ago

 _I had been defeated, I had been injured, and betrayed and more so given a cold hard slapped of reality when the one person I was trying to find, and join into the family I had tried to kill me, and was sapping away my semblance, and essentially my life force. When Qrow had finally arrived and saved me before I completely died, I let out tears of happiness, and sorrow before he carried me all the way into the bowls of Beacon Academy where the general and headmaster put me in an incubator just to keep me alive a little longer. My one regret is that I could not reunite with my family, and even if I could I wouldn't want them to see me like this._

"Hey kid long time no see" Qrow said as I could lay still over the other side of this boxed prison, and not even reply to his arrival, much less thank him.

"Listen I want you to know that I don't agree one damn minute that these bastardos hijo de putas are currently are searching for someone to essentially take the power within you, as they let you die" Qrow said as he was talking about earlier.

I was well aware that they were worried and desperate when they found out I was attacked by Cinder, but the fact they had searched for a girl who was not only young and scared had made me pity her more than be mad over their betrayal.

"But I didn't came here to tell you that, I came here to tell you some rather good news" began this drunk bird, "It seems that both your brothers are here, and are taking part of the current tournament".

If I could I would have used all my strength right now to break myself free, and have him take me to them so I could embrace them both right now, and die at that very moment.

But all I could do was smile, and let out tears of joy as to the fact that they're both alive, and are so close.

"I promise you that from now on, whenever your brothers will start fighting, I will come down here, and we can both watch them both duke it out to the very end" Qrow said before he made his leave.

 _If there was one wish I could ask for right now, I would wish that my brothers knew where I was, and by some miracle give me the strength so we could all go back home, but I know that won't be the case. I'm down to my last breath every day, Cinder is here with her underlings, and worst of all is that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to protect my brothers should they ever cross her, and it's a feeling I don't want to imagine as I cry myself in utter sadness that no person should suffer from._

Present time

From what Art had learned, within these last few years from what had happen to his brother and friends, they'd been traveling to every town, village, and stops outside the kingdoms just to find him.

A lot of their adventure had consisted of them hunting Art down, interrogating shady individuals, and getting into fights at bars, along with some tid bits that were added or left out.

Right now Art was out hunting for food with Breck, and decided to have a private one on one time, and catch up.

"So Breck, how've you girls been with the music thing without me" asked Art as he was walking along side her, "I'm no longer afraid to sing openly anymore, and when we needed the extra money, I'd perform out on the streets" she replied with a smile.

"Wow, think I can have a private show" asked Art with a grin that got Breck to blush from the misunderstanding, "If that was suppose to be a pick up line, than you just failed big time" Breck said as she couldn't look at Art.

Understanding what she meant, Art to gave a light blush to the poor choice of words, "Oh god, I mean can I here you sing one day I meant" Art said rapidly, even though he wanted to talk about that subject as well.

"Anyways I wanted to talk to you privately because, I know what happened 3 years ago when we fought California" Art replied as Breck stood in place thinking back as to what Art had meant by that statement.

2 months before SSGN

While Art was hanging by a cliff, or roof to be more accurate, the girls had been fighting Cal with all they had, as she took out 2 sub machine guns and began firing at the trio.

"How touching that 3 young girls would fall for a guy who's more oblivious by their actions you'd have to fuck him so he'd get the message" taunted Cal as she was shooting at the ground where Breck, and Yana were standing at.

"Fuck you bitch, at least we're closer to his age, and not some sick desperate old lady chasing younger guys" Yana yelled as her death aura was growing by the minute.

"I'll have you know that I'm 21, and probably more his type than you 3 combine" Cal yelled.

"Hearing that got Breck to play a note that she was trying that would give them a speed boost to get the jump on Cal, and shred her to bits.

Unfortunately when the time came to charge into battle, both Breck and Yana had fallen into the stage where the awards were being handed.

Earlier

While the group had been fighting, the announcements to the battle of the bands champs was being announced.

To no surprise PRJKT D*VA was the champ, but unfortunately the band was never present, and 1st place wounded up going to GRMM FRST or Breck's band, but of course they weren't present neither.

"Ladies and gentle your winners due to a technicality is none other than 'I C Germs'" yelled the judge as he handed the band members of 30,000 lien in a giant check form.

"Thank you guys very much" said one of the members as the crowd cheered for them, "Before we go, we would like to add our 2 cents, and say that all though we're happy, we feel like if anyone were truly champs it would be none other than GRMM FRST".

This in turn got to crowd to let out various cheers and agreements to the bands statement, and recognition to their rivals, "In all honesty before we'd go, I'd like to see them perform one more time, or at least let the ladies do a performance for us" a different band member said.

As if on cue, Yana, and Breck fell from the roof, and right in front of them, "Ladies of gentlemen, here's the encore performance and collaboration with the band members of GRMM FRST" a band member said as they set up, and made the stage for the girls to perform.

Caught completely off guard, the girls were put on the spot, and want little to do nothing than getting a bunch of rockers, fans and even more so the police to be involve with their fight above, the girls had nothing else than to perform.

"Yo whats up guys" Yana said through the mic as the crowd cheered, "I'm Yana from GRMM FRST, and with me our leader of the band Breck" as Breck lifted the devil horns to the crowd as she could here mostly the male population cheering for her.

"Before we'd begin, I just want to say that the reason why weren't here earlier is because, simply we got jealous when that bitch from the other band kissed Art" Yana said as there crowd continued shouting.

"To anyone curious, me, Breck, and our Roadie who you guys never seen on stage Adal. We all got a crush on Art" Yana said as the fans were cheering at the top of their lungs that it'll definitely get the police to arrive.

"Also to anyone who is curious we are dating him" Yana lied just to cause a little bit of celebrity controversy, "Alright I talked long enough, so enjoy the show".

( **Insert Decode by Paramore** )

Luckily the open whole in the floor was loud enough for Breck to play her music to give her team the boost they needed when battling Cal, but that wasn't all that was heard.

Earlier

While the girls had fell back on stage was when Art came back to aid Adal in battling Cal, and he surprised her when he began to blast her into mid air at least to buy them some time.

Just as Art was ready to teleport and grab the girls back into the fight, he overheard what Yana announced, and t left him awestruck.

Sure he was sorry because he didn't want the girls to hate him anymore since they left with tears, but now that he gets the full picture, and sees it from their point of view, he was left blushing big time.

With his guard down, Cal was ready to eliminate Art by using a Rail gun to kill him in overly done fashion.

Luckily Adal had his back as she chucked her shield, spike mode activated, and split the weapon in half before charging in and press Cal against the wall.

"Art I out of all people should have been honest with you about my feelings at least from the beginning, but right now me, and the girls need you right now to fight" pleaded Adal before she was kicked off as Cal decided to where heavy, and bulky armor, and carry a combat sledge hammer.

As the girls were fighting in the background, Art had taken the moment to think back to all the times he'd been with the girls, and have given him obvious dating hints, before sighing to himself.

 _Damn, I gotta be the most dense jackass the world had to offer,_ Art thought before flipping forward, and teleported behind Cal as he double kicked her from behind her.

Getting his second momentum for battle, Art had began to teleport left, and right, up, and down landing a blow all over Cal, so that Adal could lift the women, and throw her off the roof.

"Do you think she died" Art asked as he looked at the huntress , "If not she'll be paralyzed for the rest of her life" Adal said before she felt Art grabbed her ass, and teleported them next to Breck, and Yana who had finished their performance.

Not caring where they were at, Adal went and punched Art in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise before the rest of the girls went and hugged him as to the performance, and victory.

Later

After their encore performance, I C Germs invited the group to join them to an after band party in the back where there's a guarantee in pizza, taco's, and music from the juke box, and more importantly girls, and a few dudes.

Sure as much as Art would have liked to talk to some of the girls around, he was forced to sit in the corner as Breck hugged him as if he was all that mattered to you, Adal leaning on the wall to act guard, and Yana giving off a death aura to any girls approaching him.

While they were partying, and enjoying their time, Art notice something outside, and excused his grip from the girls just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Needless to say he was in a world of surprise when he took the roof ladder and saw that it was Cal dressed in her default battle armor, and looked unarmed for the moment.

"I'm glad that you took the time to give your former some time" Cal said with a seductive smile, "Enough with the games Cal, why are you here" Art asked, "Straight to the point huh".

"Fine I'll be straight with you, I need to k now as to why you didn't finish me off" asked Cal, "Kinda hard to kill your first love wouldn't you say" Art said before he was greeted with the end of the barrel to a .45 to the face.

"You should have killed me. Here I am with a gun pointed at your face, and you with the knowledge of me attempting to assassinate your friends, and yet you still come up here unarmed, and manage to find the courage to say that you loved me" Cal said in a fast pace.

"If you really had no feelings for me, than why did you even bother to talk to me this whole time" demanded Art before Cal let out a yell, and fired 2 rounds into the sky.

"Because I had mission to bait you out, and kill the last son of the Garnet Knight, and failure to do so would result in others to hunt me down, and assassinate me" yelled Cal as she was trembling, and tears running down her face.

Willing to take the risk, Art approached her, and lowered her weapon, before taking it away from Cal, before embracing her in a hug.

"The moment I actually fell in love with you, I knew the mission was a failure" she whispered in Art's ear, "You are so fucking dead" they both heard from behind.

As figured from the gunshots, Art's team was right behind him, and all 3 girls were giving off their own variant of their death aura at the duo.

"I expected better from you Art" Breck said with a growl, "You were for the longest in your life had been surrounded by 3 girls, and yet you still crawl back to this hussy even after our confession" Yana said with enough venom to be passed as acid, "I should have known better than to trust a guy like you to take responsibility" Adal said as she took out her sword which was on fire for some reason.

"It's not what it looks like" Art yelled at the top of his lungs, "Give us a good reason as to why we shouldn't murder you both right now" Yana demanded as a whole 3 mile radius felt intense fear down their spine.

"Because I came here to say good bye to Art forever" Cal said, "Cal what are-gah" yelped Art as Cal injected something in Art's neck.

"He's not dead, he won't remember anything that happened today what so ever, so you can tell him whatever you want happened to me last night" Cal said as she dropped her syringe, and tucked her dog tag in Art's back pocket.

"Not that we care much, but where do you plan to go now" asked Yana, "Who knows, but I do know I won't be seeing him until our time has come to pass" Cal said as she was hanging on the edge of the roof.

"So wait will he not remember our confession tonight" asked Adal, "Nope, so consider it a favor as to getting a chance to retell him again" Cal replied as she hopped off, and drove off a conveniently placed motorcycle.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to tell him again right" Breck asked optimistically, before she, and Adal notice that she was down to her light lavender panties, and bra, and was attempting to remove Art's pants.

"Yana what the hell are you doing" Adal yelled as Breck covered her eyes and turned into a shade of red that wasn't possible, "Well, since he'll have no memory of today, I figured we should all take advantage of the moment" Yana said with a straight face.

Even though Yana had a reasonable excuse, the girls had a better retort, "Do you seriously want your first time to be done without any memory or passion from the guy who was your first" Breck asked which got Yana to stop what she was doing .

"Ok, maybe it be best if we saved this tomorrow" Yana replied as she began to put her clothes back on, as the girls were able to gain their composure.

"Ironically enough, while still passed out with his pants half way down was when Art decided to get hard, and for not wanting to lead to accidental sex, the girls left Art alone on the roof for the night.

Present time

Breck was indeed blushing after to the events that happened that day all those years ago, and was glad Art would not remember a thing, but since he died he must have gain all his lost memories back.

"I look back and realized that I was the most dense jackass you girls have known, but if you girls want, I could take you all out on a date, or individually. Hell if Naruto could have 3 girls why not me" chuckled Art.

Upon looking at Breck she had a pain look on her face, before nodding her head no, "What?" asked a confused Art as Breck wouldn't stop shaking her head, "Listen, later one, you me and the girls need to have a talk" she replied before walking back to camp leaving Art confused as to what just happened.

6 years ago

In the months that Art was gone, he was forced to be trained under the teachings of Lady Sloth, and it sure as hell wasn't pleasant since he was out cold for 3 days every time she would probe Art's mind with forgotten memories he's had.

Soon days would become weeks, later months and eventually Sloth wanted to train Art to gain some power, but the young huntsmen wanted little to do nothing that involved the current personification of Death.

"Lord Nothingness, you have awoken at last" smiled Sloth as she had finished prepping him cooked rabbit, and dirty water for his only meal he gets after his 3 day slumber.

"My name is Art Legend you old bat" Art said groggily as he drank the dirt mixed water to quench his thirst before saving enough after his pitiful meal, "You name is Art, but your title, and role will be served as Lord Nothingness" Sloth said as she smacked Art's dinner out of his hand.

Not caring anymore, Art grabbed a sharp stone before tackling down Sloth, and began smashing her head in as an eye flew passed his head, and left nothing but grounded meat, and a puddle of blood.

And like the many times so far, Sloth would push Art and have him watch as her head began to reconstruct cell by cell at a rapid speed as if you were seeing a high animated construction film.

"Honestly, I feel like you are by far the most human out of all of us" Sloth said angrily as she was ready to beat Art, but realized that 1, he didn't want through the ritual, and 2 it was too much work for her.

"Cause I am human, and not some fucking freak of nature" yelled Art, "You are already taking the first steps to be a fucking freak of nature, as you put it" yelled back Sloth.

Having enough of Sloth for the time being, Art let out a yell before picking himself up, and walking out the cave.

"And where do you think you're going" demanded Sloth, "I'm going home, that's what I'm doing" replied Art, "You can't do that, I won't allow it" "Oh yeah come and stop me".

And just like that, that was the first time, and how Art was able to escape, and prolong a normal life as a huntsmen.

Sure it was a bit to easy, along with it being the over the top obvious especially with who was his current mentor, who didn't bother to chase after him.

"I swear that you will be back, and I know that you can't escape your fate" shouted Sloth, "Fuck you, and your fucking fate" Art said as he flipped her off as he finally reached out the cave, and began setting off to go back to Sunny Ville.

Elsewhere

The day had finally arrived as Meri Legend completed his training with Raven, and began to take in interest in her beliefs, as long as she didn't try to convert him, and tell him the not so current faith of his brother.

"Meri it's time for us to head out, are you ready" asked Raven, "You know it" smiled Meri as he was wearing a similar fashion clothing like Raven, except his mask look more like that of a Beowulf.

"Hey if you want, maybe you can actually get yourself, and your family to move in with us in the village" Meri said, "I left my family behind, and I'm sure they already moved on. Besides even if I did returned, I'm sure they'll resent me" Raven said with sadness in her voice.

"Hey, my family and friends are going through the same situation you did, but I'm sure that once they do see me, and if we give them the reason, and truth, you'll see that they'll always love me, and wait for me with open arms" Meri said as he put a hand on Raven, to brighten her day.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that offer, and if you're right, I promise to make up with my family" Raven said as if this bet would mean the huge change in her life, "Well what are we waiting for. To Sunny Ville" Meri said as Raven sliced the portal to their way back home.

Present time

Once they returned, Breck had told the girls to have a private one on one conversation, and meeting for all those who were part of team BAAY to be left alone.

"Girls, I called you here, because Art, needs to know what has happened to us in our personal lives" Breck said as she and the girls began to shift uncomfortably as to the implication.

"Girls, what's going on" asked Art with concern, "I'll be the first to be honest since I failed to be honest with you before" Adal spoke up as everyone looked at her.

"Art while you were gone, our feelings for you had been dormant for the first year, but during our time with the boys of team PLTM eventually made our hearts changed" Adal said.

"I don't understand" Art said in complete denial, "What Adal is trying to say is that we all found someone else who not only got the hint, but also cared about us more than their own being" replied Yana.

The truth hurts, in both in the sense that the girls not only found someone on the other team, but Yana being blunt as to the times Art's selfishness really hurt everyone, including the girls.

"Can I at least know who" Art asked as he was completely sad from his tone of voice, "I'm currently dating Ladon, while Breck, and Yana are dating your brother, and Padraigan is dating Todd" replied Adal.

Out of all the things he had hear, the worst thing to ever heard was the news of his brother not only dating his child hood friend, but another women on his team who also felt for him.

Art had decided to stand up, and take a moment to take it all in, and look the opposite direction from the girls as a tear escaped his face.

"Art we're sorry, we honestly are, but you got to understand that we also have feelings" Breck said as she stood up and began approaching him, "Don't be" replied Art.

"I can't expect you girls to be the same these last few years, and me having my hopes at such a high standard was also a fault on my end" Art said as he turned to look at the girls.

"Besides I think it's for the best since I don't think I'm that much human anymore now" Art said with a smile, "But regardless I will always love you girls" In a brotherly way" asked Yana, "Always".

And just like that they all ran up to hug Art, as the sole huntsmen wrapped his arms, and hugged the girls back, before they notice that Meri had arrived.

"Hey guys, something just came up" replied Meri, "What is it" asked Art, "It seemed that the people you guys fought a long time ago that wore those red cloud coats are not that far from us".

Remembering the events on the train, and the gift that the girls had saved during their fight reminded Art to gather one more thing.

"Do you girls still have the swords from that one guy on the train" asked Art, "We left it at undisclosed location that only we know" replied Adal, "Alright cause after this, I'm gonna need all those swords, speaking of, how many did that dude said existed".

"He owned 5 of the 6 swords if I recall, with you having one, and the other by that one other guy he said was here in our world" Yana said as she misinformed Art.

"When this is over, I need Padraigan to combine our weapons to make dads sword, and our ultimate fire arm" Art said as he looked at his brother, "Why, what's going on" asked Meri, "I think once I have these 6 swords, plus dads I'll be able to gain some sort of power".

Not knowing the full picture for now, everyone simply complied before going off, and face off whoever they were up against.

OVA

The day of the invasion had finally arrived as Amber could felt the whole school shaking in her incubator, before seeing that Ozpin had brought along that red head girl from earlier, and a boy as well.

Knowing what was going to happen, Amber as much she tried, could not even budge for what's about to happen between her, and Pyrrha.

 _Please god, I don't want to die. I don't want any harm to this girl as well. I just want to see my brothers one last time,_ thought Cinder before feeling a familiar sharp pain in her chest as she let out a final scream.

She notice a familiar looking arrow pierced through her chest, and looked up to confirm the culprit, "Cinder…" Amber mumbled weakly before passing away as her aura left her body, and went onto Cinder's who gave out a mad laugh.

2 months before SSGN

Morning had arrived, and Art was surprise that he was in a condition that left him embarrassed since he couldn't remember a thing over yesterday.

To make matters worse, he felt like complete shit, as his head hurt, his nose clogged, and his throat soar beyond mercy, as he weakly picked himself up to teleport himself to the front door of the apartment.

Once inside the girls notice him, and the state he was in before going up, and giving him a shoulder up to his room.

No surprise that Art was suffering from a high fever, and was instantly bed ridden for the next 2 weeks, and even though he was well rested in bed, he got concerned as he felt he got the girls both sick and worried, since at night he could hear them moan his name through the apartment, along with them coming to check on him sweaty and out of breath.

He would ask if they were having any nightmares, to which they would turn red and deny it, followed by him asking if they were getting sick to to which they also denied before leaving him alone.

But even when he did got better, he would still hear the girls moan his name, and every time he would try to check up on them, it usually was them being naked under their covers before they yelled at him to get out the room.

This had went long until the reunion fight with team PLTM, and then some.

 **And done, a lot has happened in this chapter, it was mostly sad with a bit of a humorous twist, but otherwise it tackled down the question if Art got anyone in the end, or his whole team.**

 **Why I decided to have him left friend zoned like that was because I wanted to take a reality aspect on it, and in most of the times, this is the likely outcome in life.**

 **So before you guys start speculating as to Art getting at least one of the girls somewhere in the end, don't bother, because he gets no one, and that's as far I will go as for the spoiling of B4 BAAY.**

 **Other than that it seemed that they'll finally get to fight the Akatsuki, and officially marks the first time someone from the world of Naruto makes a major appearance.**

 **Also that whole Paramore song that was used in that terrible, sould have never been budgetted to a movie, Twilight film saga, is the only thing good that saga had to offer. Sure it could be me just being an over all fan to Paramore, but other wise I despise the film saga, and book saga like any other saine person who had to deal with it through those poser vampire kids in middle school, and high school as they said it was one of the best love sroies ever written and filmed in years, which is complete bull that it's shit has more value.**

 **So until then, keep calm, and this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	18. Chapter 18

**B4 BAAY 18**

 **Disclaimers I don't own either Naruto or RWBY, and this officially marks the ending to the 2** **nd** **part to B4 BAAY, now let's see get started.**

 _Once again tragedy has yet again strucked my life as I had to witness the death of my niece, by the hands of the girl who wanted to be a part of our family by any means, but even so I would have never expected young Cinder to commit such a heinous act against humanity._

Right now I was just informed by my nephews that after defeating someone who was a part of this whole invasion had plans of bombing up all of Vale, and I knew only one way, and one way alone as to not let that happen, but before that I must clear my conscience.

"Art, Meri I need you to listen to me clearly" I spoke as I got their attention, "I need you to gather everyone who's still on compass, and get them out of here, before this school explodes" I said.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking" Art said, "And we won't allow it, there has to be another way" Meri had added, "I wish we had more time, but unfortunately there's no more time" I responded.

"Before you start gathering up everyone you 2 need to know something, and that would be some cold hard truths" I said as I felt my heart race, "The truth is, I'm not your dad".

I saw the shock looked on their faces, especially Art who's jaw was dangling by a thread, "And even more so, your both the sons of my brother the Garnet Knight" I added as confusion covered their faces, before they had to know.

"I'm right here next to your guys' sister Amber, and she's dead, by someone who we wanted to be a part of our family" I said before I notice Art trembling as if rage was coming out of him.

"I don't believe you" he began, "I refuse to hear all of these lies, please don't go hysterical before your death" "This is the truth, and it's time for you both to know about it" I shouted before noticing tears coming down both their faces.

"If that's true, than who killed Amber" growled Meri as I could see hatred in both of their eyes, "A young women named Cinder. I spared her life because she's misunderstood under a blame by both me, and your fathers" I responded sadly as I recalled to the events all these years ago.

"Art, I want you to promise me to not run away or leave your brother behind again, to not foolishly risk your life to save mine, and most importantly for neither of you to go hunt down Cinder" I said as I hoped they'd obey.

"This Cinder is the reason this whole city is going to hell, and killed Amber for reasons we don't know, and you want us to forgive her" yelled my stubborn nephew Art, "What the hell do you want us to do if we should ever meet her in person than".

"I expect you both to forgive her, and offer her a stay at Sunny Ville, because as much as you both officially have nothing, she had to experience this her whole life" I said before cutting off the video feed.

 _Once I had finished talking to my nephews for the last time, I told the remaining huntsmen to hurry up, and escape along with gathering any future gen huntsmen with them since I'll be ready to give my life in 3 minutes. I may have lived a life I never wanted or signed up for, but my brother did, and if I truly loved him I will show it by finishing where he left off as long as I could. I could say that I am ready to for whatever the afterlife has to offer me, and could only hope that I got back what I gave in life to be repaid in the afterlife._

End of Amber and John's tale

With a definite lead as to the bastards they fought on the train, they saw that they were faced off against a guys with red hair who could have been easily mistaken by Gaara, a man with long blonde hair in a pony tail, and some red haired chick wearing glasses.

"No shit, looks exactly like the people we bumped into on the train" Art said as they were at a far distance behind a bush watching over the trio passing by, "What do you think we should do" asked Meri.

"I say we should follow them, or at least know what the hell they are up to" Adal said, "our thoughts exactly" Yana said before everyone turned their sights back on Ladon who had a grenade juggling in one hand.

"What, I say we should get the jump on them, and at least take most of them out, and hope that one was left crippled" replied Ladon, "And since when have your bombs been known for doing that" asked Art, "Funny how you should mention it".

Before Ladon could explain his latest experimental grenades, he was cut off when Padraigan went and swung her sword down next to him.

"What the fuck, are you trying to blow our cover" Art said in a shrill voice before Yana covered his mouth, which meant nothing at that point, "I think it's already been blown" Adal said as she pointed at 3 white spiders that were crawling down a tree.

Not wanting to stick around, the group hopped out of the area before being sent flying from the shock wave of the explosion.

"If you guys are done following us, we'd like to know who you guys are" said the red haired man, "It's Mike, and Hunt is my last name" lied Art, "Your name is Mike Hunt" said the blonde before the group began laughing their asses off.

Realizing what he said, the blonde began turning red in the face, as his companions stifled in a snicker, "That's it, they're dead" said the blonde as he sent in white birds to attack them, but before they could land they were shot down.

Todd stood with a gun that kind of looked like a man's vital regions, before Art groaned to himself, as he had to know what the hell he collected this time.

"Alright I'll before we fight, Todd what the hell is that you're holding" asked Art, "I call it the compensator" replied Todd, "Oh, ok for a moment I thought you were fondling your scrotum just now".

They're interaction was cut short when the red haired man had lifted his hands, with his palm facing the sky and fingers arched, in a dramatic fashion, that before you know it the ground was trembling.

After a few minutes they group notice a few limbs were bursting out of the ground before something was crawling out of the floor.

"Holy shit it's the damn zombie apocalypse!" yelled Art before he grabbed his team, and teleported them to higher ground, before standing next to team PLTM.

"Todd I really wished you kept that acid shooting penta-barrel shotgun, Ladon I need you to make us some monkey bombs, and throw away any EMP's you have on stock, and Padraigan I need you to upgrade our fire arms to the max" ordered Meri before Adal came from behind him, and punch him across the back of his head.

"Pay attention, their only robots" Adal told Art as he finally got to see them finally rise from the ground as Yana, and Breck were crawling down the tree.

As this was going on the current members of the Akatsuki present were confused beyond comprehension as to the display, and randomness by team BAAY and PLTM that they should be put on the web somewhere.

But it was ended when Sasori had sent 3 new puppets to attack the group, before Art had whipped out the Executioner blade, and sliced them in pieces.

"Ok, not zombies" Art said, "But you're about to wish they were" replied Sasori as he lifted his middle, and index fingers where the limbs to his dolls began to pick up, and began to propel at Art, but Ladon hardened himself and took the blow.

"And here I thought it was going to be easy" Ladon said with a smirk as he still had some light cuts, even after hardening his skin, "Hey Art, look alive, because these things are laced with poison".

Before anyone could say or do anything, Ladon tumbled backwards, "Oh fuck" he mumbled as Adal kneeled by his side, everyone get around me" yelled Art as he, and everyone were teleported a few feet behind him, before he stumbled.

"Run" Art said weakly as Meri gave him a shoulder, and began leading everyone away from where they were at, "You said you couldn't teleport anymore" shouted Breck, "I can't teleport far, and even then I suffer from a huge wave of pain after wards".

Not deciding was the time to argue, everyone tried to make the distance but they were catching up fast.

"Todd take, Ladon, and hurry out with everyone" ordered Adal, as she stopped in her tracks, and faced the chasing trio, "Adal what are you doing" Art said as he was sounding horse.

"I'm gonna buy us some time, and before you go, the swords are stashed out by near trade town named Silicon Travels, right at the town's only mega garage under a beat up metal wagon" Adal said.

Before Art could say anything, Breck, and Yana turned and stood by her side, "Not without us" Breck replied, "Meri make sure that your brother doesn't come back, because no matter the results we will meet again" Yana said with a smile before everyone began to high tail.

"Take me back, they need us" Art said as he tried to make himself heavy on purpose so his brother would fumble, "Not a chance. Besides you heard the girls, and we know the importance it is for you to at least being able to fight" Meri replied.

"They won't make it" Art said as he didn't mean it, "You may be death, but there are times when people cheat death like you, now shut up and think about something happy" Meri said to which Art obliged.

1 hour before SSGN

No idea nor a care what happened a few days back, Art had just finished packing the rest of his stuff, along with everything from their old apartment since it suffered heavy damage from the attack.

That and the group had been evicted due to noise complaints, and for some reason wouldn't be allowed inside to pick up their stuff, even when adding their semblance to the factor.

So essentially it was Art spending the last few days getting anything that hadn't been destroyed being brought to a storage room they had rented out for both their stuff, and temporary home.

Of the things he was gathering was the dog tag he found his pants after their loss to the battle of the bands, from what his team told him, as he still had no memory of that day.

"Who the hell is California" Art asked out loud to no one in particular as he was walking to a shop that would allow you to bake with any of their products at the entrance fee of over 100 lien.

Inside he was making Calaveras for the day of the dead festival, and was heading on his way out to meet up with the girls until he bumped into a group of teens.

"Sorry about that sir" said a red haired girl as she offered Art a hand, "No worries, I can make more of these in an instant" Art said as he took her hand and stood up before looking at his herd work gone.

 _The girls are gonna have a fit,_ Art thought before looking at the duo to get a better look at them.

The girl with red hair was wearing a gothic style clothing and what he assumed was a combat skirt, as she wore a red hood, and cowl that look like it was 10 sizes too big for her.

The other person was a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing metal plated head band with what looks like a snail on its back rolling around, as he wore a bright orange, and navy blue jump suit with a shoulder pad that stood out.

"By the way my names Art" he said with a smile, "Hello Art, my name is Ruby, and this here is Naruto" said the red head as she introduced herself, andboyfriend.

"Nice to meet you both" Art said, "Say Art what were you doing with whatever we broke" asked Naruto, "Oh that, you see I celebrate an old tradition called the day of the dead".

Once Art had explained the point of the holiday, the duo were over eagerly to want to take part of the said holiday, since it was weird given that every time he, or his teammates told anyone else, they would call them devil worshippers.

"Um, sure the more the holiday is known the better" Art said with a smile before parting back from the duo to meet up with the girls, _They seem weird, yet they aren't any form of authority. I think this is a start to a new friendship,_ thought Art as he walked back home with a smile.

Present time

Things were going peachy when Art was brought back to reality as they had all ran into the red haired man with the poison laced dolls that had attacked Ladon earlier.

"You may have gotten passed us from earlier, but I can assure you that none of you will make it pass me this time" Sasori said as he lifted his left arm with his palm pointed up towards the sky again as 5 new dolls appeared from the ground.

"And you may have gotten the jump on me earlier, but this time I'm personally sending you to kingdom come" stated Ladon as he pushed himself off, and gave himself air momentum for one of his bombs, as propelled himself, and tackled 2 of them, and himself out of the area.

"Guess this is where we part ways again" Todd said as he took out the Compensator, "Don't worry boys, we'll be fine, but before you go let me complete my end of the plan first" Padraigan said.

Not going to argue, both Legend siblings handed over their weapons to Padraigan before using her semblance, and handing back both siblings the one weapon that made their dad into a legend.

"Think you can do one more thing for us" asked Art as he exchanged his speaker to wield the ultimate sword Excalamune as Meri handed his pistol before Padraigan did her thing.

It didn't take long before both siblings had been in control to both the world's greatest close fighting weapon, and the siblings own greatest weapon to be combined meant for crowd control.

"Man I haven't used any of these in a long time" Meri said, "If I recall it was during the attack of Vale that we got to use these weapons again" Art said as his thought went back to the past.

3 years ago

It was during the middle of their fight between Danzo that the current team had only manage to live long enough because of their synch coordinating attacks, and ready to rescue one another, yet it wasn't good enough to land a blow on him.

Before long Art had teleported right by their side once he had finished dealing with Emerald, and Mercury "What took you so long" asked Meri, "Let's just say I had some unfinished work to do" replied Art coldly.

"So tell me, what are we up against" asked Art, "He shows no sign of sickness, and even weakens when under Todd's semblance, and Yana's fog seems to only give him the better advantage" explained Breck.

"How about any visible traits, like weaknesses, and what should we avoid" asked Art, "Well he has10 eyeballs on his right arm, and is a lot more skilled in fighting than he looks" Adal said.

"As for weapon combos so far" asked Art, "None of our current inventory is up to par, even Todd's recent .45 with custom fire bullets" replied Meri, "I'll save my bitching at Todd later, for now let's use our ultimate weapons".

Both brothers had handed their weapons to Padraigan before the huntress went, and turned one into their fathers legendary Excalamune, and a weapon that could definitely go up to their dads weapon.

"Ready" asked Meri as Excalamune seemed to glimmer as he held it on his side, "Let's kill this fucker, and go home" Art replied as he cocked his weapon.

"We have 2 boys holding weapons they seem to be proud of, and are sure of themselves as to their outcome being victorious" began Danzo as he began to examine their weapons.

"You think that a sword, and an assault rifle will make any differences against me" taunted Danzo as he grabbed a kunai in one hand, and a hand full of Shuriken in the other.

"The sword that this ghost is holding belong to my uncle who was feared by everyone that he got the title of the infamous Garnet Knight" started Art, "It is the first and only nuclear powered sword with abilities left unknown by many" added Meri.

"And as for this, I like to call it the Wubstep Gun" Art said as the weapon began to glow at the end of the barrel before pushing a small gust of wind before rays of music attacked Danzo.

The man couldn't control himself, he was dancing in a way that if he acted his age, he'd give the 'back in my day we use to dance like this'.

And when trying to forcefully move resulted in Meri running up, and slicing him down the middle as he would tumble back, before dancing his way back to his feet.

"Please tell me we're not fighting a zombie" asked Art with true horror in his voice, "If that's the case then I guess we better chop his head off" yelled Meri as he ran up, and slit Danzo's throat, before it began to heal, as he continued to dance.

"The fuck is he, immortal" asked Meri by the astonished feat, "Look closely, every time we land a fatal blow, those eyes on his arms close up" pointed out Adal as she, and everyone else were dancing.

Once the siblings got a closer look they notice how 2 of his 20 eyes were closed, before grinning, "Do what you like to him, just at least save one life so I can test the theory of actually dying by getting kicked in the nuts" Art said.

"No try to literally rip his balls from him" Meri said, as he plunged Excalamune into Danzo before his wounds heal as he was forced to essentially dance to his death as the group of huntsmen talked about various of ways of killing him through his vital regions.

Present time

Once Art finished reminiscing about the past, he put the Wubstep Gun over his back as Meri put Excalamune over his before lifting his brother, and flying them over head as they put their trust in their friends.

"Hey" Meri said, "Yeah" replied Art, "Don't worry they will make it in one piece, and when they do we'll have a home reunion together" "I know they will".

After getting some distance, and Art getting his strength back, Meri had landed back on the ground before they continued their way out the forest.

"Listen I want to apologize about what happened all those years ago" began Art as Meri turned to him, "I should have never told you to leave after you came back, I honestly wasn't myself back then".

"Hey it's alright, at least we're here together at least, and I'm glad to have my brother back" replied Meri with a smile, "Thank you for giving me a second chance" Art said with a returned smile, as he began to remember one more time.

6 years ago

Once Meri had returned and surprised everyone as to his sudden return to Sunny Ville from his training with Raven, everyone was expecting a happy ending at long last.

All the while Art had recently returned from his prison from Lady Sloth, but something about him was different.

Sloth had fore scene everything already from Meri's returned, how Ruby would began to awaken her powers as a silver eyed witch, and Jaune losing the only girl he was to naïve to notice.

So in order for Art to fill his role as Lord Death, she had to mess with him mentally to hate his brother on sight, and she did it when he remained unconscious.

"I can't believe you went, and did that" John said angrily, "I seriously don't want to fucking here it" Art said as he was finished packing his things, "You ungrateful little shit, do you have any idea what you did".

"I fucking got rid of someone who posed as a threat, and an imitation to us" yelled Art, "The only threat we currently have that isn't the military is you" yelled back John, "Why else do you think I'm leaving asshole".

Before Art could walk out the front Door, John was already on the other side, and delivered a swift punch to his gut, "If you leave this time, it better be for good, and if you let people know about our location, I will not hesitate to killing you" John stated before leaving the house.

Once Art had picked himself up, he was ready to face the world alone, but surprise, his team was outside waiting for him, "We should really kick your ass as to how you been acting lately, but I think you getting kicked out of home was enough" Yana said.

"What are you girls doing here" asked Art, "We're starting a new leaf, like how you are, if you promise to at least let us in" Breck said with a smile.

Art took a minute, and pondered at the opportunity, sure Meri had his team join him, and Raven out of sympathy, and he could only guess as to how lonely it must be to travel the world alone like his sister, plus the real world isn't as brutal as he's use to.

"You girls do know that the chance of us returning home may never happen" Art said as he wanted the girls to think hard of what they're about to do.

"It doesn't matter, we got your back until the very end" Yana said happily, "But before we go, you got to do something for us" spoke up Adal, as Art was expecting the catch, "Alright, name your demands" Art sighed as he knew he was going to regret this.

"We want you to apologize, and without degrading yourself" Adal said as she, and the girls enjoyed seeing Art squirm, and blush, "I-I…I'm…I…I'm Sorry" Art said as he had a really hard time to look at the girls after his apology.

"Alright, now let's head out, oh, and don't worry, our parents had gave us some start off money" Yana said, "About how much" asked Art, "Roughly a million Lien" replied Adal as Art let out a whistle.

While they were out, John went to their praying shed, where he had finished praying in front of a picture that had his brother, niece, and nephews.

 _I pray that your son lives another day, and should learn that the one thing, and that to appreciate the opportunities we didn't get before it's gone,_ prayed John as he watched his nephew, and the last child he had promised to watch over as he left to discover himself.

Present time

Once making some distance, both brothers stopped to catch their breath, and hoped that by now their team would have already catched up, but was instead greeted by the final person to the Akatsuki trio.

"2 boys, and one girl, hope you both don't treat me to rough" taunted Karin as she blew a kiss at both of them, "Sorry but I'm taken" Meri replied, "And I'm… well ok I'm single, by I got a heart on for a certain someone" lied Art.

"Regardless, we can't let you both leave now, you both might ruin our plans" Karin said as a gust of sharp wind blew the brothers away, and skid back with a few light cuts.

"Guess we don't have to hold back" Art said as he reached for his Wubstep Gun, but Meri went and nabbed it off his back, "I think you should fight with this, since you need to collect those swords later on" Meri said as he offered Excalamune.

"I guess you're right" Art said as he took his father's blade, and could feel like he had absolute power in his hands.

"Hey, I'm glad to fight by my brother's side" Meri said with a smile, "My thoughts are the same" smiled Art, before both siblings let out a battle cry, and went into fighting Karin head on.

OVA

During the after math of the invasion of Vale, Naruto had went and wanted to end the siblings quarrel once, and for all as he had earlier find out about Meri by bumping fist with him earlier, and decided to transfer that info to Art, along with knowing what makes him tick.

What Naruto didn't expect what was that part of Art's mind was completely blank, and surrounded by darkness by moments in his life he genuinely couldn't remember, and these were some memories that you don't forget.

But one thing he did manage to do was made it so that Art understood that he never hated his brother, and caused him to understand the pain he had given to not only him, but everyone dearly around him.

He also caused Art to want to go back, and confront Lady Sloth, and make sure to set things right, who was in a frenzy panic since she didn't expect Naruto and company to completely change time, and the fate to all these huntsmen, and huntress'.

 **And that is the epic conclusion to the 2** **nd** **part of B4 BAAY, so many tie ins, and loop arounds, in this final chapter, and a cliff hanger that'll be answer at some point in SSGN, so stay tuned, and keep reading SSGN.**

 **Also for the record, B4 BAAY will go on a minor hiatus since in order for the story line for it to progress, the story to SSGN needs to progress a lot further, but it will help tie into the conclusion, so leave me your thoughts as to what you think might happen, or leave a suggestion for you think should happen to the characters to B4 BAAY, and the over all conclusion to SSGN.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	19. B4 BAAY Holiday

**B4 BAAY Holiday Special**

 **I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

During this time of year a lot of people tend to show brotherly love, and want nothing but peace on earth especially in the world of Remnant.

And it doesn't really matter what type of background you have, because this is when the good in people really emerge, especially since their ulterior motive throughout this is to get on peoples good side for gifts.

Well I would say that it was true in Sunny Ville as well, but as it comes to, they too have a little tradition of their own.

To the citizens December 25th was just another day for them, and usually spent that day and the weeks to come prepping, and fortifying their village from the attacks of Sandy Claws.

Now Sandy Claws was indeed something out of a childs bed time story you tell when you want them to behave at least for the next month or so, but in this world all tales are true to an extent.

"Alright guys, how are things looking at the outside perimeter" Art said over the radio, "We got everything barricaded with metal bars, and lights are working at full power bro" Meri said on the other line.

"Alright that's what I like to hear. Hey Adal, how are things going on your end" asked Art, "Everything is fine, me, my mom, and Breck finished building the amps we need Breck to play if we all plan to live that night" answered Adal.

"Yana, your dad every found a way to turn your fog into a natural defense yet" asked Art, "My dad is our towns arms dealer, not god, and all though it was theory, we still haven't found anyone of that type of science caliber without blowing them up along with the military" replied Yana.

"Hey a guy could always hope. Padraigan, how's demolition going" asked Art, "Like I said, there'll be ready before January 5th" replied the leader to PLTM, "Also can someone please tell me where the hell is Todd".

"Right behind you Art" said Todd as he was carrying 2 mini guns on each hand, and was wrapped all over with 5mm bullet belt, "I hope whatever you're building for yourself can take on Sandy Claws" Art said.

"What no complaining this time" asked Todd, "Congratulations I'm giving you what our friends back in Beacon called a Christmas gift, and my gift for you until this is over is you not receiving lip from me" replied Art.

"Art, this is Michael" said man as he was contacting Art, "Yo I'm here" replied Art, "Just wanted to ask as to you being sure that these shotguns are gonna do for those staying home defending the children".

"I honestly hope that doesn't have to come down to that case, besides, you know that Misha had to sell some of our heavy weaponry for the frontline defense" answered Art, "Just saying we could have armed them with some SMG's at least" replied Michael.

"I couldn't agree more, but whatever at this point, we make do what we got at hands" replied Art as he had finished loading onto another wheel barrel filled with freshly harvested apples, and cherries in the Legend family food storage room as they were either what he and his family going to eat, or as a means of business.

"Hey Amber, I think we got one more week or so of cultivation then I think we should let nature run the land" Art said as he came out with the same wheel barrel as his adoptive elder was already finished harvesting another basket of apples.

"I agree" replied the maiden as she tossed her young protector of death, and brother an apple as both took a quick snack break, "Also for the record, I think dad, and uncle are proud of you".

"I try my hardest every day" replied Art as he tossed away the core, and began loading the harvested fruit, "I mean, I think you make them proud in the sense you wanted to take charge in this year's defense" smiled Amber as she was quickly picking cherries into a bucket.

"Also, was there any reason our Humble Narrator allowed me to be in this non canon chapter, and left our dad, and uncle still dead" asked Amber, "I think it has to be with them being solely meant to be part of the B4 BAAY storyline, and as you know they had both died recently" began Art.

"So did I, but even then it's not even canon to the storylines, why mention everyone else's parents and not ours" asked Amber, "Well our Humble Narrator is publishing this in SSGN, and in B4 BAAY, and frankly he didn't want to give detail as to what they looked like in SSGN, along with getting more people to read B4 BAAY to understand how our storyline will also be affected do to SSGN" answered Art.

"Is that why you're viewed to be younger self from 3 years ago, and not the updated version" Amber asked as she followed Art into their storage room, "That pretty much sums it up" he answered.

"Like you could argue this is his lazy side showing, but like he said he has a life outside the fanfic world, and right now during this time a year in California he's busy trying to study for his final" Art said they both dumped everything in the storage room.

"So want to call in a lunch break, and call in your friends" asked Amber, "Only if someone else cooks" Art said, "Fine, I'll do it" "Sigh, ok I'll help".

Soon both siblings had decided to call everyone up, and call back later, as the time for 4th wall breaks would be save later on for now.

"So here's what I had in mind, what I propose is that once we get Sandy Claws in the center of town, that's when Yana uses her semblance, and with luck I hope we kill it this time" Art said as he drew a schematic plan with his food consisting of cherries, cheese, and bread.

"And then what, you kick it in the nuts" replied Adal, "That was one of my many elaborate ways to kill him, yes" replied Art as he began placing his food in various spots to represent them.

In all honesty as Art was devising a plan, Amber couldn't help but feel sad that this is what their holiday tradition has came down to.

Sure she may have been orphaned at a young age, but she could at least say she had a Christmas to remember, compared to her brothers and the children of the village as they were forced to live in fear, and fight during this time of year.

When she learned as to the friends they made in Vale, Amber insisted that they all actually celebrated an actual first Christmas there, but Art wouldn't have it, as he said the holiday itself was confusing, and he promised that once they killed Sandy Claws, then they'll do Amber's thing.

"And then after Adal cuts it down to size, that's when you guys keep him down with his legs wide open, and wear I rush in, and shoot myself from a distance, and with the speed and momentum I kick it in the nuts" Art said as he explained his plan again getting various groans from everyone.

"We're trying to kill it, not send it back with its tail between its legs" jeered Ladon, "Fine, Breck will either neuter the monster, or I'll have Todd here use whatever he had in store, and we either chop, or blast it's nuts off" Art said.

"Can we kill it, not involving it's vital regions" Padraigan said as she was visibly unamused by their leader in charge of the operations plan, "Well I don't see you guys suggesting as a means to kill it" Art said.

"Why don't you do what you always do, in a brutalic fashion, like decapitation, or piking, or even beating him with its own severed limbs" pointed out Padraigan, "I only do that when someone truly deserves to suffer when they die" answered Art.

"And this isn't one of these people because" asked Adal, "Well it has yet to either kill any of you guys or committed an atrocity against mankind" answered Art before Ladon let out a 'boo' at Art's lame excuse to which he flipped him off.

"Art what have I told you about be thick headed, and stubborn to your friends" Amber said as she went and pulled on his ear, "Ow, Amber that was uncalled for what he did" whined Art, "2 wrongs don't make a right".

As Art was getting berated by Amber, everyone else couldn't help but laugh at Art's misfortune at the moment, before the lunch whistle blew, and it meant back to work.

A few weeks later

December had passed, and all though not one of the members went to Vale, and spend the Holidays with their friends, Art made it up to Amber, by letting them be a part of their special in an alternate timeline, to which she enjoyed.

But right now everyone had finished hiding the children, and anyone who wasn't planning to fight securely safe in an underground bunker.

As for everyone else, they were all standing impatient as to how tonight would either in their favor, or in another year of defeat.

"Alright guys, it's only 6:42 p.m., and that gives us enough time for us to set up the bait" Art said as everyone around began turning on torches and set up a small feast, with light music, as if it was another day of merrymaking.

"You think this is gonna work" Meri asked, as he was chugging down 2 pints worth of homemade apple cider, "I don't think that thing is on the lines of intelligence, but I'm more than positive that it'll fall for our bait" Art said as he was munching on freshly baked cherry pie.

Before long all of the torches suddenly died out, and there were murmurs within the crowd, and there was a chilly wave taking over the village.

"About time" Art said as he began to scarf down his pie, as Meri chugged down his drink before the wind began to pick up, and with it sand began filling the air.

"You know we should have asked Gaara to at least give us a hand, considering he's a sand user in all that" shouted Meri as he put a hand over his face to prevent sand going in his face.

"I think Naruto would have been a better choice" replied Art as he pulled out 2 pairs of sunglasses and handed one to his brother, "Why you say that" asked Meri, "If I recalled both admit should they duke it out at full power, Naruto would kick his ass".

Before they could talk some more, they saw an entity being in the middle where the dining area was at with tables destroyed, and food wasted, as it stood wearing a tattered black cloak, and hood as it's boney pale blue hands with nails so jagged that the demon itself was bleeding sand.

"About fucking time" Art said, as he and Meri whipped out their weapons, and began shooting at the demon, and earned its attention as it began to glide it's way at the brothers.

Before any attack was made, Amber had stepped in, and used her staff to slam a small wall of fire as a means of defense, "You boys alright" asked Amber as she was glaring at the awaited Demon.

"We're fine, now let's commence my plan of sending this ugly demon back to hell" Art said as they all heard Sandy Claws let out a roar, and flew passed them and left them covered in both sand, and light cuts.

"We got to hurry up, and lead it where Breck is at" Meri said as he held the cut on the side of his abs, "Easier said than done, that thing just happens to enjoy toying with us" Art said as his upper body was covered in cuts.

Soon enough the brothers felt the wind picking up, and saw that Amber had began to levitate, and began to use any apples from the baited feast to rise up in the air, and began turning them into a yellow fire color.

Before the brothers could speculate what was going on, they saw their elder sister tossing those said apples at Sandy Claws, and saw in awe as they had exploded like frag grenades.

Sand and smoke filled the air, and with them hoping they killed the monster it appeared and let out a roar, as fragments of its body were missing, and crumbling like a sand castle that's been kicked like at the beach.

"We weakened it" Amber said, as Sandy Claws stared down the Legend family, "And he looks fucking pissed" Art said as all three of them began running around the village with Sandy Claws on their tail.

"Shit it's still catching up to us" Meri said as fast they could run, Sandy Claws was moving faster, but before it could do anything, it staggered when taking a few rounds to the head.

"Michael" yelled Amber, "Hurry up kids, I ain't young enough to start chasing it down like how I was 10 years ago" laughed Michael before a wave of sand sent him flying of the roof.

"máthair Dia **(1)** " yelled Michael, "You think he's fine" asked Art, before they saw something zipped around, and chopped off Sandy Claws' legs off, as the figure layed on the spot from where Michael stood on earlier.

"He's fine, just fell through the roof of the Blaze family" said Erin in a cheerful tone as it was ironic given the situation.

Before they could give their thanks, Sandy Claws with its legs chopped off, still began to crawl it's way to the Legend family, as they continued heading to where Breck was waiting.

At some point Meri had tripped, and Art rushed back in front of him with Keaper out in its sword staff form ready to take the hit, but it never happened when a stray rocket hit Sandy Claws.

"Come on heir to the Legend family, show us what Legends are made of" laughed Misha as he had a rocket launcher in one hand, and a bottle of whisky in the other as he let out a laugh.

There's a reason why you shouldn't be drunk on the battle field, and Misha showed us when a wave of sand threw him across the building, and flying into his house.

"No worries, I didn't spilled my drink" yelled Misha, even though everyone was out of ear shot to confirm his well being, when everyone was 95% certain he was alive.

Back to where Sandy Claws was at, Art, Amber, and Meri had finally lead him to where the main part of Art's plan would come in place.

"Ready guys" Art asked with a confident smirk, "We're ready" replied Meri, before they saw Sandy Claws tossing itself, ready to pounce on them, but all three siblings grabbed on to Art, as he teleported them to safety.

"Now Breck" shouted Art, before the lights began to flash, and show where the vile demon was, before Breck took out her bass, and slammed herself, and the instrument with a loud note that had encircled it into a force field.

Once the demon had been sealed in, everyone began coming out of their hiding spots, and began to fire away with whatever heavy artillery they had.

"It's working" smiled Art as he grabbed a random shotgun on the floor instead of his usual Bass Cannon, "I don't think it's enough to take him down" Amber said as she too had grabbed to hand held machine pistols, and began shooting.

"Give it another minute, Todd will be arriving shortly with his new piece of fine weaponry" Meri said as he began to reload a new clip in Harmonic Death.

Before long everyone felt the ground quaking, and were expecting something, but were surprise that is was Todd in a half built Mech with mounted Miniguns on each shoulder, as it held its own giant minigun.

Just when victory was in their grasp that was when Sandy Claws finally went and broke free from his prison, and let out a bellowing roar as I high sand storm covered the entire area.

"Shit we fucking had it" yelled Art as any attempts to gain visibility wasn't working as everyone had taken cover from the sand as it not only interfered everyone's vision, but also sounds of things being destroyed could be heard.

Eventually the storm began to lift up and it revealed that the entire stage area was not only destroyed but Todd's surprise built Mech was in scrap metal, and sand.

If that wasn't enough, Sandy Claws had appeared, and was all better, and began to swat everyone around, and left screams and sand in his path.

"Breck you alright" asked Art as he saw Adal, and Erin moving the pile of rubble off of them, "We're fine by the way" Adal said in a sarcastic tone which was a rare moment, as Art completely didn't notice her.

"I'm fine, how about everyone else" asked the bassist to which the painful cry of a villager had answered it for her, "We'll make it still, in fact where's Ladon" Art asked, "Incoming" yelled Ladon as he began tossing in various napalm, and liquid nitrogen grenades.

Hoping to get something or at least with the thought of his grenades actually putting a dent on the demon this year, Ladon was frustrated that not a single one of his grenades actually harmed the demon.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board again" sighed Ladon as he was smacked across skidding next to Art and the others, "Need some healing" asked Breck, "I'm good for now, unless you can heal my pride".

"Here's a copy of my brothers stash of smut I found under his bed" Amber said as she handed Ladon one of Art's mature magazines, "Thank you" smiled Ladon, " Amber what the hell" Art yelled as he was red in the face.

"I told you I didn't want you to hoard any garbage in your room" Amber said with a grin, "You…but…this is an invasion of privacy" stated Art, "What would be an absolute invasion of your privacy would be me telling your team as to what type of girls you are into".

And just like that Yana, Adal, and Breck snatched the mag that Ladon was admiring, as they scrolled through the pages to see that Art had a thing for girls that are ten years older than him, along with having short hair.

The youngest out of all of them, including team PLTM, would be Adal, while the oldest was Todd of the group of huntsmen.

Sure the girls could start cutting their hair a lot shorter, but they felt very intimidated that the fact that they couldn't be the older women in his relationship, and that's when it hit them.

Having a copy of short haired older women got the girls to glare at Art as he found himself corned to a wall, "Art you wouldn't happen to have an older sister fetish now would you" growled Yana.

"What" yelled the entire Legend family with Art, and Amber turning completely red in the face for 2 different reasons, "No I don't have an older sister fetish" shouted Art, "I can vouch for him, he also has copies of older women with long hair, tanned skin, bikini, and even outdoors" shouted Amber.

"Ok that seriously is not helping" Art said, "I'm sorry this situation just got weird" Amber said, "How do you think I feel" "You should have never stored garbage" "You should have never entered my room".

Before this could continue, Sandy Claws appeared ready to tackle them 6 feet under the sand, but everyone knew the routine to circle around Art as he teleported them right next to Todd, and Padraigan.

"Holy shit you're alive" Art said surprised, "Thanks for not checking on us earlier, dick" replied Todd as he had a hard time standing on his own 2 feet, "Need some healing" asked Breck, "That be nice".

Just as Breck was ready to play a healing note, Sandy Claws appeared, and was ready to slaughter them, but before that Ladon had began tossing whatever grenades he had left over, which were EMP, and shock charges.

To his surprise the EMP's had solidify the demon, while the electrics were doing heavy damage.

"Hm, so that's what his weakness was" Ladon said, "How many more EMP's you have left" asked Padraigan, "Enough for us to send this mother fucker back to hell".

"Art, hand me your speaker, Breck ready your bass" ordered Padraigan as both survivors tossed their weapons to the combiner, and showed off their combined weapon.

In an instant their weapons became a purple electric guitar that was handed back to Breck as she was instantly covered in a ring of electricity.

"Ladon start tossing those EMP's, Breck started to play the Lightning Witch" Padraigan said as she mentioned the name of the orange red heads combined weapons.

As Ladon began tossing every grenade at his disposal, Breck began strumming heavy rifts, and long notes to start taking out Sandy Claws, and boy did it work.

Sandy Claws was officially dying right in front of them, and just to confirm the deed, and make a point, Breck began to approach the demon, and stood over it, as the electric guitar became a scythe, and chopped off its head.

And just like that everyone began to celebrate left, and right as their 20 year long of fear was officially over, well almost everyone's fears were over.

Art was forced to be kneeling in front of his team, as they began to verbally punish him, "And you are hereby to have all of your magazines burn on the spot" continued Breck, as Adal held Art down as Yana burnt down his collection.

"Next, Yana was kind enough to get you a new collection, so feel free to use your imagination" Breck said as Yana had did pulled out a new stack ranging from read heads, to rock artist, to dirty blonds, and platinum blondes who were dressed up in military clothing, and all looked closer to the age of the 19 year old.

"And finally you have to treat us to a date" Breck said as the girls began to smile, "Our Humble Narrator seriously doesn't have time to write down a date, not to mention everything here is not canon" answered Art.

"Then he better make another non canon holiday special, or think of something" Adal said as she held Claire towards Art's throat, "I'll talk to him" he said with a squeak, before they all walked home to end the night.

1 year later

As promised, they would start doing what Amber had did only a few times in her early child hood, and that would be to actually start celebrating Christmas in Sunny Ville.

Sure they had all missed their tradition of constantly readying for the battle between surviving, and dying, but hey, they couldn't argue about free presents.

"Art someone is at the door, could you get that for us" asked Amber, as she wore an ugly holiday sweater of a red nose reindeer in the center, "No problem" Art said in a white shirt, and a black, and gray plad sweatpants, as he still had a 5 o'clock shadow.

Upon opening the door it was his team, along with team PLTM and BAAY joining them for the gift exchange, and light breakfast.

After about an hour of opening, and enjoying gifts, there was another ring at the door, "Are we expecting someone" asked Breck, "I'll go see who it is" Art said as he opened the door, before he quickly jumped back.

"Cinder, what are you doing here" Amber said angrily, "Yeah we kinda promised uncle that we let her take residence here in Sunny Ville" sighed Art, "Oh don't be so down, besides last I recalled you were suppose to be mine and mine alone" Cinder said as she hugged Art, and on purposely dragged him under the mistletoe.

"Oh look, someone had placed that under us. Well I guess we shouldn't break tradition" smirked Cinder as she was ready to kiss Art, but dodged her head back, when Amber pointed a gun at her head.

"Why the sour look" Cinder said looking at Amber, "He's my brother, and I refuse for him to have any explicit relations with you" stated Amber, "You had him to love as a brother, now I can have him as a lover".

"I wouldn't allow you to date him, even if he wanted to, besides I am a lot closer to his age" replied Amber, "You two are brother and sister if I recall" stated Cinder, "We're nonbiological, so technically it's legal".

"I didn't know you had feelings for him that way, tell you what how about we share him" Cinder said as she held Art in her chest, and pointed a knife at Amber.

Amber in returned grabbed Art, and held him in her chest, and still pointing her gun at her, "How about we don't, and you keep away from my brother" replied Amber.

"Now you're being selfish, like how you were with father" Cinder said, "I'm only protecting my brother" replied Amber.

As the 2 older women began to argue, Art managed to slip from their grasp, and got pulled in by his team who were all teary, and pouting at him.

"I got no excuse as to what happened" he said in all honesty before they reeled him in closer, "Don't worry we'll set things right" Yana said as she kissed Art, before walking at where the 2 older huntress' were arguing.

"We promise not to hurt neither of them" Adal said as she too kissed Art, and joined Yana, leaving him alone with Breck, who had nothing to see.

Art rolled his eyes, and kissed the red head, as she smiled, "I'll make sure that no one leaves severly hurt" Breck said as she joined the arguing conversation as Art was left to laugh as to how he wished this was his life.

 **And we're done, and I'm more than positive that you may notice a huge change in the ending of B4 BAAY to those who read this one on B4 BAAY on its fic, or the one posted in SSGN.**

 **As to having a Valentines day special, not going to happen, but I did come up with something for the girls problem to be lightly canon, but that'll have to wait when I continue publishing B4 BAAY.**

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Mother of god/ son of a bitch (based on your dictation)**

 **Happy Holidays, this has been your Humble Narrator.**


	20. B4 BAAY 19

**B4 BAAY 19**

 **After no publishing for nearly 1/3 of the year our story and adventure continues with new rules and literacy for our hero to behold, now let's begin and have our young hero get the ending he deserves and brighten the future before us, but first a disclaimer.**

 **I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

 _The first son was born within a torn family, and by his father's punishment, had a duty to bring hatred to the world, and with that hatred came war, with that war came death, and with that started the birth of mortals._

 _The second son never knew his parents, but knows their tale to well, and what his brother had done, and opted to bring love to the world, and started tales of inspiration and heroism, but also taught that even love can cause wars, and some of the hardest to heart lessons was tough love, and broken hearts._

It was many years, a time where there was piece in a sense, after 4 months of visiting the doctor for checkups, Art was given the ok to practice teleportation at long last.

"Now prince, take care of yourself from here on, even though you are healthy and don't need to come in, I would still recommend taking it easy for another month" said the villages doctor.

"Doc I've been wanting to teleport since forever" pouted Art, as he was putting his shirt back on, "Just take care of yourself" the doctor said with a warm smile as Art left the clinic.

Upon exiting he hears someone playing tune on an acoustic instrument, as he turns his head to see Breck waiting for him outside.

"Hey Breck" greeted Art as the other orange red head gave a curt nod to the heart survivor, "Thanks for waiting for me, anyways good news the doc said I'm good to try teleporting, so let's go".

Breck had simply followed Art as they followed the outer walls of Sunny Ville where no guards were present at the time, before Art extended his hands out to Breck.

"Alright, just like last time" smiled Art as Breck hid her face with her hair so Art couldn't see her blush as he teleported them both on the other side, and suffered from a lot of pain.

Luckily Art was neither aura exaughsted, and they didn't had any burns, so both had opted to go out and explore the outside of the village.

This being the second time, they figured to have a small adventure and get a glimpse as to what the outside world contained, as they went out and explored the forest.

At some point while wandering the forest they heard a bunch of unknown noise to them as they began to follow it and observe.

Once they were well hidden, they saw it was military vehicles patrolling the area, and it looked like they were heavily armed for a full on attack against Sunny Ville.

"We gotta go back and tell the others" whispered Art, as Breck agreed, whilst they attempted to escape.

That never happened as 5 military soldiers surrounded them, and had all sinister smiles on their face, "Well what do we have here, to kids on a date ain't that sweet" teased a soldier as the rest began to laugh.

"Unfortunately little girl, your friend problem wouldn't know the first step in making you into a women" said a different soldier as they all made wolf howls.

"Leave us alone" growled Art, "Or what, you're gonna knock my block off" said a soldier, only for Art to teleport behind and grappled him.

"Get this… little shit… off of me" shouted the soldier as he tossed Art over before he and 2 other soldiers circled around proceeded to stomp Art into the dirt, while the other 2 circled Breck.

For 2 solid minutes the soldiers didn't hold back in causing Art to suffer from broken bones, blood loss, or bruising as he tried to get up and fight but to no avail.

Once this was done, the soldiers turned their attention to Breck as they forcefully began to rip her clothes off as she was screaming for help from anyone at this point.

Seeing what they were attempting to do, Art had found the strength to stand back up, only to be shot in the back, with the sad part being that it didn't kill him.

Far from it, Art was instead left in a permanent vegetable state as he was force to witness the rape, and beating of Breck as he had no choice but to witness it, and do nothing but to stay silent, and let out painful tears.

Days later

When they were discovered, the soldiers were all completely annihilated from everyone from Sunny Ville in the most brutal fashion possible, but all the while Art and Breck had been brought back to the infirmary.

While Art could live for the rest of his life, Breck has succumbed to her injuries 42 hours later, leaving Art to relive the haunting memories forever, and cursed to always hear her screams for help at night.

Present time

Art had woke up screaming from the top of his lungs, before feeling sick that he began to throw up from this nights nightmare.

Since his banishment in hell, Art had remembered Mathews words and that would be him suffering the hell in his friends place, something he would have accepted and then some forever.

"Why" whimpered Art as he began to ball himself up, and gripped his head tight, "Why".

4 years later

Time in general is a tricky subject, especially when hopping through different worlds for that matter, since you could be at a place an islands time of a full day and night cycle could circle in about 6 hours.

Or how in a hell 2 days on earth is equivalent to almost 4 years, so I bet you're asking yourself what about a soul that's been damned there, and a human being willing go there.

Well to answer, if it has a soul they generally stop aging all together so they could live long in their current age and state to forever suffer.

Now as for Art's case, well let's just say there are exceptions he has to currently deal with, like aging, having to fight without a proper semblance for a while, and of course suffer from nightmares that slowly, but has confirmed him to lose a bit of his sanity.

As a bonus he was now decked up in his coat back into its original state, his black hair had grown to his shoulder, and he definitely had different aura around him both figuratively and literally.

"No worries boss, I got the message go in, kick ass, get the girl, plow her, then come home a hero" Art said out loud, "Son you do realize you still have a communicator on right" said a voice coming from a warm as it was attached to Art's left ear and mouth.

"Oh shit, I forgot we were still talking" Art said embarrassingly to the worm, "I'll let that schizophrenic moment slide for now, just don't let it get the best of you when retrieving back the sword" said the same voice.

"Listen we can wait to attack for a different day if you're still not mentally fit" said voice over the worm, "We don't have time to spare, my friends are literally dying as we speak, and the only person to help them is Ruby at this point" Art said.

"Alright it's your call, just come back in one piece, you're not immortal anymore remember" said the voice, "I won't but incase I don't come back, I want you and mom to know that I love you both" Art said.

"We love you too son, now go forth and liberate hell" Francis said, before Art had tore the worm from his face before squishing it with his bare hands.

Right now Art had been wandering one of the 7 small worlds in hell, it was best known as Wrath's Land, as it was created by Lord Hatred himself, and the only reason he's there was because Mathew had hid one of the 7 swords of the hidden mist in each of the 7 worlds in hell.

As for which one exactly Art does not know, except that since his banishment, Mathew had not only banish the current 6 swords, but had also brought forth the seventh to banished in the seven worlds of hell.

Sure he was the current ruler, but he never anticipated for the in the grey being that's Art to take advantage.

Now I'm sure you're curious as to how his dad, or even his mom are in hell, or what type of training and weapons are at his disposal, well all will be answered right now as we continue this story.

"I get that our Humble Narrator has to satisfy the need for zero plot holes in the story, but I'm pretty sure he could push the unnecessary material in the author note section to the chapter" Art said out loud.

"Now that I got the reader's attention, let's watch me fuck some shit up" Art proclaimed as he adverted his eyes at you, and gave a vicious smile.

So let's continue with how right now Art was in front of a tall castle like fort that was in tatters, but none the less had 7 foot blue demons wielding customized underworld exclusive magma assault rifles, guaranteed to put any soul or living thing in its place.

From where Art was standing he had 2 ways to deal with the current situation, he could either go in head on, and kick everyone's ass, move in stealth like and kill everyone one by one, or just avoid it all, and get the sword.

Given how there were 3 options, and the 3rd one was clearly hinted to be taken, Art had began to eye at the tallest tree at the moment, as he readied to do something we haven't seen in a while.

He charged up his aura, before dashing head first, and began to wall run on the tree, before he got to the top, before he flung himself and began to glide in mid air.

"Ten thousand feet in the air, and as we're falling faster the thoughts you begin" sang Art, "Ten~, thousand feet in the air~, and as we're falling faster".

Before Art could even think about singing the rest of the song, the current demons heard and began to fire away at him, "Shit, I knew I should have sang Lithium by Evanescence" he said.

Not at all fazed by his cover being blown, he went through the balcony window where coincidently one of the swords was at, unfortunately it was neither the Executioner Blade or the Shark Skin Art was use to.

Instead in Art's presence was the Sewing Needle, standing between them was Blood Demon holding a battle axe that was made of pure lightning.

"Art the fallen Death, I'll take pleasure in ceasing your existence" laughed the demon, "Oh a classic Blood Demon, nothing special other than an average demon who consumes on human blood, but when you slay it, it sprays the blood of all of its victims" taunted Art as he began to pity clap.

"Need I remind you that in order to use these high clash hell weapons we need the blood of mortals to wield them" snarled the demon, "Whatever dude, this is going to end soon" Art said.

The blood demon had began to taunt and twirl his skills with his lightning axe before stopping, and began to gesture the 'bring it on' sign with his hands.

Art had in the mean while concentrated aura to his hand before tossing it at the demon where it froze in place, before he went and knocked the ice statue over with his feet.

"I should make a 'breaking the ice joke', but I'm not one to make ice puns when we still got Weiss" Art said before he approached the sword and grabbed it.

He got a feel, and began to duel his shadow, before he pretend it got the best of him, as he fell and proceeded to recite the dying quote of Mercutio, "I've been hurt. May a plague curse both your families. I'm finished. Did he get away clean? No, it's not as deep as a well, or as wide as a church door, but it's enough. It'll do the job. Ask for me tomorrow, and you'll find me in a grave. I'm done for in this world, I believe. May a plague strike both your houses" quote Art.

Before he could continue the door burst opened with the demons outside, now charging in going guns blazing at Art as he had to hid behind the stand where the sword was at.

"Damn, I was almost done citing the last part of that quote" Art said before he decided to charge in forward.

First demon to meet Art got stabbed square in the gut, as Art pushed not only the sword, but the demon into another demon, before he kicked the sword from the 2 demons into the head of a different demon.

Art then proceeded to grab the wire of the Sewing Needle sword, before he concentrated it with flames as it incinerated the penetrated demons clean of, before whipping it around and taking out the remaining demons.

"Kinda anticlimactic" Art said out loud before he concentrated his aura into his feet before stomping the ground with all of his might, and destroying the fort all together just because he wanted to shoe in some major destruction.

Upon walking out he searched through one of the guard demons and pulled out a communicating worm, and let it latch to his head from before.

"Hey dad, I did it, frankly I was surprise it was so easy since I'm walking on Lord Hatred's land" Art said, "Just as long as you didn't destroy the fort it should be a cake walk" Francis said.

"Uh question, tell me again why I shouldn't have destroyed the fort again" Art said as his face read 'Oh shit, what the fuck have I done', "Apparently as a ultimate security measure, Lord Hatred had sealed his pet Phoenix within the bowls of the castle, though during it's time in hell, it became a one of a kind Ice Phoenix that grew to the size of a fully adult Nevermore" Francis said.

Soon there was a loud rumbling noise as the ground began to quake and break for a few minutes, until ultimately the ice Phoenix emerged.

"Hey dad, I think I'm gonna be here for a while" Art said, "I'll tell your mother to dry out your dinner" Francis said before Art removed the worm and crushed like before.

"Well at least now I can finally show off my skills to the reader now" Art said happily, before he looks right back at you "Hey buddy, open a second link on your laptop and search up Rules of Nature, cause this is the equivalency you're about to read".

The Ice Phoenix had flown its way towards Art. Where it inhaled a deep breath before exhaling a massive breath of ice at the huntsmen, where he had once more concentrated his arm to throw a ball of fire at Phoenix's breath attack.

Art had followed to use his speed, and took the sword at hand and began slashing away at its feet, only to realize that its thick feathers provided as a layer of armor.

Noticing what Art was doing, the Ice Phoenix took the sky's to retreat, as it inhaled and exhaled a hail storm of ice the size of an SUV.

Seeing the flaw, Art had remembered his training with Minato and Kushina, as he began to run and hop his way towards the bird, where he threw a fire ball at its face, and began to use the other features of the Sewing Needle.

As the Ice Phoenix began to nose dive back to the ground, Art had taken the time to sew together its left wing into its body, right as they hit the floor ( **Just saying awesome song when wanting to do something fast pace or something heavy** ).

"Really Humble Narrator, you point out a LINKIN PARK song, when I told the reader to look up a song from one of the best action game spin offs made by mankind" yelled Art, as he dodged the attack of the Ice Phoenix's right wing.

"Calm your damn titties Clucky" yelled Art as he threw a fire ball at its face, before doing a series of doges and jumping, before mounting the bird once again as he began to sew its final wing shut.

Decided that anytime would be the best time, Art took out another communicating hell worm and began to make a call.

"Hey dad is that you" asked Art, "Sorry sweetie, you're father's using the restroom" said a feminine voice, "No worries ma, hey listen you wouldn't happen to know an easy way to pacify an Ice Phoenix now would you".

"Well since there's only one of its kind, I would suggest killing it" said Art's mom, "Really" asked the huntsmen, "It doesn't hurt to try, who knows maybe it'll be down for the count for good. Anyways as soon as you get home, I'll have your favorite apple dunkers ready".

"Thanks mom, talk to you soon" Art said as he removed and crushed the communicating parasite, "Alright you over due poultry, get ready to be cooked and served a dish I call death".

As the Ice Phoenix let out a ferocious roar, and a breath of wind at Art, he used the cloud of ice to give him the cover he needed to super jump, and stabbed the Sewing Needle in its head.

"Game over" Art said as he began to speed run, and drag the sword across and split the bird down the middle before it burst and caused the area to snow all around.

"Well that was awesome" smiled Art as he plopped to the floor where a perfect sheet of snow layed under him, "Hey reader, go read the final act of this chapter, and learn who else is part of this roster in aiding me, along with me gaining back my sanity, while I make a snow angel here".

2 weeks before the war

After a long battle, Art had did it, yet it was far from over as he had one more mission to save his friends, and in order to do that he had to make it back into heaven first, but in order to do that he was going to need more back up.

"This is the place where my father had kept the sins" said Cal said as she lead Art in a storage like room, "Sweet, now all we gotta do is thaw these guys out" said as he eyed the previous deaths until he saw one that read Sloth.

"Well almost all of them" Art said as he felt bitter about the relationship he had with Lady Sloth, "It's not that simple, in order to get them back to fighting along our side, you're going to have to transfer their memories back" Cal said.

"In other words relive my training experience" Art said, "Exactly" Cal said, "Great as if I wasn't fucked up in the head as it is".

Art had began to examine all as to which one to awaken first, before deciding who better to fight by his side than the first death himself, "Hope you don't mind fighting your mom Lord Hatred" Art said as he began to transfer the memories back in to the first Death.

Millions of Years ago

If I was to tell you that life eons ago was probably the best, you must think I'm crazy, or a historian fascinated by history, or some guy who liked a simpler violent and survival life style, you'd look at me weird.

Now add in that this was also a time period of immortals, you think I must be crazy, or some religious fanatic of some kind.

Well this is what the life in the world of remnant was like, and it was in the sense a paradise, a garden of Eden to those who were lucky to live during this time period, but were left unaware the costs and reason to such a life style.

It all started when a young adult had decided to go forth and venture out into the world, and explore some of its mysteries.

"Alright, now all that's left is to continue walking north, and I'll be done mapping the world" the man said happily as he began walking into a wasteland, a place he's heard of but never seen in person or in books.

As he began to venture further within the wasteland, he spared no space of legibility as he took notes as to trees that weren't lively, sun light was gloom and dark, and other things he simply couldn't find the words to.

While venturing he felt an uneasy presence, and almost considered fleeing, but with so much left undiscovered he wouldn't let fear get the best of him.

"Alright whoever you are show yourself, this isn't funny" demanded the young man before he heard a faint growl, "Um…hello".

The next thing to happen was one of the earliest creature of Grimm appearing as it was a scared Saber Tooth, as he pounced over yet injured the young man as he fell to the ground with a light scratch.

"Stay back, I'm warning you" he said as he lifted his hands up in defense, before the creature let out a roar, and began charging at him.

Expecting to be injured without any medical treatment for a while, the young man closed his eyes and expected for the worst, what happened was him hearing a loud booming sound.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw the Grimm evaporating, and saw man in all black rags, as his long hair covered his entire face leaving light traces of his eyes or mouth, with black bone antlers coming out of his head.

"Are you alright" said the Grimm man, "I'm fine" said the young man, before the grim looking adult approached and began to help him.

"I do apologize, what you saw was an experiment of mine that escaped, so when I saw it attacking you I had no choice but to put it down" said the Grimm man as he finished patching up the immortal.

"So mind telling me how a kid like yourself got lost" the Grimm man said, "I'll have you know I'm not a kid, since the only person older than me is my own mother, as for why I'm here it's because I was set to explore an map the world" the immortal said pride fully.

"You come here to my land, and be distracted by natures beauty unarmed with the possibility of many unknown dangers, and expect to go home in one piece? Face it, you're a kid, besides I'm old enough to be your dad" said the Grimm man.

"I'll have you know that my dad had up and left me before I was born so I'm giving you a warning, next time I'll knock your block off" said the immortal.

Expecting to start something, the Grimm man went silent, which made the atmosphere and himself more dreadful, before the Grimm man let out a sigh.

"Look kid, let's start all over, under that from here on you follow my lead from here on if you plan to stick around" said the Grimm man, "Very well, I can agree to that, but first let's exchange names, my name is Sun, or Sunny as my mom calls me" said the now revealed Sunny.

"You can refer to me as Mr. Honest" said the Honest as he began to lead Sunny through the wastelands they walk on.

Once they traveled far enough, and manage to convince Sunny that he could always research later, Honest had brought him to a small camp where they began to rest and recollect.

"We can rest here" Honest said as he began to start a camp fire, "Not to be an absolute pest, but think you can spare some food, I'm starving" asked Sunny.

Honest had obliged to Sunny's request as he began to dig through a dead hollow log, and pulled out a small satchel and pulled out some meat and began to puncture a stick through it, before he began cooking it.

"Um Honest, what is that you're cooking" asked Sunny, "Come on kid, now you're going to tell me you haven't eaten a squirrel in your life" Honest said sarcastically.

"Wait that's suppose to be a squirrel" asked a surprised Sunny, "Ok I'll admit it's left over squirrel bits, but it's still tasty" Honest said as he began to take a bite of his food.

"But how, where I come from squirrels are alive, and are my friends" explained Sunny, "I take it you never seen anything dead before" Honest said as he raised an eye brow.

"Well get use to it, because just about everything here in the wastelands of today is dead, or even more dead" explained Honest, "What's dead" asked Sunny.

"No shit, you come here telling me that you never had like a pet dog who never kicked the bucket on you at least some point in your life" chuckled Honest.

"I have a cat actually, and she'll be 253 this month" replied Sunny, as Honest gave a perplexed look, which actually made him a bit more human, "Alright then, before anything else, I'm gonna have to teach you some things out here, and also how to survive out in the wastelands if you want to make it home" Honest said.

"So let me start explaining to you what is death and the purpose in this world we live in" began Honest as this marked the beginning.

30 years later

In his time with Honest, Sunny had learned to understand death, and how it balances with life, along with wondering if his mom had kept something from him and everyone back home from knowing.

Secondly he learned that animals provide a better source of protein like his time eating vegetables, but with meat he gain the muscles needed be a survivor and wield the assorted clubs, and weapons he learned from Honest.

But more so he found someone who he could view as a father figure, and that was an impossible thought at the time since like he claim the only person who was older than him was his own mother.

"Well there you go kid, I showed you the entire wasteland, and how to not only survive here, but also taught you how to defend yourself" smiled Honest, "So what now" asked Sunny.

"Now you can go back home, and tell about your tales of discovery, and maybe apply the life style you made here into that back at home" Honest said as he was guiding them both to the border of the wastelands.

"What about you" asked Sunny as he had concerned for his mentor, "Don't worry about me kid, I'll be living the life style I have been since the beginning of time" Honest said.

There was a brief moment of silence as they stood in place, as Sunny began to contemplate as to what he may leave behind, that is between the extreme life style with Mr. Honest, or the leisure life under the protection of his mother back home.

"Why can't you come home with me" asked Sunny, as Honest stood there uncomfortably, "Because I fear how others may view me" he said half truthfully.

"Please it would mean a lot to me if you came back home with me" pleaded Sunny as Honest decided to complicate over what he should do.

"Alright there kid, I'll agree to go with you" sighed Honest as he followed Sunny the way back home, as the man had a deep feeling of regret in his heart.

10 years later

The journey home was long, but eventually Sunny had got himself and Honest to his homeland where everyone was happy to greet the young immortal, before they notice the Grimm man.

"Everyone, this man here had single handedly shown me skills and tactics left unexplored in our life, and therefore he is considered to be my mentor and should be treated with the utmost respect. Understood" Sunny said.

"I'll follow you" said a young beautiful women as she stood next to Sunny, "Thanks Light" whispered Sunny as soon everyone began to welcome the Grimm man.

Once introductions were over, festivities began in honor of Sunny's return, and for Honest as music, and food was handed all over.

While Sunny had talked of his adventures, Honest stood in the background before a certain women approached him from behind.

"I'm surprise your presence alone has killed everything in sight, let alone letting my first son to live" she chuckled, "Please go away, I'd rather not ruin this evening for the boy" said Honest.

"Oh poo, such a sour puss as always, can't even take a joke" she said as she cling a little too close to Honest, "Back off already, I'm warning you" growled Honest as the women obliged.

"Very well" she said as she went and picked up a cup of wine before standing next to Honest, "You know, I have no problem of you staying now and help raise our son if you like".

"I think I made it pretty clear many eons ago that after you cheated on me, I want nothing to do with you and that boy" said Honest, "Really Death, then why go through all the effort of training him" asked the Women.

"Life, if that's even your name now, I promised to you that when you became my bride I'd never hurt you" Death said to the revealed Life, "But that doesn't mean I couldn't get your son to do the job".

Before Life could ask, she got splashed from wine, as she turned to see that it was a head of one of the immortals that was cut cleaned right off and splashed in the nearest punch tables.

She turned to see that her son Sunny had began to go on a murderous rampage as he clubbed to death 7 immortals before everyone began to panic and run away.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do to my son" yelled Life as she slapped Death, "I given your son the power of death itself, as he will live as an immortal and the only living immortal to do the bidding of keeping our power at bay" Death said.

"Soon these people will have no choice but to produce more offspring and give it time before these offspring will be connected to these hour glasses emphasizing their life span" Death said as he showed one hour glass.

"As for you and me, we'll be force to watch over the world to see who will triumph who in the end" Death said as he took a dagger and stabbed himself in the heart.

"Where do you think you're going" demanded Life as Death began to fade, "Somewhere, where you can't find me, that'll be invisible to the human eye" laughed Death before he disappeared.

Seeing how Death had won, there was nothing for Life to do anymore but play his game, "I swear Lord Death, mankind will triumph, and I'll make sure you'll die" Life said as she pulled a 2 barreled short pistol and shot herself in the head before she too disappeared.

Present time

There was a great flash of light, before Art had finally retracted himself away from Lord Hatred, as he began sit up and let out a terrifying scream.

"Where the hell am I" demanded Sunny before he notice Art and Cal, "Lord Hatred, I need your help" Art said as Sunny was confused by the title he was given.

OVA

Somewhere in the deep parts of hell was a man imprisoned, by choice as he felt he had failed his family life, and had requested to go to hell to repent.

The issue was that, this service was suppose to last for only a minimum of 25 years before going back to the land of milk and honey, but that was 10 years ago.

He instead stayed there a little longer, before he felt a familiar presence in the lands of hell, and decided to wake up at long last.

"Hey Francis, get your ass up its soup time" said a red skinned demon as he slid food under his cell door slot, only for said door to be forced off its bolts, and squashed the demon between the door and wall behind him.

Emerging from the cell door was none other than the original Garnet Knight himself as he stepped out his cell door, "First I'll save my wife, then my son" smiled Francis as he began to make haste to find his wife.

In Heaven

Summer Rose couldn't bare to see her daughter being forced to have her spirit taken by a demon who was neither the devil or death himself in her eyes, or anyone's for that matter.

So naturally she would do all she can any mom would do to protect their kids, as she made her way out of the pearly gates.

"Summer, where are you going" shouted Kushina as she and Minato ran up to her, "We saw you leaving, why".

"My daughter is in trouble, and so is your son for the record" began Summer, "So I'm going to hell and give this Art Legend a hand as he's the only who can stop this false Satan".

"Well what are we standing here for" Minato said sarcastically, "Let's save the kids, and hopefully save the world".

And with that Summer Rose along with the Uzumaki family went to risk their necks to save the true personification of Death and their kids.

 **Finally done, sorry it took me a while to publish anything, decided to give me a well deserve month off to myself for working hard, and yes more answers will be answered next chapter like the identity of Art's mom and why Cal is in hell.**

 **Anyways I'm gonna write at least 2 more chapters before I post anything new for SSGN to those who are reading this for SSGN, and then I'll see from there, because at this point, I'm just gonna go with the flow, but not abandon anything.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator =3.**


	21. B4 BAAY 20

**B4 BAAY 20**

 **Disclaimers I don't own neither Naruto or RWBY**

 _The next in line was their first daughter, who was envious of her for brothers action, and therefore poisoned these feelings into mankind, and started factions for those out to steal, and to those who are to apprehend them._

 _Next was a son wanting nothing more than to show generosity to others, but was to naïve to realize that man wasn't content and like a parasite would cause many deaths for those who feed off these feelings._

After a long adventure, it came for an end to Art, as he not only conquered all 4 kingdoms, but murdered all those who oppose him, and manage to keep his friends and family safe.

But that doesn't mean his adventures were quite over yet, as he had some unfinished work to attend to as he finally made it back to Sunny Ville.

"Cal what's going on, where's everyone from Sunny Ville" asked Art, "Don't worry, they're all safe, and are definitely waiting for you" smiled Cal before she blew some sort of psychedelic powder in his face.

"Wha-" Art said before he passed out, before waking up with Cal topless as she was painting tribunal marks on Art's face.

"There are many things you have to understand, while your friends are destined to save the world, you are destined to rule it, and in order to do that you must go through this ritual" explained Cal.

"Now keep in mind, that everything you see up until the very isn't real, so please keep a level head for what you're about to see" Cal explained before she disappeared into smoke.

The moment Cal left, Art got back on his feet as he began to walk through the forest outside Sunny Ville as he witnessed all of his proud crowning achievements.

From teleporting himself, and Breck to safety for the first time, avenging the deaths of those on team BAAY and PLTM, and landing the final blow to Madara.

Eventually he was walking down an aisle of soldiers as they stood in attention as they wore Nevermore masks as they eyed at Art to finally achieve his destiny.

Ignoring them, Art had began to walk up a stairway where at the top he saw Mathew taunting Art for the lost time, as the veteran huntsmen charged at him with Excalamune at hand as he held the sword at his throat.

Just as Art was about to finish it, he came back to reality, as he was in fact ready to slit Adal's throat as tears was coming down her face, and was begging for Art to come to.

"Please Art, please come back to us, oh god please" whimpered Adal, as Art froze there for a moment, "In order for you to truly rule the world of Remnant, you got to be willing to let go of your friends, for they will all gladly die for you" Cal said.

"Art please don't listen to her, I love and so does everyone back in Sunny Ville and only ask that you don't do this" pleaded Adal, "Don't worry Art, there are many who are willing to give you love, and produce you an heir, like your seer and red hooded girl" Cal said.

It was overwhelming, does Art back down, and not rule the world like he had fought for, and put everyone in Sunny Ville in an even further struggle, or live the life of luxury he deserves for all of his actions.

In the end, Art decided to let greed take over him last minute as he slit Adal's throat before his eyes, "…Art…" Adal said as she couldn't believe the choice Art made as she asked why in her eyes.

"Congratulations Art, you are indeed our rightful ruler and are rewarded the kingdoms, and of course there lovely ladies" Cal said as she began to disrobe and had some of her own personal guards bring forth all the girls Art had met, nude and ready to be claimed as his.

"Art! How could you!?" cried Ruby as the rest of the guards began not only killing of Art's family in Sunny Ville, but his friends back in Vale too.

"Hush now, you will do good and feel honored to be the first to satisfy our king" Cal said as she pushed Ruby down, and spread her legs open, "Now our lord, come and satisfy this innocent rose"

At this point it was primordial instinct taking over Art, as he had began to disrobe, and knelt down before Ruby, before inserting his penis in her pussy.

I t didn't matter to Art how much Ruby cried, begged, or pleaded for mercy all he know was that she was his, and so were the rest of the girls, before he finally ejaculated deep in her womb.

"Send in Hinata, I want my seer to at least know as to the number of offspring I'll be having by the end of the night" Art said as Cal had complied.

As hours passed, it was just minutes till day break, and by then Art had already fucked, and impregnated every girl he had known, until he could finally do it with Cal at long last.

"My king, I have been waiting for this all night" Cal said as her pussy was drench from witnessing all of Art's none stop sexual congregation, that she slid easily on his still strongly erect dick.

"Mmm, this is what how I imagined it" Cal said as she was bouncing on Art, as he began to crawl his hands up her body, and held her breast with care.

"Ah~, even now you're still hard, but the fact you can cum so easily is what gets me excited" Cal said as she began to shake her hips harder, and resting both hands on the ground.

"OH GOD! CUM CUM CUMMMMMM" yelled Cal, as Art had released thick ropes of his baby batter deep inside of Cal, "So good".

Before Art could even want to continue or say anything, Cal had pulled out a gun and shot Art in the chest 5 times, "Even if you die tonight, just know by the time the sun will rise, it'll mark a new day for your children to rule over the new world" Cal said as Art finally died.

Present time

Art had woke up screaming in terror as to the dream he had last night, from betraying those closest to him, to the raping of his friends, and all for what so that he could be the ruler of all 4 kingdoms.

"No…AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Art as this will be haunting him for the rest of his existence.

4 years later

It was near sundown when Art finally joined back with his family, and team where he began to smile triumphantly with the Sewing Needle at hand.

"Hey ma, mind teaching me how to sew" Art said as he lifted the sword at hand, "Francis our son is home" said Art's mom as she approached her oldest son.

To describe the Matriarch to the Legend family, she was as tall as Neo with long black hair kept in a pony tail as her natural blonde frost were an inch in length longer than Meri's, and had a never ending smile of happiness on her face.

Clothing wise she wore a white dress with bright orange, pink, and turquoise colors as they made flowers around, with leather boots under her dress and a perfectly secured gun belt around her waist, as she holstered a penta-barrel shotgun.

"Hey ma" smiled Art, as he knelt down and embraced her in a hug, "Alright, stop smothering the kid with love" came the voice of Francis as he saw his sons first trophy.

"One down, six to go old man" smiled Art as he tossed the blade to the original Legend of the Garnet Knight.

Francis had not only examined, but had began to feel the uniqueness of the sword, as he kick flipped the cutting board, and sliced it in mid air as it was now in Lincoln Log pieces.

As amazed Francis was over the uniqueness of the blade, it was cut short, when his wife had corn dogged his leg, so he could be low enough to smack his face with a skillet.

"And I just finished carving that cutting board" huffed Lady Legend, "Conch honey" began Francis as he began to address and calm his wife by using her name.

"Sorry, but your honey Conch isn't in the house" huffed Conch as she turned her back to Francis, and crossed her arms, "Come on, what's a knight without a worthy queen to love and protect" sweet talked Francis.

"I promise to carve a new one for you, besides you seen my blade work" flirted Francis, as he lifted Conch bridal style and stared her in her eyes, "Only because I know how good you are with all types of blades" pouted Conch.

"Come on, remember how we first met, and how I protected you with my sword, and plunged it into the Goliath" smirked Francis, "That wasn't the only sword you plunged in that day if I recalled" flirted Conch.

"Oh god, gross" exclaimed Art, "I'm right here, and I seriously don't need to be mentally scared than the dreams I already have at night".

"Come on son, we were young, I mean we still are, but just know no matter how old you think you're parents are, or how cool something is, just know we did everything you did" explained Francis.

"And now the idea of you guys doing some of the most extremely popular sex positions in order to conceive me is now mentally etched in my memories" Art said as he pushed away his dinner.

"Man up already and eat your moms cooking, before Minato comes back and takes you to get the next the sword" Francis said, "You guys called" said Minato as he was approaching the group.

"Minato, you made it back in time for dinner" said Francis, "Yo Minato sensei, where's Kushina and Summer" asked Art, "I'm afraid they're still trying to find Cal" Minato said as he sat down.

In truth, the only reason Minato, Kushina, and Summer manage to find not only Francis, and Conch, but track down Art was because of Cal, who left her identity a secret until Art explained, and knew who she was.

Since then, the parents and mentors had made it a duty to trade off every 2 months as to who would search for Cal, but during that time, they'd be task to train Art.

Ever since Art mange to live again, because of the merging souls of his friends, he was given not only a chance to take back Hell, but to also make himself the most powerful huntsmen to ever existed.

Since one's semblance usually reflect on what makes someone special, which is generally reflect on their souls, Art has a chance to make himself even more powerful than after living being.

Yes you could argue the exception of everyone who had been buffed by Naruto do have more tricks up their sleeves, and of course there is the fact Art suffers from never ending nightmares, since he's force to take their punishment in exchange to live.

And yes these nightmares did cause him to mentally break for some time, but the training Art had received was definitely rewarding.

"Maybe the next time my pops uses the can, I can mess with him by planting a fire cracker before hand, and really set his ass on fire" Art told himself, "No I shouldn't do something so cruel" "But he's immortal".

"Our son is doing that thing again" Francis said, "I'll talk to him this time" Conch said as she approach the eldest son to the Legend family.

"I say we should get the adult looking Naruto, and during training we spike his lunch with the ghost pepper hot sauce" Art kept telling himself, "Hey pay attention, moms approaching" "Whatever you do act natural",

Once Conch had approached her son, Art had been casually been reading this month's issue of hot bandaged nurses covered in blood, as they gave tit jobs, while holding a scalpel to the head of your cock.

"Son, what have I told you about going through my magazines under me and your fathers bed" Conch said as she took the magazine away.

"First of all, I purchased this issue myself, secondly you and my dad doing anything kinky while I'm still kicking is disturbing enough" Art said as he took his magazine back.

"Well, none the less I'll be taking it" smiled Conch, "Alright, what's up" Art asked none chalantly, "We saw your talking to yourself again kiddo".

"Look, we know it's going to be a long and difficult process, but please try to refrain doing that, especially in public" smiled Conch as she hugged her son, before bringing him to eat dinner again.

2 days later

You think Art would have probably opted to use a temporary sword or gun in hell, especially considering how badass they are, but no, hell he's not even using the current Sewing Needle sword because he said it'll be an inconvenience.

Right now our hero is walking in a different world of hell, which was a world surrounded by endless sand, poisons cacti, giant ass spiders with scorpion stingers, and of course no water.

But then again this is hell, so water is almost a joke, with the exception of one of worlds being a watery hell, but that's not the point, the point is Art is still wearing his coat, and won't even bother walking around with a canteen at hand.

Why he'd do something like that I don't know, but his speed, and the fact he can surround himself in ice is a lovely perk to have at hand.

But I'm getting ahead of myself, let first take a step back, and find out how Art is able to do this, and what better way than a quick flash back during his training session with the parental figures of our heroes.

3 years ago

After finding their son, Francis had opted that along with the needed therapy session for his schizophrenia, he and the adults agreed to train Art if he plans to battle against Mathew.

"Hey dad where are we" asked Art, "Son, it is in your best interest to let us help you and, and begin your training if you plan to save the rest of your friends" Francis said, as he brought Art within oasis of some kind, which is weird considering they're in hell.

"But first let me tell you a little family history" began Francis, "You see, in the history of the Legend family, it had always been that the eldest son for at least 21 generations now has always been able to do what I do".

Francis began to show what Art meant as he stuck his hand out, and began to levitate a huge boulder without touching it, ten feet high, before gentle putting it back down.

"So telekinesis has always been in our family" asked Art in amazement, "It goes more than basic telekinesis, for there were tales past down by fathers and grandfathers to sons that this involves the use of life force energy, and that some were able to transcend to a point that they could stop the attacks of Dust users by using this, with only a handful to actually self heal themselves and their aura at a rapid pace" explained Francis.

Hearing that had clearly got Art's attention, but before he could ask if there was more, he remembered his sessions to wait for people to finish their stories first before going on about blowing shit up, or collecting cute things.

"So I found it weird that at the age of ten when you could have clearly used it at a time of need in battle that you had began to teleport instead" stated Francis, "Of course, it could have been a change of genetics that your brother would have been able to do this instead, but he was able to fly so I got to myself asking why".

"You see son, me and your mother had willingly came to hell to find for answers, and when these demons had told us both that our son had been chosen to become the next personification of Death, we got worried, demanded questions, and got answers" continued Francis.

"But now that you claim to no longer teleport, and you got now 7 souls protecting you now, me and the others talked to ourselves as to what to do, and decided that we'll each train you" smiled Francis.

"So you're each are going to train me use this life force telekinetic in your own way" asked Art, "No, I'll be teaching you that, your mother will be teaching you to use natural elemental attacks, and elemental buffs, Kushina and Minato kindly offered you to give you a proper training used by Shinobi's as they called themselves along with wall running and water walking, and Summer has decided to become your full on weapons instructor, and how to use these abilities on a destructive, yet constructive level" explained Francis.

"Ok back up for a sec, you do know the average man can do like one semblance ability based on the reflection of their souls, sure there are my friends who have been buffed by Naruto, but he's currently sealed in that mac soith" explained Art.

"All of that is true, but you have to remember that you are currently holding 7 souls within you, so I guess there's an exception for you" Francis said, "Wait you guess" asked Art, "I know you have potential son, now enough talk let's begin".

Present Time

It took Art nearly 2 and a half years to be at the level his father was at, and even then he has yet to transcend beyond the abilities his father had wanted him to do, but he showed no signs of disappointment.

Right now Art, was just about 10 miles away from their current fortress, where he saw some bandaged and torn cloak wearing demons with spears, and assault rifles.

"Can't keep our readers waiting now" Art said as he forced aura in his legs to run top speed towards the fortress, where the demons could easily spot him with the huge sand cloud chasing after Art.

In an instant, the demons prepared as they began to removed any tarps over the walls to show they were stationary canon cockpits meant to shoot down planes.

Without a second thought, the demons began to fire at Art all at once, as huge cloud of smoke emerged, but also Art unscaved.

The demons continue firing at the new Garnet Knight with dead aim, but the problem was that in Art's current state he's untouchable and it was all thanks to Minato.

Even though the former Hokage wanted to train the new knight his version of teleportation, which didn't go well since Art can't do it, and he bluntly stated to his face that his version is way inferior compared to his.

So instead he taught him a nifty trick that could aid him, and many past shinobi if they were willing to take time to apply this, and that would be having a force field to automatically appear whenever he ran be it on land or on tree.

So right now Art was currently the most scariest being to the demons as nothing they were doing right now was putting a dent on him, and were ready for him to charge through the front gate.

Instead Art had decided to super jump over, and used the in air momentum to throw a ball of fire to the unsuspecting demons, before shoving his boot face first into a demons skull upon landing.

Once he landed, he flipped backwards with using the demon on his foot as a human meat shield, as he dodged away a barrage of bullets.

Next thing to happen was him charging head on and shoved his fist through a demons chest, before snatching its spear, and made like a freight train, and began to pick away all the demons on ground level.

Those on the wall opted to pop shot at Art with their assault rifles, that fired festering mosquitoes for bullets, and all though they were meant to be heat seeking, Art had learned a new trick from his mom.

He learned to surround his body with ice, so that his attacks and movements could cause surrounding ice damage, including incoming damage, from say mosquitoes.

"Always hated these plague carrying parasites" Art said as he slowly approach a pillar with a huge number of demons as they saw one of the pillars froze as he got closer to it, before Art had kicked the said pillar bringing them down.

Not wanting to be completely bored, Art dashed into the safe house, and closed the door behind him, before being greeted by another pack leader demon.

"The fact you decided to make it this far without having a heat stroke is amazing Death" said the demon as he stood there with what appears to be a melted face, as he wore what could be called homeless pants, as you can see his grey skin through the holes, as he carried in his hands a grenade launcher that was glowing green.

"Let me guess, your weapons shoots grenades that smell like bad farts" mocked Art, "Laugh as you may, these shoot grenades with pure anguish from screams of all the souls that have been rightfully sent down here to be damned" corrected the demon.

"I can't tell if you're trying to be scary, or trying way to hard to be a badass, but either way I'm not around my parents or adult figures to judge me where I can freely ask for the reader opinion" Art said.

"The rumors of you being a screw lose are definitely true" yelled the demon as he lobbed a few grenades only for Art to quickly dash up in his face, "And you'll be the 2nd easiest kill the readers will have to read" Art said.

In an instant, Art grabbed the demons right hand and brought his elbow to snap and bend backwards, before maneuvering around and shove his fist in his back, before the demon began to freeze in Art's grasp.

Once completely frozen, Art had yanked out his spine, and skull before whipping it and shattering the demon into pieces, "Where's my own personal announcer to claim fatality" joked Art

"Oh well" sighed Art as he picked up the next sword which was the Splash Sword, "Damn it, this is probably my 2nd least favorite sword".

Seeing how Art had got the sword he needed, and wanted to show his distaste in a destructive manner, he acted like a gorilla and began to slam the sword all over the place like it was a club.

"Art make boom-boom, ooh" howled Art as any form of intelligence has officially left the building, before he slammed the sword into the ground with all of his might, as he was sent air born.

"I am the rocket man the talk about~, I jump from star to star to walk it out~" sang Art as he made some serious distance from the fort to his way back to base.

2 weeks before the war

"Amazing, I have been kept alive for so long after my time" said Sunny in amazement as he had so many questions as he remember all the people he slayed and the world he had created before resting.

"No worries about it now, while Cal here takes you up to date on our current plans, I'll be waking up Lady Envy" Art said, "Hold it, I have one question" spoke Sunny.

"I know that before my passing, Light and a few immortals sticked around" Sunny said as he was clearly talking about the women he loved, "Please I must know if she's still alive".

"I'm sorry Sunny, Light had unfortunately became something less human by Lord Love, and only recently she had died" Art said, as he held the information that the person who killed her was his father.

Sunny had sat down and began to take all what Art had just told him, and began to come to how that not everything lives forever.

"I'm sorry Sunny" Cal said as she sat next to him, "It's alright, I just hope she was at piece when she died" Sunny said with a teary smile, "Now enough about me, we need to awaken the others".

Seeing how Sunny was going to be alright, Art had indeed proceeded to awaken Lady Envy.

14,000,901 years ago

It was just minutes before one year would end, and a new one began, and what marked this event so special was the fact that Lord Love's time was up, and it was up to him to pass down the duties of Death to someone new.

"In 5 minutes I'll be passing on into the next life, now I know you feel like what I'm about to do is literally putting the fate of mankind on your shoulders, but just remember compare to the next couple Deaths, you're only watching over a bunch of savages in a box canyon" Lord Love said as he wore a dark faded purple cloak with a quiver and bow on his back.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this Lord Love" said a women with blonde hair and a face so innocent that her eyes seem to never not be watery as her mentor approached her.

"Morana I know that you have fear, but please understand that I wouldn't have made it today that you take over my place unless I was a hundred percent sure" said Lord Love as he approach the young women.

"Now I already brought forth this creature I call Chupacabra" Lord Love said to the weirdly shape Grimm standing next to him, "You do know he'll go down as simply the Chupa-thingy since no one can properly pronounce his name right" said Morana.

"Trust me, give it some time now you ready" asked Lord Love, Morana stepped forth and kneeled before the Grimm creature.

Like what happened when Lady Sloth tried to do to Art, Lord Love began to extract the young huntresses soul from her chest, before forcing it into the selected Grimm creature by the previous death.

Once Morana had her soul completely put inside, the Chupacabra let out painful howls and growls as it's body began to forcefully tear, and rearrange itself from the inside.

Within minutes the most terrifying Grimm began to finally take part as the body of a women, albeit lightly pale in skin color, and seems to be covered with natural body shadow.

Once it was over we had a brand new Morana, who was now Lady Envy as she was panting over the pain, before lifting her head to see her master beginning to transform into Dragon.

Right before he left he dropped Lady Envies own personal death cloak as it was midnight red when slipping it on.

"Beidh mé ar ais anois ar ais go dtí mo chara agus ár gcéad" said Lord Love as he made his way out the cave and began to flap his way off to search for Lord Hatred, as Lady Envy now stares at the former with eyes now soulless within her vision, before looking at her old body in disgust.

"You're pathetic" Lady Envy said in spite at her old body, "So weak, so naïve, a total push over, and a cry baby".

As she approach her old body, she couldn't help but envy a little of the pigments she had in her skin, even if she was dead, "Dear god, and that hair of yours, it sure as hell never got that bitch to notice us" Lady Sloth continued before she kicked her corpse.

"Well gotta get to work, if I want to make Lord Love, and Hatreds deed look like childs play" Lady Sloth said as she began to collect her various Mace based weapons before they transformed into her Death scythe.

"Let's see, if I recall correctly there were 2 twin sons correctly from a kingdom out near the border of the wasteland, and Stryder village" Lady Envy told herself before she teleported herself into the kingdom of Ogre.

The Ogre kingdom didn't really had any Ogre's, it was given that title when the current king had slayed the very Grimm army all by himself, and set up to build the kingdom in the very spot they held the battle.

Reason why there, and especially since they were a day away from the wastelands where there seems to be a never ending army of Grimm, was a way to enforce strong warriors to face them should an invasion happened.

This in turn turned everyone so fierce, so revered that they were called Ogre's themselves as no Grimm would dare approach the kingdom, and the last army attempted to attack them witness first hand by their strength, and if the Ogre Kingdom army didn't kill them any Grimm around would finish them off.

Back to the main story, we have Lady Envy in the halls of the kingdom where 2 twin boys were playing with wooden swords against one another.

The eldest twin wore a child size military armor with chest and shoulder pads protecting him, and wore a combat kilt around his waist, while the youngest twin wore his daily clothes that was equally fitted for combat, as he had on a beret on his head.

 _Now which twin should I choose,_ thought Lady Envy, "Caesar, Oliver it's time to come to the court room, and meet up your father we're holding a banquet this evening" said a women with short brunette hair as the twins followed their mother.

Once in the halls, each son sat on each side of their father, but the youngest son, Oliver, had sat next to his mother along with his father.

"Everyone please hear me, for I got news to tell this evening" said the king, "As you know, both my sons have turned the age of 13, and are both hereby men, and are therefore allowed to join my army".

There was various claps and cheers as the king lifted his hands to tell everyone to hold their applause before he gave his main speech

"So in order to make this even special, I will allow both my sons to issue a decree that I will enforce, no questions ask" said the king.

This got everyone murmuring, before the eldest son Caesar stood up "Father, I do have one request, and that is from here on, whatever kingdom we shall conquer we shall enslave, and enforce our rule" said Caesar.

This got all present soldiers and wealthy people to cheer and clap for the son, and Lady Envy saw this the perfect opportunity to make her move on the youngest son.

She had decided to alter the childs mind from afar, before Oliver stood up where everyone got silent and ready to listen to the sons decree.

"Father I believe it should be our duty to not enslave and conquer, but to protect and ally ourselves" said Oliver as everyone went silent over this endeavor.

Completely contradicting to what Caesar wanted, everyone only waited to hear the reason for Oliver's request, "Should we take my brothers root, we'll definitely have casualties on both sides, and any potential land we'll be damage and will take time and money to rebuild" explained Oliver.

"I'm not saying my way wouldn't take longer, but there should be minimal casualties through and through" Oliver said, before the king looked at his sons.

For one, he admires how Caesar wanted to do the deeds he wanted to do, and prove the strength of the kingdom and how they're a force to be reckon with.

On the other, Oliver had proven to show his worth to be the right candidate to rule over after his passing, and although he wasn't a fan of diplomacy, if his son can prove him wrong, he'll be proud none the less.

"It seems we reach a stand still between my sons" said the king, "My boys, how about we hold a competition, I will give you both 2 days to ready your own personal army, and whoever manages to acquire the most land, and return in the next 5 years will become the king here after".

"For now let us drink and celebrate to my sons, and long Live the Ogre Empire" announced the king as everyone began to cheer in the adventures to that of the sons, while Lady Envy simply grinned over her deviant plan in action

3 decades later

In the time it took for the brothers to rule, it came down with Oliver being the winner when he manage to protect, and trained over a hundred plus tribes, villages, while Caesar manage to conquer only 90 plus.

Feeling bitter, Caesar decided to take his army, and all the lands he had acquired and kept for himself, as they formed the Caesar Empire, while Oliver had ruled the Ogre Kingdom.

But during that time, Caesar continued to rule and enslave more villages, and even went as far to claim his brothers own land, before it resulted in the brothers declaring a full on war against each other over who should rule over these lands.

Right now it was the final show down and both wanted to end this once and for all, with Caesar wearing a spiked gauntlet on his fist and ready to beat his brother to death, with Oliver holding an experimental weapon they had recently invented.

In Oliver's hand was the very first hand gun model, sure it was definitely modeled in the shape what we would label as a rifle, but hey it was a new weapon to behold, and creativity was just on the horizon.

"You should have stepped down, and surrender the thrown to me when you had the chance" Caesar said as he clenched his fist, "I won the right to rule the kingdom fair and square from our father" Oliver said as he clench tightly on his handgun.

"Because you're my brother I shall allow you to surrender the thrown to me one last time" offered Caesar, "I'd soon spit on our mothers grave than allow a savage like you to rule these people who need my protection" barked Oliver.

"Then die as the failed hero, and watch as the army you had acquire ado my bidding" Caesar said as he charged in to deliver the fatal, as Oliver ran forward with the firearm pointed at him.

Why Oliver didn't shpt him where he stood, or while they were talking, was because of how inaccurate the weapon was, but at close range it'll be impossible to miss.

Caesar had gave a great left hook to Oliver's face as he took it like a man, before jabbing the firearm in his brothers chest, before pulling the trigger.

"And me king Oliver, now fall Caesar" said Oliver before his brother stumbled back and held his chest, before looking how bloody his hand was from the amount of blood, before falling over and die.

Even though Oliver was victorious in killing his brother, and saved many lives to come, he still couldn't help but let out tears of sorrow over the loss of his brother, for he has no one in his life now.

While news had spread over the fall of Caesar quickly spread, causing his men to surrender in defeat, far from mankind in a cave that will be known only to those who become Death, is where Lady Envy smiled in delight as to her plan coming to a success.

"Now let's see who else is in a need of torment" Lady Envy said giddily, as she searched for more innocent souls to be written in history by her deeds.

Present time

Like what happened an hour ago, Lady Envy let out a startled gasp when she woke up, before she eyed as to who were surrounding, before she attempted to crawl backwards only to fall off her resting slab.

"Ow" said Morana as she rubbed her head, before noticing that Art had offered his hand to her, "Lady Envy, will please fight alongside me for the final asked Art" as the former death stared at him in confusion.

OVA

It was a pain in the ass, but nothing seemed to bother Francis as he manage to dodge bullets, and topple demons left and right, as he kept searching for his wife.

"Where in the dickens are they holding" Francis said as he ran around the halls, before noticing a trail of dead demons, and could guess who was the cause of suck deeds.

He began to follow the bodies, before he notice a women sitting in the hall way, as one demon began to shoot at his fellow demons around himself, before pointing his gun and pulling the trigger on himself.

Once he had died, a yellow orb flew out, and began to enter the body of Conch, before she stood up, and turn to greet her husband.

"You notice that our son is in trouble" Conch said with a serious look in her eyes, "Yeah, and I came here so we can rescue our boy" smiled Francis, "Then let's go save him".

Instead of running on her own feet like she wanted, Francis picked his wife up, and began to carry her out the prison bridal style, as she had a deep blush on her face.

Elsewhere

They had made it to the gates of hell like they planned, as Kushina Summer, and Minato picked themselves up after that great fall, only to be surrounded by demons.

"Well this is the welcome I kind of expected in hell" Minato said as he brushed the dust off his shoulder, and was ready to brawl, before 3 demons had fell after the sound of gun fire.

The trio turned to see a green haired women in tight skin teal green and black armor with magenta lining, as she held 2 Red 9's in her hand and began to cap off the remaining demons.

Still not sure what to make of their savior, she approached the trio but kept their guards up in case of anything were to happen, "I assume you 3 are here to aid Art, and rescue his children" she said.

"Yes, can you please help us" asked Kushina, "I will, but first we must reunite with his parents if we want to train him to fight of this false devil, and to rescue your children" she said as she began to lead the trio on their way to the Legend parents, and their son.

"If you don't us asking as to why you're helping us" asked Summer, as their savior stood there in silence for a minute before turning her head at them.

"Because I love Art for what he is, and not for the fact he's the personification of Death" she answered before continue leading them on their journey to the present.

 **Finally I'm done, like I said gonna take my time, and all that but to explain what's taking me forever is because this quarter in lit is taking a lot of my time when it comes to writing, and that of course turns me off to do additional writing.**

 **Aside from that to anyone who wants to see some update on what I am writing these days, I've actually been focusing on writing a bunch of one shots as to potential series I may write in the near future, so just click on my name, and leave a comment as to which of these one shots you want me to focus on when B4 BAAY and SSGN are over.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator .**


	22. Chapter 21

**B4 BAAY 21**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY**

 _The next to step in line was a man who even before becoming death was recognize to have a never ending unsatisfying lust, but none the less had the skill by any means to leave his enemies in the dust._

 _Then another women who was keen on making a generation of being pure and innocent by keeping ones chastity till they wed, would mistakenly cause a biological disease for those who hopped from bed to bed._

It was a peaceful day for Art as he came home after his day of hunting as he was greeted by a 5 year old girl as she came in running and hugged the veteran huntsmen leg.

"Daddies home" she said happily, "Hey kid, how ya been" smiled Art as he lifted his daughter and tossed her high in the sky, "You really know how to make Sonya happy ya know" came the voice of Yana as she stepped out and planted a kiss on Art.

"So how's life outside home" asked Yana, "Those fuckers who believe and worship death are acting more aggressive these days" Art said before Yana bopped him on the head, "Language".

"Sorry" Art sheepishly said as he began to lift their daughter, "Anyways they said that Sunny Ville will be under Legends Law until further notice starting tomorrow" "Isn't that a bit extreme" asked Yana.

"I talked to the council, and I said it be best if we institute it before the worse" Art said as he heard a knock on the door, "Who could that be" asked Yana.

"Hopefully my brother with some good news" Art said as he went and unlock the door, only to see the end of a sawed off double barrel being pointed at his face, before a loud booming sound was heard.

3 weeks later

It was hell, no that would be an understatement, but the torture he had to endure wasn't easy.

After blacking out from taking a bean bag to the face, Art had woken up angry and buried up to his neck, demanding the whereabouts of his daughter, and wife for 3 whole days, and refused to eat or drink anything before he knew.

Eventually by nightfall on day 4, his hunger got the best of him, as he devoured this strange meat they've been serving him since then, and at this point he could care less.

Otherwise, his scars and cuts had been properly healed, and disinfected by the leader as he addresses himself as Carnicero, otherwise known as the butcher.

"Good day master Legend" came the voice of Carnicero, as he balanced himself on his heels, and brought Art's daily meal once again, "Or should I address you as Lord Death".

"Fuck off, fuil small" sneered Art, "Ah-ah-ah, let's not be so mean to the man who was kind enough to not only be responsible for freshly cut meat, but cooking them for you too" Carnicero said in a condescending manner.

"So tell me" began Carnicero as he began to cut, and feed Art, "Would you kindly tell us as to where Lady Sloth is at" "I already told you, she's dead and I renounced the title of Death when I killed her" Art said as he took bites of his food.

"Impossible, if you did kill her then they wouldn't have been dead" Carnicero said as Art flinched when he said those words, "Tell me who wouldn't be dead" Art said worriedly.

And like that the leader of the cult had one the game, "Tell me the location of Lady Sloth" Carnicero said with a victorious smile, "Half a day south from Sunny Ville you will find a cave near a creek that has a continuous light fog" Art said.

"Now tell me, who the fuck you killed" Art said as his eyes screamed murder, "First ask yourself, what have you been eating since you decided to eat" Carnicero said as he pulled the plate away.

"As delicious as the food I serve you must have been, you probably had wondered as to the type of meat we used" Carnicero said as Art was beginning to not like what he's about to hear.

"But to tell you straight, you ate who we killed" Carnicero said with an evil smile, "You fucker" Art said as he began to let out tears, "Oh you should have seen how courageous your wife was, when trying to stop my men from killing you daughter, but hey at least she and your wife are now closer, and died by your side to an extent".

"You Asshole!" yelled Art as he let out true tears of pain as he realized he had committed the greatest abomination of mankind as he had unknowingly ate his family.

"Unfortunately, on your end, I won't grant you the satisfaction of death, no far from it you are the most valuable person to us, that is until we find death" Carnicero said as he ignored both Art's scream of hate and sadness.

"Now if you don't mind I gotta send my men off, but don't worry I'll see you later on tonight for dinner, which by the way, you're having your brother" Carnicero said casually as Art had wanted nothing but to be put out of his misery.

Present Time

Art had woken gagging, before throwing up over this nightmare, as this what had pushed his psyche to the limit.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" shouted Art before he began to continue throwing up some more, before proceeding to ball up and cry as he wished someone could save him from his hell.

4 years later

Like last time, Art had return triumphantly now attaining the Splash Sword in his grip, "And the award to the possibly worst fucking sword in existence goes to this" Art said as he pointed at his blade.

"Doesn't seem anything wrong from where I'm standing" Francis said as he was eating what appeared to be cream of potato soup, "Trust me, the amount of explosions covered in this blade would make Ladon want to stay far away from" Art said as he gently placed the weapon next to the Sewing Needle.

"So what's this cream of potato soup" asked Art as he grabbed himself a bowl, "In hell they have something simply called Tato, a mix between both a potato and tomato, but based on the color sauce you're eating it'll taste like more of one than another" Conch said.

"Also white sauce means it'll taste more like tomatoes" Conch said, "Ah" Art said, "Take my word, soup taste better with some locust" Francis said as he passed some of the crushed insects to his son.

"So any news with Minato, and the others" asked Art as he began digging in, "We're back actually" came the voice of Minato, "Oh hey guys, you made it for dinner" Conch said with a smile.

"Sweet, cream of potato soup" Summer said happily, "Then why does it taste like tomato soup" Kushina said with a bitter look on her face, "We're in hell, and that's the short version" Art said.

"So what's new" asked Art as he passed some crushed locust to his teachers, "We actually have some good news as to the whereabouts of Cal" Kushina said with a smile, as Art simply looked at them with surprise look.

"Where is she, is she alright" demanded Art, "Calm down, ain't nothing we could do until 2 weeks from now" Kushina said calmly as Art let out a 'huh'.

"We talked briefly, and from what she's told us she plans to help us in you collecting these swords, but she needs you to get a little stronger" explained Summer, "Anything else" asked Art.

"That was all, unfortunately" Minato said as Art had let out a sigh in defeat, since there was nothing for him to do at this point.

"Well then, shouldn't we get to training already son" Francis said as he placed his bowl on the side, "She clearly needs you to be strong if you plan to see her, would be a shame to waste any little time we have doing nothing".

Art couldn't agree more as he began to scarf down the remaining contents of his soup, "What the hell are we waiting for then" smiled Art as he was eager to train.

2 weeks later

After a long training process, Art could now shoot balls of fire and ice, can amp himself in those 2 elements, and now lightning as he can full on run on water and tree's and his super jump had went up to an enviable level.

Right now they were walking in one of the worlds of hells that seems to be prosperous in the sense of a red light district with order as bars, diners, strip clubs, and casinos could be see near around.

"And so the courier along with his trusty companions finally made it pass the securitrons outside the gates of New Vegas to finally confront the man who left him for dead, and complete his last job" narrated Art.

"Art, remember about our talk before coming here" Francis said as he reminded Art where he was, "Heh, sorry" Art said as he looked at everyone with an innocent smile, before turning his head and made a different expression right after.

"I will not allow these plebes to tell me what, and what not to do when I clearly didn't get this aspect of screen time from the last chapter" Art said menacingly to himself.

"And our son flow over the chicken coup" Conch said as she and the other adults turned away and sweat drop over the fact they lost their suppose champ for the time being.

"By the way, what was the name of the place that we're suppose to meet Cal" asked Art, "A strip club called the 'Purple Saints'" answered Kushina, as the group still continued walking the streets.

After walking and ignoring any sexual invites from demons and souls that gained citizenship from committing pure atrocities in the living world as the band of huntsmen arrived at the desired strip joint.

 **(Insert GDFR by Flo Rida)**

Music was blaring loud, demon girls were walking around either fully naked half naked, or scantily clothed for those with a particular taste, as they had either waited, or entertained those in the strip joint.

"Ok guys we split up, and search up for Cal" insisted Art, "Good idea, me and Minato will go this way" Francis said as Minato chucked a kunai far off, as both adult men already teleported off.

"I got a feeling me and Minato are going to have a long chat tonight" Kushina said with a tic mark on her head, "Come on, maybe we can get some inspiration to try as soon as this is over" Conch said as she dragged Kushina and Summer away.

"Guess that leaves me to find Cal alone. Nice" Art said happily, "She'll be like 'Oh Nyte Blayde, you're my hero' all sweet and lovey dovey like, and I'll be like 'I always protect those that I love' only to wake up that I was drunk as all fuck the whole time".

While Art had stuck talking to himself the whole time, he was unaware that one of the demon girls had overheard, as she began to message the over boss, who happens to be DJ tonight.

Once the DJ knew Death had made a present at his joint, that's when he had them set the lights directly over Art, "She devils and damned soul, we have a special guest tonight, Lord Nothingness" shouted the owner.

As everyone heard of Death being present everyone cheered and hollered, before 2 demon girls popped 2 bottles of champagne over Art, as another pair swooped in and dragged him on each side of his arms, and dragged him towards the center stage.

"For tonight all services will be free, and girls I expect to give this man a night he won't forget" announced the host before the 2 demon girls from earlier gave him a double performance.

Art had insisted for the girls to kindly stop, as he had to search for Cal, and was about to use his power to force his way out, but the owner ushered the girls away as he took a seat next to him.

"Aren't suppose to be the DJ" asked Art, "It's all done by computers these days, so with a simple click I have a playlist set for the evening" said the over boss.

"Where are my manners Lord Death, my name is Playa" said Playa as he offered his hand to Art, "Um, feel free to call me Art" he said as he obliged and shook his hands.

"So I take it you're here to meet Satan's daughter, which if I may be bold to say that you're indeed one lucky dog" said Playa, "Wait who now" asked Art as he moved towards the edge of his seat.

"Oh our lord, you don't know" asked Playa as he was surprised by the look on Art's face that he was confused, "She hasn't told you has she".

"You see Cal, or her full name California, is indeed that daughter of Satan this whole time, I mean her name translates to hell" explained Playa, "Impossible, I have memories of her back when we were alive and together" Art said.

"She's one of the few beings to willingly come and go to earth, but she returned after you had chose to dump her as it's known across the 7 worlds of hell" added Playa.

"If what you're saying is true, why did she picked an interest out of me, like before I became Death" asked Art, "If memory served correctly, all Deaths seemed to have a history with Satan's daughter since the final years of Lord Generosity, and all of them would introduce the new Deaths to come after before their time came to" explained Playa.

"There was a rumor going around that during the time with your mentor Lady Sloth, she got her more interested in the life out of hell, and supposably put fantasies in her head about dating the next Death to come" Playa said.

"Ok, I'm gonna have to call rumor on that last part, because the Lady Sloth that I knew was a complete bitch" Art said, "Whatever you say or believe, I'm surprise that you didn't know you had attracted not only one of the hottest babes to exist, but her identity and background" Playa said.

"Anyways back to the original subject, Cal is going to meet you here, yes, but she passed me a message for you to hear beforehand" Playa said as he passed Art the digital recorded message for Art to hear.

" _Hey handsome, missed me? I know you do, but I can save the teasing for later and tell you the plan I had in mind. You see not all the 7 worlds of hell are in agreement to the man who poses as Satan, and they are willing to aid is helping you take down this fucker. So that you know who to rely, Lord Lust and the majority of Lady Greed's world have agreed to help us, while Lady's Sloth could care less as long as they don't gotta do anything. Now I bet you are wondering as to what about the sword in this world? Well they have it, I told them not to hand it over unless you participate in this little competition they usually throw every night, the over boss will fill you in on this point on, and wish you luck"_ said the recording.

For some reason, Art knew he wasn't going to like this competition as he looked at Playa, "Alright, what is it a talent show, or some fight to the death I'm guessing" asked Art.

"You're half right about there being some sort of talent that needs to be shown on stage" Playa said with a shit eating grin, "Sigh, fuck me" Art said defeatingly.

Time Skip

After getting an earful, and ear pull from their wives, the adults had gotten back together and had no clue as to where Art was at.

"You don't think he let his schizophrenia took over during our time here, and he's off doing good knows what" Conch said worriedly, "I personally hope he's not getting some sex diseased sex at a very cheap motel" Kushina said.

"And now folks, we're starting or monthly amateur night contest, but tonight we're having a special contestant" called out Playa as the lights dim, "Come on, let's start searching for him" ordered Francis as the adults tried to make their way out.

"Introducing the man who had been damned to walk on the sins of his friends and family, who manage to steal the heart of the daughter of our true leader, and plans to kick the phony ones ass out of existence" continued Playa as Summer stopped to see what was going on.

"I give you, Lord Nothingness" announced Playa as Summer rushed to get the adults, as Art made his entrance to the stage.

( **Insert Beat it covered by Fall Out Boy** )

He had on tight black leather pants on, as he only wore a spike denim vest as he had one sunglasses, and a novelty electric guitar as he made his walk on stage.

He began to play false solo, before sliding forward on his knee's and began spinning around, and tossed the guitar perfectly on the poll.

Soon Art made his way forward as he was thrusting, and shaking his body as he removed and tossed the vest into the crowed, and made his way to the same poll and wrap a leg around it, and began spinning.

By now, Summer had brought forth the rest of the adults to witness as to what the hell Art was doing leaving mixed looks.

For Francis, he felt a level of disappointment he wouldn't want his kids to resort themselves to, while Conch was devastatingly mortified that her son became a man whore to please people for money.

Kushina felt somewhat aroused, as there was a 90% blush on her face out of embarrassment, while Minato looked mortified to see his first student in a long time to be something degradingly dirty.

Summer tried not to look, but well years being dead away from her husband, kinda gave her needs that she knew only a man could provide for her.

Right now Art was at the end of his performance, with his pants between his leg as he had the guitar in between as he layed flat on his back, and for every time he played a note, he would thrust his hips and the head of the guitar in the air.

For the grand final, Art shot the guitar high in the sky before jumping on to the balls of his feet as the novelty instrument landed perfectly in his hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lord Nothingness" said Playa as everyone cheered, well except for Art's mentors.

Upon meeting his mentors, his mom refused to look at him, his dad had a look of disappointment, the Uzumaki family were blushing and avoiding eye contact of any kind to Art, Summer was blowing her nose from the amount of blood she lost.

"Uh…" began Art only for his parents to start heading towards the exit, "Son, we're going to find a legitimate therapist that isn't posing us to do sex therapy" Francis said as he and Conch were heading out.

"Me and my wife are going to have dinner to be honest" Minato said as he gripped tightly on Kushina as he teleported out of the entertainment joint.

"I'm going to stay for moral support and in case something happens" Summer said as she played cool for her ulterior motive.

"And now for the rest of the contestants who want to compete against Lord Nothingness" said Playa as the next person to go up stage was a women wearing a heavy mask over her face as she wore a cape covering her body.

( **Gokurakujoudo by GARNiDELiA** )

Instantly the lights died as green lazer lights circled and dance around the women, before the song began to upbeat before she removed her coat as she wore military style clothing.

A pleather tube top, short shorts, military boots, and a general hat over her mask, which surprisingly didn't fall off.

She began to rub her back on the pole, before squatting down with her legs open, as she let both hands grip tightly on the pole before proceeding to twist her hips towards the direction Art was standing.

Art definitely payed attention now, as she used her hands still on the pole to lift herself up, with legs split open, before she maneuvered her way around the pole until she was on her hand behind it.

When she step forward, she run her hands down her waist, up her body as it moved erotically, before swiftly removing her top, and the sexy silk teal green bra off, and toss the top into the crowd, and the bra in Art's face as he grabbed it with his mouth, before the music stopped.

"Give a round of applause to Diva" announced Playa, as everyone cheered before Diva walked her way towards Art, "Maybe when this is over, you can have me for dinner in a bath" she said as her voice was deliberately changed by her mask.

 _I'm counting on it_ , smiled Art as Summer stood there and giggled as to what had been unfold, and knew something that Art didn't know.

Time Skip

After many dancers and hours, it all came down to Art and Diva as they had to gain the attention of the crowd, with only one of them going back with one of the swords.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the final performance, we're going to have our final contestants, Lord Nothingness and Diva, to perform on stage together and whoever you like the most will win the Fang Blades" announced Playa.

"What the shit" exclaimed Art as he wore only a purple thong, a green cowboy vest and matching 10 gallon hat before Diva passed by and swatted his ass.

"Let's not keep them waiting" Diva said as she wore a teal green bikini with the same mask on as the both walked on stage.

( **Insert Roar by Katy Perry** )

As Art was ready to do his theme routine, Diva pushed him and poured oil down her body, before rubbing up against Art, causing the hero to be shock frozen as the crowd cheered.

"Let's see what you're packing" Diva said as she felt Art's package under the thong and removed it to see a pulsating 6 inch cock, "Come on the fun is just starting".

As Dive began to stroke Art off, he manage to gain his composure and pounced on her, and slid his penis in between her breast, and began to shake his hips between a soft feeling he called heaven.

"Ah, bold aren't we" moaned Diva in between the continue on going cheer coming from the crowd as they were enjoying where this was going.

Not done teasing his rival, Art had motioned his left hand back, and began to rub Diva's vital regions as she let out more pleasurable moans, "No…moan…fair" she panted.

"Alright then, let's finish this then" panted Art, as he began to lift Diva and remove his hat, and began to rub his cock between her legs as her pussy felt immense pleasure over the extreme teasing satisfaction and the never ending adulation.

"Hey…I'm getting…" panted Art, "Please…let's cum together" moaned Diva as Art began to shake his hips faster, and faster, before at long last cum shotting into the crowd as the all enjoyed being covered in deaths essence.

Diva let out a long pleasurable moan as she felt Art's pulsing dick, and a bit of his hot cum on her legs causing her to fall back and squirt into the crowd which put them in a major frenzy.

"I regret not having your cum inside of me" Diva said as she felt Art removing her mask to reveal that it was Cal the whole time as ash let out a startled yelp.

"I knew it the whole time" Art said with an ecstatic smile, "Really" Cal said innocently, "Your song selection, the color scheme of your clothes, and how bold you were around me, I knew it was only and truly you".

Before Cal could say anything Art brought her up closer and kissed her, "Out of curiosity, you're not the jealous type are you" asked Art, "I'm willing to do anything once with you" Cal said with a smile.

Time Skip

Once the duo got dressed and cleaned up, Playa stepped in on stage to give off a final announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen our champion Lord Nothingness, and the daughter of Satan California" Playa said as he handed the Fang blades to Art.

"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder~ Hawks" shouted Art as he lifted both swords towards the sky together as lightning struck through the roof and at the swords.

"So what do you plan to do now" asked Playa, as Art took the mic out of his hands, "People of the World of Lord Lust, I promise to take down Mathew and liberate Hell to its rightful glory" announced Art as everyone cheered.

Now you think it be smooth sailing with Art having 5 powerful mentors and his first girlfriend back by his side, but well where's the in fun in that.

In an instant Arch Demon slammed through the roof, standing at 10 feet tall completely ripped as they are vicious as they began to approach Art and Cal.

"Ready to kick some demon arse my little she devil" smiled Art as he revolved the Fang swords, "All I need is you, some good brew, and a weapon to kill" Cal said as she used her semblance to bring forth a pair of expensive gold plated, diamond encrusted machine pistols.

Cal had shot down 2 arch demons as Art plunge both swords into single one, before the electricity from both blade shot flying through the current demons body, and electrocuted it and 2 more behind it.

"Fucking A" smiled Art as he was ready to go on a rampage, both he notice he began to glow blue, and began to dematerialize at an alarming rate.

"Art" shouted Cal worriedly as she was knocked out by a single blow from an Arch Demon, "Cal!" yelled Art as he reached out to her, but by then the remainder of his hand and head disappeared.

In the surface world

For some reason Art was brought into the heat of the battle, as he stood surrounded by men in women wearing priest like White Fang clothing but he could tell they were human.

"What the hell" Art said, "Oh my god, Art please we need your help" came Yang as she waved at him, "Yang what the hell is going on, I should be in Hell right now".

"I'll explain later, but please we need your help" Yang said as she pointed at a man that Art could describe as a human skeleton who was currently fighting Neji, Weiss and Blake.

"This man is an immortal who worships some god that represents death" Yang said, "What do you expect me to do" Art said before Yang socked him in the face.

"Those priest from behind you came from my mom and uncles village, and for centuries they have been worshipping, and said that they were willing to sacrifice their lives so we could temporarily summon death to take this man out, so I'm begging for your help right now" explained Yang rapidly.

As Art rubbed his jaw, he felt something off, as he saw his flesh easily torn off that he could tell his body is currently temporarily short lived.

"Let's get this over with then" Art said as he and Yang charged forth to deal with the oppressing matter at hand.

2 weeks Before the war

It was hesitating to say the least, since Art and Cal were aware of the type of man Lord Lust was, and frankly if Art didn't had a personal Vendetta against Lady Sloth, he'd definitely be hesitating more on awakening this Death.

"I know I told you that we need to awaken the previous Deaths if we plan to make our attack a success, but I say we forget this bastard" Cal suggested, "Only if we can forget Lady Sloth" Art said.

"I'm just saying, this man is a certified pervert that he was king of all perverts before he died that no man or women could match up to him, not even by today standards" Cal said as she dread the idea to finally meet this vilified rogue.

"None the less, he was definitely recognized for being unorthodox in combat, and was definitely a sadistic fucker out of combat" Art said as he approached and did what he had to do to awaken Lord Lust.

6,969,696.9 years ago

It was an interesting start to what I'd call the beginning to the start of the most well known Deaths, considering this dude was an A class pervert.

"Come on dude, kick the bucket already so I can kick ass, and sleep with everyone that the only people who retain their innocence are like 15 year olds" said a man as he was destined to become Lord Lust.

He walked about freely with not shirt or shoes, and only reinforced leather pants, as he showed off his scars a cross his upper body, and nipple ring on the left nipple.

He had silver eyes donned with mangled jet ink blood red hair with a ronin style moustache, and had on him a collection of rope to chain based weaponry.

"Please be patient my student, for becoming death has its responsibilities" explained Lord Generosity as he had a tired look on his face, as he garnered a brown cloak over his body.

"Dude, I say fuck responsibilities, cause once you make me Death, I'm essentially a god and if I know anything about gods, they don't have to suffer from consequences" said Lord Greed.

"Eli Branwen, I have had enough of this ignorance of yours. Dear god, makes me wish for not choosing that young Arc women" said Lord Generosity, "Well tough nuts, now let's get this party started" Liam said before he began collapsing to his knees.

"I had never in my time once enjoyed or took pleasure of your suffering, but as of now this is the most painful way to extract a soul into a Grimm" Generosity said as the Grimm before him was an old creature called Ahuizotl.

With the body of a puma, head of a coyote, it's hands being that of human, with an additional one at the end of its tail was the most feared Grimm as it can catch brave huntsmen off guard on both land and water, as it was covered in Grimm bone on where it mattered.

Fortunately as time when on, it's kind died out, but should they arrive again we can only hope that the huntsmen of today are capable to fight such monsters.

Back to the main story, Liam only let out a sickly grin as he stared Lord Generosity in the face, "You do know I get a boner for pain" laughed Liam before his soul left his body, as it fell backwards with a satisfying smile and a stain in the crotch of his pants.

"Disgusting" Lord Generosity said as he began to transform into his Grimm form, "All hail to the god of lust" laughed the truly transformed Lord Lust as he wore a dark colored pink cloak.

"So let's see who needs my help" Lord Lust said as he began to search for some worthy candidates to understand his point of view on life.

Elsewhere

Far off was an arrange marriage that would unite 2 clans that had been at war for decades now, between each clan leaders eldest son and daughter.

The first clan was known as Soler, consisting of people who relies heavily on fighting by day to wipe out those that oppose them that even the kings army wouldn't dare to fight head on.

The second clan were known as the Nyte, a group involving them to be more deadly the closer it gets to night, that they were rumored to destroy Grimm packs within minutes.

Seeing how they were indeed the most powerful of the bunch, they called in a truce, and a unity hoping that they'd have generation of powerful huntsmen to someday conquer the night and day.

Now the conflict was that the son from the Soler Clan had a right hand man who was madly in lust with the Nyte clans daughter, while the 2nd daughter had amorous feelings for the son of the other village.

Now both had respect for their family and friends, though that's not to say they don't feel regret, well for them they have a little guardian by their side.

"To easy, all I gotta do is get them to be charismatically sneaky, and then game is set" Lord Lust as he began to manipulate the people.

Lord Lust had began to influence the right hand of the Soler Clan to want nothing but get a taste of heiress tang, as he approached her tent and lied to her guards that this was traditional for him to inform beloved secrets of the groom.

Meanwhile Lord Lust had influenced the 2nd daughter to sneak her way inside the princes tent, and wait for him to return.

"It's show time" smiled Lord Lust, as he could hear cries and moans throughout the night, and couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The next day

He didn't expect there to be a mass annihilation, in fact he pictured they'd try some kinky exchange group sex, but no Lord Lust put an end to 2 powerful clans between the hours of 3 a.m. to 8 a.m. with only a handful of survivors fleeing.

"Shit…oh well as long as mankind wants to live, he needs to fuck to continue his population" Lord Lust said as he stood and slid his pants back on.

"Oh well, I guess I can cause some after war orgies" Lord Lust said before he teleported out of sight, and readied to force amorous ideas into many, as he sat down and enjoyed the show from afar.

Present time

Upon awaking, Liam turned to give Art a seductive smile, "So I take it that you like what you see" Liam said with a cocky smile, "Lord Lust, I need you to listen to me when I said I need your help" Art said.

Lord Lust began to sit up and see the 2 other Deaths and Cal behind him, "It's better to fuck the innocently face chick first, than the dude, and that hot babe behind you without tiring yourself out" said Liam, only to get punched by Cal.

"We mean we need your help to kick ass" Cal said with a tic mark on her head, "Why didn't you say so" Liam said as spat out some blood.

OVA

Once Art had returned back from the world of the living, was when his parents and mentors arrive, "Where's Cal" Art said, "The Arch demons were going back to Lady Greed's world" Francis said.

"But I thought they were on our side" Art said, "The majority are" came Playa, "There those living in Lady Greed's world who believe that there's nothing wrong with the new Satan as long as they continue raking in profits".

"Summer where have you been" Art said as she notice the mom to one of his friends arriving on scene, "I got knocked out by some sort of gas" Summer said as her cheeks were burning red.

"You know it don't matter, all that matter is that we're all here, and I'm going to rescue Cal" Art said as he stormed out the door, "Art wait" Conch said as she Francis, and Minato hurried, as Kushina and Summer fell behind.

"What were you doing really" Kushina said with a fox like smile, "I told you I was out cold" Summer said with a continuing Blush, "If that's what happened, but just so you know, I can tell that you're not wearing panties right now".

And with that Summer let out a steaming blush, and steam came out the side of her head, "If you like, you can join me and Minato some nights" Kushina said only to continue Summers blush.

4 years ago

At this point, Cal had ushered the adults to keep moving forward where they'll meet 2 escape convicts who only want to help their cause.

"You think we should have trusted that women back there" asked Minato, "She did save us, and guided us this far, so I have no doubt that she knows what she's doing" Summer said before they came to a stop when they saw to convicts pointing hell weapons at them.

"Freeze" shouted Francis, as Minato slicked one of his kunai behind Francis and was ready to deliver a Rasengan.

Unfortunately for Minato, Francis learned to guard his back better after his fall, and without looking, he stuck his palm back and forced Minato to deliver his attack inches away from Francis.

For a solid minute, the Rasengan was already gone, leaving Francis and Minato ready to fight, but Conch used her astral projecting semblance to take a strike and paralyzed his legs.

"Like my husband said freeze" Conch said as they held Minato hostage, "Please, we don't mean any harm, we're looking for Art Legend" Summer said with her hands up as it got the Legend parents attention.

"And exactly why you want to meet my son" Francis said as he still had his weapons pointed at him, "Cause he's the only one to save our kids to save the world" Kushina said.

At this point Conch and Francis helped Minato back on his feet, "Follow us, and don't do anything you wouldn't want us to do to your kid" Francis said as he began to lead the group.

Time Skip

After traveling for a few minutes, they finally spot Art in the corner balled up crying with his head buried in his lap, mumbling to himself.

"You killed us Art" he told himself, "We loved you and you killed us. I didn't mean to kill you. You got your wish in killing me, I hope you're happy brother. I was blinded and wrong".

"Something's not right" Francis said as Conch put her weapon aside, and raced to her son who she hasn't held in forever, "Art…" Conch said as she embraced her son and let out tears.

This didn't woke Art from his torture until Francis mimicked his wife's actions, "Son please lift your head, so your mother and I can know how much you've aged" Francis said.

"These aren't the voices who hate me" mumbled Art as he slowly lifted his head to see he was surrounded by people who don't mean him harm, "I'm not dreaming am I".

"No son, we're real, though I'm afraid to say that the nightmare is just beginning" Francis said as he embraced his son and wife, and let out tears of joy, before he felt his son continue crying in his parents embrace.

 **And I'm done guys, and wow did so much happen this chapter, so I'll answer some questions you all had been wondering for a while now, why the hell have I been opening these chapters with Art suffering from psychological torment of his friends?**

 **Well to those who read the end of chapter 72 to SSGN would recall that Art was force to wonder the depths of Hell by Mathew, and for every time he sleeps he gets horrific nightmares of his friends, and there's a reason to which I'll explain in future chapters.**

 **Also the biggest question, Cal being the daughter of Satan, and her name translates to Hell, is all fact that is her name translating to Hell, because in some European Countries, mainly Austria, to say Hell is to say California over there, if not spelled differently, and the best person to support this was former state governor Arnold Schwarzenegger who has claimed that every time he goes home to visit Austria, when people ask where he lives he'll say California before joking on he does live in hell, another good example was European band The Eagles and their song 'Hotel California', which takes about not some hotel in California, but an allusion before enduring hell itself.**

 **Also I did say SSGN and B4 BAAY are both going to tie in from now on, so expect to read the upcoming battle between Hidan and Art in the future, and how he was temporarily brought back to life.**

 **Also don't worry any fans of Summer, she isn't part of Art's little harem, he's already got a tsundere, yandere, dandere, the daughter of Satan, a synthetic human android, and a girl representing all 4 seasonal elements, and I think that should be enough of that.**

 **Now that I think about it, Art's in actuality an oujidere, and I just realized that without intentionally doing so from the beginning, heh funny how things tie up so well as we progress.**

 **Anyways gotta go and post some more sneak peeks to SSGN, and progress both fics storylines and maybe another one shot chapter that may become a full fic in the future.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	23. Chapter 22

**B4 BAAY 22**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

 _The oddest of the deaths was a women bound by the curse of Greed, but given the situation of remnants issues she didn't allow it to be her end, fore should it had happened, she would have lost her beloved who'd go down as a Legend._

 _Then came a man who ended up repeating history from his charitable manner, and leaving those to suffer, and not the mercy to be dead, but was able to let the dark lord love, and selected a perfect women to wed._

It was a weird day, since it was rare for the 2 to ever be alone, and even then the 2 are left alone for no longer than 2 seconds.

But here they were, Art and Padraigan as she had requested him to meet her alone as a part of her training as she needed to be compatible with any of her friends should they be alone together.

"Ok ready" Padraigan said, "Let's go" smiled Art as he tossed Keaper at her, before taking out one of her 2 weapons, being a cutlass sword laced with poison she called White Pearl.

Upon combining both weapons, the weapon had turned into a saw tooth sword staff that looked hella rusty, yet looked sharp enough to still be used in combat.

"Think this thing has some sort of poisoning effect" asked Art, "At most maybe it'll cause lock jaw, and 12 tetanus shots" Padraigan said, "In the butt".

"I say more the belly button" Padraigan said as Art gave a pained look and began to protect his belly button as he feared to be a victim of a tetanus shot.

"So what should we call this combo weapon" asked Art, "I want to say something on the lines of 'Biohazard', or 'Down with Sickness', or anything with an ill sounding name" Padraigan said.

"What about Blood Snot" Art said, "It's both sickening yet true to its intended purpose, ok I think that's a keeper" smiled Padraigan, as they readied their second weapons.

As Art took out Bass Cannon, Padraigan had brought out her other weapon being an 18th century musket she called Tesoro Isla before both combined their weapons.

It was weird looking rifle as Padraigan held the completely cold metal tech in her hands before firing a round and saw a laser beam being shot out the end of the barrel.

"Holy shit did you saw that" Art said over the top happily, "Fuck yeah I did, that was awesome" Padraigan said as she was equally giddy as Art was at the moment.

"What should we call it" asked Art, "Why not the XQHZ77P" suggested Padraigan as Art stopped and looked at her, "Come again".

"The XQHZ77P" repeated Padraigan, "How did you come up with a name like that" asked a very confused Art, "Well it's so advance and very sci-fi so I figured we give it a sci-fi name".

"Dude, I think that name is hella confusing for us to remember, like QXZ76PQ sounds hard to remember" pointed Art, "It's called the QHX 77B, I mean XHQ70, no it's called…" began Padraigan as she forgot the original name herself.

"Alright point taken, now care to put your money were your mouth is with naming this thing" Padraigan said, "How about simply the Laser Rifle" Art said, "We're not calling something this cool just the Laser Rifle".

"It's easy to remember" Art said, "Why not the moon beam, or solar gun, or even Pew-Pew" Padraigan said, "I swear you and my brother watch too many sci-fi films together"

"You're brother says you and your team can't even agree to watch anything without some sort of criticizing bitching" Padraigan said, "That does it, I'm gonna smack the nerd right out of you" Art said.

"Don't make me shove my foot so far up your ass that you couldn't feel getting probe by aliens from across the galaxy" Padraigan said before Art tackled her down as multiple gunshots were being shot.

"Shit military are here" sneered Art, "Wanna put our weapons out on a field test" Padraigan said as she handed Art Blood Snot, "Just make sure to give me some cover fire".

In an instant the duo were force to face off as Padraigan counter fired her shots in the general directions where the military was at, as Art had charged in head first.

It wasn't anything special as they were a small squad trying to do the hit and run tactic, but ended up signing their death warrants instead by the time Art and Padraigan were done.

"Don't these soldier boys know that this is a war they're going to lose" Art said angrily, "We're not done yet" Padraigan said as she readied the weapon towards the woods.

Soon the duo began to hear footsteps approach as both readied to face off anyone who approaches them.

What they didn't expect to see was General Ironwood making an appearance, "Isn't that the General guy during the siege of Vale" asked Padraigan, "Ironwood?! What the hell are you and your soldiers doing here?!" asked Art.

Ironwood didn't answered as he whipped out his revolver and fired at Padraigan's direction, as Art charged forwards and sliced Blood Snot across the generals chest.

"Hope you like 20 tetanus shots in the belly button dude" taunted Art, only for Ironwood to remove his coat and skin to reveal that he was a cyborg.

"Fuck, I thought we had him" sighed Art, "This'll get him" Padraigan said as she aimed the name pending approved laser rifle at the General only for him to wild west style disarm her.

"OW! That fucking hurt!" Padraigan said as she held her hands as they were bleeding a little, "Art look out".

In the brief moment that Art turned to check his partners condition Ironwood had rushed forward and knocked out Art, as he and Padraigan eventually succumb to their attacker.

Weeks later

Since their time knocked out Ironwood had dragged Art and Padraigan back into a prison camp where both were kept away and under nonstop surveillance with one of their weapons confiscated and being studied.

Art didn't had to guess which weapon and the intended use, but none the less as much as he hoped that Sunny Ville and everyone there may live, he knew not everyone was going to make it.

"Hey Garnet Knight Jr. get up" said one of the guards as they unlocked Art's cell, and proceeded to escort him to an open field with Ironwood waiting for him.

"Mister Legend, I hope you've behaved during your stay here" Ironwood said as he stood tall with his hands behind his back, "Fuck you" Art said blankly.

"Hm, cheeky are we" Ironwood as he waved his hands causing his men to unshackle Art, as the young huntsmen turned and looked at his surroundings before he made his way towards Ironwood.

"Look, I know about the agreement that was arrange by me and your father, but the higher up council had a different agenda" began Ironwood as Art simply muted him out as he knew this story well enough.

A lowly powerful figure head who could squash a council, with a majority of them being pencil pushers, has to follow their orders because they have the power and authority.

Art never liked that ideology, where if you're smart, or because of some ancestor hundreds of years ago, you are therefore the right person to lead and make judgment in the society for everyone else around.

Since the foundation of Sunny Ville, the people followed the rules of only the strong in power and in their heart could lead the people, where if your village is put in danger, you better be willing to be first to face off an army all by yourself.

To not only care about the lives of your family but the families of everyone, and inspire everyone that if you fall in battle, they'd still finish the deed and annihilate everyone and everything in sight.

Back at the matter Art was starting tune in as Ironwood had brought Art in front of a table lined with assorted fire arms.

"Though out of respect for your father, I shall give you chance to save everyone" Ironwood said as he got Art's attention.

It didn't take long before the army had decided to drag in Padraigan as she still had a bag over her head and arms and legs shackled before one of the soldiers brought her to her knee's.

Before Art could ask, Ironwood had handed Art the chain in commander trusty revolver, "Kill the girl, and me and my men will retreat from Sunny Ville today" Ironwood said.

This really pissed Art off now, as he was ready to attempt to think of the perfect strategy to save Padraigan, kill Ironwood and the military, and save Sunny Ville without any more losses.

"Art, just do it" shouted Padraigan as Art was shock to hear her say such words, "Padraigan" Art said, "It's alright, the lives and the citizens of are village are worth saving instead of me".

This wasn't fair by no means, as Art had finally came to the place he called home with his friends and family, and now he has to lose one in order to save everyone, and to do it he must kill one friend.

"Padraigan, let me think this through alright, I'm taking us both home" Art said, "It's alright, I know this is a tough choice, but we can take this sacrifice" Padraigan said with optimism even if it meant her fate was sealed.

"But what about our friends, what about the feelings that my brother and our friends have for you, what about what I think" Art said trying to reason with her.

"Art, we have chance to go home hopefully less unscathed than we already were, just tell everyone I'm sorry, and make sure to avenge my death" Padraigan said with pride in her voice.

There was no more reason to convince Art, as he was going to grant his friends request, and promise to avenge her tenfold, and put an end to not only the military but the high council and what they stand for.

So Art had check the bullets to see that it was fully loaded in the revolver, before he approached Padraigan and pressed the firearm against her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Art said with sorrow in his voice, "I forgive you" Padraigan said before Art finally pulled the trigger at long last as his partner fell backwards with blood leaking from the hole of the received bullet wound.

And like that, Ironwood had Art be escorted back out of their base of operations, leaving him with the clothes on his back and only Blood Snot as he began to head his way back home.

To know surprise he saw one radio tower destroyed as this usually happens when the military start attacking as Art simply brushed it off and continued on to Sunny Ville.

By the time he got there, he saw a large cloud of smoke coming from the village, but also the front gate being completely annihilated.

Still didn't think much he went inside the gate to see no one was even around the perimeter and he began to get a little suspicious as to there being a fire, but no one, let alone a sound to be seen or heard.

Wanting to know what really went on, Art had teleported towards the spot where there fire was, only to be shock with fear as he collapsed to his knees.

Apparently everyone in Sunny Ville had died as their dead bodies were being set on fire, with the exception of one.

It was his brothers as it had Crozz through his chest as his body was mounted in place like a grotesque statue, and from the expression on his face it looked like he suffered miserably.

Art held his head down as he dug his hands in the dark before his body began to shake as he let out a scream of both sadness and anger as he not only killed the last friend he may have had, but to return back home with no one being there.

In short, Art was the last villager to the infamous legend that was Sunny Ville, and frankly he has no one or nowhere to call home anymore, let alone a reason to restart as the village had been known to do.

Present Time

Art had woke up screaming again as he had to endure another nightmare, but this time around, he had comfort of his nightly curses.

His mother had hurried by his side, and held Art's head in her chest, "Art it's alright, it was only a dream" Conch said as Art was trying to catch his breath, as tears began to come down.

"Son, tell us what happened" came Francis as he knelt down and put a hand on his sons shoulder, "I-I…I…" Art had tried to say words but couldn't bare to tell anyone his hell before he proceeded to cry some more.

"There, there son, you'll get through with it, and swear that your mother and I will be there until it's over" Francis said as he and his wife couldn't do anything but let their son experience gruesome nightmares and try to help him gain his sanity back.

4 years later

Since Art had manage to kill Hidan, and gathered almost everyone back together and stick together during this time of war, he shortly died once more an returned to hell yet again.

Even though he manage to get the 3rd set of swords, he was taken when Cal needed help him the most.

So it was no surprise when they decided to return back to Lady Greed's World, where they had taken Cal, and what's more Mathew was suppose to make a presence.

1 week later

In the time of getting there, Art had forced himself to train relentlessly as he had his father taught him relentlessly to use his force like semblance into a new level as he could lift more heavier objects, and move objects.

And it was needed since Art saw a Platinum skin studded demon making a sermon in front of lesser imps as they were praising and awaiting for Cal to be hanged on the spot.

Right now Art was on over a jagged building as the entire world of Lady Greed was covered in pipes and railings and old buildings, but he kept a fair distance as he was observing it all through binoculars with communicator worm on the side of his head.

"Dad I see her" Art said, "Good son, we got you covered and ready to escape, now you should probably go now, it seems this preacher is about done preaching" Francis said.

"Not yet" Art said, "But why" asked Francis as he knew all the way up till now Art was impatient and desperate to save Cal, "Cause I'm a go Bioshock Infinite trailer in just a minute".

"What" asked a very confused Francis as he didn't want to fear that his son is having an identity crisis when his son is about to save his women.

Before anything else, and Arch Demon appeared in front of Art and it was angry as it was big, "That's my cue" Art said as he crushed the worm and dodge roll passed the behemoth into the rails.

With no effort he grinded on the rails and wall run, and did this thanks the training he learned from Minato and Kushina.

Eventually more demons notice, as some imps would try to pounce and detonate on Art as he blew them away before noticing the Arch Demon was catching up him.

"Shit, gotta move fast" Art said as he lean forward into a building where he wall run before taking a rail that was over the execution where he dived down and forced enough aura in his legs to splatter the Platinum demons head into a puddle of red paint.

Before anything else Art had used his telekinetic ability to lift the noose off Cal's neck and her down to safety as her restrains came off.

"Art" pointed Cal as he saw that the Arch Demon and the imps present were charging to attack but he forced them all back and smashed the imps into the Arch Demon as they all fumbled for a minute.

Art was just about ready to get him and Cal out before she went and tossed a certain weapon to him, "Here" shouted Cal as Art didn't look back to grab the weapon, but the moment he felt its grip and weight he let out a smile.

By now the Arch Demon got back up ready to attack, but once more Art forced the aura in his feet and dashed forward, and sliced the demon in 2, and took an epic stance.

"Cal are you alright" asked Art, "I am now" Cal said with a smile, before she took note that Art was more focused on the sword at hand.

It may have not been Excalamune, but it was trusty none the less as it had help him take on the murders of his friends, and put Kisame in his place.

Right now Art holds sword number 4, and his personal favorite the Executioner Blade, "I've got the touch. I've got the power, yeah!" shouted Art as he lifted the sword in the sky as if on cue fireworks, or better yet flares were shot in the sky.

"Art" shouted Conch as all the Adults gathered round, "Is that sword number 4" asked Francis, "Sure is" spoke Minato as no questions were needed to be said then.

"Alright guys let's stick together as the portal will open soon" Conch said before everyone felt a terrifying presence.

They all turned to see the new ruler of hell looming over them as he was levitating high in the sky and boy was he pissed.

"When they told me you were gathering the 7 swords I had banished, I never believed that you of all people would have the balls to do so and oppose me" Mathew said.

"What's more, you manage to seduce his daughter, and I have no doubt she told you I managed to get that final sword from the other world of 'Shinobi' was it, and with them you may have a chance to fighting me" Mathew said.

"This is actually the first time me and Cal are together since last week, and she has yet to told me that stuff, until you spilled the beans fist fucker" Art said with a shit eating grin.

Hearing this got Mathew more mad as he came down and quake the earth, "You son of a bitch" growled Mathew, "Hey don't call my mom a bitch, you son of a bastard" yelled Art.

Before a fight could ensue, one more person, or better yet a certain women had appeared, as she had a hand in taunting Mathew, and aiding in Art's friends to escape hell.

"Mom" Cal said as they could all tell that the women before them was friendly, "What are you doing here" growled Mathew, "It's a mothers duty to protect her daughter" she said as she approached our heroes.

"And her future son in law" she said as Art and Cal got super flustered, "Silence, or you shall witness your daughter die before you" threatened Mathew.

"I don't think so" she said as the portal had opened, and everyone began to make their leave, "Sayonara ya dumb mother fucker" Art said as he flipped Mathew off as he had charged in to fight them, but by then it was all too late.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt" yelled Mathew at the top his lungs that he manage to quake Lady Greed's world.

2 weeks before the war

Finally at the halfway mark, Art was attempting to awaken the only other Death he had respect for right next to himself.

"Cal you think you can handle them" asked a concern Art as he was more worried for Cal and the other previous Deaths well being.

"Oh, we'll be fine" Cal said as she injected a syringe with enough tranquilizers to put down an elephant in Liam's neck as he collapsed hard to the floor.

"Ok then" Art said as he readied himself to awaken Lady Greed.

10,000 years ago

Lady Greed had been known as one of the interesting of the deaths, since she's been the only other Death aside from Lord Hatred, and Art who have made themselves present to the mortal realm.

Reason being that there was a crisis of urgency going on the world of remnant like the previous and the current one.

Fortunately it came to a conclusion between that of the mortals against the 2nd gen of immortals, with the mortals gaining victory and balancing existing between the world of remnant.

Even though she had done a majority of the war, she had some help from 2 of her most favored allies, Lord Branwen and Sir Legend.

"Sigh, it was a long and brutal battle, but it was finally over" sighed Lady Greed with her 2 compatriots from behind, "So what happens now that all said and done" Sir Legend said as he had Excalamune sheathed on his back.

"Well, my existence can never be known, and I trust you both to keep my identity and existence a secret" Lady Greed said, "You can trust us can you not Abby" said Lord Branwen.

"Of course, but before I make my leave, there's a part of us as Death keeping a promise and granting a wish to those close to us in our previous lives" Abby said with a smile.

"I would at least like to share your tale and our tale, at least let me tell just my family of our adventures" Lord Branwen said.

Lady Greed knew the rules, if anyone should tell of their existence, they are to be killed on the spot, but given how Lord Branwen liked telling his adventures those close to him, she could make an exception.

"Very well Lord Branwen, I give you permission to share my identity, and tales with your family" Abby said as Lord Branwen gave a curt bow, before taking leave.

"And you Sir Legend" said Abby, "I would like to have a family" said Sir Legend, "Very well, I can search for a suitable women of your choice and taste to satisfy your needs and what's needed for you to make a family" Abby said as she was ready to teleport out of sight, but was pulled back.

"Abby, I think you already know that for a long time I've been in love with you for the longest, and although I am devastated to know that I can't have you as my wife, I none the less would like you to be the mother of our children I plan to raise" Sir Legend said.

It was true that as Death you are given everything and to know everything about everyone, like knowing that Lord Branwen would unintentionally cause his descendents to take the tales to serious, and would ask as much questions as they can so they can worship Death like a cult, or how Sir Legend felt about her.

Back to what was happening now, Abby began to blush and was all flustered, "What are you saying Sir Legend, I'm Death personified, it wouldn't make sense if I also made human life happened as well" Abby said.

"We don't know, unless we don't at least try" insisted Sir Legend as he got all up in Abby's face, "But-but…" stammered Abby as she was too embarrassed to look at Sir Legend before the man gently turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll say it again, Abby Linkin I love you, would you please do me the honor and let me be selfish for one night and claim you as my women" Sir Legend said as he stared her intimately in her eyes.

"Sir Legend" said Abby only for the man to plant another kiss, "If I can't call you Lady Greed, then don't call me Sir Legend, and give me your final answer by addressing my full name" said Sir Legend.

It was wrong, she knew that it went all against nature, but her own personal instincts and feelings said otherwise.

"Casey I-I..I love you too" said Abby as she went and returned back the kisses she had been receiving this whole time.

The kisses that were tender, became aggressive as Casey had began to invade Abby's mouth and had moved his hands down her face towards her chest as he cupped her bosom, while using his other hand to pull her in closer.

Abby had proceeded to wrap both arms around his neck, and let out cute moans of pleasure, before gently pulling back.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private" insisted Abby, as she teleported the 2 out of potential public sight as they were in a cabin nearly forgotten.

Casey had began to remove all armor and his weapons followed by his shirt, as Abby began to remove her armor and clothes as well, but stopped herself from disrobing the last piece of clothing article to her chest.

"I'm a little self conscious about my chest" responded Death, as Casey went and her remove her clothing and got to gander at a pair of perfectly dark sinned B cupped breast.

"I think they're perfect" smiled Casey as he got Abby to blush and look down and notice something erect and constricted in Casey's pants.

Wanting to return the favor, she knelt down and began to undo the buckle around the man's waist, and removed the layer of clothing that had surrounded the man's penis.

Standing still at 6 inches, Abby simply blushed at the amazed instrument that presented at her faced as it was throbbing with anticipation.

 _He must be really excited if he got this big,_ thought Abby as she kissed the member to her lover's penis, "Abby don't do that you're gonna make me cum" pleaded Casey.

Abby took it as an invitation as she swallowed Casey's penis, and licked all around the head, and even stuck her tongue beneath the foreskin to really get Casey motivated.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum" Casey said as he tried to pull back, but Abby leaned in and pulled him back and swallowed the huge load in her mouth.

"Sorry Abby, let me get something to help spit it out" Casey said as he was about to get the waste bucket, but in a blink of an eye Abby swallowed his load.

"Hey don't swallow it" said Casey, "Sorry, it tasted like you" Abby said with a cheeky smile, before Casey lifted her and tossed her on the bed before mounting over her.

"If you swallow my semen, how do you expect to get pregnant with our kid" Casey said as Abby blushed and let out an innocent laugh.

Casey had began to help remove the under clothing Abby had left, and got a look at her slit for a minute as if he was in a trance.

"Please don't stare, it's embarrassing" pleaded Abby as she began to let out some love juices as this only meant that she was ready, and this got Casey ready for the evening.

"I'm going to put it in now" said Casey as Abby only nod in consent as Casey began to slid his penis in the moist and warm vagina of the women he loved.

"Ooh" moaned Abby, "Are you alright" Casey said with concern as Abby wrapped her arms around the man's neck and brought his face closer to hers, "I'm fine, it just felt so good to feel the man I love inside of me".

Casey simply blushed at the statement, before he began to move his hips back and forth all the while Abby gives out cute moans in the process.

It felt wonderful for both beings with Casey's throbbing warm member constantly hitting back and forth the warm folds of Abby's as he could feel them getting tighter by the minute.

"Casey…ahh… I'm getting…ohh… ready to cum" moaned Abby as she was clinging herself to the man she loved and was covered in both of their lustful sweat.

"I'm getting there…grunt… too" panted Casey, "Please release inside of me" moaned Abby as Casey began to move his hips faster and faster before the process.

At long last, Casey had planted his seed insides of Abby's honey pot as her womb opened wide to consume as much as the man's essence and give him a needed child for him as both passed out and embrace the others company during their slumber.

The next day

It was barely morning when Casey heard 2 cries of small infants as he shot himself out of bed and saw two infant sons laying in their 2 cribs.

The man got out of bed and slid his pants on before going towards both sons and lifted them both in his arms as he saw a note posted on the table with 2 bottles ready to be consumed.

 _As promised I would stay long enough to make sure you have a child to raise, fortunately I was able to bear fruit 2 beautiful sons, both of which are special. The eldest son I named him Jared and will be able to perform your families hereditary force semblance, while the young son named Sid will have the unique semblance of being able to travel his sibling anywhere. Keep in mind that from here on, all your children will be bound to either use the force, or take their sibling places, and may they forever be able to do right for the world- Love Abby._

After finish reading the letter, Casey was in tears as he had finished feeding his sons, and vowed to never let this knowledge get lose as he tossed the letter in the fire place before looking at his now napping children and prayed for the same thing as his lover for all of the Legends here after.

Present time

After many years of being dormant asleep, Lady Greed had awaken to be face to face with the new current Death, but didn't expect him to look so familiar.

"Are you alright Lady Greed" asked Art as he helped the women sat up straight, "I'm fine, though I gotta admit you remind me of someone from long ago" Abby said as she was really examining every bit of Art.

"Can you tell me who you are" asked Abby, "I'm Lord Loneliness, the fifteenth Death" answered Art, "Can I know who you were before you were Death".

"I had gone by the name of Art Legend" smiled Art as this got the former to gasp and was appalled knowing that the descendent her and Casey made many years ago would wound up becoming Death.

OVA

Upon returning back to safety, everyone went and relaxed as they knew that the end was coming a long faster now, but everyone had confidence that they would emerge victorious.

"Sigh, well that was a close one" huffed Art, as everyone was agreeing, while Cal went to hug her mother, as Art was curious of this mysterious women.

"Say thanks for saving us back there miss, uh… what was your name again" asked Art as the women didn't look pleased, "Hmpf, if you were suppose to be the new and current death, then you should at least remember me, and your time as Lord Charity" said the women.

"Yeah I'm gonna level with you when I say that I don't remember much from the past lives of deaths, or anyone else's past lives for that matter" admitted Art, before the woman went and pushed Art down as he landed on his arse.

"Then sit down and listen, I swear I don't understand why Lady Sloth had manage to convince my daughter to fall for such a self centered man, who isn't as smart as he looks" said the woman while leaving a spiteful note towards Art.

Many lives ago

It was the start of spring as we see one of the many seasonal maidens, who happened to be the current spring maiden of that time, as she was sitting there and smiled as she looked across of flowers in bloom, with bee's gathering around the pollinated plant, and all of natures creatures were frolicking around.

"Ah, how I wish it could be spring forever" sighed the Spring Maiden in bliss as she laid her back on the field to take all of nature in, until a figure casted a shadow over her.

"Lord Charity, what a pleasant surprise" smiled the Spring Maiden, "Please, it's my pleasure Ceres" said Charity as he moved out of the way of the son.

"So, what's the word, a village in danger, a tyrant that needs to be stopped, or is did you simply want to talk to me" smiled Ceres, "I do want to talk to you about something rather important" said Charity as he changed his composure a little.

"I came here to talk to you about there being a man who would like it, if he had your hand in marriage" said Charity, "Sigh, look Lord Charity, I know it's your job to look out for me and the other maidens, but I am seriously not interested in marriage" pouted Ceres.

This wasn't the first time Lord Charity has brought up marriage towards her, and lately it's been getting underneath her skin.

"Well that's the thing I wanted to talk about, this time around you have no say" said Lord Charity as he got the maidens attention to stare at him in utter confusion and shock.

Without another word, the floor began to crack under as fire erupted, before the sights of tamed imps began to drag down Ceres as she screamed and begged for someone to save her, but only got a cold blank look from Lord Charity before literally witnessing light and life shut its self away from her forever.

The journey was frightening and hot before Ceres was pushed to an alter as she stood next to the man who was destined to be her husband for the rest of time itself.

There he stood, 7 feet tall, red skinned, muscular as a badass mother fucker, and was wearing only a loin cloth that reached 8 feet down.

"I have been awaiting for this day, my dear" said Satan as he slid on the wedding ring as it began to sheer on her skin as it left some sort of demonic tattoo marking around the hand itself.

"With this ring, I have claimed you as mine, and mine alone and sealed the deed that officially makes us husband and wife" said Satan as his top demons and low demons clapped and cheered for the most lovely day they'll ever be allowed to witness.

Ceres tried to remove the ring the best she can, as Satan stood over her and laughed at her pathetic attempts, before Ceres began to get desperate.

She took out her personal huntress weapon which was a double sided dagger and went and plunge the blade in the finger that had the ring, but only saw the blade chipped and broke before her eyes.

"No matter what you do, so long as you're here you are immortal, and nothing you do can kill you less it's by my hands" said Satan as he brushed his hand through the former maidens hair.

"Though I have no intention to ever hurt you darling" smirked Satan before Ceres fell to her knee's and began to cry.

6 years later

It was starting to get to Satan pretty bad, no matter what he did, giving her the most prettiest of jewels, giving her the finest foods ever cooked, or toured her the surrounding worlds of hell, Ceres remained sad and heartbroken.

She would do things like if she was alive, but did it as if she had no longer to exist, and seeing his wife in pain really got him in pain as well.

Ceres now sat in a lonely thrown wearing only a sequin silver dress, her hair kept short well kept, while wearing a gold crown lined with bob wires that seem to shine from the fire.

Surrounded by nothing but pretty clothes, all the riches and anything that could help satisfy her thirst, or hunger, it meant nothing as she looked sad with her looking down as Satan stormed through the halls.

"I beg of you, please smile for me at least for once during our time together, or show some form of happiness" pleaded Satan as he knelt down and placed a diamond so big that it sat perfectly in her cupped hands.

The jewel meant nothing as Ceres let out another sad sigh as she held to diamond, "Look, I have our cooks set up dinner consisting of your favorite food tonight for the 2 of us can enjoy" offered Satan as he got the same sad response.

"Damn it women, say something, or do something that doesn't involve you looking so sad, show some anger, fear, insult me, curse me, just stop looking so sad" roared Satan as this didn't bother Ceres.

He tried everything he could think of, and yet it got him nothing, now at his wits end Satan had did something he'd never done in his existence, and that was to fall on his knees and grovel.

"I'll do whatever you say, I don't care what it is, blow up the earth, kill everyone who insulted, just please I want you to stop being so sad" Satan said as he went as far as to bow his head.

Seeing how she might not have an opportunity like this, Ceres had considered a divorce, but a part of her sympathized that a man feared by nearly all would go to such low lengths for her and her alone.

"I want you to release the power of the Spring Maiden from my body, and for us to have a proper wedding on the surface" said Ceres with a regain confidence in her tone.

Satan had looked up in awe, not because of the demand, but because Ceres had became the women he had originally loved long ago.

"That sounds reasonably fair. Alright, I shall arrange preparations at once" said Satan as he left the halls, as Ceres began to perk up knowing she'd be back in the surface again.

Days Later

After getting the power of the Spring Maiden released from her body, Ceres manage to have a wedding on the surface alongside the other seasoned maidens and her family standing side by side.

Aside from Satan making his presence available, Lord Charity was there along with a bunch of tamed Grimm to ward off anyone who wasn't welcome, away.

Upon reading the vows and sealing it with a kiss, both Ceres and Satan went back to hell, and began to go through the night alone between the bride and groom, something which they didn't do originally.

Now pressed naked in bed, Ceres only await for her husband to arrive, as the only thing covering her was a towel.

"Ready my love" asked Satan as he revealed his insanely long cock from beneath his loin cloth, as Ceres blushed in amazement whilst her heart skipped a beat.

Present time

Everyone had began to leave the area with a blush as Art's mother went and blocked her sons ears and gave an angry blush, while Cal began to cover her mother's mouth.

"MOOOOMMMMM! You're totally embarrassing me!" shouted Cal as the blush on her face didn't seem to be fading for a long time.

"Oh I was only kidding, no way I would go into detail over the night how your father and I began to concede you, but I will say it was hot, erotic, wet, steamy, restraining, nonstop hard core sex" Ceres said with an ever teasing look on her face.

 _Dear god, what the fuck is wrong with the adults in my life, and what the fuck is wrong with that accursed Humble Narrator of ours, who probably spent this time playing with his balls than actually working,_ thought Art as he was almost wishing to cease to exist.

 **Whoa dude, chill I can do both at the same time.**

 **Anyways guys I'm back with a long awaited update to B4 BAAY, which means there should be one for SSGN too, and remember, I'll be back to give the full update on January 5** **th** **on SSGN's page.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	24. Chapter 23

**B4 BAAY 23**

 **Disclaimers I own neither Naruto or RWBY, just the torturous hell dreams of Art.**

 _Chosen, because her master came to be the most corrupted, the next one was a daughter was filled humility and care, and to prove she's nothing like her master, she allowed some chaos to be spared._

 _Another daughter was the epitome of strength and pride, she taught many to not be weak and lied. And in her reign heroes would rise and fall, but arose a generation who'd take that call._

It was a weird relationship to say the least, not like Todd weird, but it was more like having fire and ice sitting in the same room.

The point I'm getting at is that Ladon was usually the type who'd grab a can of chrome spray paint and spray the can around his mouth while screaming 'witness me'.

And all though when it comes to either terminating testicles or hitting hooters, when it was time for a silence approach, it usually fell in the hands of Art, Meri, Adal, and Yana.

Right now, both had been tasked with an important mission to hot wire a nuke that was set to be the end of Sunny Ville and everyone in it forever.

"In coming!" yelled a soldier as he and 5 others were escaping a narrow hall way, before there was an explosion that pushed and killed them out of the way.

"You only have one fucking job, disarm the nuke, while I do all the killing" yelled Art angrily at Ladon as he whipped out Bass Canon and blasted a new patrol through the end of the hall ways.

"Hey, how was I suppose to know that these stealth suits were able to make them completely invisible" yelled Ladon as he took a sticky bomb, and jab it in a soldiers chest as he tackled him and the soldier down before it went off.

Once the smoke cleared up, Ladon was revealed to be fine as he had used his full body harden semblance as Art gave him a hand up.

"You got anymore EMP's" asked Art as the smoke revealed the presence of more stealth soldiers were revealed from the smoke of the explosion, as Ladon had slid a mine towards the direction of where the soldiers were.

The mine itself was a high powered electrical mine that not only disabled their stealth suits, but also electrocuted them to death.

"Sniff, sniff, ugh I could never get use to the smell of burnt flesh" Art said in disgust, before he and Ladon continued on either blowing people up, or finding creative ways to kill them, they finally made it to the room.

"Art stand back this is C3 plastic" warned Ladon as he was going to the room where they were going to disable the nuke.

Once the explosion was set, both took cover as the doors flew off, before both had run into the room ready to fight my soldiers and disabling a nuke at the same time.

Instead they saw a room that was completely empty, "Where is the nuke" Ladon asked out loud, "I've got a bad feeling about this" Art said as he was brought to the floor from a bullet to the leg.

"Aggggghhhhhhhhhh-Fuuuuuuucking shit" yelled Art as he gripped his leg, "Art, don't move I'm gonna get us out of here" Ladon said as he harden his skin again as he began to carry the prince on his back, before feeling something poke his head.

It was revealed to be more stealth soldiers as they all had their weapons pointed at the duo.

"I gotta say, both of you coming here was quite a feat" said Ironwood as he was holding his revolver with smoke coming out the barrel, "But now we have what we need to end Sunny Ville".

"The hell you talking about" asked Ladon as he disabled his semblance, before Ironwood gestured his men to open a panel in the center of the room as it revealed that they were just hovering over their village.

"You see, the council has cut back our funding to wipe out you guys, so as means of taking you all out we figured we can use your talents against you" explained Ironwood as Art and Ladon were confused.

"You see, we kept tabs on you kids back during the Vytal Festival, and we did our homework that you Ladon are an expert in all sorts of explosion" Ironwood.

That was the tip of the iceberg, out of everyone within the group of huntsmen and huntresses of the next generation of Sunny Ville, Ladon was by far the smartest.

Aside from explosion, Ladon was an expert in chemistry, technology, and hacking, in short he was a mad genius with an obsession of anything that explodes, like a certain loli crimson demon, except Ladon was more useful by a lot.

Thinking about, it would make sense that just about anyone of high power and/or authority would want a guy like Ladon on their arsenal.

"We'd rather die, than dare to serve you military dogs" Art said as Ladon was ready to just take a risk and blow their way out of this hell.

"You say that now, but what if I make this interesting" Ironwood said as he had their friends who were cuffed, some more restrained their others as they were all battered and bruised.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Ironwood said without any warning as he went and shot Meri in the leg.

Angered, Art teleported towards Ironwood and used Keaper in bladed bo staff form and stabbed him in the shoulder with his boot over the man's neck.

"Die you son of a bitch" yelled Art as he lifted his boot, but one of the soldiers sniped Art and sent him flying over as he had a clear hole over his right shoulder before the soldiers began to restrain him.

"As expected from the son of the Garnet Knight" Ironwood said as he picked himself up and picked up his revolver and was ready to finish Art.

"Wait" yelled Ladon as he got the generals attention, "If I finish this nuke of yours, I expect you to keep me and my friends safe" reasoned Ladon as Art was trying to break himself free.

Ironwood had smirked in satisfaction as Art looked at this in horror, "No! Ladon don't do it, we're better of dying and letting everyone back home to figure out that these dudes ain't got shit on us" yelled Art as Ironwood had signaled his men to taze Art into passing out.

They then followed to carry and restrain Art next to everyone as they began to supply Ladon with the needed supplies to build the bomb.

There was a pact between the formed family of team BAAY and PLTM and that was should whatever reason they were cornered by the high council or military into destroying Sunny Ville, they were willing to die and try to bring everyone down with them.

How they know when the time comes, well they request certain items, like Yana would ask for an outdated scroll that's been coppered, Break would request for an acoustic guitar, Meri was a cherry pop cola.

Ladon had requested for a can of chrome spray paint, and once everyone saw that, they began to prepare an escape plan.

It came to agreement that Yana would use her semblance and cause them a smoke screen so they can scramble down through the only exit available with Art and Meri being the ones to get them all to safety.

After an hour of tinkering with the bomb, Art had woken up again and saw what Ladon was doing, and looked at everyone and they knew what to do.

"Are you finished yet" asked Ironwood, "In a minute" said Ladon as he cut a look to their friends as they gave a look of acknowledgement to one another.

As if on cue Ladon picked up the can of chrome spray paint and began to spray it across his mouth as Ironwood began to look at him with weird look on his face.

"Witness me" said Ladon as Yana used her fog as everyone began to scatter to the exit, "Shoot to kill!" ordered Ironwood as gunshots were fired in every direction.

In about 60 seconds, Ladon was going to set the bomb off, and by then everyone should be off by the war ship, but by the time they headed towards the exit, only Art and Yana made it towards the hole.

"Where's everyone else" asked Art, "I've no idea" said Yana as both looked at each other worriedly, "Regardless we gotta jump".

Just as Art was going to retort Yana was shot square in the forehead and her fog began to disappear to reveal that everyone else didn't make it.

"Art! Jump!" yelled Ladon as Yana's corpse manage to bump into him with enough force to push him off, and before he could consider to go back rescue Ladon the nuke went off and the force had pushed Art even harder towards the ground as steams of tears flew skyward as Art didn't want to live after witnessing everyone dying like that.

Ready to face oblivion he turned his body so he could land facing the ground as he began to scream in pain over the loss of his friends.

Present time

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Art as he had awoken from another nightmare, but this time around he wasn't crying, nauseated, and angry as the company of his parents and mentors help him kept his sanity.

"You alright son" asked Francis as he brought Art a cup of water as he went took the cup and chugged the water down.

"Want to talk about" asked Francis as he sat by his son, only to gain silence from him, before he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, "It's alright son, we're here for you".

Now awake, Art and Francis decided to start their morning and ready to train to face against Mathew and find Cal.

4 years later

If you took in account as to the swords Art had on his arsenal of the swords he needed, he had Needle, Splashier, Fang, and his personal favorite the Executioner blade.

Aside from that, he had his mentors, his parents, Cal and her mother to live by his side, and like as it was expected, everyone contributed in the final show down between Art and Mathew.

The duties for Cal was to give him moral support and give him lay down information Art needs to know and who to rely on while in hell.

Ceres had no official duty so far, that is until her first night with the group when she jumped out of bed when she and everyone heard Art screamed in horror in the dead of the night.

"What's going on" asked Ceres as she was a little shaken, "It's just Art awakening from his usual nightmares he's been having for years now" yawned Summer.

"What sort of nightmares" asked Ceres as Art's parents along with Cal were circling around him and comfort him a little.

"He rarely talks about any details, but all we know is that these involve his friends, that and this causes him to deal with schizophrenia on a daily basis" explained Summer as she began to try to get some shut eye.

After hearing this, Ceres decided to stay quiet and watch the situation before hand.

"Why that fuck are you giving me this rat gut, give me some whisky damn it" yelled a way OOC Art, only to get smacked from the back of the head from his parents.

"How can you demand something as strong as whisky when you couldn't even handle one beer" Conch said angrily, not because of the tone, but for the absurd demand, "Watch out old biddy, you hit me again, expect to find a surprise grenade one day" Art said sickly.

"Son snap out of it already, and your mother and I will forgive you if you come back to us" reasoned Francis even though Art was clearly in the wrong, "Please father, I mean no disrespect towards you and mother" Art said with honor in his voice.

Wanting to confirm her suspicious, Ceres only watched as Cal tried talking to Art, "Art it's me Cal, I'm here for you, so please come back to me" Cal said as she got Art to shut up and look at her face to face.

"Why the hell are you staring at me with the eyes of an innocent girl you green haired hussy" Art said angrily as this hurt Cal resulting in Francis to slap some sense into Art.

"Young man, you can scream in the dead of the night, talk to yourself like a loony, and play mind games with your mother and I, but when you insult the women who loves you, I'm putting my foot down" Francis said with anger in his tone.

This time around this had woken Art from his schizophrenic episode, "I'm sorry everyone I-I-I have no idea where that came from" Art said as he felt bad over this ordeal he had no control of.

Finally seeing enough Ceres had approached Art, and grabbed his face, and began to literally and figuratively look him at his very soul.

"Just as I thought" said Ceres, causing everyone to give a confused 'huh', "Give me just a few hours to sleep some more, and I can help us all with our problems".

At this point Art was already awake, and so was his father and mother along with Cal, and they decided to start their day, with Francis helping his son complete his training and giving Cal and Conch to catch up and make breakfast.

Later

Once everyone had their time to get some rest and a good meal, they finally decided to meet up with Art and Francis who had finished his sons training.

Aside from moving objects, he can now extract his enemies life force to heal his, and conduct high voltage of lightning by will when he holds anyone in his grasp.

He was able to jump at incredible heights, and run at amazing speeds that he can walk on water and climb on any building, and was able to control his aura to grind on any railing or bar like surface.

Aside from throwing a fire ball or cryo ball at his enemies, he can cover and amplify his attack and weapons with either fire, ice and lightning making him a force of nature.

And now he can put enough force in his feet to cause a massive earthquake or even get rid of the gravity to keep his enemies air born, making them easy pickings.

"Think I'm ready to get the next sword" smiled Art, "Before you continue on your crusade, mind coming here for a minute" asked Ceres, "Ok".

As Art approach the wife of the devil she began to do the same thing she did earlier today and looked deep into Art's eyes long enough, before pulling away.

"Yup, he doesn't have schizophrenia" said Ceres, getting everyone again to say 'huh', "It seems that the attitude and personality are courtesy of the souls of your friends".

"Wait ok run that by me again" Art said as he was the most confused, "Tell me, what do you remember after Mathew left your body" asked Ceres as this was hard question even for Art.

"I honestly don't remember, I recall falling in the river of souls before hurrying to rescue Jaune and Ruby to return back to the others and that's it" answered Art.

"Really nothing else" asked Ceres just to be sure, "Well interestingly enough the scar on my chest disappeared" admitted Art as he got Ceres to smile.

"Well let me fill in some missing details, when Mathew left your body, you died once again and were tossed in the river of souls, but while drifting into the abyss, you were resurrected by the souls of your friends and brother" explained Ceres.

Everyone was speechless and surprised by this sudden revelation, "But in turn for showing resilience and defiance towards Mathew, he had sworn to punish you in your friends place, hence forth the nightmares" explained Ceres.

It was a lot to take in for Art, he was relieved that the nightmares he was having and the split personalities and him talking to himself was a sign that the souls of the friends and family that cared for him still lives on in him.

But he also felt some emotions of pain since even though he has to be the one enduring the nightmares, it meant that the souls of the ones he holds dear still have to suffer when they should be resting.

"Do you know anyway of stopping these nightmares" asked Art with a look of determination, as Ceres stood up and looked over him.

"I can see you're determined to help you family, no matter the cost, but you have to remember one thing as Death you're gonna always have to watch family members die, and wherever their soul is lead to that fated day, you gotta accept it" said Ceres as Art wasn't so sure as to what she was saying.

"In lay mans terms" asked Art, "Art, you're gonna have to learn to let go, if you want to save your friends" Cal said as Art was dreading that Cal might say that.

"Now enough talk, time to get the next sword" said Francis as everyone began to circle up and devise a plan.

Later

They arrived to the world of Lady Prides where it appeared to have a bit of future like theme to it with chrome buildings, and neon signs all over and there seems to be buildings and shops that either offer workout clothing or gear, leather jackets and sunglasses, and of course pancake houses that sold sausage and cream on the side.

Usually it be packed with demons ready to attack Art, but since news was heard from far and wide that Ceres was now siding on the Death in progress it seemed that every demon has opted to back down.

But none the less the adults and Cal decided to follow Art into retrieving the next sword.

They eventually made way to a park that was in the center of it all, which was in reality a stone temple with natural neon lighting laminating the place, which in all honesty was pretty fucking badass.

Making their way up, Art finally went and retrieved sword number 5, "Damn it, the Helmet Splitter is probably the worst sword imaginable" cursed Art, "Gotta admit, nothing calls a situational sword than that thing" agreed Cal as all the adults nod in agreement.

"And what's more, you brought the wrong sword for the wrong situation" said a familiar voice from behind.

"Mathew" Art said as everyone armed up with their weapons, including some new weapons from Kushina and Minato.

Kushina was using what could be glorified iron man glove, without the pulse beams, but can deliver a serious punch like the damn hulk, as its main purpose is to not on punch, but guarantee to bruise, crush bones, cause internal bleeding, and if lucky to kill in one hit ( **Think of the Power Fist from Fallout 3 and New Vegas** ).

Minato was using akimbo model 1887 that had his bullets customized with his mark so he can teleport from here to there with each shot, and guarantee that killing an entire group was now possible on a whole new level.

Ceres was full of dark power and therefore had no need to use any weapon as she stood by Francis as both wanted to show their power with their bare hands.

Cal who can use a multitude of weapons took out what could be best described as a gun from the damn future which was as big enough that needed to be held with both hands and carried on the side like a minigun.

"Cal what on hell is that monstrosity" asked Art as everyone quickly glanced at the weapon and were surprise at the damn thing as well.

"It's a gun from the future" said Cal which raised many more questions before Art sighed and relaxed his shoulders a little, "Was I, in a past life, somewhat responsible for this thing" asked Art, "Yup" "Ok that's all I needed to know".

"No amount of high tech weaponry is going to stop me from taking over hell, heaven, and the world of Remnant" laughed Mathew as everyone was waiting for him to attack first.

"But I'm not here to fight you" said Mathew as everyone was confused as to why, "No instead, you will be fighting for something else".

"Tell me Art, you ever happened to that pet rat of yours" asked Mathew as Art stepped forward and held the Helmet Splitter like a drummer with drum sticks.

"What the hell did you do to Avocado" demanded Art with fire in his eyes, "The same thing that had happened to Lord Hatreds pet Phoenix" said Mathew before the ground burst open.

It was revealed that Avocado had mutated from a simple street rat, into a 10 foot, 10 ton giant rat as it was decorated in wood with metal armor as it let out a ferocious roar.

"Avocado!" exclaimed Art in horror, as the pet lunged to attack, but Francis stepped up and stuck his palm out, and with a force, pushed the giant feral mutant back.

"Son that's no longer your pet" Francis said as they all hurried out into the streets, and witnessed the giant mutated vermin began to make chase.

Conch had turned alongside Cal as they began to fire away at Avocado as 12 gauge shells and plasma was sent firing towards the direction opposite of them.

"Please whatever you guys do, don't kill Avocado" pleaded Art, "That thing is giving us a choice" Kushina said as the damage done by Conch and Cal revealed enough skin for her to turn and punch the rat and completely knock it back a few feet.

"Lady Ceres, clearly there has to be a way for us to cure or at least tame Avocado" Art said turning to the wife of Satan, "There is a way, but it could be risky" explained Ceres.

"If risks are the only thing to worry about, then I guess I'm down for anything" smirked Art, "Alright but first we need to slow that thing down and restrain it" Ceres said, "We're on it" Conch said as she looked at Kushina and nodded.

Conch had ran up and jump into Francis' arms before using her semblance to go and used her astral projectile form to slow down Avocado, before Kushina had used her own semblance of 9 chakra chains to restrain the feral mutant.

"Now what" asked Art as they all circled around Avocado, "Now you let me do this" Ceres said as she took Art's hand and placed her free hand over Avocado before a blue aura surrounded them both.

Memories of Avocado's former self under the care and love of Art reminded and calmed the monster down as Art had been shared the torturous experiments he was under when in Mathew's care.

"Don't worry Avocado, when this is over I'll turn you back to normal and you can live in my body again" Art said as he went and hugged the pet as it let out a roar of agreement.

"Aw touching, but I already had counter measures for this" Mathew said as he was floating above them before snapping his fingers.

Nothing happened at first before Avocado began to let out weak painful roars before he began to spat out blood, "Avocado" Art said in horror as everyone began to retract a little.

Soon Avocado began to have his body expand and deform before finally exploding in a bloody mess, "AVOCADO!" Art yelled in horror as he collapsed to his knee's as he was covered in rat blood.

"Hahaha, this is far from over Art" taunted Mathew as Art quickly stormed to his feet and pointed the blade part of the Helmet Splitter at him, "Mathew you son of a bitch I'm gonna fucking murder you" threatened Art.

"You better be ready when that time does arrive then Art" Mathew said as he began to open a portal and make his exit, as Art sat there sadden that he lost another family pet.

2 weeks before the war

With so many questions in mind, Abby wanted to no more of the current existence of the Legend family, and hang out with the closest thing that she may consider as a grandson.

But that wasn't the time nor place, as Art still had to awaken the rest of the remaining Deaths.

Speaking of, it was suppose to be that of the former Lady Pride as Art began to loom over her, before turning his back to Cal and the others, only that they all at some point got ready to fight.

Without saying a thing, Art went to awaken to next Death as he began to place his hand over the woman's temple.

4,320 years ago

If we took a minute to look at the weapon selections of all the deaths before Art and his seven swords, Lord Hatred used primitive weapons, Lady Envy used anything blunt, but not bladed, Lord Lust used all form of chain weapons, and Lady Greed had used all types of axes.

Lady Pride despite her nature had taken up in using shields, when it made more sense to use swords herself, or even her bare fist.

Regardless that was the weapon she chose as she claimed that sometimes a good defense or even counter could be a better offense, but it mattered not as she had combined her seven weapons, like the previous deaths, into her own personal Death Scythe.

The weapon was gold and black on the handle with a few designs spikes running along it, but the blade itself was all silver, with it be hollow in the center for means of design looks.

Right now, she was bare witnessing another duel between 2 noblemen because one of the noblemen's wife had made a not so welcoming comment while attending a party.

It mattered not who won or lost, all that mattered to Lady Pride was watching men fight in the honor of not only their women, but their house name, and masculinity.

Just as it was about to start, she was felt needed to be somewhere else as she cursed under her breath before teleporting to that spot.

It seemed that right now one of the generals is put into a tough spot when it came to either serve loyalty to his leader, or take pity on the man's personal wives who are treated as nothing more than his prized breeders.

"Hmm, interesting" Lady Pride said to herself as she examined the general in name was the only woman serving in the Cogs of Creation, a brotherhood who's goal is to prove not only advance weaponry could lead them all to a new form of warfare, but also to prove that advance and new technology could make their lives easy as a whole.

The woman herself was one of faunus heritage as apparent by her silver bunny ears, but what stood out more was her right arm being replaced by an early prosthetic arm, with its gears and springs exposed for the world could see.

Now Lady Pride was thinking to herself either let this one go, or start something exciting.

Something that could cause controversy, history, and spark a new form of pride no one has ever seen in a long time, and went with her gut to do that.

This would cause the start of not only huntresses to seek out independence by proving the world woman could kick ass, but also in turn cause a new type of spark for the Faunus and the eventual birth of the White Fang in the years to come.

Present

The woman to have awoken from her slumber this time around had chest nut hair and violet eyes and began to regrow her gills to show that she had apparent faunus heritage before becoming death.

"Ugh, what happened" groaned the women as she placed her hand on the side of her head as her hands began to web.

"Lady Pride, it's good to see you" smiled Art as he greeted the former Death, as she was about to greet him but looked at the people behind her.

Aside from Cal, she was familiar with all the previous Deaths who seemed to get ready for a fight, "Tell me where you a human or Faunus before you became Death" asked Pride.

"I was a human, why" asked Art only to here Pride click her tongue in disgust, "Typical that it be a damn Human Death to have awaken me after all these years" Pride said in dissatisfaction.

"Excuse me but what the hell did I ever did to you" asked Art as he knew the reason why she was mad, and began to quickly regret it.

"Aside for being a human, and the current Death to have awaken me, everything else for what you and your ancestors did to me and my people" Pride said with spite in her tone.

"Hey I don't need to take that type of shit from you" Art said as he confirmed to his regret, "Ha, typical a human would use his privileges to try and oppress me as soon as I wake up" Pride said as she spat at the statement.

"Hi we haven't met, my name is Cal, I'm the devils daughter and I'm here to feel you in on something" Cal said as she got up in Prides face.

"I was there at your birth, glad to see you've grown into a beautiful woman" Pride said with a smile, "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Art was actually born in a time of where there was true progression in the coexistence of between humans and Faunus" began Cal.

"In fact there are a number of Faunus girls back when he was alive that actually crushed on him" Cal said as she pointed at Art, "So before you're quick to judge, don't you fucking dare try insulting my man".

"Huh" Pride said completely off guard, "You do anything insulting to my man, and I swear that I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that I'm gonna send you back in time where Faunus were forced to work in coal mines with no pay" threatened Cal as she let lose some of her demonic energy so everyone could get the picture.

"Are we clear" Cal said as she was an inch away from Prides face and looked ready to commit to what she threatened to do, "Alright sure, I'm sorry" Pride said as she backed away and lifted her hands up in surrender.

"Good" smiled Cal as she dragged her with the other deaths, "Guys as you know this is Lady Pride, and she use to go by the name Arial Dufort".

As everyone began to play 'greet the new girl in class', Art stood there making a mental note of himself to never ever get on Cal's bad side like that, before he saw Arial punch Liam in the face.

"You pervert!" exclaimed Arial as she began to cover her unexposed body from the deviants eyes, "Hey I don't judge baby, frankly I don't mind it when a pussy taste more like fish than cat" Liam said as he made possibly the worst sexual double entendre joke ever spoken.

This resulted in Abby grabbing one of the combat axes she was allowed to borrow and slam the flat part on the perverts head, "Have you no shame" Abby said with a huff.

 _Why do I feel like I'm on the set of a comedy high school anime, except everyone here's immortal,_ thought Art as he began to question why does this stuff happen to him.

 **Who knows Art, who knows, also that marks another chapter done to B4 BAAY meaning another chapter closer to completing SSGN. Also remember guys that once the main story of SSGN ends, remember to come back here to follow the 3 part after story that centers on what happens to everyone through Art's perspective.**

 **Aside from that I've been delivering hella one shots all over the place, so please read those as much as B4 BAAY and SSGN because one of them will get there own full fic if you give them all enough love and support.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	25. B4 BAAY 24

**B4 BAAY 24**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY, and that bike I bought last week until I pay off those next 6 months of payments, bastards.**

 _The coming son was a man of not only temperance and patience, but one with words of wisdom, and with it had created on today's council and rules to the kingdoms._

 _Then came a son who was glutton, with no matter how much he ate, his belly would never fill, and with it showered people in depression, hunger, and reminded the world the foolish reasons why blood is spilled._

Todd was a lot of things to everyone, even after many years of completing missions and all the team bonding he had on his team, he was still a wild card.

For starters, they knew where Todd lived, but nobody knew if he lived alone or with a family, and when asked about it something usually interrupts them, and when asked by the adults, or their parents they responded as being clueless as them.

So today was going to be weird day for Art as he lost to a game of a rock paper scissors, and therefore at to retrieve his butt this time around.

"I swear to god, I seem to get tasked to do these type of mundane tasks, while everyone gets to enjoy a pre ten minute break before we start a mission" grumbled Art under his breath.

As Art said this he was already in front of Todd's house which was standard looking to almost every other house in Sunny Ville, with bits of it built out of wood and bits of it made of steel or concrete.

If anything stood out the most about the house, it was the fact it was the most normal looking out of everyone's, in the sense that it had no chicken fences for farm animals or grown crops, no lawn chair, no spit tunes, or ash trays, not even a family pet.

So it was always creepy for anyone on team PLTM or BAAY to visit Todd's house, but none the less it had to be done if they wanted to get the mission started.

"Hey Todd, get your butt out here man, we're running late for our mission" yelled Art from outside only to get silence.

Hesitant Art knocked on the door, and continued to call the acquaintance, "Todd come on man" yelled Art as he banged on the door and began to be annoyed form the lack of response.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayside, if there is a Mr. and Mrs. Wayside, can you please send Todd out here, I was sent to get him" Art said as he was about to blew his stack.

"Alright that does it, as the first prince to Sunny Ville, I command you to open this damn door or you will suffer under opposing my authority" Art said as he hated addressing his hierarchy authority to anyone in Sunny Ville.

In all honesty, Art hated that idea of being given the title of prince, and the reason he was given that title was because he was the nephew (son) of the Garnet Knight and anyone who lived in Sunny Ville long enough to ever met the man wanted to only give his children the same respect as they had for him.

This was put to an end when Amber addressed to everyone stop referring to them as royalties with title, as she said they won't have the same experience or soul of a huntsmen if they aren't treated like everyone else.

Needless to say Art and Meri were on board with that, as he would preferred to be punished equally when a child steals a candy bar from a candy store.

But back to the story, he didn't get a response, and since he figured that since he's already used his authority, Art allowed himself in the house which was greatly dimly lit.

Could barely look for anything, Art struggled to find the a light switch until he tripped over something and landed on something damp, "Shit I hope I didn't break a flower vase of something" Art said as he began to stand up.

Just about ready to call it quits and lie to everyone that Todd got sick, and to continue the mission without him, the lights suddenly turned on as Art was just awaken to the set of a horror show.

His clothes were covered in blood from he tripped over, which was an ottoman made of human flesh based on the poor stitches of the foot rest.

The damp spot of blood was caused by a jar that seemed to have break sometime ago of unknown human contents as Art was in horror as to what's going on before his eyes, before he looked at the table.

There seemed to be a man wearing a gas mask with his skin completely skinned and pinned to the table as his innards and body work was showed to the world to its queasy amusement.

"Ah what an honor it is to have the final prince of Sunny Ville make his appearance" said the voice of a man with weird skin pigments as his hair was short and black.

He wore an old doctors surgical apron made of leather as it was stained from years of surgery with fluids unknown or too hard to tell as to what was what, as his blood stained hands switched on the lights.

"Who the hell are you" demanded Art as he reached for Keaper only to be restrained by an invisible presence as he was brought to his knee's before the man.

Soon it was revealed that it was by a woman who could naturally blend into the surroundings, who's hair was blond and had the same skin pigment pattern on her face, though hers looked more artistic in the sense it looked like a Rorschach drawing.

"My name is of nothing to you, but I think it be appropriate to let the former prince of Sunny Ville to know that this here is a takeover, courtesy of the White Fang" said the Doctor as he switched on the other set of lights.

The room had revealed several other people in the same condition as the man who seemed to have been left to be surgically tortured along with more members of the White Fang.

"We already took out most of your friends, like that boy you were trying to get prior to your arrival here" said the man as he pointed that the victim on the table was Todd.

"Now before we do to you what we did to him and the others, we're going to make you watch as we do the same thing to your brother and friend" said the man.

It was shortly revealed that they've yet to make Breck or Meri suffer and impending fate, as Art tried to break his restraining bond, but more members of the White Fang helped restrained him.

Within minutes they began to strap Breck and Meri to house hold appliances as they began to tear their clothes off, nail their skin into place, and slowly began to open them up as they all laughed at their impending torture, all the while Art was trying to escape and save them.

It was futile as he saw their skin being opened before his eyes and there screams of despair, mixed in with the menacing laughs of the White Fang had killed Art's spirit and his sanity.

Present Time

Art had woken up wide eye and shot out of bed and began to breathe heavily, as he gripped his chest.

Thinking back to the dream he had he began to let out light laughs, which became hysterical as he began to cry with a pained smile which got everyone to wake up.

"Art, is everything alright" asked Francis as he knelt by his son who continued to laugh, "Something's not right" Conch said worriedly as the mothers began to worry over the condition of Art.

"Forgive me Art" said Minato said as he began to land a rasengan to nearly broken minded Art much to everyone's surprise.

"Art!" exclaimed both Conch and Francis as they began to lead everyone to check up on the man who was destined to liberate hell under the phony devils rule.

"Art are you alright" asked Conch as she knelt down to lift her son back up, "What happened" asked Art as he felt a new pain in his gut, "Minato here delivered a rasengan to your chest" Francis said as he pointed at the father of the most famous blonde he knew.

"Art please forgive me, you were losing your sanity back there" reasoned Minato, "It's fine master, I think I almost lost it myself" Art said as he began to get back to his feet, as everyone began to start their day from this point on.

2 years later

Taking things seriously, Lady Ceres has made it clear that the only way she can help Art if he helps himself first, and to do that he needed to complete his mission to retrieve the 7 Swords of the Hidden Mist.

When it came to arriving to Lord Gluttony's world, Art expected hills of ice cream, rivers of gravy, any protein based animal served them in their dead meat form, but cooked, skewered, and garnished ready to be eaten.

What he saw was a barren wasteland containing fruits trees with either raisin sized fruit, and water that when approached seems to nearly evaporate or dwindle before the eyes.

So far when it came to being punished from hell, Lord Gluttony's world was by far the most accurate when it came to being punished in hell.

"Something tells me finding this sword wasn't going to be a cake walk this time around" sighed Art as he had one of those parasitic communicator worms linked to him again.

"Take my word when I say that life in hell shouldn't be easy, especially when venturing Lord Gluttony's world" Cal said as she walked side by side with Art.

"How so" asked Art, "Victims here have commit themselves to perform atrocities out of solely for hunger, from stealing food, killing others to make the money needed to feed themselves gourmet food, or even cannibalism" said Cal.

"Did you say cannibalism" asked Art worriedly as he began to notice some of the denizens were approaching the duo.

"These guys wouldn't happen to be cannibals now" Art said as he reached for Excalamune, only to see some flares lit off in a distance as it got the demons to back off and follow the flare signals.

"Why else do you think we separated into groups" Cal said as Art began to contact his father, "Dad how are things on your end" he asked.

" _No worry son, we'll be fine, and believe it or not I've faced off against cannibals before_ " Francis said on the other line, "Alright, don't be risking an arm for me now" Art said before turning his head to the next sword.

It was the Shark Skin sword, a sword Art remembered well as it tried to shake off Art when he took possession of it when he was in a parasitic relationship with Mathew .

One thing Art definitely remember was the sword was actually alive, and had its own natural defenses when being held by anyone other than it's user.

Naturally Art what personally go and pull the sword out himself but not wanting to take any risks, he use the force to move the blade back into his possession as he lifted the blade and turned it on its side.

Once the blade was pulled out and just a foot away from Art's grasp, he released his concentration with the force and let the sword fell in his hands.

"Huh, guess this one learned who's the boss here" smiled Art with a cocky grin, which turned into a grimace as the swords natural defenses kick in.

"Facking Shite!" yelled Art as he dropped the sword as it scuttle away from the Death in pending, "Get that sword" Cal said as she accessed her multi tool of weapon selection and took out a stun gun and shot the sword.

To no surprise the sword yelped in pain as it gave Art the opportunity to wrestle the bladed beast, "I've wrestled Boarbatusk's with deeper flesh wounds than these damn cat claws you're giving me" Art said angrily.

Needless to say the Shark Skin sword didn't like that comment, as it manage to squirm its way to bit Art in the shoulder, "Son of a bitch" yelled Art as he began to pry the sword off him.

Seeing this a chance to escape, the sword had let go its grip on Art and tail whipped him in the face and tried to scuttle away, making so that the next hour was nothing more than a comedic montage rumble of running and fumbling.

"This sword is a real son of a bitch" huffed Art as he was seriously winded, "And no amount of bullets or blades seem to slow this little turd down" huffed Cal as they were piles of empty clipped fire arms and chipped blades behind her.

Ready to mess with them some more, Shark Skin was ready to make chase, until he felt something different, something forever missing and that was Kisame.

Even in the depths of hell and being tossed aside, Shark Skin had served loyalty to Kisame till the end, and he could feel the end of the shark man forever.

Seeing how he'd become the trusty sword of the next man who claims to have either killed its previous master or the want to wield him, Shark Skin turned tail and rested before Art.

Cautious the professional huntsmen had went and reached down and picked the sword up and seeing how it's natural defenses aren't kicking in, he just assumed he proved his salt.

"Alright, sword number 6" Art said as he holstered the sword, "Let's just get out of here and rest already" said Cal as they began to head back home.

2 weeks later

Seeing how they were just getting along fine, with Sunny and Cal trying to separate Liam from the wrath of Abby and Ariel as Morana timidly backed away in the corner hoping no one gets hurt, Art was set to revive Lord Gluttony.

"Ok guys I'll be heading out now" Art said as no one bothered to pay him attention, well no one but Morana, who had been over looked since her appearance.

1,053 years ago

After spending time with Lord Temperance, Didacus Cuevas was truly a man unlike any other, in the sense that he was known by someone else in the history books known as the Survivalist.

He was the picture definition of being a huntsmen, as he could live off the land with nothing more than a knife, and would make medicine from roots and other plants, though when traders passed by he wouldn't hesitate in safety.

In short he was a man of legend, and one who was lost into history as everyone had hoped he had died peacefully in the wild and staring far out in natures beauty.

But the truth is, he was just an ordinary man who had a taste for adventure and wanted nothing more than to show the world a passion for nature and to protect and wander its vast lands.

So when he heard he had a high chance of becoming death, he proved himself day in day out and had even met of the maidens he was suppose to protect.

Back to the story, today was the day where Didacus was chosen to become Lord Gluttony and was ready.

And like that Lord Temperance had came forth with a Rapier Wasp Queen which was a little unsettling to say the least, "Um what the hell is that thing doing here" Didacus said as he reached for the trident on his back.

"Trust me, this is only traditional" Lord Temperance said as he reached in and pulled out the great survivor's soul and placed it in the creature of Grimm and watched as his apprentice took his form as Death.

The process was quick and normally painful, but at this point they couldn't feel pain so yeah, "Ón lá seo ar aghaidh, féachfaidh Gluttony an domhan, féadfaidh sé trócaire a dhéanamh ar d'anam **(1)** " said the former Lord Temperance as his form was that of a San Jose Grimm with human appendages.

And as Lord Temperance exited back into the center of the earth, we see the once bright and smiling Didacus was resorted into a man in a dust orange colored cloak as he began to holster his 7 spears and other 2 handed weapons before staring at his deceased body.

All of a sudden the man was over came with a sudden urge of hunger and began to eat his former body as he left no flesh attached to the bone, no organ ignored as he planned to face the world in a full belly.

"Ah that was delicious" said the man in satisfaction as he was not caring he committed one of the greatest taboo's of mankind, and then some.

"Huh, but I'm still hungry" Lord Gluttony said as he belly grumbled before he looked far out into the world and simply began to make satisfying slurping sounds as if he was at the all you can eat buffet.

"Let's feast" the Death said with a sinister smile as he began to influence the world of Remnant to take on the known death for the cause of most deaths under his reign.

Tall Tree Forest

We're at the many wondrous and most believed national forest where hikers and travelers would go and escape from the real world and experience the simpler times and it's offered beauty.

Unfortunely it wasn't the case for these humbler travelers, as they were sitting down by a camp fire laughing and recollecting tales of their daily lives as they were being watched by a deranged man who had gone feral.

Yes for the past 9 years this man had lost contact from the world and learned to not only live off the land but the taste of the other red meat that layed wondering the world.

So quietly the man picked his compound bow took aim and released his grip and took out one of the campers.

Once they began to realize that that this was no accident, the derange killer shot his arrow into the log of another camper, leaving the feral maniac a worthy chase.

It ended as you could imagine with the man catching up and plunging a hatchet in the back of their skull before dragging them back and began to feast on them, starting with the one he left alive.

From behind, Lord Gluttony had a sparkling look in his eyes as he began to salivate over the endeavor, "Oh how I wish I could go and feast on them like you, but I guess eating what he left on the bones would suffice" Lord Gluttony as he couldn't wait to feast.

Present time

We are brought back into the present with Art finishing the second to last Death as Didacus shot up in wide eye as to what was going on behind him.

"Welcome back Lord Gluttony" smiled Art as he knew this was a man he wanted watching over his back as Didacus looked behind to see what was going on behind him.

"By any chance that wouldn't happen to be the other Death's now, would they" asked Didacus as he already knew the answer, "Unfortunely" sighed Art, before Art heard a loud slap sound as he turned his head around.

"Oh kinky" smirked Liam as he was happy to have been slapped by Ariel, "Y-you-you pervert!" she said with a deep blush as she was covering her chest, "The hell did I miss" asked Art, "This scoundrel went and placed his hand on the bosom of Lady Pride" Abby said as she began to pull Ariel apart.

 _Please god let Lord Gluttony be at least level headed_ , thought Art as he began to introduce Didacus as to what's going on and why are they being awaken.

OVA

After learning the story of how Ceres became the wife of Satan and her former role as Death, Art began to wonder how his parents met.

"Hey dad" began Art, "Yes my son" said Francis as they were eating red Tato soup, "How did you and mom met and got together".

It was expected that someday Francis would have to tell his son how he met Conch, but he'd expect to tell him when he was alive and when giving dating advice.

"Now that's a story you want to sit down and listen" smiled Francis as Conch began to serve a bowl for her son and for herself, "What you boys talking about" she asked.

"I was going to tell our son how we first met" smiled Francis, "Oh I remember as if it were yesterday" smiled back Conch as they began to retell their story to their son.

Many years ago

It was a different time, where young aspiring huntsmen and huntresses would go to local academies to gain a proper education and training, and after that they get to venture forth in the real world.

Your choices was to either do things solo or be paid when working in teams, but what they don't tell you is that it's potential to join a guild if one wants to.

Today we see a young Conch graduating from Red Cross Academy wanting to join a guild, make some friends and do some good, that and because she needed help with a personal problem.

When Conch first met Francis, the man was 25, and she was 18, but she had the appearance of a 14 year old teen, and usually she'd get ridiculed, be it intentional or unintentional, and so she figured it be better to team up with people until she was fully matured.

So she decided to join the Shock Wave ( **All time favorite transformer by the way** " Guild, and after showing the needed paper work she was allowed entrance within the guild when the guards tried to stop her.

What she did first was sit down and ordered herself a hot meal, and all though she wanted to make friends, she was nervous and isolated herself as she sat at an empty table alone.

"Hey is it alright if we joined you" came a voice of the man that would change her life forever.

Conch looked up to see a young Francis whose hair was long and red and kept in a pony tail as he was accompanied by a young John who wore a black on black ball cap backwards as she barely caught glimpse of his hair under the head wear.

"Not at all" said Conch, "Say, aren't you a little too young to be here" asked Francis as Conch began to pout, "I'll have you know I'm 18 and was one of the top 10 from Red Cross Academy".

"Sorry about that, my brother is a little blunt" apologized John, "Heh, sorry about that, though personally you should consider that a compliment" smiled Francis as he emitted a glow that got Conch to change her demeanor.

"Are you a lolicon" asked Conch with a straight face, "What?! Oh god no! Why would you say such a thing" said a very flabbergast Francis as Conch found this cute.

Truth be said, every woman Francis had been with in past dating experience, were on the short height, younger personality list, and has on a few occasions accidently asked out a minor, of course neither he nor John would ever say that openly.

"Anyways, why do you want to join the Shock Wave Guild" asked Francis to change the subject, "Well, I'll admit my appearance can be troubling so I figured that I join a guild, build a reputation here before I mature a little more and venture by myself" Conch said.

"What about you two" asked Conch, "We had this one under classman who's a little green, and we promised that once he graduated, we'd help him a join a proper guild and sent him off on his merry way" explained Francis.

"There he is now, hey Qrow get you keester over here" called John as a young Qrow joined them, "Hey guys, I got me an application to join the guild" Qrow said eagerly.

"Good I want you to meet your new team mate, this is er- heh sorry we never got your name" said Francis, "My name is Conch" smiled the equally eager huntress.

"My name is Francis, Francis Legend" smiled the future Garnet Knight, "Hey, names John Legend" introduced the younger sibling, "Hi names Qrow Branwen" the future scoundrel said weakly.

"Alright now let's get Conch an application" said Francis as they let the night take them the night away.

Years Later

After hearing what Francis had did, and turning his back on the council, Conch was honestly hurt and yet didn't felt she was told the whole story.

So she agreed to join in the hunt for capturing the Garnet Knight, and he made himself apparently clear that his current mission objection was to hunt and take away little girls.

On a number of reasons Conch was mad, and was waiting for him patiently when Francis was single handedly breaking out from a fort that was 'protecting' the target.

Once the gates to the fortress broke down, Francis was wearing his descriptive clothing as he held Excalamune in one hand and the current Summer Maiden at that time in the other.

"Conch" Francis said surprisingly as he began to remove his helmet to be only greeted by a pouting Conch, "It's been ages how's it going".

"I've been doing good. I see you've made a name for yourself, not only as infamous huntsmen, but now an apparent pedophile" Conch said with venom, "It's seriously not what it looks like" Francis said nervously.

"Quiet! I don't want to hear it from a lolicon pervert" Conch said as she began to take out and pointed her trusty sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"Conch, I seriously don't want to fight you, but if you get in my way like how Qrow did, I will not hold back" Francis said as he felt regret for turning on his friend.

"Ya know since that day he's become a broken man that's changed because of you, so this from him as much as this is from me" Conch said as she pulled the trigger of the fire arm.

Francis only needed to lift his hand to stop the incoming pellet spread that was attacking him and the Summer Maiden as they stopped mid air, before dropping to the ground.

During that time Conch had used her semblance, and instantly Francis felt his strength dropping.

"What's your name child" asked Francis to the young Summer Maiden, "Capable" she said innocently as Francis mentally asked 'Really?'.

"Capable listen to me, keep running ahead into the forest, you'll eventually run into my brother who will take you away from this nightmare, now run" ordered Francis as the young maiden literally run for the woods.

Once she ran away, Conch came back to her body and readied herself a new set of shells in her trusty boom stick, "I'm sorry Francis" said Conch said as she pointed her weapon.

Francis didn't need to do anything, but to snatch her weapon from her grip, "Conch please listen to me" said Francis only for Conch to dashed and tackled him down.

It may be because he was weaken from her semblance, but right now Conch was hella strong right now as Francis struggled to get her off him.

Eventually the now professional huntress had mange to pry her double barrel out of the infamous Legend's hands and smacked him across the face with it before pressing the fire arm against his face.

"I'm sorry" said Conch as she pulled the trigger and only got the gun to click, before seeing that Francis had taken both 12 gauge shells out the shorten boom-stick.

Ready to bludgeon the man to death, Francis stuck his palm off and pushed Conch off as he began to pick himself up, "Please stop fighting Conch" pleaded Francis as he began to take out Excalamune and split it into Crozz and Keaper.

"Conch had layed there long enough to use her semblance to stiffen Francis' movements this time around as he felt an unpleasant chill down his spine.

Soon Conch came to and began to reload the doable barrel and began to fire the spread at the Garnet Knight, but once more he stopped the bullets mid air as he finally got the feeling back in joints to continue fighting.

Holstering Keaper, Francis used Crozz and split it in its dual hatchet form and began to swing in a manner to not kill, but shoo Conch away.

"I don't want to hurt you Conch" Francis said as he completely corned the huntress, onto take a risk and tackled down Francis yet again and tried to take Keaper from his grip.

Eventually both pulled back as Conch managed to take Keaper and twist it in its scythe form, and was ready to face Francis, but the man took her loaded sawed off double barrel and had it pointed at her.

Not wanting to back down, Conch took a risk to a weaken Francis as he merely side stepped with his foot sticking out completely tripping her, before pouncing on top of her with her gun pointed at her head.

"Just finish this already" said Conch as she wasn't going to beg for her life, and she got her answer when Francis pointed her gun an inch away from her head before pulling the trigger and completely scarring her fighting spirit out of her body.

"Can we please talk now" Francis said as his grip was strong, as Conch began to relax her strength and began to nod to the man's proposition.

"Good" said Francis as he began to take back his weapon and hand back Conch's as they both stand back to their feet.

"Alright let me hear your side of the story" said Conch, "Well let's get the elephant out of the room as it's the reason how I became infamous" began Francis as he began to tell Conch how he became the Garnet Knight.

From how he was assigned by Ozpin and Ironwood to his rescue and adoption of Amber and why she matters, Conch was actually admiring Francis in a whole new light.

"So to clarify you're not a lolicon" asked Conch sarcastically, "Not into loli's and never will be" stated Francis, "What about legal loli's like me" "…".

Before they could continue to talk, the backup military arrived with Ironwood leading the team, "Good work Conch, you helped us apprehend this scoundrel" Ironwood said as he began to approach the duo but was suddenly greeted with a cold chill down his spine along with his men.

"What the hell gives" said Ironwood as he notice that Conch had passed out leaning on Francis before coming to again, "How do you sleep at night knowing that you're willing to sacrifice proud soldiers and huntsmen alike to kill the most noblest man this generation is ever going to have" Conch said in spite.

"I see that Francis had mange to convince to fight on the wrong side" Iron wood said as he reached for his revolver, but Francis had began to take not only his but his surrounding soldiers firearms before they could do anything as he dismantled them all midair.

"There'll be a day when you'll wake up and realize that your actions will not only come back to haunt you, but how to know when it's right to interfere and not on matters like these" Francis said before he caught sight of a grenade being tossed in the middle.

Fearing for nothing, he allowed the metal frag to blow up, as it turned out to be a paint bomb with John coming out through the portal, "I see it all turned out fine" said Francis.

"Got her and her family safely relocated and hidden from the military and councils eyes forever" John said as he began to escort Francis and the newly recruited Conch back home.

"We'll meet again" Ironwood said as he gritted his teeth as he was greeted with a paintball pellet to the dome nugget before falling back as the trio left to Sunny Ville.

Present

"From there on we recruited more people and during our time building Sunny Ville and fighting the military with your sister Amber's help, I decided to settle down with your mother and shortly had you 9 months later" concluded Francis.

"Heh, good story dad" smiled Art to finally know who his parents after knowing his true families heritage, "Aw so sweet" said Kushina as she, Minato, and Summer were all listening to the story.

"Hey Masters what's up" greeted Art, "We were going to join you guys to eat, and maybe tell you of our love stories as well" said Kushina, "Shoot why not".

As they began to eat with the Legend family, they also began to share their own stories that would eventually not only make the heroes of today, but the friends Art needed.

 **Finally this chapter is done, I know this was taking a little forever to complete, but hey one more chapter and I'll be fully dedicating my time to SSGN for sure.**

 **Also wanted to clear out the back ground to Conch's semblance and what it's based off of, I had it based on Mysterions ability when he died in combat in South Park the Fractured But Whole.**

 **Also wanted to hear your guys' thoughts as to who is your guys' favorite Death, and why before finally learning the back story to Lady Sloth, and I will say that when that chapter does arrive, you guys along with Art will see her in a new light as far as spoilers goes.**

 **Translation:**

 **1.** **From this day forward, Gluttony shall watch the world, may he have mercy on your soul.**

 **Anyways I gotta go and write the next chapter dudes, see ya later and what not.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


	26. B4 BAAY 25

**B4 BAAY 25**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY or any other references for that matter, but I do own a way of life and life style that I'm proud of.**

 _What came was a son, who was nothing but a disgrace despite resisting temptation, but in return allowed his children to fall off and forget what's right and morally right for generations. Claiming that all will work out in the long run, soon the existence of heroes and legends were long gone._

 _Then came a daughter unlike any other child, who took a role and title on a new level, so much so that her youngest brother views her as a devil. In spite of her actions, she cares and knows he'll put this all to end, because he's what they need to remind the world that all it takes is heart to make old wounds mend._

It seemed easy enough, after defeating Sasori, Deidara, and Karin with ease, team BAAY and PLTM hurried back to Vale and informed their friends of the plans of Akatsuki.

Once they had informed and got up to speed, everyone laid a plan to counter attack, and in a short period of a single day, the Akatsuki and any other threat for that matter was now gone with peace in the World of Remnant.

What came next was everyone continuing on with their lives in one way or another, be it Naruto settling down with Hinata, Ruby, and Yang, Sasuke wondering the world and stopping evil before they have a chance to take action, or Gaara along with Weiss and Blake creating one of the biggest and most progressive companies between human and faunus alike.

But out of everyone who's life was different was Art, who manage to find a void in not being Death, but other than that he had nothing going for him.

Since his return along with team BAAY and PLTM back to Sunny Ville, a lot has change thanks to the actions of Naruto and Gaara, and because of that the status of the children was different.

While everyone manage to hook up, Art had lived the life of a humble farmer running his own apple farm.

Yes he manage to rake in some real doe, and because Sunny Ville manage to be recognized and pardoned, many people, mainly woman, would come to Sunny Ville for trade and potentially trying to start a relationship with him.

None of that mattered to him as he always felt empty inside, and while he does go out back into the field as a huntsmen from time to time, he never felt complete as a man.

And after many years of thinking, he came to the conclusion that the reason his life is not only miserable, but boring was because that he was no longer living the life of a survivor.

And he blamed it all on his friends, so he did the next logical thing and killed them all one by one, starting with Naruto.

Yes killing him was the first of what be the reminder to the world why the name of the Garnet Knight was feared by the military, as nothing stopped him from getting his kill.

Eventually it came to the last kills as he promised to leave the 2 people he loved the most to die last.

When news was spread of his brothers actions, Meri did the logical thing and to take him and Breck, who was pregnant, into hiding in one of the safe houses established by the Tailed Beast Glyph Company.

Once he knew his wife was secured, he went back to hunt down hopefully talk some peace into his brother.

What he didn't expect was to receive a phone call from his brother who was finishing activating the facility, and a warning that he needed to hurry up and say goodbye to Breck.

Right now, Meri was coming forward to the after math of his brother murdering the woman they had both loved as he stood there holding Keaper in his hand as his eyes were red with anger.

"Look what you made me do" said Art as his brother was taken aback for the death of his woman, "I had nothing to do with Breck's murder, you did that yourself" Meri said as he wasn't going to deal with his brothers nut house talk.

"You took her away from me, and brain washed her from me" yelled Art as he clenched Keaper, "She moved on, on her own because you never batted an eye to her after leaving us all scared to death and worried about you when you ran away for 3 years" stated Meri as he began to unholster Crozz.

"You took her away from me!" shouted Art as he was pass the point of listening to logic, "She had loved you deeply, that it broke her heart knowing she was committed to me, but none the less cared deeply for both you and me" shouted Meri.

"I should have killed you when you came back to Sunny Ville" said Art with him saying his last words as he began to lift Keaper ready to fight his brother to the death.

"Then let's settle this once and for all, not for me or for Breck, but for everyone you gone out of your way to betray and murder" Meri said as he split Crozz in its dual wielding hatchet form.

Instantly Art teleported in front of his brother swinging Keaper at him, but Meri had managed to block them in time, before front kicking his brother back, as he ran forward to swing Crozz.

Art had teleported behind to avoid the swing of the blades as he went and hit Meri over the back of his head with the back of his weapon bringing him to his knees.

Ready to behead him, Art was brought into a world of hurt when Meri backed kicked him in his crotch, "If I learned anything from you, there's no such thing as a low blow to a man who's even below the belt line" stated Meri as he turned around and put Crozz together in its staff form.

Without warning, Meri began to beat on his brother like a piñata as Art was being bashed across his face, head, knee's, shoulders, before Meri went and round house kick him back.

Seeing how this wasn't going to be easy, Art took Keaper and extended the weapon and turned it into its sword staff form and began to charge at his brother.

Meri had stood his ground and block the blade, but was brought back when Art went and head butted his face, as he spun around and swung the sword across the younger siblings chest.

Meri gritted his teeth as he reached behind his back pocket and took out Harmonic Death and began to shoot at his brother aimlessly.

This in turn caused Art to teleport away from the bullets before getting close and below his brother and point Bass Cannon and sent his brother air born, but quickly began to regret it since his brother could fly.

"Real smart, dumbass" Meri said to belittle his brother's combat style, "Fuck you, you little shit" Art said angrily as he pointed Bass Cannon to the ground and shot himself into the sky.

Seeing what his brother was trying to do, Meri simply strafed to the side as his brother completely missed him as he began to land back down.

Seeing this to take advantage of the height and distance, Meri turned Crozz into its bow mode and took the chance to rain hell from above from either bullets or arrows at his brother.

While the bullets remained a problem, Art had used Bass Cannon to blast away the arrows as he thought up a way to get his brother to fight him, and he thought it be better to change the scenery of battle as he jumped out the facility window.

Following his brother into the mining facility, where automatons continued production like clockwork, Meri had scanned the area searching for his brother.

He was brought into a world of surprise, when his brother had teleported behind him and delivered an axe kick to his back and brought him on a moving plat formed that was being moved by an automaton driving a big fork lift.

Getting up from the sneak attack, Meri had readied himself as he twisted Crozz into its spear mode as he had locked weapons with his brother again with Keaper in scythe mode.

None of them wanted to move as the person loses his footing dies, as Meri was aware of the plat form was about to land meaning it was time to move.

So instantly he pulled back and took the skies as he turned Crozz into its chain mode and wrapped the metal whip around his brother's neck as the fork lift began to drop its cargo.

Thinking his brother would die by a hanging, Meri wasn't surprise when Art wasn't tied at the end of the chain, causing him to be curious as to where his brother was at now.

Meri didn't need to think hard of his brothers under hand tactics as he turned an used the blow dart mode of Crozz and landed a clean shot in Art's jugular, as this cause the elder to slow down in his movements and given the younger to speak.

"You were destined for greatness, yes you could never ruled Sunny Ville, the woman who loved you had moved on, and our lives was to peaceful comfort, but you said it didn't matter so long as you had your family" yelled Meri as Art began to remove the dart from his neck.

"I loved you damn it, you're my brother" Meri said frustratingly as hot tears rand down his face, "Enough talk time to die" spat Art as this proved that he was too far gone.

Meri had took the skies as he readied to finish his fight with his brother, so Art began to teleport to higher ground only to be greeted by an arrow to shin causing him to fall back 10 feet to the ground.

Art merely grunted in pain as Meri looked over him, not with hatred or with a blank face of this being another kill, but with sadness as he was about to finish his brother.

Meri had flew down with the intent to stab his brother in the heart and end it forever, but Art waited till the last minute so he can teleport behind him and behead his brother.

This time Meri was dead forever as Art stood up and remove the arrow as he limped his way out of the mining facility, and into a future laid with nothing but darkness caused by himself against anyone who opposes him.

Present time

It was horrifying, he thought having company to comfort and talk to would help him face these nightmares, but it didn't do anything.

Tired of it, and seeing how there was no light in the end of the road for him, he did the illogical thing and began to nab his mother's double barrel and held the fire arm in his mouth ready to pull the trigger.

Sensing something was amiss, Francis had restrained his son and began to take away the fire arm with a pain look in his eyes, the very same one Art saw in his brothers eyes in his dream.

Art had simply broke down crying wishing that this was over, as his father went up and embrace him, "It's alright son, it's alright" Francis said as he let a tear escaped his eyes as he didn't know how to handle a situation like this, and felt powerless as a father to save him.

2 years later

Art was now tasked to retrieve the last sword, and the only sword he's yet to wield in person and they were the Twin Swords, and they happen to be in the world of Lady Sloth.

Not many people were sent to her world, and those who did generally were forgotten of their very existence and were nothing more than a forgotten memories to a one night nightmare.

So it made sense why Art had to get the sword alone, as he was just outside the portal to her world.

"You're gonna be ok" said Cal as she was standing right behind Art as he looked into the abyss that was the portal to Lady Sloth's world, "I know it's just that, this seems to be the day we were all waiting for, and then what" sighed Art.

"You mean besides you completing your training to become Death, and my mom curing you of your nightmares" Cal said sarcastically as Art simply smirked and rolled his eyes to her cynical question.

"That's true" chuckled Art as Cal began to stand next to him and bring him in for a kiss, "Tell me what's really going on in your mind" asked Cal.

"Sigh, it's just that here I am ready to go into Lady Sloth's world, and while getting ready you and Lady Ceres have done nothing but seem to praise in a way that seems to be the opposite of the woman who went and trained me" Art said as he still held strong resentment from his master.

"I'll admit that Lady Sloth had a habit of doing things at her own pace, and while she could foresee a future where you humbly accepted being death and being with me, I think she knew from the beginning what to do when she found out your friends from another world were the cause why the future isn't going as planned" explained Cal.

"You mean she foresaw me rebelling against her and essentially fucking the world of Remnant over because I was a selfish prince" Art said sarcastically, "One thing I did know about Lady Sloth was that she had always high hope for you until the very end, and I have no doubt this is all going according to her agenda" Cal said as a means to make Lady Sloth sound a little more appealing towards Art.

"Whatever at this point it doesn't matter much to me now considering I'm alive and she's dead" Art side as his mental judgment towards the previous Death left unchanged.

And with that Art had stepped towards the portal of Lady Sloth leaving behind a concerned Cal who only wishes the best for him.

Once on the other side, it was different to begin with as Art was now back in Sunny Ville, and was backed to his younger self before his adventure began as he examined his clothes and the state of his weapons.

Before he could experiment on himself he notice smoke coming from afar and began to check the fire.

To Art's surprise he saw that it was Mercury and Emerald as they had finished killing some of his fellow villagers, "Hey Mercury take a look who's here" said Emerald as she began to revolve her weapons.

"Heh, I was hoping to get some pay back after what you did to my balls in class" Mercury said as he curb stomp a villagers head in the dirt.

"I don't know how you two are alive, but if I could kill you 2 once I can do it a thousand times" said Art as he took out Keaper, "Alright than prince, nut up or shut up" said Mercury as he tauntingly lifted both his fist.

In an instant Art teleported in front of Mercury and without hesitation had ducked and castrated the troubled huntsmen turned minion as he began to grip his vital less vital regions.

"And once again you died like a punk" Art said happily as Mercury dropped to his knee's over his nuts and dick, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" yelled Mercury only to receive a round house kick to the jaw.

"I'd normally would make a sexist PMS joke, but for you 2 I think me killing you both again is humiliating enough" Art said cockily as narrowly escaped from Emerald's attack from behind.

"This time you're going to die" Emerald said as she used her semblance to make it look like a Goliath was charging towards Art.

"Please" Art said as he rolled his eyes, and teleported under the charging ageless Grimm and used Bass Cannon to fire the monster high in the sky, before teleporting up and began to shred it into giblets.

Soon Emerald's illusion disappeared as it revealed her with enough cuts around her body that she essentially bleed to death, "Seriously you're making this too easy that I should've done it with a butter knife" Art said before he narrowly dodged some Kunai.

Turning his head he saw that it was Danzo, and after a proper explanation from Minato and Kushina, and his personal ROOT ANBU ninja ready to fight Art.

"Wow this has just been a day of going down on memory lane today ain't it" smirked Art as Danzo and his men stood his ground, "This time you won't be victorious, as you lack your team backing you up" Danzo said as he tapped his cane on the floor causing all 8 ROOT ANBU ninja's to lunge at Art.

Art simply spun around and aimed Bass Cannon and blasted them all back towards Danzo feet who just stood there and saw how truly mediocre his men were.

"Bitch please, it was because of me that my friends manage to kill, or do I need to remind by kicking you in your balls to death" threatened Art as he notice Danzo shivered at the most gruesome way he was forced in to nearly dying towards because of Art.

Seeing this, Art teleported behind Danzo and stabbed him in the head, before pulling his blade out and dealing the rest of the ROOT ANBU.

The first one got up to his feet, and brought out his sword and began to swing around before Art parried within his bubble to knee him in the balls, before teleporting behind him and kicking him into 2 of his teammates who were trying to attack Art from behind.

Art then focused on the fourth one who was throwing shuriken at him, and replied by using Keaper in sword staff mood and began to propel his weapon as a means to block the projectile attacks.

Once he got the shuriken out of his sight, Art had dashed forward and slid under the 4th ROOT ANBU member where he went and mule kicked him in the groin, causing him to land face first in the ground.

While this went on, 2 more ROOT ANBU tried to get the jump on Art while he was down, but the huntsmen essentially pulled one over them as he teleported behind them and spun around with Keaper in scythe mode.

Once Art landed back to his feet, it was revealed that the 2 who were trying to attack him were dead with their heads lobbed off, leaving Art with just him and 6 of Danzo's guards.

Surrounding Art they all lunged in with kunai's ready to do what Caesars advisors did to him as told in William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.

Art only smirked as he pointed Bass Cannon down and used the blast of his weapon to propel himself in the sky, before teleporting back down, and low and chopped off the legs of the remaining ROOT ANBU.

"Pathetic" Art said as they all gripped onto him as he began to hear something sizzle, looking down it was the paper bombs Art remembered Naruto was known for using.

Scared, Art had teleported them all into the water supply, before the water tower was blown, but not by explosive power, but by sound.

Art submerged drenched as the ROOT ANBU laid afloat, before he spotted a certain trio again, "Fuck I was hoping they'd all die forever" Art said angrily as his vision was dead set on Karin.

With no reason to back down now, Art had made himself clear as he teleported in front of the group and teleported in front of Karin where he used Keaper to slit her throat yet again, as Deidara and Sasori backed away.

"Shit, what are you doing here" Deidara said angrily, "My words exactly asshole" glared Art as he teleported away from where he was standing as he felt the earth quaking below him.

As Art made his way on top of a building, he notice that the spot where Karin had died was actually a puddle of dirt in her place, as Art took note of her standing next to him with her palm stuck out.

"I want you to know that you would've been a valuable asset to us, and if your village was willing to comply to our demands of taking over the kingdoms and the 5 shinobi nations, we would've complied in rewarding you handsomely" Karin said.

"If you think that after killing my friends and brother like you did, and I the first prince of Sunny Ville would comply to such an offer, it be the people of Sunny Ville who'd be after and finish you for sure" Art said as he pointed Bass Cannon at her.

No words were exchanged as Karin sent in a bolt of lightning at Art as he countered with Bass Cannon's blast sending them both flying in opposite directions.

As Art was sent flying, he took note that Deidara's explosive clay figures were heading towards him and teleported away before they could detonate before him.

Cautious where Art could appear, Deidara was brought in a world of pain when he suddenly got both arms chopped off, "Surprise mother fucker" as Art went and pulled his head down and kneed him in the face.

Seeing this as his time to attack, Sasori removed his coat and began to charge up a new modification of what could be best described as the man using a damn Gatling Laser form his chest.

Art barely escaped from the laser death attack from the super synth, and he knew this was going to be a challenge as he couldn't turn him back to a mortal.

Quickly he improvise as he went and nabbed Deidara's body, and searched through his belongings, before bitch slapping him awake.

"OW, that hurt you jerk ass" hissed Deidara, as Art began stuffing his mouth with his explosive clay, "Shut up and swallow that white stuff you seem to carry on you" smirked Art as he made a double entendre joke on purpose.

Seeing he was in no position to argue, Deidara began to chew like Art suggested, but he thought of this being his chance to take Art out forever, as he swallowed the clay and leg lock him.

"Ha, even if I die today, this time around you'll be going down with me" smirked Deidara, as Art teleported them both next to Sasori.

"I was hoping you'd do something like that" Art said as he held a tight grip on Sasori as Deidara began to bloat like a blow fish, "You fool, stop the detonation process" yelled Sasori as he knew that it wasn't gonna be them, but everyone in Sunny Ville who was going to get blown to kingdom come.

Once Deidara was bloated enough, Art teleported the duo far away, before coming back to Sunny Ville where a larger than life gratuitous explosion could be seen.

Before Art could relaxed he was nearly set on fire when Karin puffed fire towards his direction, as she just glared at him.

"Remember me handsome" taunted Karin, "Sorry, but I'm truly taken, plus I already got Yandere, and an elementalist in my harem" Art said as he went and teleported in front of Karin and punched her in the ta-ta's.

Now caught off guard, Art was able to turn around and wrap his arms around Karin's neck before teleporting high enough to drop them both that the impact completely snapped her neck, and killing her for sure.

Once everyone was dead, the atmosphere began to change into something dreadful, before Art to account of something, and that was the people he killed.

It seems that the people Art killed was none other but his friends, as this left him scared and confused as to what happened.

Soon his world was distorted, as the dead bodies of his friends began to grip on to him and drag him into the abyss off nothingness, _Shit, what the fuck do I do,_ thought Art as he began to panic over being force to relive one of his nightmares.

Just as all hope seemed lost, he felt like he was suddenly being dragged by someone out of the abyss, "Ya know, when I pictured you becoming Death, I figured you'd be more prepared and level headed" said a familiar voice.

"Lady Sloth" said a confused Art as this is the first, in like general, that his master has came and saved him from experiencing hell again.

"Sigh, but then again you are by far the most rebellious out of all of us, and so far it's been doing you good so far" smiled Sloth, "Ok who are you and what did you do to the real Lady Sloth" asked a very scared Art.

"I don't blame you for being cautious, but I'm no longer Lady Sloth, rather Echo of Holo" smiled Echo, "Wanna run that by me again" asked a confused Art.

"You, I, and the previous Deaths were never Lord Hatred, Lord Nothingness, and Lady Sloth, we were all merely vessels to that of Mathew" explained Echo as she brought Art out onto an open white blank space field.

"Slo- Echo, exactly what is your world suppose to be" asked a very curious Art, "Well you figured that someone named Lady Sloth, would clearly need to think of a way to punish the terribly lazy, so it was either distorting their dreams, or forcing them to physical labor, till they're fatigue, but I think you should know me when I had you as my apprentice" explained Echo.

Before they can continue their conversation, Echo had removed her Death Cloak and revealed that her true self was a truly a wolf faunus.

Clean light brown hair on her head, tail, and additional ears, eyes so sweat and caring that the honey comb matches her overall personality.

Otherwise she wore a dark blue corset over a violet short sleeved button up, wearing dark blue jeans, and black heals as she was lined with 7 knives wrapped around her raspberry colored belt.

"Huh, so this is what you looked like as a living being" Art said before he was embraced in a hug by Echo as she began to run her fingers through his fingers, as she let out a light sob.

"I'm so sorry" sobbed Echo softly as she felt heavy regret for her mistreatment towards Art, yes both can argue that she wasn't herself on a very literal level, but even then Echo felt responsible for putting all this weight of the universe on Art.

Art didn't know what to do, never would he expect to feel sympathy, care, or any emotion in general from the woman he knew better as Lady Sloth.

Even more so he was just getting use to these emotions of care and love himself, and given how he was still required to get all 7 swords and supposably learn to let go, he honestly felt like he was training to be human more on the inside.

Regardless of his feelings towards Lady Sloth then, he knew this woman was Echo of Holo, and like a son who didn't mean to break his mothers heart, Art went and embrace her back and rested his head over hers.

"I forgive you" whispered Art before Echo pulled back and wiped her tears, "Thank you" said Echo as she composed herself.

"So you're here for the sword, but also learning how to let go of your pain" Echo said, "How'd ya know that" asked a surprised Art, "Well this is my world, which is me not only controlling your dreams, but your consciousness as well".

"So wait if I wanted to think of me eating a hamburger without pickles I just gotta think of it" asked a hopeful Art, "Sorry but no, ya see this is my world, meaning I'm the one to be in control, even if my body isn't here" said Echo.

"Speaking of which, whatever does or really happen to our souls when we pass on as Deaths" asked a curious Art, "I'll explain that later, but first let me help you with the first part in your mission by bringing you this" Echo said as she had offered the Twin Swords.

Art had never held these swords before, and frankly didn't know what they do, yes Kushina and Minato have explained the 7 ninja swordsmen of the hidden mist, but otherwise both have only face 2 out of the 7 swords in person.

Upon gripping the blades, he felt his aura was synced with the weapons as he removed the bandages, and with his imagination had morphed the oddly shape blades into dual wielding mini chainsaws run by aura.

"I think you made it in my top 3 list of favorite swords" Art said as he revolved the unique weapon and holstered them on each side of his hip.

"Right that was the first part, what's the second part and how are you gonna help" Art asked eagerly, "You just need to turn around and look inside yourself" Echo said as Art did as instructed.

To his surprise there they stood, Adal, Breck, Yana, Padraigan, Ladon, Todd, and Meri, "Hey bro, been a long time" Meri said as Art was a loss for words.

"Guys, you're all alive" Art said weakly before they all circled around and hugged him, causing Death to start breaking down in tears, "Why you crying" asked Meri teasingly.

"I couldn't save you guys, and frankly I gave up on the thought of someday saving you guys" cried Art as everyone went silent.

"Well if it makes you feel better, it was inevitable for us" Adal said bluntly as Art listened to what they all had to say, "Art, you're Death, fact is we're all bound to die at some point, and frankly dying how we did was honestly the best way for us" explained Yana.

All of it was true, even if the title of being Death was in the air right now, Art knew deep down that they were all going to die, as that's not only what Death enforces, but what the cycle of life is suppose to represent as we're all bound to live die and live again.

"We know you must have a lot of anger in heart, thinking it's not fair" Breck said as a tear escaped her eyes, "Even though we're all dead, you know we'll be there even if the world can't see, because you truly care to remember us in your heart and memories" said Meri.

"Now please brother, it's time for you to let go and move on, you have a duty of protecting those who are still alive, and bring balance" Meri said as he got his brother to stare at him eye to eye.

"You may think that you're heathen and even if history won't recognize you or us as heroes, you'll go down as legend for those who are in need to take a lesson from someone as you, but in order to do that, it's time for you to let go" Meri said.

Their words sink into Art as he began to let tears come out once more but this time it was short as he began to wipe them off before giving his determined face to everyone.

"All right than…Let's do it" Art said as time seemed to stop for him to face this matter as long as he can.

With Everyone

Cal was definitely worried, it's been hours and even though she wanted to go in and rescue Art herself, she knew better than to venture in Lady Sloth's world.

Didn't even matter that she was the daughter of Satan, she remembered times when her father would be gone for months before coming back to his thrown, and unfortunately they didn't had the time if they wanted to not only face Mathew but save the World of Remnant.

And like a miracle, Art had finally emerged from the world, "Art" said Cal as this got everyone's attention to approach their champion.

"How'd it go son" said Francis as he glanced at him acquiring the last set of swords, but really was concern on his well being.

"I'm cured. I'm finally cured" smiled Art as brushed himself past everyone and placed the swords down as he slipped into sleep.

Having a bright idea, and from the look on Ceres' face, everyone assumed the best as they all called it a night themselves, and for the first time since Art's arrival in hell, he didn't woke up scared or sad.

2 weeks before the War

It all came down to awakening all but one Death, and that was Lady Sloth, while at the same time Art has had mixed feelings for a lot of things when it came to her.

But even though he'd like to forget about her and never see her again, he'd definitely would like to see Echo as she deserved a second chance with him.

"Alright, last but not least Lady Sloth" Art said as everyone stood there, and behaved for once as they witness Art completing their team in what would be there next biggest challenge yet.

8 years ago

After another painful treatment of training Art, the young huntsmen couldn't take it as he pulled back and collapsed to the ground.

"Come on kid, you're pathetic to the point that you might earn the title of the weakest of all Deaths" said Lady Sloth as Art was to tire and exhausted to reply.

As soon as Art had fell asleep, Lady Sloth had knelt down and lifted his head as she began to not only keep him hydrated, but had him rest his head on her lap as she began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Sigh, you really are a pain in the butt" Lady Sloth said before softening her look and began to cradle Art with care.

She might argue that she only did it to show spite to her previous master as the bastard didn't even bother to treat her with the behind the scenes care like she did to Art, but the thing is she had a lot of care for Art to start with.

Yes she may come off as a sadistic bitch when she trains him till his brain fries so that while he rest, she too can rest too, but for some reason she can't help but to show sympathy and care while he's asleep.

Even when Art had a pained look on his face for the first day, the following days show him to be peaceful without a care in the world as he was left with his thoughts and imagination alone.

Yes she did take time to alter Art's mentality and perception as soon as she foresaw him reuniting with his brother, but also she gave him dreams for the 2 could share.

She would never admit it to anyone but Art, but her biggest regret in life when she knew she was fated to be Death was that she couldn't have a family, let alone a child.

It was a lonely job for the most part, and the only people Death was allowed to make themselves present was only towards the 4 season maidens, God and Satan.

So when she found out and dug a little bit of history when it came to Art being her replacement, and found out he grew up without a proper long term mother figure, she'd figure this was her chance, even if these moments were brief, for her to take care of a resting Art as if he was her own son.

In the forgotten dreams they'd share, it would be her when she was still faunus help raising a young 10 year old Art as they ran across fields of flowers, playing keep away, and overall be happy.

"I want you to know I believe in you to make difference in hopes of ending our curse" Echo said tenderly before setting Art's head down so she could do some actual work.

Present

And after waking from what seemed like an endless dream, there she layed with her eyes peaking open as the first person she saw who was looking over her was none other than Art.

"Welcome back Echo" smiled Art as Echo slowly got up and turned her head to the people behind her, and then back to Art, "I never doubted you for one second" she said as they all greet and got together once more before setting out.

 **And there we go guys, the chapter we've been waiting for as this marks the last chapter of B4 BAAY before it goes on hiatus, while I do the last chapters of SSGN.**

 **Also gonna be honest I went with the flow of how the chapter was going to end this, and in all honesty I had something else planned and how the chemistry between Art and Echo was going to be like, but somehow it ended like this, but in all honesty I'm not complaining about it as I think this finally helps ease the tension and conflicts between the 2.**

 **Also I'm gonna be upfront and admit that Echo's personality, look and appearance resemble that of another famous wise wolf, who did at some point wish to have child out of the fear of loneliness, only difference is that she's not going to be a part of Art's harem, but otherwise what comes next will be something different but it sure as hell will be time consuming and of course a lot of time skipping in between.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator, and hope to see you guys around when I publish the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26

**B4 BAAY 26**

 **Disclaimers I don't own Naruto or RWBY, and these final chapters will allude and state as to which ending SSGN was going to get overall, but until then this is B4 BAAY.**

He overcame his doubts and regrets, he achieved his task in collecting the seven swords he needed to become death when he first began, and has trained to become the huntsmen he was destined to be.

The day had arrived where at long last it was going to be over, not just for him, but for all those who's been suffering these last 2 years on the surface, at least to his knowledge.

There was a lot of things Art had admitingly missed, but it'll all come back as soon as he faced Mathew, revive Naruto and company, and whatever that needs to be done.

Right now he was just standing not far from Mathews kingdom as he began to think back to his final moments to the day he had yesterday.

Yesterday

It was his last day of training and his family and mentors took the day for a short practice before departing.

"What do you mean you guys are going back to heaven" asked a very confused Art, "I'm advising everyone here to retreat into heaven for their safety, while you stay here and face Mathew" explained Ceres.

"Hold on, I figured you guys would all stay here and give me a hand" Art said as he was not expecting to face a god by himself.

"It be more problematic if we were to stay here, for reasons you'll figure out when it comes to facing Mathew" Ceres said casually.

"Sigh, great for me" Art said as Cal went and attached herself to Art, "No worries it'll be just you and me today" Cal said with a cheeky smile as Art slowly began to lift his mood.

"Ooh, what is that you have in mind" Art asked excitingly, "Well it's not about to be you finally losing virginity" stated Cal casually as Art was just crashing to the ground and was suddenly feeling completely baffled that he's going to die a virgin in his own cannon story.

"WHY?!" cried Art in disbelief as this is where he'd become a man by doing it in a classic 80's sex scene in an R-rated movie.

"Because your story is a tragedy, so it makes little sense to include a lemon, at least a heartfelt cannon one" reminded Cal, "Even though I gotta say bullshit for myself, I'll admit and say that you do got a point" Art said as he regained his composure.

"Ya know I still can't believe your story is still considered to be a tragedy" said Cal, "Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that Humble Narrator of ours has a reason to wrap this when this is over" sighed Art.

"Anyways let's go I have something I want to show you" Cal said as she began to tug Art by his arms and out into an endless field.

"Where are we going" asked Art, "You'll see" said Cal as they continued to travel, before setting their sights on an abandoned building where they began to enter.

Upon coming inside of the building, it was a ruined concrete hall, with torn linen all over and silver wear, along with rusted and damaged weapons placed on the floor and fractured armor on the walls.

"What is this place" asked Art as Cal had ran off ahead down the hall as she stood next to a grand chair, "Come and take a seat" smiled Cal as Art raised his brow in a 'for real' manner.

Regardless, Art did what Cal said and took a seat on the throne chair as he crossed his left leg over his right and rested his left elbow on the arm chair and stroke a pose in the most dapper manner possible.

"Now close your eyes" Cal said in a sing song manner as Art didn't bother to argue anymore and humbly obliged.

What came next was Art feeling something being placed on his lap, and he could safely assume it wasn't Cal since it was to light to be a human being, or demonic sentient.

Upon opening his eyes, he looked down to see it was an ordinary MP3 player with ear buds, "Um thanks…" Art said not sure as to why Cal would give him the most common device people would use to listen to music.

"That's not an ordinary MP3 player, I crafted it from scavenged parts from your Bass Canon and Excalamune and using a little bit of hell magic, I was able to create you a unique MP3 player to sync with your soul, and heart and create your own music while listening to music you had pre recorded with your team" smiled Cal.

"Wow, that's actually amazing Cal" smiled Art, "There's more to it as you're going to need it since I figured you could use some inspiration" said Cal, "Inspiration for what".

"Well let me ask you this first, have you notice that Mathew has not once since set foot once since we made our base here" said Cal, "Yes" Art said, "Well that's because this is currently your world as Death" Repeat that again please".

"Well, it should be obvious that upon becoming Death there are many perks to be given, and one of those perks is having your own world and choosing which domain you'd like to have it reside in, along with its own rule" explained Cal, "So wait what you're saying this whole place is considered to be my own little world" asked Art.

"Yup" responded Cal as Art began to beam up and smile, "I'll get back to you while I start collaborating a new song" smiled Art with determination burning in his eyes.

Hearing this pleased Cal as she excused herself to let Art create his world as he began to put those ear buds on, and listen to whatever music his heart told him to create.

( **Insert One More Light by LINKIN PARK** )

Since he was finally able to let go of his friends and family, Art had changed entirely and was able to transcend from that of a human to that of someone who is purely human with an insane level of humanity within them.

But none the less Art will always miss them, even though they are a lot closer within him than he could've wished for, and frankly was sad it had became this way for them.

Memories of all their exploits and from their point of view and the feelings with them began to fill Art's mind and a lot had brought him to smile, some to tears, and some out of pure laughter.

Memories as to when how both Meri and Breck were happy beyond words when they woke up and saw Art had survived his heart surgery after surviving their survival test many years ago.

Memories of how Art was the first one to call Adalwolfa by her nickname, Adal or when Yana managed to steal the first dance with him when they were at Beacon Academy that night.

Others included when Art and Padraigan had took the day to try and repair a make shift military robot into their own personal robot butler and failed, or how he and Ladon were part of a massive paint bomb prank it lead to Ladon losing a tooth and Art with a broken arm, or how Todd was the one to jury rig an entire convoy of Atlas trucks and had them explode after the ignition started.

More memories included during pleasant nights where Amber was there for him and Meri during those cold lonely nights after a raid from the military where they'd all sleep together at night, or the many birthdays his father figure John had thrown for him over the years.

What came next was how Michael would be the one to pass teams BAAY and PLTM booze or chems even though it wasn't morally right, Misha was there when he taught Art how to use a variety of weapons without charge, or the Yeager family inviting him over to a family dinner.

Then came the memories he had of his friends back in Beacon, with Naruto and Ruby being the first to meet him when they were days away from celebrating the day of the dead festival, or how they threw that semifinals party during the tournament.

Finally were the memories of his birth parents with his dad training him to follow in the Legend Families footsteps of swordsmen ship and his mother giving him long time needed motherly love.

Then came his time with Kushina and Minato with them training him to properly fight and how to mold his own spirit energy to become a destructive force of nature.

Along with those were how Art and Minato would have a friendly argument over who is the better teleporter, and even the times when Kushina lost her temper to quick and delivered a solid smashing fist over Art's head.

Then were his peaceful moments with Summer, who'd always take the sit down and talk about Art's dreams and his feelings of his family and friends, along with Summer getting to talk to Art as to what her daughter and family was up to on a personal level.

But the one thing that'll be etched within her conversation was when she asked Art if he could ever forgive Qrow since he has affected his family, to which Art responded by say he did, which made her extremely happy.

While all these emotions were flourishing in Art, he had unconsciously had molded his world around him, and had sepperated it into various sections across the world.

The first was based on a rural industrial bussling city with grey clouds hovering it, as it set the mood for anyone who was a rocker or hip hopper, while on the outer parts of it was high tech surrounded by its own sentient Mech machines.

The second part of the city was a giant ruined city with it looking like an after math of a mass riot, while places that could be considered as an Elysium or university were left untouched.

The third part was what could be described a boxed beach, surrounded by tree's on a mountain scape surrounded by grand steel statues of teams BAAY and PLTM serving as idols to those in the boxed beach.

The next was a place seem to be surrounded by endless solar eclipses, yet it was no hotter that an early spring evening as anyone could lay down and use the setting to reflect on ones actions.

The next place was a castle of glass and inside was a light show in the sense that you can pull anyone from any resting denizen to apologize to, and only for that reason.

The following was what could be described if what the Matrix and TRON would look like if they had a baby grown inside the digital world where everything was dark and beings were flickers of lights moving at the speed of darkness with the face of Art serving as an over boss to ensure nothing slows down.

What followed was a nothing but a forest with the vibe of wanting to hunt as the forest was cursed with the feeling of dread, remorse and regret in the atmosphere, as you could feel humanity has fallen.

Finally was the most pleasant as it was a recreation of Sunny Ville with the difference being that the sun was stuck on setting mode as it gave a sense of peace in the atmosphere, and if you were to travel out, you'd find its own beach with the sun setting over it perfectly.

( **Music ends** )

Not realizing what had happened, Art had stepped outside a recreation of his house, and passed by a bushel of apple tree's before coming onto a stump with a note on it along with something wrapped inside it.

" _Art if you are reading this, it means I've finally left to join the others, and I want you to know that I love you and so does everyone else, and even though your journey is coming to a close from this point on, it'll always continue on, but it'll be a lonely road that you and only you alone may travel. I know it's upsetting but it has to be this way, but none the less we'll all be by your side, and to prove it, we came up with a parting gift of designing your own head band crafted and designed by us, and before you ask the Kanji written on it reads huntsmen, cause you are the huntsmen, you are Art Legend"_

Art had let out a light smile and a sigh as he began to pocket away the letter as he began to unwrapped his gift and saw that it was steal plated headband worn by a lot of his friends and mentors as Art began to wrap wit tightly around his neck.

"Alright, I'm ready" smiled Art before he charged his legs with Aura and jumped as high as he could before gliding his way out of his world and to face Mathew once and for all.

With Mathew

There he was sitting there and having no care in the worries on the living world, all he needed now was the souls of both Ruby and Hinata and accomplish his final crusade on the Queen of Valhalla.

"Sigh, why the fuck is it taking so long, can't your friends fucking die already" said Mathew in frustration.

"You're not gonna win, you'll see" said Ruby determinedly before suffering from another wave of pain, "Listen here red, you're only a few blocks away before your road of life ends along with that seer" Mathew said as he wasn't intimidated by the least from the girls.

"So long as we have life left in us, no way are we going to die without knowing we're going to be rescued" Hinata said equally determined.

"Get real, you're boyfriend and his brother's in arms are all dead and have been absorbed by yours truly, and that selfish punk you decided to befriend has yet to challenge me" Mathew said before he was suddenly booted off his thrown.

"I think you forgot to either add the title prince or Garnet Knight in there somewhere, I'm sure" said Art as he was the culprit.

"Art, you finally came" Ruby said happily as this got his attention in a very worried manner, "Ruby? What are you and Hinata doing here, and I wanna say naked without the nips or vital regions to be seen, not that I would intentionally want to see you girls naked ya know what I mean" Art said as the said verbal tick got the red heads attention.

"Enough!" shouted Mathew as he got everyone's attention, "You're out of time in a matter of minutes, both Ruby and Hinata will have officially have crossed over and their souls will be ripe for the taking" said Mathew.

"Back up a second and run that by me again" Art said as he cocked his brow, "The moment you scarified your well being and stayed here in hell, Mathew had taken the opportunity amongst the chaos to extract our souls from the surface towards here and plans to absorb us along with Naruto, Gaara, and the other tailed beast users" explained Ruby.

"I'll admit red, the ability of yours to some things up will be a lovely addition alongside your gift of speed and teleportation" Mathew said as Ruby began to raspberry at the phony god king.

"Wait, why go through the trouble of extracting both their souls, if you could have easily taken on Valhalla already" asked Art, "I'm not gonna take a risk and let a lose end as to having the only other person that could potentially stop me intervene" stated Mathew.

"Ok I can see that, but what about Hinata, she has little to nothing between the 3 of us" asked Art, "That's where you're wrong, you see as Death we only have our seer around us only once in our next cycle and it occurs randomly as they aid us in generally helping is in making our ultimatums as to what defines us in our lives" explained Mathew.

"So let me guess you plan to abuse the ability to look into the future and prevent the next person in line who could eventually defeat you" Art said, "Right on the dot" replied Mathew.

"Well here's something you don't the Hinata for, and that's Art kicking your ass" commented Ruby, "Hold on I'm foreseeing that Art will deck you within 1 hour" Hinata said as she and Ruby had been spending the last 2 years teaming up and insulting Mathew.

"We'll see about that" Mathew said as he went and thrown in an aura infused punch that launched without him towards Art, as Art had jumped high enough and concentrated in delivering a stream of lightning at the man using his bare palms.

The lightning didn't even as much as tickle the man as Art began to descend back to ground level without any harm.

"You're tough son of a bitch aren't you" Art said, "And you've finally gain some power, but it matters nothing if you can't even ham me" sneered Mathew, before he was instantly knocked back when Art ran up to him and delivered a straight punch to his abdomen.

"Still got hot shit to say, huh hot shit" taunted Art as he wasn't gonna deal with the man's BS, only for him to wrap Art's leg in sand as he rushed in and delivered a 16 hit combo, before finishing with a back hand to the face.

"Time for words are over, and I promise you that by that time you die, you're last words will be a blood curdling scream of agony" threatened Mathew, "And I promise you that by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna call me daddy, bitch" snarked Art.

And with that the fight began as Mathew as he stepped forward and was ready to stomp Art into the ground, but the young huntsmen had focused his aura into his muscle memory to dodge the attack, and began to take out the Sharkskin Sword ,and proceeded to lace his body with pure fire.

What came next was Art delivering a heavy swing towards Mathew who made the mistake to take the attack head on, and didn't expect either an attack that can do both a burning and shredding damage.

Mathew began to wince in pain a little towards the flesh wound on his arm, before Art was ready to continue beating the man, but instead had began to pop out 9 different types of tails and began to restrain the man in place.

"That was a lucky hit, but your luck ends now" stated Mathew as Art began to smirk at the man, which really got on his nerves.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" said Mathew as he went to attempt to snap Art's neck, but the man quickly surrounded himself in fire, causing Mathew to back away and release his hold on Art.

"What, am I too hot for you to get up close to" said Art, before he lunged in to deliver a straight punch to Mathew's rib cage, "You're flames only did nothing but catch me off guard is all" Mathew said.

What Mathew didn't expect next was to feel his rib cage being pulled apart from the inside as Art began to reach for Sewing Needle, " And this is how you put the fork in the fat lady" said Art as he stabbed the sword through Mathew's chest.

Right now blood began to tickle out the man's mouth as Art smirked in satisfaction, "It's over" Art said triumphantly only to get hit in the stomach by a familiar attack he only saw his master used.

"Rasengan you little shit" Mathew said as Art was hit and nearly knocked out the man's tower as Art barely composed himself only to be tossed and slammed onto the floor with Mathew's foot on Art's chest.

"Play time is over" state Mathew before he punted Art in the air, causing him to fall back down into a barrage of punches from the man, before he grabbed Art's legs and slammed him once more on the concrete.

"Face the facts, no matter what you say or do, nothing is going to stop me from getting what I want" Mathew said as he stood over Art, who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Heh, sorry to break it to you but you can forget that" said Art with a smile, only to have Mathew place his foot over Art's head and pressed the man's head on the ground.

"And why's that" asked Mathew, "Because the fans have decided that there's going to be a happy ending and I'd hate to disappoint them now knowing that in order for that to happen, you have to fall" coughed Art.

Once more Mathew should have ended Art there, but he took note that time was up for both Ruby and Hinata, "I'm not going to kill you just yet. No, you're going to watch as I crush the hopes of your friends by taking their souls say they could see and feel what I'm about to do to yo" stated Mathew as he began to approach Ruby and Hinata.

"Art" Ruby said worriedly as Mathew approached her prison bubble first, "I'll start by taking your soul first red" Mathew said.

Art couldn't do it, and even if it meant he was going to die in the most grizzly fashion possible, it was better than the alternative.

Just as Mathew was about to add both Hinata and Ruby's souls to his collection, suddenly both souls moved at a rapid pace as they had finally entered inside of Art.

"I ain't letting you hurt my friends anymore than you already have" Art said as he stood on both legs ready to fight with the executioner blade in hand, but was only greeted by sharp cuts around his body.

Art couldn't scream, or better said get the chance to scream in pain as Mathew had slammed his fist across Art's face and knocking him to the ground.

"That has to be your biggest mistake, as all you did is cause nothing but to anger, annoy, and now make me have to work, while also making you suffer from your constant interference" stated Mathew.

Art was in no pain no doubt, but he didn't want to die here yet, not at least knowing his friends will be alright, but it was already to late as sand began to envelope and pull Art underground.

"I am going to enjoying watching you be buried for the second time now" stated Mathew as Art wanted to scream for many reasons but couldn't as Mathew bounded his mouth shut.

It was over, at least in Art's case as he felt that in spite of the power and training he had gain, he was just a man without a soul, without power, without a will to continue on fighting against a god.

In Art's head

"It's moments like these that make me compelled to say you are by far my most pathetic incarnation of Death" said a familiar voice to Art, "Echo" he said.

"Nope, just me your master Lady Sloth" said the former death, "I want Echo back please" said Art as this resulted in his forehead getting flicked, "We're the same being you know that dumb-dumb".

There was truth to these words as Art let out a sigh as he was not wanting to die with anger in mind, "Anyways what do you want" asked Art, "I'm here to tell you to get up off your ass, and fight damn it" said Sloth.

"And how am I suppose to do that, I don't think you realize but that son of a bitch is unstoppable, and this is after I was trained from the ground up as to how to fight and use my new abilities" whined Art as he received a bop on the head for this.

"And you'll learn more abilities and gain more power when this is over, but for now quit your bitching and start fighting already. Besides you already got that red haired girl" Sloth said.

"What does Ruby have to do with all this" asked Art, "You don't seriously think what you can do was all you can do, you're not even at a bare minimum percent as to the power you've yet to unleashed" Sloth said.

"Huh" was Art's response, "Let me put it to you like this, just look into your heart and you'll have the power to win, I know it sounds cheesy, but sometimes you gotta take word expressions serious at these moment" smiled Sloth.

Art had began to look down at his chest and felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside his heart as he began to smile a little at this before looking at Lady Sloth again.

"Lady Sloth" began Art, "Hmm" was all she said before she was enveloped in a hug by her apprentice, "Sorry for being a little shit, and I promise you I shall not fail".

And with that Lady Sloth smiled as she hugged Art back, "Finally you're making mama proud" said Sloth as they both began to fade.

In hell

Mathew had finished burying Art like he wanted and only needed to wait until Art was dead and he could harvest Hinata and Ruby's soul.

"Now how long do I have to wait until I die" commented Mathew out loud, "Not until you die first" said Art as he sliced the Executioner blade against his foes back, causing him to drop to one knee.

"How did you…" began Mathew as he stopped mid sentence to see what he couldn't believe.

The nine souls that were harboring in Art's body stood around him and glared down at Mathew alongside Art, "I may be in hell already, but as the say goes, I ain't going there" Art said as he used the Byakugan to see what he needed to do in order to beat Mathew.

Along with his aura network, Art also saw the souls of Gaara, Naruto, and the other tailed beast users that are trapped inside him.

"So you learned to force the souls inside to give you their power towards you, big whoop" said Mathew, "I don't need to force anything on my friends when they're already willing to help me in defeating you" said Art.

"And how you plan to do that" heckled Mathew as Art smirked before taking out all 7 swords of the hidden mist.

Using the semblance to create and combine like Padraigan, Art took the swords and turned them all into the shape of a scythe, but not any other scythe, but Art's personal death scythe.

The weapon itself was crimson and black stained rod, with the head having the ornament of the head of an electric guitar, while the blade itself was bronze.

"Let's end this once and for all" stated Art as he took a stance for the fight of his existence.

 **Fucking Christ this took forever to finish, and the sad part being there's one more chapter after this before I finally finish SSGN.**

 **So I got nothing important or relevant to say, but I will say that those who don't know if you're reading B4 BAAY for the story itself, please go to my profile and vote in a poll I set up so that you may have a chance to see which after story I might do following the end of SSGN and B4 BAAY.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


End file.
